Responsabilidades
by Medaka-chan
Summary: Una historia que trata de como convertirse en padres, lo que conlleva, Lee como es el mundo de los padres para Gray y Juvia. Gruvia Y NaLu(momentos).
1. Chapter 1

-Esto es lo masdifícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida, nosecomo otros hombres pudieron o pueden hacerlo, es más complicado que una misión clase s, nunca me había pasado algo asi antes- dice gray mirando hacia abajo, con mucha concentración, prácticamente sudando.

-no es tan difícil gray-sama, lo único que tiene que hacer es mantenerlo ahí, casi recto, mirando hacia el techo-juvia está a su lado, esperando, para ver como salen las cosas.

-claro es tan fácil para vos decir eso, porque sos mujer, a vos no te cuesta, ni siquiera tenes que esperar unos minutos para que se acomode-

-está haciendo de un pequeño problema, algo como si fuera un huracán- juvia decía con una sonrisa divertida

-¿pequeño?, el es todo menos pequeño, aparte no se de que te reis a mi no me da gracia, es algo serio, no es algo que a todos los hombres les pasa- gray la miraba bastante frustrado, a lo cual Juvia pone cara seria rápidamente para que no exaspere mas de lo que esta.

-aaah gray-sama, se está pegoteando todo- juvia dice levantando sus manos todas pegoteadas

-pero si lo estiras más arriba de lo que puede llegar, lo vas a apretar mucho, y no va a funcionar-

- ese es su problema Gray-sama, cree que se va a romper, o desgarrar, pero es la única manera de ajustarlo, sino queda suelto, y se le va a caer-Juvia se lo dice dulcemente mientras el sigue peleando con la situación.

-mmm, es que no entiendo bien como funciona esto - dice gray…..

-gray-sama llevamos la misma cantidad de tiempo haciéndolo, lo que pasa es que..- gray interrumpe lo que dice

-lo que pasa, es que las mujeres no secomo, pero nacen con un don, es verdad llevamos el mismo tiempo, y vos lo haces perfecto, y yo… no sirvo, no puedo cambiar un maldito pañal, si no puedo hacer lo mas mínimo, como se supone que lo pueda cuidar, si alguna vez tenes que salir en una misión…. , quiero decir vi a Natsu hacerlo ,y el desgraciado lo hizo bien sin tardar veinte minutos como yo, y yo tardo eso y encima después se le cae- gray se alejo frustrado y se sentó en la cama pasando su mano por su frente hasta llegar a su termino de arreglar el pañal del bebe, lo cargo y camino con el bebe hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Fullbuster.

-Mira como te observa Cloud-chan, Gray-sama- Gray giro su cabeza hacia la dirección de su hijo, era tan lindo, muy tiernito, era tan chiquitito, que parecía un juguete, tenia el pelo no negro como el de el pero tampoco claro como el de su mama, era una mezcla de los dos, sus ojos eran del mismo formato que los Gray pero eran del color de Juvia, en ese momento Cloud estiro sus manitas hacia Gray, parecía que trataba de alcanzarlo y al mismo tiempo le sonreía, parecía que quería confortarlo que sabía que el se esforzaba para hacerlo bien, al ver eso Gray sonrio para si mismo con un poco de desgano. Juvia vio la reacción de Gray, ella quería que el se sintiera mejor.

-Gray-sama, no se enoje consigo mismo porque a la primera no le salga bien- gray la mira con desgano-juvia no es la primera vez, ya van tres meses, y nada, me sigue saliendo cada vez peor-juvia lo mira con tristeza porque siente que no puede hacerlo sentir mejor –Quiero decir, estoy cansado de aguantar las burlas del idiota de Natsu, y no quiero ser un mal padre por no poder ni siquiera poder cambiarlo- gray larga un suspiro –Gray-sama no es un mal padre, es un padre increíble, solo que se pone muy nervioso, aparte si le sirve de algo Gray-sama, Lucy me dijo, que Natsu-san durante su embarazo, estuvo practicando para ponerle el pañal, a todo lo que le podía, practicaba con muñecos, hasta con happy- juvia al terminar de decir esto, gray se levanta de la cama -aja lo sabía, ese idiota no sabía cambiar un pañal, claro para poder hacerlo tuvo que practicar por nueve meses, jaja, ya verás Natsu, te voy a superar en poco tiempo , voy a aprender a cambiar el pañal en unas semanas, no me va a llevar nueve meses como a ti jaja- Juvia miraba sentada en la cama con una sonrisa en la cara, había podido levantarle el animo a Gray.

-Oi Juvia- diciendo esto Gray había tomado a Cloud y lo había puesto en la cuna, para que duerma, y saca de su trance a Juvia, de verlo bastante animado

-¿Qué pasa Gray-sama?- pregunta Juvia mirándolo con una sonrisa

–tráememás pañales, voy a practicar, quizás lo logre en una noche- dijo el Fullbuster sonriendo superado, pensando claro que le va a ganar a Natsu

–Pero Gray-sama, ¿sobre que va a poner los pañales?, no hay mas bebes que yo sepa para practicar- dijo ella sonriéndole dulcemente, pero Gray la mira seductoramente, lo cual Hace sonrojar a Juvia

–Practicare con algunos peluches y cuando se acaben voy a practicar contigo- Gray al terminar de decir esa frase, Juvia asiente sonriendo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, abre grande los ojos y se pone roja como un tomate

–Gray-sama como va a poder practicar sobre Juvia, ella no es un bebe, no le entran los pañales- ella dijo levantando la voz , Gray se le acerco la tomo por la cintura mientras la miraba a los ojos –puedo practicar en tus piernas, son casi del tamaño del bebe- gray la apretaba mas junto a el –¿como las piernas de Juvia van a tener el tamaño del bebe Gray-sama?- Juvia trataba de verse las piernas para asegurar su tamaño , en eso Gray empezó a pasar su mano por las piernas de Juvia, levantando su falda, queriendo subir mas arriba –Gray-sama que es..-Juvia decía eso casi jadeando porque las manos de Gray no la dejaban pensar claramente lo que quería decir, lo que hizo Gray después fue recostarla en la cama leventarle la falda, Juvia cierra los ojos esperando recibir el beso de Gray, pero lo que siente, es algo pegaso en las piernas

-¿Gray-sama que esta haciendo?!- Juvia exclamo sonrojada, Gray la mira confundido

–¿Recién no te dije que iba a practicar como poner los pañales en ti?- Juvia lo mira sorprendido y sonrojada, se levanta rápido de la cama

-Gray-sama practique con algo mas no con Juvia- le dijo haciendo puchero, Gray la mira sin entender cual es el problema, sintiendo también como un desafío, ella no se quería dejar poner los pañales, incluso Cloud no hacia tanto alboroto cuando lo intentaba cambiar

-Juvia me estas desafiando y no voy a parar hasta ganar- diciendo esto Gray la miro sonriendo superadamente, Juvia al ver su mirada salió corriendo del cuarto, Gray la siguió rápidamente, hasta alcanzarla.

-Kyaaaaa Gray-sama, no, no en Juvia-

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer fic de Gray y Juvia (esta es mi pareja favorita, por ahora escribo de ellos y leo solo de ellos :P), estuve muy indecisa si escribirlo o no, porque no me animaba a subirlo. Aclaro no es un One-shot, quiero hacerlo mas largo, como Gray y Juvia, van convirtiéndose en padres, de a poco van aprendiendo, pero todo depende de ustedes, sigo o lo dejo en One-shot, mis favoritos autores fueron mis animos de escribir y subir este fic, asi que espero que les halla gustado, todo es bienvenido criticas, apoyo todo :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Esto es muy complicado_: Capitulo 2

Habían pasado 3 meses más, con esto Cloud tenía 6 meses de edad. Gray parecía estar atascado en el tiempo seguía sufriendo con los pañales. Pero Cloud seguía creciendo, en esta etapa el comenzó a gatear, con esta nueva habilidad, no se quedaba quieto. Debido a esto Juvia estaba como loca limpiando la casa de acá para allá, no podía estar tranquila, desinfectaba todo lo que podía, pero no podía usar desinfectantes fuertes que tuvieran lavandina, tenia que hacerlos caseros, porque el olor le podía hacer mal a Cloud, Gray insistía en hacer la limpieza, pero Juvia se negó, si Gray cambiaba mal a Cloud, pero limpiando era peor, así que Juvia insistió en hacer los quehaceres y que el cuidara Cloud mientras los hacía. Gray estuvo toda las tarde jugando con Cloud en su habitación, pintando, jugando con bloques, llego la hora de cambiarlo, Gray le había sacado su ropita, el pañal sucio le paso talco cuando estiro la mano en busca del pañal, se dio cuenta de que no lo había traido –Bueno Cloud papa se olvido el pañal asi que vos quedate ahí quietecito, papa se va dar vuelta un minuto el pañal esta encima de la comoda, no te muevas eeh- Gray se levanto mirando a Cloud fijamente dio unos pasos para atrás hacia la comoda, se dio vuelta lentamente, rápidamente agarro el pañal pero al darse vuelta nuevamente Cloud no estaba,

-¿pero que?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Clouuuud! Donde estas?- Gray se puso a buscar en todos lados del cuarto, el placar, el baúl de los juguetes hasta que por fin lo encontró bajo la cama, -aaah Cloud por favor no me lo complique más de lo que es-, Cloud lo miraba sonriendo, Gray estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo, pero cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba, -¿Cloud donde estas?- gray miraba para todos lados sin ningún rastro, pero se escucho salir un grito de la cocina

–Gray-sama tiene que mantener a Cloud-chan en el cuarto hasta que juvia termine de limpiar, ¿Por qué Cloud-chan está corriendo desnudo por la sala?-,

-eeeh?, pero en que momento..? Cuando..?- Gray balbuceaba no podía creer que tan rápido era Cloud gateando , no quería imaginarse cuando empezara a caminar, gray salió corriendo hacia la sala en busca de su bebé, -¿Cloud donde estas?, mira tengo un juguete- después de revisar en la sala, lo encontró en el comedor debajo de la mesa –hasta que te agarre- Cloud se reía, de su papa, mientras Gray lo llevaba de vuelta al cuarto para poderlo cambiar -hasta que te pude cambiar- gray levanta a Cloud mirándolo fijo, y ve su carita seria, entonces sonríe, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla –tenes suerte porque sos muy tierno sino no te lo perdonaría- juvia entra a la habitación se acerca a los dos

-ve Gray-sama quedo muy bonito- juvia le sonríe dulcemente –si la verdad cada vez me va quedando mejor- dice gray con una sonrisa –parece que Cloud-chan heredo el habito de andar desnudo como Gray-sama- juvia mira a gray sonriéndole, y Gray la mira confundido no entendía porque estaba tan feliz por haber heredado algo asi –Juvia eso no se hereda, aparte a mi realmente no me gusta tener ese desagradable habito- dice gray mirando a Cloud mientras este le sonríe –pero Gray-sama, no es un desagradable habito, es una habilidad, no hay nadie que se pueda sacar la ropa tan rápidamente, Gray-sama eso es muy impresionante- le dice juvia mientras lo mira seriamente animada, gray no podía creer que ella pensara eso de el, todo el mundo encontraba desagradable ese habito incluso el, pero ella lo veía como una virtud, Gray la miraba con los ojos abiertos sorprendido y sonrojado, y rápidamente miro a otro lado –Juvia de verdad eres rara- decía gray mientras miraba a Cloud -_por esas rarezas tuyas, son las que te amo_- dijo gray en un susurro, -¿qué dijo Gray-sama?- -n-nada- -a por cierto, Gray-sama encontré tres mordedores abajo del refrigerador , dos detrás del inodoro y dos más debajo del horno- juvia lo mira con una sonrisa nerviosa

–¿pero cómo llegan ahí, como es que los deja ahí?, entiendo que es chiquito y escurridizo, pero como es que, na , no importa hay preguntas que no tienen respuestas- dice gray con desgano

–Gray-sama compró mas mordedores ¿verdad?- juvia lo miraba dando un suspiro porque sabe la respuesta,

-y si, como iba a saber que iban a parecer, las veces que los busque, nunca los encontré, pensé que los absorbía un agujero negro o algo parecido, se me habrá ido la recompensa de una misión comprando mordedores, bueno en fin ¿como estas vos, te duelen, siguen hinchadas y rojas?- juvia lo mira confundida y no comprende lo que le pregunta,

-¿a que se refiere Gray-sama? ,

-como a que me refiero, de tu busto claro hablo,

–aaah ¿Gray-sama como le va a preguntar a Juvia eso?- Juvia dice eso sonrojada,

-y por qué no debería de preguntártelo, me preocupas, quiero saber si ya estas mejor, aparte hasta que no se deshinchen no podemos hacer nada, en realidad no puedo tocarte ahí arriba, porque te duele, es una lástima, porque la verdad es que aumentaron su tamaño y es un desperdicio no aprovechar– gray le dice mientras mira su busto con una sonrisa coqueta, juvia se sonrojó de sobremanera

–Gray-sama no puede decir esas cosas delante de Cloud-chan, es solo un bebé- mientras dice eso le tapa los oídos a Cloud,

-aa juvia no exageres, Cloud es solo un bebé, no entiende esas cosas todavía, aparte no dije nada raro, solo te pregunte como estabas, nada mas- la mira gray con una cara divertida

–mmm pero Gray-sama..- Juvia baja la mirada sonrojada llevándose las manos a su busto –aa Gray-sama no se olvide que tenemos que llevar al doctor a Cloud por lo de sus dientitos, la verdad es que no me gusta que use mucho el mordedor ¿y si le salen chuecos sus dientitos?-,

-Juvia no te preocupes tanto, si fuera malo el doctor no lo recomendaría, además ves a Cloud que se lleva las manitos a la boca todo el tiempo, sino usa el mordedor se va a lastimar, y volviendo al tema anterior también te va a seguir lastimando a vos, a por cierto, ¿encontraste la mamadera?-

-si Gray-sama, estaba debajo de la cuna- le dice juvia con una sonrisa

–bueno esa por lo menos la dejo fácil, y lo bueno es que le gusta tomar de la mamadera- gray mira a juvia sonriéndole aliviado

–si es una suerte que le guste Gray-sama- , entonces Cloud que estaba en los brazos de Gray empezó a moverse y a hacer ruidos, estirando sus bracitos en la dirección de Juvia,

-parece que alguien tiene hambre- dice gray sonriéndole a Cloud

–juvia traerá la mamadera para Cloud-chan- -deja que yo le de la mamadera Juvia, has estado limpiando la casa todo el día y todos los días, mejor descansa- le dice gray mientras sostiene a Cloud, que está inquieto por ir a los brazos de sus mama

–pero Gray-sama, Juvia quiere darle de comer a Cloud-chan, quiero abrazarlo y mecerlo hasta que se duerma- dice Juvia con ojos suplicantes, -Si Gray-sama le deja a Juvia alimentar a Cloud-chan, Juvia l-le de-dejara ver su bu-busto– Juvia al decir esto miraba el suelo sonrojada, Gray vio esto como una oportunidad, desde que Cloud la empezó a morder, Juvia no le había dejado ver su busto, solo le había dicho que estaban hinchadas y rojas y que le dolían cuando se las tocaba, así que Gray no la podía abrazar por atrás, porque no quería hacerle sentir dolor, y era difícil abstenerse de abrazarla, ya el por las noches estaba acostumbrado a abrazarla o que ella lo abrazara a el, pero debido a esto el no había podido dormir muy bien y por supuesto no podía hacer nada, absolutamente NADA

-bueno esta bien, pero me dejas revisarte BIEN ¿ok?- Juvia lo mira sonrojada pero asiente con la cabeza, a continuación Gray le pasa a Cloud a sus brazos

–ven con mama Cloud-chan- decía Juvia muy alegre, Gray reía para si, a el no se le había pasado por la cabeza negociar con el bebé, tampoco le gustaba la idea pero era la única manera para ver como estaba, quería asegurarse, si ella no exageraba acerca de la situación, ya que ella solía hacer eso muy seguido, pero también podía ser grave, ya que su piel era muy delicada, una vez el le había hecho un chupón en el cuello, y le había quedado la marca por 3 semanas, así que Juvia había decidido usar una bufanda para que nadie vea la marca, en todo ese tiempo no se la había quitado, y era verano, asi que Gray estaba seguro de que podía estar exagerando. –Gray-sama, Juvia lo amamantara-

-Pero Juvia ¿acaso no te va a doler?- -Es que juvia no le dio tiempo de desinfectar la mamadera, solo la levante y debe estar sucia-

-¿y las demás?, a déjame adivinar también las encontraste tiradas por ahí-

-Si- gray largo un suspiro, y mira serio a Juvia –bueno, pero eso no va a evitar que te revise, sabelo-

-si Gray-sama, Juvia se lo prometió- Gray se dirigió a la cocina, a poner las mamaderas en remojo, cuando entra ve unas diez mamaderas, -¿pero no tenía tres nada mas?- Gray observa con con ojos sorprendido y la boca abierta.

Al terminar Gray en la cocina va a la habitación de Cloud, para darle las buenas noches, cuando entro ya estaba dormido, se aproximo hasta la cuna, se agacho le dio un beso en la frente, y lo cubrió con la frazada –Buenas noches, cosita más tierna del mundo- miro a Cloud con una sonrisa tranquila, y se fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y Juvia estaba de espaldas parada al lado del ropero con una bata,

-bueno a lo nuestro, déjame ver como estas- gray sonrió seductoramente, entonces Juvia de dio la vuelta, y se sentó en la cama –pero Gray-sama…-

-nada de peros, dale dejame ver como están- Juvia procedió a bajarse la bata solo la parte de arriba, Gray estaba observando sorprendido, era verdad estaban hinchadas y rojas, sobre todo hinchadas

-Juvia se ven…se ven…-

-ya se, Juvia se ve fea, se ven deformes lo se, Juvia no quería que Gray-sama las viera, porque de seguro le dan asco, ahora a Gray-sama ya no le atrae Juvia- decía esto Juvia a punto de llorar, cerrando la bata, Gray no podía creer que ella pensara eso, tenía que aclarar las cosas

-Juvia que estás diciendo ¿cómo podes pensar eso?, a mi me gustas de cualquier forma, la verdad es que ver así como están la verdad es que, va a sonar muy raro, pero me provoca verlas así- al decir esto Gray se sonrojaba le abre de vuelta la bata a Juvia sin dejar de ver su busto

-¿Qué a Gray-sama l-le p-provoca verme así?!- Juvia se había sonrojado de sobremanera, Gray no sabía que decir, porque estaba medio embobado mirando el busto de Juvia, de verdad estaban hinchadas, parecían más grandes

–¿te duelen demasiado, no podemos hacer nada?- Gray le acariciaba el brazo con una sonrisa sexi, para Juvia era difícil resistirse a su tacto

-bueno si Gray-sama quiere, Juvia aguantara el dolor- decía sonrojada jugando con las sabanas

-no, no tenes que aguantarte nada, si te duelen, no hacemos nada- Gray dijo algo decepcionado, de verdad quería hacer algo con el gran busto de Juvia, pero no quería hacerlo si le dolía

-Pero si Gray-sama quiere, puede t-tocarlas- Juvia le sonreía sonrojada, pero Gray no pudo resistirse, estiro su mano, y las sintió, estaban por supuesto más grandes, pero estaban calientes debido a la hinchazón, al contacto con la mano fría de Gray, Juvia sollozo, al escuchar eso Gray retiro rápido su mano

–perdón, ¿te dolió mucho?, esta grave la cosa, vamos a ir con el doctor a pedir un des inflamatorio o algo para que te ayude con esto, no podes seguir así- Gray le dijo en tono preocupado

-no es que me doliera Gray-sama, fue… un poco relajante, como están calientes, y su mano esta fría, se sintió bien, refrescante- Juvia lo miraba sonrojada, y a Gray se le abrieron los ojos porque tenía una idea, y se saco la camiseta

–Gray-sama pensé que dijiste que no querías, pero si insiste….-

-no es eso Juvia- Gray se acerco a Juvia, y junto su pecho con el busto de ella en un abrazo

-¿Qué hace Gray-samaaaaa?- Juvia sintió el pecho frio de el y se relajo, porque sintió como se le deshinchaba su busto -vamos a dormir así, de esta manera se te va a desinflamar- le decía Gray mientras estaban abrazados

–¿pero Gray-sama no se le va a ser incomodo?, a Gray-sama no le gusta el calor- dijo Juvia mirando a un costado, aun entre sus brazos,

-es cierto no me gusta el calor…., pero me gusta tu calor- finalmente dijo Gray con una sonrisa tierna y un leve sonrojo, Juvia se puso muy feliz al escuchar eso, y le dio la sonrisa más grande que el había visto, Gray no se pudo contener al verla tan feliz, y le dio un beso a su sonrisa, el beso que empezó siendo tierno, se volvió apasionado, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, pero aun continuaban abrazados, Juvia lo miraba sonrojada y jadeando, Gray la miraba sonriendo sensualmente, Gray se fue acercando cerrando la pequeña distancia q había entre ellos, Juvia cerró los ojos esperando un beso, recibió el beso, pero en la frente, Juvia abrió los ojos confundida, Gray la mira a los ojos con una sonrisa al ver su reacción

-vamos a dormir Juvia, debes de estar cansada- y le vuelve a dar un beso pero esta vez en la mejilla, Juvia sonríe y asiente. Se acomodan en la cama bajo las sabanas, Gray abre los brazos mirando a Juvia con una sonrisa

-Vamos ven- Juvia lo mira divertida, y se acerca

-si Gray sama- Gray apaga el velador y cierra los ojos, mientras Juvia se acurruca más en su pecho

–Buenas noches Gray-sama- Juvia dice esto con los ojos cerrados, abrazándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Gray la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y sonreía para si

–Buenas noches a tu busto y a ti Juvia-

-kyaa Gray-sama pervertido- dijo Juvia divertida, Gray reía y la acercaba mas a el.

* * *

Bueno aca esta el cap 2, me parece que me quedo medio aburrido, pero no se que mas podia hacerle, para ponerle mas "acción", mi historia se asemeja a las "problemas" que serian de tener un bebé. Espero que les guste, Mil Gracias por sus reviews. Espero reviews en este cap también. Va a haber un tercer capitulo, y en este se va a conocer bien el bebé de Nalu. Hasta la próxima. Acuérdense criticas, apoyo todo es bienvenido :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Esto es muy complicado_: Capitulo 3

Pasaron 3 meses más, con esto Cloud tenía 9 meses de edad, y al fin Gray había logrado poner correctamente los pañales, no tardaba media hora ni treinta minutos, en quince minutos estaba cambiado completamente, Gray y Juvia entre sus brazos Cloud, se dirigían al gremio, Gray iba muy emocionado con una sonrisa ganadora en el rostro _–te gane Natsu lo logre te supere jaja-_ pensaba Gray, claro debido a eso era su actitud.

Entrando al gremio, estaban Mirajane en la barra hablando y sonriendo con Lucy que tenía entre sus brazos a Hikari, que tenía 8 meses de edad, tenía el pelo rosa como su papa, y los ojos marrones como su mama.

Gray y Juvia se acerca hasta ellas con Cloud entre sus brazos,

-Buenos Dias Mira-san, Lucy- dice Juvia sonriente, que luego se inclina un poco hasta Hikari –y un muy buenos días a ti pequeña Hikari-chan- le dice Juvia hablándole como una niña y le brinda una gran sonrisa, Hikari al tener la cara de Juvia tan cerca, sonríe, y se la toca con sus manitos como queriendo abrazarla.

–Hola Mira, Lucy y ti pequeña dragoncita - le dice Gray sonriéndole -Bienvenidos Gray, Juvia y mi ternurita abrazable Cloud-chan- dice mira con una sonrisa estirando los brazos queriendo sostener a Cloud, Juvia se lo pasa para que lo salude, mientras Cloud estira sus bracitos hacia Mira

-Hola Juvia, Gray, por favor no le digas Dragoncita- dice Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza -que tiene de malo, te casaste con un dragón con ojos caídos es normal que tengas dragoncitos- dice Gray divertido, -ya basta Gray- le dice Lucy mientras le pasa a Hikari a Juvia para que la sostenga -Bueno cierto hablando del ojos caidos, ¿dónde está?, tengo algo que decirle- dice Gray mirando a los costados

-Natsu y Happy están hablando con el maestro, ya deben de estar por volver- le dice Mira, mientras juega subiendo al aire a Cloud, quien se ríe por eso, Gray se aleja a hablar con otros del gremio

-¿de qué tanto quiere hablar Gray con Natsu, Juvia?- le dice Lucy con mirada curiosa -digamos que es lo de siempre Lucy- Juvia le sonríe, y Lucy larga un suspiro

-¿cómo ha estado Hikari-chan con el tema de la mamadera Lucy?- le pregunta Juvia dulcemente -bueno la verdad que algo difícil, no la acepta tan fácilmente, pero de a poco creo q la va a terminar aceptando, tuviste tanta suerte Juvia que fuera sencillo que Cloud-chan la aceptara, creo que mi busto va a reventar- dice Lucy llevándose las manos al busto mirando para abajo

-si ya lo dijiste tuve suerte por lo de la mamadera, entiendo como te sientes Lucy, te deben arder mucho- le dice Juvia con un tono preocupada

-¿aaa cierto Juvia como hiciste para que se deshincharan, ya sabes para que no se sientan tan calientes por la hinchazón?- le dice Lucy con una cara de curiosidad, Juvia al escuchar la pregunta de Lucy, recordó que todas las noches dormía con la parte desnuda abrazada a Gray que también no usaba nada (como siempre)para poder refrescarle a Juvia con la magia de hielo que desprendía de su cuerpo, y al recordarlo se sonrojo de sobremanera

–mmm….., etto, b-bueno….mmm- Juvia miraba a un costado sonrojada no sabía que decir

-ara, ara, ¿Juvia recordaste algo?- le decía Mira con una sonrisa picara

-Si Juvia ¿qué recordaste?- le decía Lucy también mirándola divertida con una sonrisa picara

-n-no es eso, e-es que, si Juvia fue al doctor y le receto una crema, si si eso fue- dijo Juvia con una risa nerviosa, mientras cargaba a Hikari, Lucy y Mira la miraban sospechosamente, de repente se escucha unos gritos, pero los usuales, eran Natsu y Gray, los gritos hacen que la atención de Lucy y Mira se diriga a ellos, olvidándose de lo de Juvia, Juvia suspira aliviada

-te gane ojos caidos ¿porque no lo queres aceptar?- le dice Gray sonriendo superadamente -porque no me ganaste hielito- le dice Natsu levantado la pierna y pateando el piso -claro que si, ya se cambiar a Cloud en quince minutos y solo me tarde un par de meses, tu practicaste todo el embarazo de Lucy yo no ja- le dice Gray sonriendo y Happy se acerca

-Pero Gray, Natsu practico desde que empezó y termino el embarazo de Lucy, lo que nos da un total de nueve meses, y tu practicaste desde que nació Cloud hasta ahora, y eso nos da un total de también nueve meses- dice el gato con una cara de ironía divertida

-ja viste que no me superaste hielito, ni siquiera sabes sacar cuentas jajaja- se ríe Natsu -¡Aye Sir! Gray no sabe contar pfff- dice Happy riéndose en el aire

-que te calles gato- lo amenaza Gray con el puño liberando magia, -no se de que te ries tanto, yo te puedo superar en cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar ojos caidos- dice Gray desafiándolo con la mirada

-asi eso crees hielito tráeme lo mejor que tengas hielito- Natsu se inclina hacia adelante, y Gray hace lo mismo, y quedan sus frentes apoyadas entre si desafiándose con la mirada, Hikari y Cloud ven esto, mientras aplauden y se ríen de la situación, Gray y Natsu se dan cuenta de la reacción de sus hijos, y los dos se miran con una idea -que te parece una competencia, el primero que haga reír a su respectivo bebé gana- dice Natsu entusiasmado

-estaba pensando lo mismo, me parece bien- dice Gray mirando entusiasmado a Cloud, Gray y Natsu se acercaron hasta la barra donde estaban sentadas Lucy quien sostenía a Cloud y Juvia quien sostenía a Hikari

-Juvia mantén a Hikari observándome- le dice Natsu a unos 5 metros de distancia poniéndose en posición para hacer algo, Juvia asiente con la cabeza

-Oi Lucy tu también mantén a Cloud observándome- le dice Gray mientras se pone posición para hacer algo, y Lucy los mira con una gota en la cabeza, asi que empezaron, Gray se puso a saltar levantado el pie haciendo caras graciosas, concentrado en Cloud, quien lo mira sin ninguna reacción, mientras Natsu esta saltando en el aire como si estuviera en un trampolín, mientras agita sus manos para llamar más la atención de Hikari, quien tampoco muestra reacción alguna a lo que hace, viendo esto Gray decide hacer bolas de hielo, y empieza a hacer malabares, mientras salta en un pie, a esto Natsu empieza a saltar mas alto y empieza a tirar fuego por la boca mirando hacia arriba, y mira a Hikari haciendo cara graciosas, pero ningún cambio en la expresión de ambos bebés, pero en cambio todo el gremio se estaba riendo de las bobadas que hacían, nunca los habían visto hacer tantas bobadas seguidas, mas que nada por Gray, que el no era una persona que se ponía a saltar, era mas frio mas serio que Natsu, Lucy miraba la situación con una gota en la cabeza y le temblaba una ceja por el nerviosismo, mientras Juvia miraba divertida y animaba a Gray

-Juvia no los apoyes en sus juegos infantiles- le decía Lucy todavía con la gota en la cabeza

-Juvia apoyara a Gray-sama en todo lo que el haga Lucy- le decía Juvia sonriendo muy animada -además Gray-sama se ve tan lindo dando esos brinquitos- decía Juvia sonriendo embobada mirando a Gray

-Gray de verdad se saco la lotería contigo Juvia, quien mas se aguantaría esas cosas- decía lucy sonriendo

-Lo mismo digo por Natsu, Lucy- le dijo Juvia sonriéndole pícaramente, Lucy se sonrojo y miro para abajo , después de mucho tiempo tratando de hacer reír a los bebés sin éxito, con magia con saltos, etc , Gray y Natsu cayeron rendidos al suelo de espaldas agotados

-es mas difícil hacerlos reír de lo que parece, no entiendo porque si recién se estaban riendo y de nosotros encima- dice Gray cansado

-Así que te rendís hielito, ja, yo sabía que eras un perdedor- decía Natsu casi sin aire de lo exhausto que estaba -que estas diciendo si casi ni respiras del cansancio- le decía Gray molesto -si queres pelea la vas a encontrar stripper- se paro rápido Natsu

-como si pudieras ganarme escupe fuego- dice Gray también parándose rápidamente, los dos pusieron sus manos en posiscion de combate, empezó a desprenderse la luz de la magia de sus manos, Hikari y Cloud que estaban viendo lo que estaba pasando, miraron con brillo en sus ojos y felices, se estaban por reir, pero una voz familiar pero aterradora detuvo la casi pelea

-Natsu, Gray ¿ustedes le hicieron esto al gremio?- , esto los helo, se dieron vuelta lentamente, lo que vieron fueron, mesas destruidas, gente en el techo, agujeros en el techo, algunos hechos por fuego otros atravesados por lanzas de hielo, paredes destruidas y unos ojos que mataban con la mirada, si era Erza, trataron de correr, pero ella los agarro de los brazos, giraron sus cabezas, sudando frio por el rostro, por todo el cuerpo,

-Seran castigados, y el castigo será de acuerdo al estado en que se ecuentra el gremio, asi que les toca "eso"- dice Erza con una sonrisa malévola, ellos al escuchar "eso", palidecieron,

-NOOOO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo –por favor, todo menos eso, cualquier cosa menos eso-

-Ya son padres, adultos, como pueden seguir haciendo estas cosas, estas rivalidades de niños, quizás con "eso" les haga entrar en razón- les dice Erza mirándolos fijamente

-Ya lo dijiste soy padre, no le podes sacar a su padre a un bebé, a Cloud, miralo Erza- le dice Gray todo nervioso sabiendo que esa era su única salida quizás

-Si yo también soy padre, no le podes hacer esto a Hikari- le dice Natsu sonriendo nerviosamente

-Es muy bajo de parte de ustedes en usar a sus hijos para justificar sus actos- les dice Erza con una mirada seria y aterradora al mismo tiempo

-Bueno en ese caso, Lucy!, no la podes convertir en viuda- le dice Natsu casi llorando

-Si es verdad, que hay de Juvia, no la puedo dejar sola- dice Gray esperanzado de que eso funcione

-Sobrevivieron a "eso" un par de veces, pueden sobrevivirlo una vez mas- dice Erza con una sonrisa satisfactoria, mientras los arrastra hacia afuera del gremio, Juvia y Lucy con los bebés en sus brazos se aproximan a ver como Erza se los llevaba, mientras ellos gritaban y rogaban piedad, Lucy y Juvia tenían una gota en la cabeza observando la situación

-Juvia debe ayudar a Gray-sama- dice Juvia decidida a ir, pero Lucy le pone la mano en el hombro

-mejor no te involucres Juvia, Erza con respecto a los castigos es muy estricta, además ellos se lo buscaron, les estuvimos intentando decir mientras ellos no escuchaban- le dice Lucy con un suspiro, Juvia asiente con la cabeza preocupada, los bebés en sus brazos observaban a sus padres siendo arrastrados por Erza, mientras gritaban y lloraban, ellos comenzaron a reírse y a aplaudir la situación más felices que nunca.

* * *

Y aca esta el capitulo 3, si ya se super rapido actualize :P, pero ya tenia la idea y antes de perderla la quize escribir, va a haber un capitulo 4 el cumpleaños n°1 de Cloud, que fiesta se van a mandar, jaja. Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, aunque no dejen review :P, ya saben criticas, apoyo todo, hasta el capitulo 4 :D


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPITULO 4_: _El cumpleaños N°1 de Cloud_

-¿Gray-sama ya tiene todo?, no se vaya a olvidar nada- le dice Juvia levantando a Cloud del suelo quien jugaba con unos bloques -si si ya voy espera que estoy guardando unas cosas más en la bolsa- le decía Gray desde la cocina

-a ver Cloud-chan ven con mama, a ver que lindo esta mi bebé hoy en este día tan especial-le decía Juvia con una voz dulce, que lo tenía levantándolo en el aire mirándolo detalladamente de pies a cabeza , Cloud tenía unos pantalones azules, un busito blanco y unos zapatitos blancos con unos detalles en azul, estaba impecable, recién bañadito, con olor a colonia de bebé, Juvia le sonreía y Cloud chocaba sus manitos entre si sonriendo

– Cloud-chan, ya hace un año que estas en nuestras vidas, mejor dicho que te volviste nuestras vidas- le decía Juvia mirándolo y sonriéndole con dulzura -Juvia, ya tengo todo, apurémonos porque se está haciendo tarde, les dijimos al mediodía, y ya paso media hora, vamos- le decía Gray, mientras cargaba dos enormes bolsas en las manos y llevaba en el hombro un bolso azul con dibujos de osos

-Gray-sama, dele a Juvia el bolso de Cloud-chan, lo puedo llevar yo- le decía Juvia acercándose a Gray -No, vos solo encárgate de llevar a Cloud, yo lo puedo llevar, no te hagas problema- le decía Gray mientras se acercaba a la puerta y Juvia lo seguía por atrás con Cloud en sus brazos

-mmm Juvia, me parece que sería bueno, que usaras el carrito para llevar a Cloud- le decía Gray mientras abría la puerta

–No Gray-sama, quiero llevar a Cloud-chan en mis brazos- le decía Juvia con un tono orgulloso

–sería bueno que al menos una vez usaras el carrito, está prácticamente nuevo- le decía Gray mirándola seriamente

–aaah pero Gray-sama, Juvia quiere cargar a Cloud-chan, hasta que aprenda a caminar, solo cuando eso pase, Juvia dejara ser libre a Cloud-chan, lo dejare aventurarse a la vida- decía Juvia mientras le salían lagrimas, imaginándose a un chico salir por la puerta, Gray la miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-aaah que exagerada eres, aparte quizás ese día nunca llegue, ya que lo cargas a todos lados, pocas veces le dejas estar en el andador, quizás se vuelva paralitico de que lo cargas tanto- le decía Gray dando un suspiro, y Juvia le miraba con los ojos llorosos

–pero Gray-sama…- le decía Juvia con los ojos llorosos

-está bien, está bien, cárgalo- le dijo Gray resignado, el sabía que si tenía que ver con Cloud Juvia se ponía muy terca al respecto, Juvia sonreía feliz y se puso al lado de Gray

-Gracias Gray-samaaaa- le decía Juvia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, el cual sonrojo un poco a Gray

-b-bueno vamos se está haciendo tarde- le decía Gray mientras salían y el cerraba la puerta

-Gray-sama está seguro que lleva todo ¿no?- le decía Juvia mientras Cloud jugaba con su pelo

-si Juvia, tarde un poco para asegurarme que este todo- le dice Gray mientras caminan hacia el gremio

-bueno entonces repasemos si esta todo, 1° los tappers que deje preparados anoche, eran seis, con tapas de diferentes colores, rojo, azul, verde, violeta, amarillo y celeste-

-Sip, todos los tappers en la bolsa- le dice Gray con una sonrisa ganadora

-2° las bolsitas con recuerdos que tienen para los demás niños-

-Si, en la otra bolsa-

-3° en el bolso de Cloud-chan, los pañales, las dos mamaderas, ropa extra por si se ensucia, su babero, su mordedor-

-Si , si, si, si, si, y si, Juvia estás hablando conmigo estoy más que listo y no deje nada, no soy tan despistado- le decía Gray con un tono ganador mientras seguían caminando al gremio, Juvia suspiro aliviada y sonrió, mientras que Cloud seguía jugando con su pelo, Gray vio lo que hacía Cloud

-que obsesión tiene con tu pelo Juvia, te va a dejar calva- le dijo Gray burlándose, Juvia sonrió –bueno Gray-sama, Juvia tiene mucho pelo, y esta muy largo, me lo pensaba cortar, pero a Cloud-chan le gusta mucho el pelo de Juvia, así que no se lo va a cortar- le decía Juvia con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Cloud como jugaba con su pelo

-me parece una buena decisión, me encanta tu pelo largo, te hace ver hermosa- le decía Gray con un leve sonrojo mirando como Juvia estaba viendo a Cloud

-en serio Gray-sama? Le gusta este estilo de peinado en Juvia? Entonces Juvia se quedara así para siempre- le decía Juvia sonrojada con una sonrisa feliz

-bueno si esa es tu decisión no te la voy a discutir, igual no me malinterpretes, otros estilos también te lucen, como cuando lo tenias con los rizos en las puntas, o cuando lo tenias corto, te quedaban muy lindos también- le decía Gray despreocupado, Juvia lo miraba muy sorprendida, hace mucho tiempo que ella no usaba esos cortes y el se acordaba, eso quería decir que el la miraba, le prestaba atención, Juvia no se podía sentir más feliz

-aaa Gray-sama….- le decía Juvia, se puso enfrente de el impidiéndole el paso a lo que Gray paro y la observo confundido

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?, tenemos que apurarnos estamos retrasados- le decía Gray, cuando de repente Juvia le dio un beso en los labios, después de un rato Juvia se aparto, le sonrió, y comenzó a caminar rápido, a unos metros de el se dio vuelta y lo miro con una sonrisa

–vamos Gray-sama, estamos retrasados- le decía Juvia, mientras tenia a Cloud en sus brazos y este los agitaba en dirección a Gray con una sonrisa, Gray sonrió y fue hasta ellos. Después un rato caminando, llegaron al gremio, al entrar todos se giraron a verlos felices

-hasta que llegaste hielito, tengo hambre, quiero comer- le decía Natsu saltando en el piso de un lado al otro y Lucy se aproxima con Hikari entre sus brazos, que tenía un vestidito lila, con unas medias blancas largas, y unos zapatitos lilas con detalles en blanco y unas hebillitas con unas flores lilas en su cabezita

-que los demoro tanto, ya paso una hora del mediodía- le decía Lucy acercándose a Juvia y Gray -lo sentimos, lo que paso es que nos tardamos preparando las cosas- le decía Juvia reverenciándose pidiendo perdón

-ya paso chicos lo importante es que ya están aquí la fiesta ahora puede empezar ya que llego el cumpleañero, ¿verdad?- decía Mira acercándose hasta Juvia, inclinándose hasta Cloud sonriéndole, Cloud estiro sus bracitos hacia Mira sonriendo

-si así es ya que está el cumpleañero aquí, que apropósito es todo un hombre, se puede empezar la fiesta- decía Elfman dando un grito y todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza, todos se levantaron de sus lugares levantaron sus vasos, en el caso de Cana un barril y todos gritaron

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños N°1 Cloud!- y así todos se acercaron a saludar a Cloud, a medida que todos besaban y tocaban a Cloud porque nadie se podía resistir su ternura, dejaban el regalo sobre una mesa y asi se iban acumulando, mientras Gray sostenía a Cloud mientras todos los saludaban, Juvia, Mira y Lucy estaban encargándose de la comida ya lista que había preparado Juvia con ayuda de Lucy los días anteriores

-eeh cubito con patas pareces un perchero con las bolsas que sostenes, jajaj, aparte tu hijo te tiene como quiere jajaja- le decía Natsu mientras sostenía a Hikari quien le estaba rayando la cara con una lapicera, Gray lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza -¡Y vos me lo decis, flamita, mírate vos primero!- Gray dio un suspiro y miro a Cloud feliz y aplaudiendo

-lo estas disfrutando ja, me parece bien, te gusta nuestro ruidoso gremio- le decía Gray sonriéndole a Cloud

-dada- decía Cloud feliz, Gray dejaba las bolsas en el suelo, y levantaba al aire a Cloud -me parece que vas a ser igual o más ruidoso que nosotros- le decía Gray jugando con el, ya que Cloud si era ruidoso, los levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana se ponía a llorar, y no bastaba con que valla uno de los dos, tenían que ir los dos, Cloud no paraba de llorar a menos que estuvieran ambos a su lado, Cloud era madrugador, quería jugar con sus juguetes y comer todo a las 4 de la mañana, al principio Juvia y Gray estaban exhaustos, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a esta rutina madrugadora, incluso Juvia se ponía a cocinar a la madrugada para tener todo listo para el mediodía y Gray que odiaba despertarse temprano, se encargaba de jugar con Cloud, pero era algo sabido que los bebes no dejan dormir, ellos sabían que tenían que sacrificar su sueño pero era un pequeño sacrificio cuando veían a Cloud sonreír, realmente para ellos valía la pena el pequeño sacrificio y una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos a Gray

-Gray-sama venga ya está toda la comida lista y el mesa, traiga a Cloud-chan- le decía Juvia llendo a sentarse en la mesa, Gray va hasta a la mesa con Cloud, lo coloca en una sillita para bebés, que había comprado el gremio, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo cuando se enteraron que Juvia estaba embaraza de que algo le tenían que comprar, cuando se decidieron por una sillita le dijeron a Mira que eligiera la silla, pero ella planteo de que color, osea para nena o nene, nadie había pensado en eso, pero Mira dijo que tenía la solución, todos confiaron en ella, así que el día que se la entregaron a Gray y Juvia, Mira les mostro las dos sillas una azul y una rosa, Mira les había dicho que como no sabían si era nene o nena, les compro ambas, Juvia y Gray estaban felices y agradecidos por el gesto pero les dijo que no era necesario que compraran ambas con un color unisex hubiera estado bien, y todos se quedaron con los ojos sorprendidos, como es que no habían pensado en eso, dos meses después Lucy y Natsu dieron la noticia de su embarazo, y rezaban que ambas parejas tuvieran un bebé que fueran de distintos sexos, porque sino una silla se iría a la basura, para su suerte así fue.

Cloud estaba a la derecha de la mesa y Hikari estaba a su lado izquierdo, ambos sentados juntos, ambas sillas estaban en la punta de la mesa, a su mientras que a su lado estaban Gray y Juvia y enfrente estaban Natsu y Lucy. Juvia le estaba dando de comer a Cloud y Lucy le estaba dando de comer a Hikari mientras que Natsu y Gray hablaban de competir quien había comido mas, todos estaban riendo y comiendo

-yo comi mas hielito, no me podes ganar cuando se trata de comida- le decía Natsu llenándose de comida la boca

-eso queres creer para auto confortarte pero yo comí mas y estoy comiendo mas ojos caídos- le decía Gray mientras también se llenaba de comida la boca

-Gray-sama yo se que usted gano, pero no me parece que sea un buen ejemplo para Cloud estar asi jugando con la comida- le decía Juvia sonando seria

–Juvia es solo un momento para callar a ese dragón- le decía Gray todavía con la comida en la boca

-jajaj hielito tu esposa te tiene que salvar de la humillación de perder jaja- le decía Natsu también con comida en la boca, pero de repente un golpe seco en la cebeza de Natsu lo hizo para de comer

-aaaah ¿quién me golpeo? Lo va a pagar- decía Natsu frotándose la cabeza

-Natsu no comas asi enfrente de Hikari- le decía Lucy con aura negra saliendo a su alrededor, Natsu la miraba aterrorizado

-jajaja que paso ojos caidos, ¿quién es humillado por quien? Jaja- le decía Gray riéndose, y Lucy le poso una mirada asesina

-Gray es el cumpleaños de tu hijo, ¿le queres arruinar su fiesta?, y la comida con la que jugas es la que hizo Juvia por días, no le dijiste nada por su comida, te la llevas a la boca sin decir como esta, eso es ser muy desconsiderado con todo el trabajo que ella hizo- le decía Lucy todavía con el aura y la mirada asesina, Gray palideció, a veces Lucy daba más miedo que Erza, pero tenía razón no se estaba comportando, era injusto para Cloud y para Juvia

–lo siento Juvia, de verdad esta deliciosa la comida, perdón por no habértelo dicho y perdón a ti Cloud es tu fiesta tu papá no debe estar siguiendo los jueguito de ese dragón- le dice Gray sonriéndole a Cloud y Juvia

-está bien Gray-sama, si le gusto la comida Juvia es feliz y Cloud-chan parece disfrutar la fiesta, está muy divertido jugando con Hikari-chan- le decía Juvia mirando a Cloud, quien estaba por tomar cerveza de un vaso

-aaa Cloud-chan no tomes eso!- le dice Juvia quitándole el vaso de las manos

-aaaah ¿quién dejo un vaso de cerveza al lado de Cloud?- grita Gray, mirando a todos lados para ver quien era el culpable, pero para su desgracia no podía identificarlo, ya que todos estaban tomando y estaban ebrios

-oigan que a nadie se le ocurra dejar por ahí sus vasos, hay bebés que gatean por ahí, compórtense como adultos- les decía Gray con una mirada muy seria, y lo miraban sorprendidos y así estallaron en carcajadas

-oe Gray que paso desde cuando tan serio con respecto a las fiestas- le decía Wakaba

-si Gray deberías soltarte un poco más, mira hasta tenes tus pantalones puestos, deberías estar desnudo- le decía Bixlow sacándole la lengua

-oigan ya no soy un niño, tengo una familia y tengo que dar el ejemplo a mi hijo- les gritaba Gray

-eeeh Gray relájate y disfruta del alcohol- le decía el maestro Makarov, Gray lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

–¡¿vos también viejo?!- le gritaba Gray, se paso una mano por la cara tratando de relajarse por la situación

–¡bueno gente es hora de los regalos!- grito Mira, Cloud que estaba sentado en el piso jugando con Hikari mira a Mira y se rio y aplaudió y Hikari hizo lo mismo, Mira se acerco a Juvia y llamo a Gray para que desenvuelvan los regalos

–bueno el primero es de Natsu y Lucy, es….- dice Mira esperando que desenvuelva la caja Juvia y Gray miraba curioso –es un disfraz de dragón- dijo Mira con una sonrisa, Juvia lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza y a Gray le temblaba una ceja por el nerviosismo

–mm Gracias Lucy Natsu- le decía Juvia

–¿un disfraz de dragón, en que pensabas?! Eso es para vos, no para mi hijo!- le gritaba Gray

-me pareció lo más adecuado- le dijo Natsu y Lucy estaba palida –una cosa, solo una cosa tenias que hacer y ni eso lo pudiste hacer bien- le decía Lucy amenazándolo con un puño

–e-está bien Lucy es un lindo disfraz, se puede usar en alguna fiesta- le decía Juvia tratando de calmarla

-bueno, bueno, pasemos al siguiente regalo y este es de parte de el Maestro- decía Mira pasándole el regalo a Juvia -y es un gorro como el del maestro- decía Mira feliz, mientras que Gray y Juvia miraban el gorro con una gota en la cabeza

–así se va a parecer a la persona que más admira- decía el maestro riéndose -genial otro disfraz para Cloud-decía Gray,

-muchas gracias maestro- decía Juvia

-el siguiente regalo es de Cana y es….- decía Mira alegre, mientras Juvia desenvolvía el regalo

–es una taza de cerveza de plástico que parece que tiene cerveza porque tiene espuma la cual es de plástico- decía Mira muy dulcemente

-mmm…, gracias Cana-san-le decía Juvia con una gota en la cabeza

–¡¿qué quieres que mi hijo sea un borracho como vos desde bebé?!- le grita Gray

–tranquilo Gray, parece un vaso de juguete pero en realidad es una mamadera, parece una cerveza, la espuma es la tapa con agujero como la mamadera, así que le pones la leche y parecerá que está tomando cerveza- le dice Cana sonriéndole y después da un sorbo de su vaso

-ese es el problema no tiene que parecer que toma, alcohólica!- le grita Gray, Juvia le pasa las manos en hombros para que se tranquilice

–abre el siguiente regalo Gray, probablemente te guste- le dice Mira dulcemente, Gray procede a desenvolver el regalo

–es….,¿Qué es exactamente?- pregunta Gray mirándolo de todas formas sin encontrarle el sentido –parece ser de lana pero no entiendo que es, es alguna pelota, no tiene sentido, ¿Quién regalo esta cosa?- grita Gray, Mira lo mira sonriente y empieza a llorar

–estuve tejiendo ese pulóver por tres meses, ¿no te gusto Gray?- Mira le dice llorando -aaa perdón Mira, no me di cuenta es obvio que es un pulóver, lo que pasa es que lo vi de otro ángulo, es precioso- le decía Gray desesperado para que pare de llorar

–es muy lindo Mira-san el pulovercito, que te parece si seguimos abriendo los siguientes regalos- le decía Juvia muy dulcemente para que se tranquilizara

–bu-bueno, me parece bien- le dice Mira, -bueno, el siguiente regalo es de Erza- decía Mira alegremente, Gray se acerco a Juvia

–_Juvia escucha sea cual sea el regalo el de Erza nos va a encantar, pregunte lo que pregunte amamos su regalo_- le susurra Gray y se vuelve rápido para ver cuál era el regalo

–y es….un enterito de color azul- decía Mira, Gray lo miro con confusión, era de tela, parecía un enterito común y corriente, era el regalo más normal que habían recibido –Muchas Gracias Erza-san- le decía Juvia dulcemente

-si es muy lindo Erza, me encanta para Cloud- le decía Gray son una sonrisa -de nada, pero no es solo eso, mira que puede hacer- le decía Erza aproximándose y toco el enterito en un botón, y se equipo con una armadura,

-lo vi en otra ciudad y tenía que comprarlo-le dijo Erza con una sonrisa de triunfo, Gray al ver como se reequipo el enterito palideció

_–parecía ser tan normal el regalo, nada que venga de Erza es normal- _susurraba Gray,

-¿dijiste algo Gray?- le preguntaba Erza

–solo decía que me encantaba, ojala me consigas uno también a mi- decía Gray sudando frio

–bueno, si veo alguno también te consigo para ti- le decía Erza,

-bueno bueno pasemos al siguiente regalo- decía Mira sosteniendo una caja, pasándosela a Juvia

–es de Happy y es…..un disfraz de pez- decía Mira sonriendo, Juvia miraba el disfraz con una gota en la cabeza y a Gray le temblaba una ceja

–Aye Sir, fui con Natsu y compramos nuestros regalos en la misma tienda, así Cloud-chan va a parecer delicioso- decía Happy volando a lado de Gray y Juvia

–aa que gato inútil igual que su amigo- le grita Gray pegándole un puñetazo mandándolo a volar fuera del gremio

–bueno quedan más regalos para desenvolver así que sigamos- decía Mira señalando la montañas de regalos que quedaban, un par de horas después de terminar de desenvolver los regalos, que por cierto ninguno tenía un uso normal para un niño, solo podía rescatar unos poco, como el de Freed, era una ropa bastante elegante y seria, pero por lo menos era de tela eso ya era mucho, no se transformaba ni se reequipaba, el de Laki que era un caballito mecedor de madera, ese también era bastante normal, o el de Redus que eran pinturas y lápices para colorear con unos lienzos y papeles, salvo que la pintura era mágica y los dibujos cobraban vida, pero los lápices eran normales

-demasiados regalos, y muchos peculiares- decía Gray a Juvia

–bueno Gray-sama, todos tuvieron una la mejor intención, además adoran a Cloud-chan, los regalos son lindos- le decía Juvia sonriéndole dulcemente, Gray la mira da un suspiro

–supongo que tenes razón- le decía Gray sonriendo divertido

-hey Gray, Juvia, no quiero sonar desesperada pero cuando van a cortar el pastel- les decía Erza mirándolos bastante seria, Juvia y Gray se asustaron que apareciera tan de repente

–tranquila Erza, falta un regalo y uno muy importante el de Gray y Juvia- decía Mira mirándolos con ansiedad

-mmm…yo ya se lo di en la casa, era unos bloques para armar- decía Gray rascándose la nuca

-¿aaah Gray no pudiste aguantarte a dárselo acá en el gremio?- le decía Lucy –bueno es que Gray-sama, no podía aguantarse el también estaba ansioso por jugar con Cloud-chan- decía Juvia muy animada

–shhh Juvia- le decía Gray algo sonrojado

–asi que aun guardas a tu niño interno ha hielito- le decía Natsu con una sonrisa burlona

-mejor vos te callas, porque vos sos al que le gusta jugar a las muñecas con Hikari- le decía Lucy indiferente

-shhhhh Lucy ese es un secreto- le decía Natsu

-¿con que muñecas eeh?, aah hablando de eso, Juvia traje tu regalo casi te lo olvidas en el armario- le decía Gray sacando del bolsillo un muñeco blanco con ojos de botón y sonrisa cocida, parecía un fatasmita, Juvia lo miro con ojos de sorpresa

-¡¿Gray-sama de donde saco eso?!- le decía Juvia sorprendida y avergonzada

–ya te dije del armario, lo vi al cambiarme-

-no Gray-sama, eso no es un regalo- decía Juvia tratando de agarrarlo, pero Cana lo agarro primero

-esto es tan lindo Juvia, donde lo conseguiste quiero uno- le decía Cana mientras se agachaba al lado de Cloud dándole el muñequito, Cloud lo vio, lo agarro y lo abrazo, le encantaba el muñeco

–aaah, mira a Cloud-chan le encanta tu regalo Juvia- le decía Cana sonriendo, pero Juvia no estaba muy feliz al respecto

-que pasa Juvia, ¿no estás feliz de que le guste tu regalo?- le decía Gray mirándola curioso de porque reaccionaba así

-es que no era un regalo Gray-sama, ese muñeco no es un regalo- decía Juvia mirando para abajo triste, Gray se le acerco al ver su reacción

-¿Qué pasa Juvia, porque te pones así?- le decía Gray con mucha preocupación

–es que Gray-sama, nose si le dije pero ese muñeco lo hice yo- le decía Juvia con un tono triste

-¿en serio? Que lindo te quedo Juvia, ¿pero qué tiene de malo que vos lo hallas hecho?- le decía Gray confuso

-Gray-sama ese es un muñeco teru-teru, se dicen que ellos evitan la lluvia- le decía Juvia triste

–¿y qué tiene de malo?- le decía Gray confundido

-Gray-sama, Juvia hizo ese muñeco estando muy triste, ese muñeco solo representa tristeza y soledad, no quiero que Cloud-chan sienta, lo que significa ese muñeco- decía Juvia apunto de llorar, Gray la agarro por los hombros

–mira Juvia, mira cuanta tristeza le transmite a Cloud- le decía Gray con un sonrisa divertida, Juvia se da vuelta para ver, y lo que vio la sorprendió, Cloud estaba riendo con el muñeco sujetándolo y jugando con el a que volaba ,

-yo creo que a Cloud le encanta tu muñeco, no veo que le provoque tristeza o soledad sino todo lo contrario- le decía Gray mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza, a Juvia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero de alegría

-¡hora de la torta!- grito Mira, a lo que Erza fue rápidamente hasta el lugar

-bueno Gray-sama, ¿cómo estaba la torta?, cuando la fue a buscar a la pastelería hoy a la mañana- le decía Juvia dulcemente, es cierto Gray tenía que ir a buscar la torta, y pasar a dejarla en el gremio hoy temprano, pero se le olvido en vez de ir a retirar la torta, fue rápido a retirar el juguete de bloques de Cloud, Gray estaba sudando todos estaban esperando y Erza estaba muy impaciente por la torta, eso lo preocupaba mas a Gray, sino había torta y encima por su culpa Erza lo mataría o peor lo castigara con "eso", no podía pasar por eso de nuevo recién acaba de recuperarse del castigo no lo soportaría otra vez

-¿Qué pasa Gray-sama?, está muy pálido- le decía Juvia tocándole la frente para saber si se sentía bien

–no te preocupes Gray, sabíamos que lo olvidarías, Natsu y Happy fueron a buscar la torta- le decía Lucy alegremente, Gray largo un gran suspiro de alivio

–por lo menos eso creo que lo pudieron hacer bien- decía Lucy sonriendo

-¿que insinúas Lucy que hago las cosas mal?- le decía Natsu mirándola fijamente

–claro que las haces mal, o te recuerdo tu regalo para Cloud o cuando me tenias que llevar al hospital y me llevaste a Fairy Hills- le decía Lucy con una mirada asesina, Natsu palideció y se callo

–prosigamos a la torta entonces- decía Lucy alegremente,

-bien dicho Lucy- le decía Erza con estrellas en sus ojos -claro, pero para poder cortar la torta el cumpleañero tiene que soplar la vela- decía Mira sonriéndole a Erza -bueno Juvia lo va buscar- decía Juvia mirando para todos lados, lo buscaba con la mirada pero no lo encontraba

-Cloud-chan ¿Dónde estás?, ven con mama- gritaba Juvia, Gray se acerca hasta Juvia

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?- le decía Gray con un tono de preocupación –no veo a Cloud-chan por ningún lado- decía Juvia muy preocupada, Gray también se puso a buscar con la mirada pero no lo veía,

-Cloud-chan ven con mama- le gritaba Juvia bastante preocupada, pero entre los gritos de todos no se podía escuchar si Cloud estaba llorando, Gray estaba buscando pero escucho el grito de Juvia llamándolo

-Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Gray-sama!-gritaba Juvia, Gray corrió desesperado hacia donde estaba ella y llego hasta ella

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?- Gray le decía desesperado, pero Juvia miraba a un costado con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, Gray miro hacia la dirección que estaba mirando ella, y al ver eso, también se le abrieron los ojos del asombro, era Cloud y estaba caminando hacia ellos, estaba dando sus primeros pasos

-Juvia, Cloud esta…- a Gray se le aguaron los ojos de la emoción

-si, Gray-sama, Cloud-chan es-esta ca-caminando- le decía Juvia llorando, Juvia se agacho y abrió los brazos esperando que su hijo llegara hasta ahí, Cloud venía dando pasitos lentos pero seguros, hasta que llego a los brazos de Juvia, Gray no lo podía creer, gateaba y apenas podía ponerse de pie, y ya estaba caminando a ellos, Juvia levanto a Cloud y lo abrazo, Cloud estiro sus bracitos hacia Gray y Juvia se lo paso

-a que grandecito te estás volviendo- le decía Gray con una sonrisa dulce, Cloud tocaba la cara de Gray y sonreirá, Juvia los miraba secándose las lagrimas

-aah felicidades Juvia, Gray y por supuesto a Cloud, que está caminando, ¿crecen muy rápido verdad Juvia?- le decía Lucy sonriendo mientras sostenía Hikari

-aaah mi bebé está creciendo y es el nenito más hermoso del mundo, y también va a ser el hombre más hermoso del mundo como su papá, oooh no, eso va a atraer a mujeres que se lo quieran llevar, como pasaba y pasa con su papá, pero Juvia no lo va a permitir- decía Juvia con un aura negra azulada y una mirada que daba miedo, mientras que Gray la miraba con una gota en la cabeza y algo asustado

-mejor enfoquémonos en cortar la torta ¿te parece Juvia?- le decía Gray divertido, Juvia y Gray se acercaron hasta la torta, para que Cloud soplara la vela

–vamos Cloud-chan sopla la vela- le decia Juvia con una sonrisa dulce, Gray lo ayudo y cuando la vela se apago

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CLOUD!- gritaron todos en el gremio.

* * *

Bueno aca esta el cuarto capítulo, espero que les halla gustado, la verdad no se si va a haber 5°, lo tengo que pensar, pero bueno gracias por poner esta historia en sus favoritos a todos, y ya sabes criticas, apoyo, todo es bien recibido :D.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Esto es muy complicado: Capitulo 5_**

-eso estuvo bien, ya llegamos a Magnolia, y solo en dos días- decia Natsu caminando superadamente, y Gray lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-Aye, solo dos días somos los mejores Natsu- le decia Happy, mientras bailaban en la calle

-¡¿que acaso lo hicieron solos?!- les gritaba Gray

-es como si no hubieras estado Gray- le decia Happy

-aca el único que no estaba eras vos gato- le decia Gray con un puño amenazante

-hey no amenazes a Happy-le decia Natsu

-pasando a algo mas importante que ese gato, serian 250,000 jewels para cada uno, oe toma tu parte, la estuve cargado todo el camino, inútil flamita- le decia Gray tirándole una bolsita marron que contenía el dinero

-yo lo podía llevar pero me lo sacaste que es diferente, hielito- le decía Natsu mientras agarraba la bolsita

-si no lo llevaba yo, lo perdias de lo mareado que estabas en el tren- le decía Gray indiferente

-yo no tengo la culpa de que el tren se mueva tanto- le decía Natsu empujándolo buscando pelea

-ni creas ahora no voy a pelear contigo flamita, estoy llevando unos sándwiches para Juvia y Cloud, no me voy a arriesgar a que se arruine por tu culpa, así que no busques pelea- le decía Gray llevando con cuidado una caja blanca

-excusas, excusas hielito, si no quieres perder solo dilo- le decia Natsu con una sonrisa burlona

-aaaah?,¿ y por cierto donde está tu caja con chocolates Natsu?- le preguntaba Gray mirando las manos de Natsu donde se suponía que llevaba una caja bordo

-¡aaaah carajo se me olvido en el tren de lo mareado que estaba!- gritaba Natsu moviendo sus brazos para todos lados

-aaah, que idiota eres, menos mal que yo lleve el dinero- le decía Gray con una sonrisa burlona

-aaah mejor corro a la estación a buscarlos, vamos Happy- le decía Natsu mientras se iba corriendo hacia la estación

-Aye Sir!- decia Happy volando a toda velocidad

-Graaaay nos vemos en el parque- le gritaba Natsu

-¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué en el parque?!- le gritaba Gray -¿que no te acuerdas que hoy es el dia que siempre llevan a pasear a Hikari y Cloud?- le gritaba Natsu a lo lejos, Gray asintió, ya se acordó, desde que Cloud aprendió a caminar quería, caminar por todos lados y la casa no le alcanzaba, si Cloud quería se recorría Magnolia entera porque tenía energía que le sobraba pero no le sobraba a Juvia ni a Gray, así que siempre que podían iban al parque o iban hasta el gremio con Cloud caminando por supuesto, como Hikari un tiempo después también camino, Lucy y Juvia quedaron de acuerdo en ir al parque las dos juntas llevando a los dos niños a jugar juntos en el parque con los juegos por lo menos tres veces a la semana, Gray habiéndose acordado esto, fue en camino al parque en busca de Juvia y Cloud.

–Qué lindo clima hace hoy ¿no? Juvia- le decía Lucy mientras empujaba a Hikari en una hamaca

-si verdad, Lucy- le decía Juvia sonriéndole a Cloud que también lo estaba hamacando al lado de Hikari

-mushi, mash, mash- decia Hikari aplaudiendo divertida

-como te diviertes Hikari-chan- le decia Juvia sonriéndole, mientras Lucy la empujaba un poco más rápido

-mmm Lucy, Hikari dijo "mushi", se refiere a vos verdad?- le preguntaba Juvia mirándola

-si como una mezcla entre mama y Lucy, pero le sale "mushi", aunque no entiendo porque no solo me dice mama o mamá, sería más fácil para ella- decia Lucy dando un suspiro

–tranquila Lucy, ella ya va a poder decir las cosas a su tiempo, solo tiene 2 años- le decia Juvia tratando de reconfortarla

-2 años y dos mesecitos- decía Lucy tierna

-ya 2 años y 2 meses Hikari-chan y mi Cloud-chan 2 años y 4 meses, el tiempo pasa tan rápido- decía Juvia con lagrimas en los ojos

-mam, bajo bajo- decía Cloud tratando de zafarse de la hamaca, Juvia al ver lo que hacía Cloud para lo hamaca

-tranquilo Cloud-chan, mami ya te baja- le decía Juvia sosteniéndolo y bajándolo al piso, Cloud miro a Juvia

-mam, dame tebu- le decía Cloud estirando sus bracitos, Juvia saco del bolsillo de su vestido el muñeco fantasmita teru teru y se lo dio, Cloud lo agarro feliz camino unos pasitos lejos se sentó el pasto y empezó a jugar con unas ramitas con el muñeco

-le encanta el muñeco ¿verdad?- le decía Lucy todavía hamacando a Hikari

-si la gusta mucho, no hay noche que duerma sin el- le decía Juvia sonriendo , Hikari empezó a moverse intentado bajar de la hamaca

-si ya se ya te bajo- le decía Lucy tratando de que se calme

-shu, shu, shu- decia Hikari

–parece que quiere ir contigo Juvia, con shu quiere decir Ju- le decía Lucy sonriendo a lo que Juvia se acerco a Hikari

–que pasa Hikari-chan, ¿queres algo de tía Juvia?- le decía Juvia, a lo que Hikari estiraba sus bracitos hacia ella para que la cargue, Juvia la levanta de la hamaca y la mece de un lado a otro

-shu, shu, iiiiiiiiii, mash,mash- decía Hikari riendo y moviendo sus bracitos, Cloud escucha y mira en dirección de Juvia y Hikari, Cloud hace un puchero se levanta del pasto y corre hasta donde esta Juvia le agarra la pierna y le estira de la falda -¿qué pasa Cloud-chan?- lo miraba Juvia algo confundida, pero Cloud lo único que hacía era tirar su falda y la miraba con un puchero

-mam, mam, mia, mia,mia- decía Cloud con un puchero y sus mejillas rojas de enojo, Juvia sonrió por la actitud de Cloud

-Juvia, parece que Cloud-chan saco algo de ti, pásame a Hikari y así consolas a tu bebito - le decía Lucy sonriendo divertida, Juvia le paso a Hikari, se agacho levanto a Cloud, le dio un beso en su mejilla roja y le sonrió

-Cloud-chan tu mami es tu mami y de nadie más y tu eres mi bebé y de nadie más- le decía Juvia para que Cloud sacara esa cara de enojo, Cloud agarro el pelo de Juvia y se empezó a reír y a meter su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Juvia

-parece que ya se le paso- decía Lucy divertida mientras sostenía a Hikari

-si ya se le paso- decía Juvia sonriendo,

-es muy celoso eeh?- le decía Lucy

-algo, no mucho- le decía Juvia con una sonrisa nerviosa, porque Cloud era muy celoso, demasiado, cuando Gray la abrazaba o le daba un beso, Cloud se ponía a gritar, a hacer ruido con cualquier cosa que podía,no le gustaba que Juvia le diera cariño a nadie más que no fuera el. Cloud estaba jugando con el pelo y miraba los arboles y vio una silueta acercándose, cuando se dio cuenta quien era empezó a moverse para querer bajarse,

-¿qué pasa Cloud-chan, por que tan inquieto?- le decía Juvia mirándolo, Cloud se seguía moviendo para querer bajar

-papa ita, ita papa- decía Cloud estirando sus bracitos a espaldas de Juvia

-mira parece que llegaron- decía Lucy con una sonrisa al ver a Gray, Juvia se dio vuelta cuando lo vio sonrió y bajo a Cloud al piso. Hikari también se empezó a mover en los brazos de Lucy

-elito, elito- decía Hikari feliz queriendo bajar , Lucy bajo a Hikari y con Cloud empezaron a correr hacia Gray, Juvia miro confundida a la formar de correr de Hikari, ella corría aleteando sus brazos

-mmm, Lucy ¿porque Hikari aletea sus brazos al correr?- le preguntaba Juvia confundida

-aah eso es porque Natsu le metió en la cabeza que ella puede volar porque es una dragón- le decía Lucy temblándole una ceja del nerviosismo

-tranquila Lucy es muy pequeña aun, además se ve muy tierna haciendo eso- le decía Juvia con una sonrisa

-mmm, que raro veo a Gray pero no a Natsu- le decía Lucy buscando con la mirada al chico de pelo rosa, Juvia también se puso a buscar con la mirada pero tampoco lo veía, mientras Cloud llegaba hasta donde está su papá y lo miraba para arriba estirando sus bracitos para que lo levante y Hikari se aferraba a su pierna

-Hola hombrecito, papá volvió- le decía Gray levantándolo del suelo, mientras Hikari corría aleteando sus brazos alrededor de Gray y soplaba

-elito, elito, toma fego- decia Hikari mientras corría,

-¿qué me queres tirar fuego para que me derrita?, pues mala suerte seré mago de hielo pero no soy de hielo- le decía Gray riendo, por los intentos de escupir fuego de la niña, Gray sonrió se agacho y la levanto con el brazo que tenia libre mientras que con el otro sostenía a Cloud, Gray fue hasta donde estaban Juvia y Lucy mientras cargaba a los niños

-aquí tienes a tu dragoncita Lucy- le decía Gray mientras se la pasaba

-Gracias Gray, pero no le digas dragoncita, que se lo cree- le decía Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

-porque no debería, vuela y hasta escupe fuego, ¿acaso no acabas de verlo?- le decía Gray divertido y Lucy largaba un suspiro

-tranquila Lucy, Gray-sama solo esta bromeando- le decía Juvia tratando de animar a Lucy, Cloud se movió tratando de bajarse de los brazos de Gray, y lo pone en el piso

-ya llegue Juvia- le decía Gray con una sonrisa,

-bienvenido Gray-sama- le decía Juvia dulcemente

-termine antes de lo esperado y…..- Gray es interrumpido por un abrazo de Juvia, quien lo abraza con fuerza y frota su cabeza en el hombro de Gray

-aaaaaah Gray-sama, Juvia lo extraño mucho, mucho, muchooooooo- le decía Juvia abrazándolo con más fuerza, Lucy la miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-_ni siquiera los niños se comportan así_- pensaba Lucy, mientras Gray la abrazaba de vuelta, ya estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones de Juvia, igual estas eran las más normales

-yo también te extrañe Juvia- le decía Gray dándole un beso en la cabeza, Juvia se aparto de el sin soltarlo del todo y lo examino con la mirada

–¿Gray-sama esta herido, tiene hambre, como estuvo la misión, el clima estuvo bien..?- le preguntaba Juvia preocupada

-oe, oe, tranquila, estoy bien, no paso nada, y no estoy lastimado- le decía Gray tratando de que se tranquilizara, respondiéndole las cosas más importantes y Cloud al ver lo que hacían sus papas, hizo un puchero y fue hasta ellos, se aferro a la pierna de Juvia

-mam, mia, mia, mia- decía Cloud con las mejillas rojas de enojo, Gray y Juvia se rieron de la reacción de su hijo

–está bien Cloud, es tu mamá- le decía Gray soltando a Juvia, Lucy se reía

–Gray parece que tenes competencia- le decía Lucy burlona

-el de verdad es mi única competencia- le decía Gray divertido

-aah Gray-sama, no suelte a Juvia- le decía Juvia sollozando

-pero una personita se enoja si te abrazo enfrente de el- le decía Gray divertido mientras miraba a Cloud alejarse sentando en el pasto a jugar con Hikari, Gray se acerco a Juvia

-_a la noche tene por seguro que no te suelto_- le susurraba Gray al oído, Juvia se sonrojo de sobremanera

-Gray, ¿porque Natsu no está contigo?- le preguntaba Lucy preocupada

-tranquila, tuvo que volver al tren, se olvido algo- le decía Gray

-mmm, ¿qué es esa caja blanca que lleva, Gray-sama?- le preguntaba Juvia mirando la caja con curiosidad

-esto lo traje para ustedes, son sándwiches, son los mejores de esa ciudad a la que fui a la misión, comamos algunos mientras esperamos a flamita- decía Gray sentándose en el pasto, Lucy y Juvia también se sentaron

-si la verdad hicieron muy rápido las misión, dos días, y era de cinco días, wow, la verdad es que estaba segura que volverían mañana- le decía Lucy sorprendida

-y para serte sincero nosotros tampoco lo esperábamos, fue un viaje rápido eso también ayudo a que llegáramos allá mucho más pronto de lo que calculábamos- le decía Gray mordiendo un sándwich

-Juvia sabe que Gray-sama es el más fuerte, por eso el es un mago clase s- decía Juvia agarrando un sándwich

-bueno pero no habría terminado en dos días si hubiera ido solo, por eso fue con Natsu que también es un mago clase s- le decía Lucy mordiendo otro sándwich

-ooooh que ricos son esto sándwiches- decía al mismo tiempo Lucy y Juvia con estrellas en sus ojos

-ven, son los mejores de esa ciudad, sabía que no podían no gustarles- les decía Gray comiendo su propio sándwich

-Cloud-chan, Hikari-chan, vengan- les decía Juvia llamándolos con las manos, Hikari y Cloud dejan de jugar y se van hasta ellos

-Cloud-chan, mami quiere que pruebes esto- le decía Juvia arrancando un pedacito de del sándwich y poniéndoselo en la boca a Cloud

-si Hikari-chan come un pedacito- le decía Lucy mientras la sentaba sobre sus piernas y le daba un pedacito de sándwich,

-comieron medio sándwich nada mas, deben estar llenos- decía Gray comiendo otro sándwich

-si hace media hora tomaron la leche, así que están llenos de seguro- decía Lucy parándose del suelo

-ya está oscureciendo y Natsu aun no llega- decía Lucy preocupada

-tranquila Lucy seguro estará viniendo, pero es verdad ya está oscureciendo mejor vamos yendo- decía Gray levantándose también, y agarrando la caja de sándwiches -si, va a refrescar y no quiero que Cloud-chan ni Hikari-chan se resfríen- decía Juvia preocupada, y a lo lejos se escuchaba un grito

-¡Lucy!-decía un felino azul, Lucy trataba de descifrar con la mirada de quien se trataba el que la llamaba

-¿Happy?- decía Lucy confundida, Happy llegaba volando cansado

-hasta que los encontré- decía Happy faltándole aire

-aah? Happy pensé que estabas con Natsu- le decía Gray confundido

- si, pero Natsu me dijo que te avisara Lucy que va a llegar a la madrugada aproximadamente- decía Happy descansando en el suelo

-aah? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿el está bien?- le preguntaba Lucy preocupada

-bueno llegamos a la estación de tren y lo que paso fue lo siguiente…-

_-Happy, no me acuerdo en que vagón estábamos viajando de tan mareado que estaba, ¿vos te acordas?- le decía Natsu a Happy impaciente -mmm…, en el tercero- decía Happy pensativo, Natsu corrió hasta el tercer vagón se subió, lo registro pero no estaba la caja con chocolates -¡Happy acá no están!- le decía Natsu desesperado_ _-aah, ya se en el quinto vagón- decía Happy feliz -ok, ahí voy- decía Natsu, y se aproximaba a toda velocidad al quinto vagón, registro todo pero tampoco estaban -¡Happy maldita sea, acá tampoco están!- decía Natsu desesperad -entonces fue en el noveno vagón- decía Happy volando sobre en vagón -¿estás seguro Happy?- le decía Natsu bastante ansioso -Aye Sir!- le decía Happy contento Natsu fue hasta el noveno vagón lo registro todo y tampoco estaban -¡¿aaaah donde esta esa maldita caja?!- gritaba Natsu escupiendo fuego por todos lados –tranquilízate Natsu, aa ya se estaban en el vagón con asientos rojos- le decía Happy emocionado -¿en serio.., espera, Happy todos lo asientos son de color rojo- decía Natsu echando un suspiro -¡aaah voy a buscar en todo el tren!- gritaba Natsu furioso, -¡lo encontré!- gritaba Natsu feliz -¡Natsuuuuu, ¿ a dónde vas?!- le gritaba Happy, de repente el tren estaba en movimiento y Natsu cayó al suelo mareado sin poder moverse -Happy decile a Lucy que voy a llegar más tarde- le decía Natsu casi vomitando. _

–y eso es lo que paso, Natsu tardo mucho en encontrar los chocolates así que el tren volvió a salir a la ciudad de la que venían- decía Happy asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras que todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-ese idiota- decía Gray llevándose la mano al rostro

-pobre Natsu-san- decía Juvia con una sonrisa nerviosa

-mmm, de verdad es un idiota- decía Lucy dando un suspiro

-toma Lucy, es el dinero de la misión lo tome porque Natsu era capaz de dejarlo en el tren de vuelta- decía Happy sacando una bolsita marron

-por lo menos haces algo bien gato- le decía Gray irónicamente

–¿que decís Gray? Le decía Happy molesto -appy, appy- decían Cloud y Hikari yendo hacia al felino, y lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras Happy se quedaba sin aire, Happy como pudo deshizo del abrazo y voló

-aah bebés denme un respiro- decía Happy aliviando de poder respirar otra vez

-bueno Lucy te acompañamos a tu casa- le decía Gray agarrando las bolsas de los bebes

-no se molesten, no esta tan lejos- les decía Lucy agarrando algunos juguetes del suelo

–no Lucy, te acompañamos, no es molestia- le decía Juvia sonriéndole

-bueno, bueno, vamos- decía Lucy rindiendo a su insistencia

-Cloud-chan, ya nos vamos- decía Juvia llamándolo con los brazos,

-Hikari, vamos- le decía Lucy dulcemente, mientras Juvia y Lucy cargaban a sus bebes, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Lucy. Después de un rato caminando, llegaron

-¿bueno donde te dejo tus bolsos, Lucy?- le decía Gray mirando los posibles lugares donde apoyar los bolsos

–ahí en el mueble, por favor- le decía Lucy poniendo Hikary en su corral

-te dejo esto Lucy- le decía Gray mientras en un plato dejaba unos sándwiches

-pero ya comimos Gray- le decía Lucy confundida

-son para el idiota de tu esposo, seguro que llega de hambre, y no creo que te pongas a cocinar a la hora que vaya a llegar- le decía Gray despreocupado

-gracias Gray- le decía Lucy con una sonrisa picara

-¿ah que esa sonrisa?- le preguntaba Gray molesto

-aa nada- le decía Lucy

-Aye Sir!, que buen amigo eres Gray pfff- le decía Happy riendo

-cállate gato- le decía Gray mientras lo congelaba en el lugar

-como sea nos vemos en el gremio- le decía Gray yéndose

-aah descongélalo Gray me va a mojar la alfombra- le gritaba Lucy -que lo descongele fueguito cuando llegue- le decía Gray cerrando la puerta

-¿nos vamos Gray-sama?- le decía Juvia cargando a Cloud

-si, si vamos- le decía Gray con una sonrisa.

Gray estaba recostado en el sillón del living con los ojos cerrados, Juvia estaba metiendo a Cloud en la cuna quien se había quedado dormido en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, saliendo sin hacer ningún ruido cerró la puerta del cuarto de Cloud del lado afuera, se dirigió al sillón donde estaba Gray lo miro y sonrió

-¿Gray-sama está muy cansado? ¿el viaje fue muy pesado?- le preguntaba Juvia algo preocupada

-algo, no tanto- le decía Gray aun con los ojos cerrados

-Juvia se alegra que Gray-sama no esté tan cansando,

-una buenas recompensa aun haciéndola entre dos personas- le decía Gray sonriendo suave

-¿Cuánto era al final Gray-sama?- le pregunta Juvia mientras cuelga en el perchero la bolsa de Gray

-250,000 jewels- le decía Gray sonriendo

-una buenas recompensa Gray-sama, nos va a alcanzar por dos meses por lo menos- le decía Juvia contenta, porque esto aseguraba que Gray no iba a ir a ninguna misión por dos meses al menos que sea necesario

-ahora Juvia le preparara el baño, Gray-sama- le decía Juvia sonriendo, se dirigió al baño, Gray se levanto y fue directo al baño después de que entro Juvia y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa picara

–kya, ¿Gray-sama que hace? Juvia ya se baño- le decía Juvia sonrojándose las mejillas

-no te había dicho que no te iba a soltar- le decía Gray sacándose la ropa, mientras Juvia miraba sonrojándose completamente

–pe-pero G-Gray-sama acaba de volver de una misión está cansado…..-

-nada de peros- le decía Gray terminándose de sacar la ropa, mientras se acercaba a Juvia, y ella daba pasos para atrás hasta que se cayó dentro de la bañera

-espere Gray-sama, me moje toda la ropa, espere que me desvista- le decía Juvia tratando de salir de la bañera, Gray la sostuvo de los hombros y la sentó otra vez en la bañera mientras el ponía los pies adentro de esta, Juvia abrió grande los ojos de sorpresa

-¡¿Gray-sama en la bañera?!- le decía Juvia sonrojada de sobremanera, Gray sonríe a su reacción

–ni que fuera la primera vez- le decía Gray entrando a la bañera.

Después de dos horas "bañándose", Gray y Juvia estaban acostados en la cama, Gray estaba buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir mientras Juvia estaba acomodando su almohada

-Gray-sama, ¿porque en la bañera?, podría haber esperado, y usábamos la cama, tiro a Juvia a la bañera con ropa y todo- le decía Juvia con un puchero

-te caíste sola, yo no te empuje- le decía Gray riendo acordándose como se había caído

-que malo Gray-sama, si fue usted el que acorralo a Juvia por eso se cayó- le decía Juvia algo ofendida

-no se de que te quejas, aparte en la bañera tenes más facilidad por así decirlo, hay agua que es lo tuyo- le decía Gray sonriendo

-pero Gray-sama…- le decía Juvia sollozando

-si lo hubieras pasado mal, te pediría disculpas, pero como lo disfrutaste, porque mira acá, en mi hombro tengo un rasguño y recuerdo bien lo que decías, era algo así…."oooh Gra….-

-basta Gray-sama, está bien Juvia entendió, pero por lo menos la próxima vez espere a que Juvia se saque la ropa- le decía Juvia sonrojada y con voz ofendida

-bueno, bueno, te prometo que voy a esperar a que te saque la ropa- le decía Gray divertido

–Juvia quería hablar con vos de algo- le decía Gray seriamente, Juvia se preocupa por el tono de voz de Gray y pone toda su atención

-¿Qué es Gray-sama?- le decía Juvia preocupada, Gray se sentó en la cama

-han pasado que, tres años desde que estuviste embarazada de Cloud, y en todo ese tiempo no fuiste a ninguna misión- le decía Gray seriamente y Juvia dio un suspiro

-Gray-sama esto ya lo habíamos hablado- le decía Juvia seriamente

-si por eso mismo, porque lo habíamos hablado, y vos dijiste "cuando Gray-sama aprenda a poner bien los pañales", y después "cuando Cloud-chan se acostumbre a la mamadera" y después des eso "cuando Cloud-chan aprenda a caminar", cuando, cuando, cuando, me parece que tenes que dejar de inventar excusas y decirme la verdad- le decía Gray algo enojado

-¿Cómo verdad Gray-sama?- le decía Juvia confundida

-si si hay, porque seguís inventando excusas, lo que pasa es que no confías en mi ¿verdad?, no crees que me podes dejar solo con Cloud por un par de días- decía Gray ofendido

-no, no Gray-sama no es eso, ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?- decía Juvia desesperada

-aah no sino es eso entonces ¿qué es?- le decía Gray enojado

-no es que no confié en Gray-sama, es….-decía Juvia apagada

-¿es?- decía Gray esperando la respuesta

-Juvia es madre ahora Gray-sama, Juvia solo tiene que encargarse de Cloud-chan, vivir por el, Juvia no quiere dejar a Cloud-chan, Juvia no quiere que le pase nada en la misión, que impidiera que vuelva con Cloud-chan ni con Gray-sama, Juvia no quiere dejar solo a nadie, Juvia quiere asegurarle a Cloud-chan y a Gray-sama que cuando despierten ella siempre va a estar ahí- decía Juvia sollozando y mirando hacia abajo, Gray se acerco a ella, la abrazo y soltó una risita

-gracias por pensar en mi y en Cloud de esa manera pero que seas mamá no quiere decir que te tengas que esclavizar a solo hacer cosas de la casa, cocinar y cuidar a Cloud, también tenes que hacer las cosas que te gustan- le decía Gray dándole un beso en la cabeza

-pero Gray-sama, cuando uno es padre tiene que hacer sacrificios- le decía Juvia sollozando

-si es verdad, pero por ejemplo, nos levantamos temprano por Cloud, o vamos más seguido al parque por el o en vez de comprarnos más muebles le compramos ropa, juguetes, en mi caso yo no voy misiones peligrosas, y si agarro una misión complicada le pido a alguien que venga conmigo, tampoco elijo las misiones largas de meses, por vos y Cloud, pero voy a hacer misiones sino ¿de que vivimos?, lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que te sientas encerrada ni obligada a hacer o no hacer, todos los que son magos, por lo menos la mayoría, lo es porque le gusta, uno disfruta hacer magia, y yo sé muy bien que te encanta ser maga, te gusta hacer misiones, por eso no quiero que renuncies a algo que es parte de vos, a algo que me gusta mucho de vos- le decía Gray sonriendo, Juvia levanta la cabeza del pecho de Gray y lo mira sorprendida

-¿a Gray-sama le gusta que Juvia sea maga?- le pregunta sorprendida

–claro ¿cómo no me va a gustar?, me gusta mucho ese lado de vos, sos bastante poderosa como maga, además si no fueras maga nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- le decía Gray con una sonrisa y Juvia lo miro horrorizada

-aaaaah! Gray-sama tiene razón si Juvia no fuera maga jamás lo hubiera conocido, porque no me hubiera unido a un gremio de magos!- gritaba Juvia llorando

-tranquila, pero si sos maga, nos cocimos y estamos juntos, pero a lo que voy ¿entendes mi punto?- le pregunta Gray algo ansioso

-si, si Gray-sama, Juvia ama ser maga, le gusta mucho hacer misiones, y extraña ir a una, está bien Gray-sama, Juvia le promete que mañana mismo en el gremio buscara una misión para hacer, una no muy complicada y de máximo tres días- le decía Juvia con una sonrisa, Gray suspiro aliviado

–me alegro mucho que entiendas mi punto y que no dejes de hacer las cosas que amas, bueno vamos a dormir necesitas estar descansada si vas a ir a una misión- le decía Gray dándole un beso en la frente

-si, Gray-sama, a dormir- le decía Juvia feliz, le dio un beso en el mentón, se acostaron y apagaron los veladores

–buenas noches Gray-sama-

-buenas noches Juvia- le decía Gray apunto de dormirse

–¿Gray-sama?-

-¿mmm?- Juvia se acerco y abrazo a Gray se espaldas

-Gracias, Gray-sama- decía Juvia mientras hundía su cara en la espalda de el, Gray se dio la vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo

-yo también te quiero Juvia- le decía Gray dormido, Juvia soltó una risita y se durmió en lo brazos de Gray.

* * *

**Acá**** voy a aclarar algunas palabras, las que dijeron Cloud y Hikari**

**mash : mas **

**ita: ahi esta**

**elito: hielito**

**fego: fuego**

**bueno este el capitulo 5, espero que les halla gustado, y va haber 6. Gracias a los que leen el fic :D.**

**Hay algo que quiero aclarar, que me marco SakuraZala, en los otros capítulos me confundí y cuando Gray le decía ojos caídos a Natsu, es en realidad al revés Natsu le dice ojos caídos a Gray y Gray le dice ojos bizcos a Natsu :P. Gracias por estar siempre atenta a mi fic SakuraZala.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Esto es muy complicado: Capitulo 6_**

Juvia abrió lentamente los ojos, podía ver las cortinas y en un espacio entre ellas, entraba un rayo del sol, sintió algo en su cintura, algo suave pero frio, iba por sus cintura y bajaba hasta su entrepierna y volvía a subir a su cintura, Juvia se extraño, no sabía que era lo que la estaba tocando de esa manera, hasta que sintió una respiración en la nuca, reconocía ese respirar, ese aliento fresco, era el, si definitivamente era Gray, Juvia sonrió suavecito.

-¿Qué está haciendo Gray-sama?- le decía Juvia con tono bajito, Gray al escuchar la pregunta de Juvia, saca su mano rápidamente y se mueve haciendo distancia entre ellos en la cama, Juvia se da vuelta y ve a Gray sonrojado mirando hacia arriba

-n-nada, solo estoy…- Gray se sonrojo de sobremanera, no sabía que decir, estaba tocando a Juvia mientras dormía, el pensaba que era muy raro estar haciéndole eso mientras ella dormía, pero a el no le importaba hacerlo, solo que si le importaba si ella se deba cuenta, Juvia sonrió al ver su reacción

-está bien Gray-sama, a Juvia no le molesta al contrario le gusta, después de todo Juvia es toda suya- le dijo sonriendo, Gray no podía dejar de estar sonrojado

–mmm…bueno es algo raro que lo haga, mientras dormis- le decía Gray mirando a otro lado, Juvia se sorprendió nunca habría pensado que era raro hacer eso, pero si el lo decía es porque si era raro

-Gray-sama no se preocupe, Juvia nunca hubiera pensado que era raro, pero si dice que lo es, entonces, b-bueno, Juvia no es quien para juzgar, p-porque ella tam-también…- decía Juvia sonrojada mirando hacia abajo, Gray quería saber a que se refería

–¿vos también que Juvia?- le dijo Gray, mientras la miraba con mucha curiosidad

-bu-bueno, Juvia también ha tocado a Gray-sama mientras dormía- le decía mientras ella miraba a otro lado jugando con la sabanas, Gray estaba con los ojos y boca abierta de la sorpresa, eso si no se lo esperaba

-¿en serio?- le decía Gray con la misma cara de sorpresa, Juvia seguía jugando con las sabanas mirando a otro lado

-Juvia no creía que era raro hasta que Gray-sama lo menciono, así que si es raro, Juvia no le volverá a hacer esas cosas, Juvia se lo promete Gray-sama- le decía Juvia apretando los ojos sonrojada, Gray ya habiendo procesado la sorpresa, la miro con curiosidad

–no, no, Juvia no es raro que lo hagas, pero decime exactamente que me hacías mientras dormía- le decía Gray con mucha curiosidad, Juvia lo miro sonrojada

–bu-bueno Gray-sama, Juvia algunas noches cuando estaba de espaldas boca abajo, juvia le dejaba marcas es su espalda como chupones o marcas con labial- le decía Juvia sonrojada mirando a otro lado, Gray estaba sorprendido al escuchar lo que le decía Juvia, eso explicaba muchas cosas, como cuando estaba en un pueblo, haciendo una misión y el se había sacado la camisa, y mucha gente se le quedaba mirando, una mujer lo vio horrorizada y le tapaba los ojos a su hijo que estaba con ella, la verdad es que el no entendía nada, porque el había estado sin camisa antes pero nadie tenía esa reacción, a menos que estuviera completamente desnudo lo cual no estaba

-si Gray-sama tiene razón en poner esa expresión, es raro hacer esas cosas, Juvia lo siente-

-n-no, no es eso, solo es que estoy sorprendido de que vos hicieras eso- le decía Gray algo ansioso

-Gray-sama, Juvia tam-también le ha-hacia cosas ahí, como….- Gray, no podía creer, la escuchaba y no lo podía creer, si ella era muy tímida para algunas cosas, pero de verdad no se esperaba eso de ella, no significaba que fuese malo, pero lo sorprendió, y no solo eso, lo provoco mucho eso, esa faceta de Juvia juguetona, le sorprendia que en el tiempo que estaban juntos no se habia dado cuenta, pero bueno de eso se trata vivir con alguien mas, siempre se descubren cosas interesantes de la otra persona

-es-espera entonces, ¿cuándo m-mi…, ahí abajo mío, era vos los que lo provocaba, por eso me despertaba así, con eso levantado?- Gray le pregunto ansioso por su respuesta, Juvia miro para abajo y asintió con la cabeza, eso si explicaba mucho las cosas, por un lado Gray estaba sorprendido, pero por otro aliviado, por un momento pensaba que tenía que ir al médico, por esas mañanas que se levantaba así, pensaba que eso no era normal, pero ahora tenía una explicación

-Juvia está bien, menos mal, eras vos, solo vos, te juro que creí que tenía que ir al médico, eso que me pasaba ahí me parecía que era raro- le decía Gray con un suspiro de alivio y le dio una sonrisa, Juvia lo miraba sonrojada y culpable

–no Gray-sama perdóneme, le hice pensar que estaba enfermo, Juvia no lo volverá a hacer, es raro- le decía Juvia con un tono de voz muy culpable, Gray ahora que sabia esto, no quería que ella dejara de hacerlo, y el tampoco iba a dejar de hacerlo

-bueno Juvia, y si es raro que importa, quiero que me sigas haciendo esas cosas "raras", y yo te voy a seguir haciendo esas cosas "raras" también, ¿te parece bien? Seamos raros juntos- le dijo Gray sonriéndole divertido, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura, Juvia lo miro y le sonrió

–Bueno si Gray-sama quiere entonces Juvia va a seguir haciéndolo, y Juvia también quiere que Gray-sama le siga haciendo esas cosas- le decía Juvia sonrojada pero feliz, Gray se sentó en la cama y Juvia hizo lo mismo

-bueno ¿desayunamos?- le decía Gray parándose yendo hacia la puerta pero Juvia lo detiene agarrándolo del brazo, Gray la mira confundido

-Gray-sama ¿qué le parece si hacemos "cosas raras" antes de que se despierte Cloud-chan y después desayunamos?- le decía Juvia sonrojada pero con una sonrisa juguetona, si a Gray definitivamente le encantaba esta faceta de Juvia, la miro y le sonrió sensualmente

–claro, después de ti, las mujeres primero- y Juvia al escuchar la aprobación de Gray, lo atrajo hacia el, cayéndose ambos en la cama, lo que se podía escuchar

-aaaah Juviaaaa me encantan las cosas raraaaaas-

Después de una hora, Juvia y Gray se dirigen a la cocina, mientras pasan por el living y ven en el piso al lado del sillón, asomándose unos pies con medias azules, Juvia sonríe y Gray va hacia el sillón se agacha y aproxima su mano a uno de los pies y con un dedo soltó una briza helada que hizo saltar de su lugar a la personita que estaba oculta

-aaaaaah, frio- decía Cloud corriendo al otro lado del sillón

-perdón, pero no sabía que eras vos Cloud- le decía Gray riendo de su reacción

–mami, decile algo- le decía Cloud corriendo a la pierna de Juvia

-Gray-sama no puede andar tirando frio por ahí- le decía Juvia divertida

-esta bien, esta bien, no voy por ahí soltando frio- decía Gray sonriendo mirando a Cloud, quien le saco la lengua

-¿a si queres jugar?- le decía Gray desafiándolo, Gray fue corriendo hasta Juvia y Cloud empezó a correr por el living dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa de café

-¡aaaaah papá, me quiere agarrar, aaaaah!- Juvia los dejo jugando en el living y fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Después de persecuciones, gritos, risas, el desayuno estaba listo

-Gray-sama, Cloud-chan, vengan- Gray entro a la cocina con Cloud en sus hombros riendo

-mira mami, mira soy alto- le decía Cloud agitando los brazos

-si, si Cloud-chan eres muy alto- le decía Juvia sonriendo, Gray puso a Cloud en su sillita alta y se sentó, Juvia puso en la mesa una taza de café para Gray una jarra de jugo de naranja, unas frutas y unas tostadas con dulce

-mami, mami, quiero mi vasito azul- le decía Cloud golpeando la mesa ansioso

-ay Cloud-chan mamá no se va a olvidar de su bebé, solo estaba calentando la leche- le decía Juvia dulcemente, tomo el vasito y se lo dio en sus manitos

-gracias, mami- le decía Cloud sonriendo, Gray estaba mirando como Cloud tomaba de su vaso y noto que su vaso era azul, sus medias eran azules y el pantalón de su piyama también era azul

-mmm…,Juvia he notado que Cloud usa mucho azul, ¿puede ser?- le pregunta Gray sin dejar de mirar a Cloud

-a mi no me parece Gray-sama- le decía Juvia mientras tomaba jugo de naranja

-mmm….., pensándolo bien, muchas cosas que tiene son azules, mucha de su ropa, juguetes, muebles, las sabanas, y su cuarto tiene pintada dos paredes azules y las otras celestes- le decía Gray mirándola fijamente, Juvia se puso nerviosa por su mirada

–¿y qué tiene de malo Gray-sama el color azul?- le decía Juvia con una risa nerviosa

–nada, solo que hay otros colores- le decía Gray tomando una tostada, Gray le dio un mordisco y miro a Juvia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¿q-que pasa Juvia?- le decía Gray asustado por su reacción, si Gray era muy despistado cuando quería,

-El azul es el color favorito de Juvia, ¿acaso a Gray-sama no le gusta cómo se viste Juvia?- le decía Juvia apunto de llorar

–no, no es eso, el azul te queda muy lindo, te ves hermosa cuando usas azul, y para que no me malinterpretes, cualquier color te hace ver hermosa- le decía Gray desesperado,

-mami, no llores mami, si mami es muy linda- le decía Cloud feliz

-¿en serio Cloud-chan crees que tu mami es linda?- le decía Juvia secándose las lagrimas de los ojos

-si mami, es muy linda como el cielo- le decía Cloud sonriéndole y señalando hacia la ventana, Juvia lo miro sorprendida y feliz, Gray sonreía, el no lo podía haber pensado mejor

-Gracias mi bebé- le decia Juvia mientras se asomo hasta Cloud y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gray-sama acuérdese que la misión de Juvia le va a llevar todo el día por lo tanto Juvia llegara a la noche y…-

-si, si, si ya se, no te preocupes yo voy a buscar a Cloud de lo de Mira, igual termino la misión con tiempo de sobra- le decía Gray terminando su café

-es la primera vez que coincidimos las misiones el mismo día Gray-sama- decia Juvia algo triste

-si, cambiaron las fechas a último momento, bueno en realidad a vos te la cambiaron- le decía Gray levantando los vasos de la mesa

-a Juvia no le gusta que ninguno de los dos no este en la ciudad, dejando solo a Cloud-chan- decía Juvia triste

-no estés triste mami, te voy a dar muchos, muchos dibujitos- le decía Cloud estirando sus bracitos hacia Juvia, ella sonríe lo levanta de la sillita y lo abraza

-aaaah mi Cloud-chan siempre sabes cómo hacer feliz a mami- le decía Juvia mientras lo abrazaba y frotaba su mejilla con la de Cloud, Gray miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza

-Juvia déjalo respirar, lo vas a ahogar- le decía divertido Gray

-pero Gray-sama, Juvia no va a ver a Cloud-chan en todo el día, deje a Juvia disfrutar- le decia Juvia todavía abrazando a Cloud con ojos llorosos

-bueno vamos saliendo que se nos hace tarde- le decia Gray agarrando su mochila

-esta bien Gray-sama-

-tebu, quiero a tebu- decia Cloud saltando en el living

-¿Dónde dejaste a tebu?- le preguntaba Gray buscando en el living, mientras Juvia se acerca al living con una mochila azul y con un muñeco en la manos

-Cloud-chan, aca esta tebu y tu mochilita- le decia Juvia sonriendo

-tebu!- decia Cloud corriendo hasta Juvia agarrando al muñeco, Juvia puso la mochilita en la espalda a Cloud y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-esta todo en tu mochilita Cloud-chan, tus lápices, cuadernos, tu vasito azul, un pantaloncito y una remerita, asi que ya sabes si te ensucias o algo decile a la tía Mira que te cambie- le decía Juvia dándole un abrazo

–si mami, a tia Mira sabe-

-Juvia le preparas la mochila todos los días, siempre le decís a Mira que es lo que tiene que hacer, así que no te preocupes demasiado- le decía Gray con una sonrisa

-Juvia puede dejar a Cloud-chan a lo de Mira, no se preocupe Gray-sama-

-nop, lo llevamos juntos y después te acompaño a la estación- le decía Gray abriendo la puerta

-¿eeh, Gray-sama acaso no va a llegar tarde a su misión?-

-no te preocupes, ya te dije, la misión está cerca, que llegue diez minutos tarde no es la gran cosa- le decía Gray sonriendo, salieron en dirección al gremio tomados de las manos y Cloud en el medio.

Más tarde en la estación de trenes….. –Juvia deja de llorar vas a ver a Cloud a la noche- le decía Gray con una gota en la cabeza, había estado llorando desde que lo despidieron en el gremio hasta la estación

-pero Gray-sama, Juvia extraña a Cloud-chan y lo que más me molesta es que ninguno va a estar en la ciudad- decía Juvia cayéndole cascadas de los ojos, Gray se paro enfrente de ella y Juvia se detiene mirándolo confundida, Gray lleva sus manos a las mejillas de ella le saca las lagrimas

-no deberías llorar, Cloud y yo te vamos a estar esperando, y si no te vamos a ir a buscar, siempre- le decia Gray dándole un beso en la frente

-Gray-sama...- se miraron por un largo tiempo, no bajaban la mirada, ambos con una sonrisa dulce, Gray se acerco mas a Juvia, con sus manos en el rostro de ella, acercándola cada vez mas, ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!, el sonido de un timbre los sorprendió, era la señal de que el tren se estaba llendo

-¡Juvia sino corres vas a perder el tren!- le decía Gray corriendo hacia el tren arrastrando a Juvia de la mano y con una valija en la otra. A la atardecer ese mismo día…..en las calles de Magnolia caminaba un pelinegro mirando el cielo,

–_hice buen dinero, a pesar de ser tan cerca, fue un poco más complicada de lo que creí, no me siento cansado ni nada, pero Juvia se va a preocupar, tengo un golpe bien marcado en el abdomen, no lo tiene que ver, no me tengo que sacar la camisa por nada del mundo- _pensaba Gray con las manos en los bolsillos , cierra los ojos y le viene a la mente Juvia preocupada, no le gusta verla asi, y se la imagina sonriéndole diciéndole _–¡cubito préstame atención!- -¿eeh cubito?- _de repente la cara de Juvia se convirtió en la de Natsu

-hey hielito, ¿que haces parado en medio de la calle, acaso te rompiste el cuello que no dejas de ver el cielo?- le decía Natsu burlándose Gray abrió los ojos horrorizado al ver la cara de Natsu enfrente de el

-¡aaaah estúpida flamita, quita tu horrible cara de mi vista!- le grita Gray amenazándolo con puños

-¿quieres pelear hielito?, peleemos entonces- decia Natsu con sus puños en llamas un recuerdo a Gray le hace bajar la guardia

_-papá- _la imagen de un niño sosteniendo un muñeco fantasmita

-ahora no tengo tiempo para ti Natsu, tengo que ir a buscar a Cloud- Gray levanto la mirada y Natsu no estaba, giro la cabeza a los costados pero tampoco estaba

-¡lo siento Gray, me olvide, estaba llendo a buscar a Hikari después seguimos!- le gritaba Natsu a lo lejos

-¡aaah maldito yo iba primero a buscar a mi hijo!- gritaba Gray mientras corría hacia el gremio

-ese idiota cuando lo vea, le voy a romper la cara- decia Gray en la entrada del gremio

-aah? ¿Gray que haces aquí me seguiste?- le decia Natsu teniendo en agarrado de su mano a Hikari que vestia un enterito lila, unas sandilas rojas, dos colitas de costado altas y una mochilita roja

-no te sigo a vos, vine a buscar a Cloud-

-¡tio hielito!- exclamo feliz Hikari

-¿no podría ser "tio Gray"?- decia Gray dando un suspiro

-¿tio cubito?- decia Hikari confundida

-tio Gray, g-r-a-y- -tío Ga..-

-no!, está bien, mejor dejémoslo en tío hielito- le decía Gray acariciando su cabeza

-si tio hielito- le decia Hikari sonriéndole

-papi dagon, rápido, quiero jugar a las muñecas y tomar la leche- le decia Hikari tirando de su pantalón

-si si, ya vamos, bueno Gray nos vemos en otro momento-

-si mejor apúrate, no podes esperar a jugar con las muñecas- le decía Gray con tono burlón

-mejor te callas hielito- le decía Natsu con una mirada asesina

-mejor te callas vos flamita- le respondía Gray con la misma mirada

-¡papi dagooooooon, tio hielitooooooo, quiero jugar a las muñecas y tomar la leche!-grito Hikari saltando en el piso

-esta bien, esta bien, vamos- decia Natsu tomandola de la mano y llendose, Gray miraba como se alejaban con gota en la cabeza

-_es una niña bastante caprichosa, deberían dejar de darle todos los gustos- _

-¿Gray?, Gray- decia una peliblanca sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro

-eeh? Mira, ¿Qué pasa?-

-bueno, creo que viniste a buscar a Cloud-chan, pero si queres me lo quedo- le decia Mira con una sonrisa

-aah cierto, ¿Dónde esta Cloud?- decía Gray mirando a todos lados

-acá papá- decía Cloud tomado de la mano de Mira

-ooh perdona hombrecito, pasa que el tio Natsu estaba molestando pero ya le di su merecido- le decia Gray frotando su cabeza

-siiii, papá es el mas fuerte- decia Cloud con una sonrisa

-por cierto Gray, vuelves de tu misión ¿no es asi?, ¿traes el informe?- le decia Mira con una sonrisa

-aaah cierto el informe, aquí lo tengo, toma- le decía Gray mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y Mira lo agarraba,

-Gray, por favor no te olvides de decirle a Juvia que mañana traiga el informe, de la misión que hizo hoy-

-si, no te preocupes, yo le aviso-

-mejor te lo digo a vos Cloud-chan, avísale a tu mami que me de el informe, tu papá es muy despistado, seguro se le olvida- le decía Mira agachándose a la altura de Cloud

-si tía, tebu y yo le avisamos- decía Cloud levantando el muñeco al aire

-oe, oe, oe- decía Gray quejándose

-eso es mi Cloud-chan, mi ternurita abrazable- le decía Mira abrazando a Cloud quien estaba casi quedándose sin aire, Gray miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno, mejor nosotros vamos llendo- decia Gray estirando del brazo a Cloud para zafarlo del abrazo de Mira antes de que desmaye por la falta de aire

-oooh ¿ya te vas Cloud-chan?- decía Mira con ojos llorosos

-si tia Mira, nos vemos mañana- decía Cloud feliz

-mmm, bueno entonces feliz cumpleaños Cloud-chan-

-oe, Mira, Cloud cumplió tres años hace cinco meses, ya paso, deberías dejar de felicitarlo por lo mismo- decía Gray con una gota en la cabeza

-nos vemos Mira-

-chau, tia Mira- decia Cloud mientras se alejaban

-_ya van casi dos años, de la "guardería", da bastante resultado- _

_Si hace casi dos años Mira tuvo una idea, como la gente del gremio tenia hijos, y sus padres hacían misiones, muchas veces se necesitan alguna niñera, a Mira se le había ocurrido, le propuso la idea al maestro y el estuvo de acuerdo, la guardería se ubico en el segundo piso en la biblioteca, Mira juntaba a los niños, les leía cuentos, y les contaba historias de las misiones de sus padres, también les proponía dibujar a los personajes de los cuentos como se los imaginaban, pero no era una guardería común y corriente, Mira se encargaba de hablarles de la magia, aun a su temprana edad, algunos bebes manifestaban magia, como no iban a manifestarla, si vivían rodeados de magos que solo hablaban de eso y hacían eso, entonces era mejor tenerles un ojo encima. _

De repente una vocecita lo saca de sus pensamientos

–papá, que vamos a comer?-

-mmm, nose, ¿que queres vos?- le preguntaba Gray sonriendo, mientras caminaban

-mmm….heladoooo!- gritaba Cloud con una sonrisa

-bueno, no me molestaría pero eso no es para cenar, el helado seria postre, ¿que te parece si cocinamos…pure de papas con bastoncitos de pescados?-

-Cloud quería helado- dice Cloud con puchero

-¿eeh?, ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntaba Gray confundido

-que quiero helado- decia Cloud cruzando los brazos todavía con el puchero

-_me parecio o acaba de hablar como Juvia- _pensaba Gray mirando a Cloud con ojos curiosos

-¿que pasa papá?- le decia Cloud mirandolo pestañeando con sus ojos

-nada, bueno que te parece te compro un cuarto, pero te lo comes de postre-

-siiiiiiii!, comprémosle a mami Caramel Franks, le encantan y a tebu también- decía Cloud feliz agitando su mulequito

-bueno entonces aceleremos el paso- diciendo esto Gray levanto a Cloud lo puso en sus hombros y se fueron a hacer las compras.

* * *

**Hasta aca el capitulo 6, bueno espero que les halla gustado, y como fui escribiendo este capitulo me salieron mas ideas y esas van para el capitulo 7 :D, bueno gracias a todos los que agregaron este fic a favoritos, a los que me dan review y a los que lo leen. Ya saben criticas, apoyo todo es bienvenido. **

**Nos vemos en el proximos capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto es muy complicado: Capitulo 7**

Gray y Juvia estaban dormidos en la cama, Juvia estaba dándole la espalda a Gray y el la abrazaba por atrás, era una mañana pacífica, pero se escuchaban unos ruidos, Clack!, click, clack, este ruido hizo despertar al pelinegro, con los ojos entre abiertos gira su cabeza en dirección a la puerta de su cuarto para asegurarse si los ruidos eran de su casa o provenían de afuera, y otra vez se escucha Clack, click, clack, si definitivamente eran del interior de su casa, Gray intenta levantarse procurando no despertar a Juvia, tratando de sacar su brazo que estaba bajo el cuello de ella, deslizándolo con cuidado, logra liberarlo, pero Juvia se mueve ligeramente y hace unos balbuceos, Gray se acerca por arriba para ver su rostro para asegurarse que no la despertó y la ve dormida, en el silencio puede escuchar su respiración, Gray sonríe se acerca hasta el rostro de Juvia y le da un beso en la mejilla, sin hacer ningún ruido sale del habitación, cierra la puerta y vuelve a escuchar pero más fuerte Clack, click, clack, Gray se acerco al living, a la cocina, al baño, pero no provenían de ahí los ruidos, por descarte provenían de la habitación de Cloud, la puerta estaba entre abierta, Gray se asomo por la puerta y podía ver una pared de bloques de colores, entro, se acerco mas, y no solo era una pared de colores, era un cuadrado de cuatro paredes de bloques para armar, la altura de las paredes le llegaban casi a las rodillas, Gray mira adentro de las paredes y se ve a Cloud, con muchos lápices y hojas alrededor, estaba dibujando, Gray sonrió, estaba esforzándose mucho parecía muy concentrado, se sentó y se quedo observándolo

-termine mi carta- decía Cloud feliz

-¿Para quién es la carta?- le preguntaba Gray mirándolo curioso, al oír esto Cloud salto del susto llevando por delante una pared de bloques, desarmando todo, con la cara en los bloques y los brazos a un lado, Gray se preocupo del golpe que se había dado Cloud, mejor dicho el que el había provocado

-¿Cloud estas bien?- Se acerca gray preocupado levantándolo de los costados de su cuerpito, Cloud lo único que hacía era ruidos con su nariz y frotándose su ojo derecho, Gray lo sostiene en el aire y lo revisa con los ojos para ver que no se haya hecho nada, al parecer tenía un rasponcito en la rodilla

-¿Cloud estas bien?, dime algo-

-¿p-papá, porque me asustas así?- le decía Cloud con un tono lloroso

-perdón Cloud, no fue mi intención- le decía Gray preocupado

-es-está bien, soy fuerte como papá, no me dolió nada- decía Cloud aguantándose sonidos llorosos que hacía, Gray sonrió suave, lo bajo al piso y le acaricio la cabeza

-claro que eres fuerte, muy fuerte- de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, era Juvia parecía muy asustada

-¿Qué fue ese sonido fuerte que escuche hace un rato?-

-no fue nada Juvia, solo se desarmaron los bloques-

-si mami, no fue nada solo me caí en los bloques- le decía Cloud sonriendo y llegando apurada hasta donde estaban parados Gray y Cloud se agacha con una mirada horrorizada y empieza a inspeccionar el cuerpito de Cloud con la mirada mientras le levanta los brazos se los revisa y encuentra el raspocito

-no!, mi bebé, ¿te duele mucho?, ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?, hay que llevarte al hospital- decia Juvia desesperada, Gray le pone las manos en los hombros

-Juvia tranquila, solo es un rasponcito, el mismo dijo que no le duele nada, para hacerlo sentir mejor, porque no le haces el desayuno especial, mientras yo reviso su rasponcito- le decía Gray tratando de tranquilizarla

-mmm….., pero-

-siiiii mami quiero desayuno especial- exclamaba Cloud feliz levantando las manos, Juvia ve la expresión del rostro de Cloud y no pudo resistirse a su ternura

-está bien, mami claro que te hará el desayuno especial- le decía Juvia levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la cocina, Gray levanto a Cloud y lo sentó en una sillita, fue hasta el baño y trajo una bandita y se la coloco en el rasponcito

-gracias papá- le decía Cloud levantándose de la sillita, dio unos pasitos y se puso a levantar los papeles y lápices del piso, mientras que Gray guardaba los bloques para armar en una caja

-Cloud hace un rato escuche ruidos, ¿eras vos?-

-si, taba haciendo una torre con los bloques y después me acorde que tenía que hacer una carta y deje de hacerla, quería que la torre llegara hasta el cielo- decía Cloud subiendo sus bracitos al aire

-¿una carta? ¿Para quién?- le preguntaba Gray curioso

-papá, te olvidaste, es navidad, le quiero dar una carta a Santa- le decía Cloud feliz, Gray se llevo la mano a la cabeza acordándose que hoy era navidad, y Juvia le había dicho a Cloud que tenía que hacerle una carta pidiendo su regalo, claro que ellos la iban a ver y a comprárselo

-cierto que es hoy, ¿y la terminaste? ¿puedo verla?-

-si- le decía Cloud dándole un papel, Gray lo agarra y observa que es un dibujo, lo mira cuidadosamente y más o menos descifraba lo que era habían 3 personas en la foto por el color del cabello podía adivinar quienes eran la de pelo celeste color cielo era Juvia y el otro era el mismo, el más pequeño era Cloud pero había como otra persona más pequeña,

-¿Quién es este Cloud?- le pregunta Gray confuso,

-ese es mi hermanito- le dice Cloud feliz, Gray palideció

-¿her-hermanito? ¿Que queres decir con hermanito?- le decía Gray mas confundido aun -bueno eso es lo que le pido a santa para navidad un hermanito- le decía Cloud con muy serio

-¿eeh Queee?- grito Gray , lo cual oyó Juvia desde la cocina y vino rápido hasta la sala donde estaban

-¿Qué pasa Gray-sama, porque gritó así?- le preguntaba mirándolo asustada -papá esta raro, mami- le decía Cloud mirándola con preocupación, Juvia miro el papel en las manos de Gray y lo tomo para ver

-¿Qué es esto Gray-sama, usted lo dibujo?- le pregunto Juvia dulcemente

–Claro que no Juvia, esta es la carta que le hizo Cloud a santa- le dice Gray nervioso,

-si, esa es mi carta mami, quiero un hermanito- le dice Cloud sonriéndole, a lo que Juvia se queda mirándolo con una sonrisa estupefacta,

-m-mira Cloud, santa no puede regalar personas, solo puede regalar juguetes, como bicicletas, juegos mágicos esas cosas- le dice Gray acariciándole la cabeza,

-pero papá, el seria chiquitito seria como un juguete, eso no cuenta?- le pregunta Cloud con esperanza

–no Cloud eso no hace la diferencia, una persona o personita, es algo muy importante, vos no andarías regalando personas o si? ¿Regalarías a tu mama?- le decía Gray divertido

-Noooo! Nunca regalaría a mi mami- gritaba Cloud agarrándose de la pierna de Juvia que todavía estaba estupefacta

-está bien no te asustes, igual no espero que lo entiendas completamente, pero que tengas una pequeña idea- le decía Gray divertido

-está bien papa, ahora Hikari y yo tenemos que pensar en pedir algo mas- decía Cloud decepcionado

–vos y Hikari?- le preguntaba Gray confundido

-si Hikari y yo nos aburrimos a veces cuando estamos solos en casa, y no estamos juntos para jugar entonces eso puede cambiar si tenemos un hermanito y ella una hermanita- decía Cloud con una voz apagada

-hey no te deprimas, ¿qué te parece si hablo con el tío Natsu y la tía Lucy para que Hikari se quede más días en casa?- le dice Gray frotándole la cabeza,

-¿en serio? Papa, en serio?- le dice Cloud con una sonrisa feliz

–claro, hoy en la fiesta del gremio les digo ¿te parece?- le dice Gray sonriendo

–siiiiiiiiiiiiii, iré a hacer dibujos para Hikari, tio Natsu y tia Lucy- decia Cloud corriendo hacia su cuarto

-jajaja niños, los niños y sus ideas ¿verdad Juvia?- le decía Gray riendo, cuando mira Juvia estupefacta todavía con el dibujo en sus manos, Gray la miro con una gota en la cabeza y le saco el dibujo de las mano

–tranquila Juvia, fue un pedido inocente de un niño- le decía Gray tratando de que vuelva a la normalidad, Gray fue hasta la mesa a dejar el dibujo y se dio vuelta para ver Juvia, y estaba mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de llorar, Gray se asusto al ver su reacción,

-¿qué pasa Juvia? No es para que te pongas así?- le decía Gray tratando de tranquilizarla

-Gray-sama se río de lo que pidió Cloud-chan- le decía Juvia sollozando

-aah? Pero si era un deseo de un niño, era un pedido inocente, no me reí por burlarme de el, solo de su inocencia- le decía Gray confundido por su reacción

-entonces Gray-sama se va a reír de lo que pidió Juvia, seguro- le decía Juvia secándose una lagrima

-te prometo que no me voy a reír- le decía Gray sujetándole las manos

-¿en serio Gray-sama?- le decía Juvia mirándolo con una sonrisa débil

-en serio, hasta voy a tratar de hacer realidad tu pedido- le decía Gray pasándole su mano por la mejilla

-bueno entonces Juvia le dirá que pidió, mmm… Ju-Juvia pidió u-un hermanito para Cloud-chan- le decía Juvia sonrojada, a lo que que Gray la miraba sonriendo y asintiendo todavía sin procesar lo que había dicho

-¿eeh?- le decía Gray echando la cabeza a un costado seguía sin procesar lo que había dicho

-Juvia se sorprendió que Cloud-chan pidiera lo mismo- le decía Juvia dulcemente, ahora Gray era el que estaba estupefacto con la cabeza acostada con una sonrisa

-¿mm Gray-sama, está bien?-

* * *

Gray y Juvia estaban caminando con Cloud en el medio tomados de las manos, Juvia estaba sonrojada mientras que Gray estaba algo pálido y Cloud miraba a Gray y giraba su cabeza a ver a Juvia y así lo hizo un par de veces, los miraba confundido, estaban callados y estaban algo nerviosos

-¿mami?- Juvia se sobresalta

-¿Qué pasa Cloud-chan?- le decía Juvia mirándolo algo nerviosa

-¿por qué tu cara esta rosita?- le preguntaba inocentemente Cloud, Juvia se sonrojo mas, por recordar el porque de su sonrojo, Gray solo seguía pálido, sin estar al tanto de la conversación que tenían ellos, estaba ido en sus pensamientos, Cloud estaba girándose para ver a Gray, pero se quedo mirando el cielo, estaba celeste con el sol radiante y con algunas nubes blancas

-¡Cloud!- alguien gritaba, Cloud bajo la cabeza para ver quién era el que lo llamaba, y adelante venia corriendo y agitando las manos una nena con grandes ojos marrones con un vestidito rojo, unos moños también rojos que le sujetaban su pelo rosa en dos colitas a los costados

-¡Hikari!- grito Cloud soltando de las manos de Gray y Juvia corriendo hacia la dirección de la niña, Gray y Juvia volvieron en si, al ver a Cloud salir corriendo, se asustaron, pero al ver a Hikari dieron un suspiro de alivio

-Cloud, no sabes, no sabes, la tia Mira, imito a todos los de Fary Tal (Fairy Tail), a tio Gajeel, al tio Laxus, y a muchos mas- decia Hikari entusiasmada juntando sus manos feliz

-¿en serio? Quiero ver- decía Cloud también entusiasmado

-Hikari-chan sabes que no debes andar corriendo sola por las calles, es peligroso- le decía Juvia acercándose hasta a ellos

-lo siento, tía Juvia, es que los vi viniendo por eso vine- decía Hikari mirando para abajo

-no es para tanto Juvia, es solo a una cuadra del gremio- le decía Gray mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hikari

-¡tío Hielito!- exclamaba feliz Hikari

-Gray-sama, sino se les dice que no se debe lo siguen haciendo, Lucy debe de estar preocupada porque no ve a Hikari-chan- decía Juvia algo preocupada

-bueno, entonces vamos al gremio- decía Gray sonriendo, Hikari y Cloud fueron corriendo.

Llegando al gremio, los reciben muy animados como siempre y una rubia se aproxima con una expresión de mucha preocupación

-Gray, Juvia ¿han visto a Hikari?- decía Lucy buscando con la mirada por todos lados

-Hola Lucy , si estamos bien, y ¿vos como estas?- decía Gray sarcástico Juvia miro a Gray algo molesta

-tranquila Lucy, Hikari está por allá con Mira y Cloud- le decía Juvia tratando de calmarla

-salió a la calle ¿no es así?, le dije muchas veces que no tiene que salir sola, y sigue sin escucharme- decía Lucy llevándose la mano a la cara dando un suspiro

-los niños son así Lucy, siempre hacen lo contrario de lo que uno dicen y dicen cosas….- Gray palideció al recordar lo que había dicho Cloud esta mañana y también por lo que había dicho Juvia, Lucy lo miro confundido y vio como Juvia se sonrojo, ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que recordó Gray

-¿Gray pasa algo?- le preguntaba Lucy curiosa, Gray pálido sin decir nada se fue al patio trasero del gremio, dejando a Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

-Juvia, ¿Qué le pasa a Gray?...¿Juvia?- le pregunta Lucy sin recibir respuesta, se gira y ve como Juvia intenta irse lentamente sin que se de cuenta

-espera, Juvia- le dice Lucy mientras intenta alcanzarla

Afuera en el patio del gremio, había un pelinegro con la cabeza tendida en una mesa y sentado en una silla,

-Natsu, hay comida, bebida, postre, pero por favor contrólate no te comas lo de los demás solo tu parte- le decía Alzac mientras caminaban alrededor de la piscina

-hey, ¿Por qué me dicen a mi?, díganselo a Droy, o a Gajeel- decia Natsu ofendido

-eeeh, no culpes a Gajeel, el no come nada de lo que hay solo come hierro y Droy no come lo de los otros a diferencia tuya- le decía Jet

-si quieren pelear solo díganlo- decía Natsu levantando sus mano en forma de puños

-hey, ¿ese no es Gray?- señalo en dirección a la mesa Alzac, todos giraron a ver

-si, si es Gray- decía Jet

-hielito!, te desafío a comer todo lo que puedas y te aseguro que voy a ganar- todos esperaban la respuesta de Gray, pero nada, ni se movía, solo estaba ahí con la cabeza recostada en la mesa

-hey, Gray ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntaba Alzac

-oigan, adelántense, yo voy a patear al hielito así se despierta, es navidad no nos tiene que deprimir la fiesta- decía Natsu acercándose hasta donde esta el pelinegro

-Natsu, no molestes, hoy no estoy de humor para tus juegos- le decía Gray dándole la espalda, Natsu lo miro confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo

-es navidad no puedes estar de ese animo, vas a tirar la fiesta debajo de todos en especial de Juvia y Cloud, ¿eso es lo que queres?- le decía Natsu serio, Gray levanto la cabeza de la mesa y lo miro

-no, no quiero eso-

-bueno entonces hay que hacer algo al respecto, ¿o decís lo que te molesta o te vas?, por cierto irte seria arruinarle la fiesta a Cloud y Juvia- le decía Natsu, sin dejar ninguna otra opción a Gray que solo hablar de lo que lo molestaba

-de verdad eres una molestia flamita- le decía Gray mirándolo con odio

-si, si, si, ahora es mejor que hables- le decía Natsu sentándose en la misma mesa pero en el banco de enfrente, Gray dio un suspiro y empezó a hablar

Adentro del gremio, Lucy había conseguido que Juvia le contara lo que estaba pasando con Gray, y ella estaba muy sorprendida al respecto, ambas sentadas en el bar,

-así que era eso, la verdad nunca hubiera pensado que estuvieran pensando en tener otro bebé, y menos vos, nunca hablaste del tema, y bueno parece que Gray tampoco lo había pensado por su forma de reaccionar- decía Lucy llevándose la mano al mentón asintiendo, mientras que Juvia solo miraba para abajo sonrojada

-Lucy, ¿tú y Natsu hablaron de tener otro bebé?- le preguntaba Juvia mirándola algo ansiosa, Lucy palideció al recordar una "charla" que tuvo con Natsu

-b-bueno no fue exactamente una charla, fue, mmm…,bueno, ese idiota…- decia Lucy haciendo un puño su mano

-¿que es Lucy?-

-Hikari pidió una hermanita a santa entonces Natsu, no vio ningún problema con eso, y luego me dijo que le regalaríamos una hermanita a Hikari- decía Lucy temblándole una ceja por el nerviosismo, Juvia se imaginaba la escena con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno, pero aunque sea Natsu está de acuerdo en tener otro bebé, en cambio Gray-sama palideció y no dijo nada al respecto- decía Juvia triste

-sabes Juvia por lo que me contaste no llegaron a hablar bien del tema, así que no deberías tomarlo como un "no", solo dale un poco de tiempo, sabes que Gray se impresiona fácilmente- le decía Lucy tratando de levantarle el ánimo

-_ese estúpido Gray, ¿no podía ser más suave al respecto?, nunca dejara de ser un estúpido- _pensaba Lucy maldiciendo a Gray internamente

-Lucy, cuando hablaron de tener un bebé, Natsu estaba feliz ¿verdad?-

-bueno, si feliz, emocionado, pero no creo que en ese momento entendiera realmente lo que quería decir otro bebé, sabes que es algo idiota- le decía Lucy riendo nerviosa

-bueno pero el…- Juvia es interrumpida por Lucy

-la verdad es….que yo no me había hecho la idea de tener otro bebé- decía Lucy muy seria a lo cual Juvia abrió los ojos de sorpresa

-perdón Lucy, yo te hable de este tema y…-

-no, está bien, no sabias, es que, no es que me aterre otro bebé, es….,lo que pasa, es que tampoco se que decir, porque tampoco me puse a hablar ni a pensar del tema, fue algo que dijo Natsu al aire y yo lo pase, n-no se que decirte….-

-no me tenes que decir nada Lucy, mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro día, hoy estamos de fiesta ¿verdad?, así que yo también voy a dejar esta conversación para otro momento- le decía Juvia sonriéndole dulcemente, Lucy la miro y sonrió.

Mientras tanto afuera cerca de la piscina del gremio

-así que por eso estas asi, pero no veo porque, si es increíble que Juvia este embarazada- decía Natsu sonriendo y palmeándole el hombro a Gray

-¿¡que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?!, no esta embarazada solo dijo que quería otro bebé- le gritaba Gray

-entonces con más razón porque haces tanta escena sino esta embaraza, solo te comento lo que siente-

-bueno, si pero….-

-¿pero que, acaso sos tan mujercita que ni siquiera queres hablar del tema, o en serio odiarías tener otro bebé?-

-no, no es eso, es….-

-¿qué es hielito?-

-la verdad eres un idiota, ¿sabes lo que es un bebé siquiera?-

-si, tengo uno-

-vos decís "otro más, no hay problema", pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, es otra vida más-

-¿Qué acaso a tu hijo lo ves como una responsabilidad nada mas?- le decía Natsu enojado

-claro, Cloud es una responsabilidad, pero no solo es eso, lo amo, es mi hijo, daría mi vida por el y voy a cuidar de el hasta el final, pero tenerlo cambio las cosas, no para mal, pero cambiaron, igual que para vos ¿cierto?- le decía Gray serio

-no, en absoluto, las cosas no cambiaron al contrario mejoraron- decía Natsu serio

-eres ciego eso es lo que pasa, respondeme y no mientas ¿tomas misiones peligrosas, y si las tomas vas con alguien?, ¿vas a misiones largas como antes?, acaso no queres ver que las cosas cambiaron- Natsu bajo la mirada y se quedo en silencio, sabía que Gray tenía razón, las cosas habían cambiado, ya no eran como antes

-por más que lo quieras negar, sabes que es verdad, nadie que es padre anda por ahí de temerario, porque todos nos queremos asegurar de volver a nuestras casas, para verlos y para cuidarlos, porque de nuestra existencia dependen ellos, Hikari y Cloud-

-¿entonces decís que no te gusta como cambio tu vida?- le decía Natsu con los ojos ocultos bajo su pelo

-amo mi vida como es ahora, no me arrepiento de nada, Cloud es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida y Juvia es lo mejor que me paso, y solo lo que te digo que dejes de ser tan idiota con temas serios, lo que más me molesta es que hables de tener otro bebé, traer otra vida, como si fuera un juego, uno tiene que saber ser serio con esos temas esas cosas no se dicen al aire- decía Gray levantándose de la mesa seriamente

-hey Gray, tienes razón, otra vida es una gran responsabilidad, pero ¿sabes qué?, haber hecho esos cambios, de los que ni si quiera me di cuenta, fueron tan fáciles, dejar de ir a misiones peligrosas o a misiones largas, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa y ver a Hikary y Lucy sonriéndome, que ni me di cuenta de los cambios, lo único que te puedo decir es que no es tan complicado como parece, los cambios son buenos- le decía Natsu sonriéndole, Gray lo miro y largo un suspiro con una sonrisa

Ese mismo día en la noche, adentro del gremio estaban todos sentados comiendo y festejando

-hay que comportarse al comer- decía Freed

-si por favor escuchen a Freed salpican toda la comida por todas partes, no me dejan tomar tranquila- decía Cana tomando de un barril

-y vos mujer deberías dejar de salpicar bebida por todos lados- le decía Gajeel comiendo hierro

-es de hombres comportarse al comer y beber- decía Elfman saltando en el banco tirando unos platos al piso y volcando su vaso, Evergreen se levanta y lo golpea con el abanico

-¡deberías hacerlo primero vos, salvaje!- le gritaba Evergreen mientras lo seguía golpeando con su abanico Lucy miraba la situación de la mesa de enfrente con una gota en la cabeza,

_-aunque muchos estén en pareja, y tengan familia, las cosas nunca van a cambiar- _pensaba Lucy

-es divertido, siempre animado el gremio, ¿no es así Lucy?- le decía Mira llevando una bebidas, de repente un barril voló y le pego a Mira tirándola al suelo desmayándola

-_si, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar- _

-oe Lucy, pásame la ensalada- le gritaba Gray sacándola de sus pensamientos, la rubia estiro su brazo alcanzándole una fuente

-mushy, ya se lo que quiero de regalo– decía Hikari que estaba sentada en el banco sobre unos libros para poder llegar a la mesa

-¿qué es lo que queres?- le preguntaba Lucy sonriéndole con dulzura

-¡un dragón bebé!- exclamaba Hikari feliz, Lucy miraba a Hikari con una gota en la cabeza

-¡¿en serio?, oooooh yo también quiero eso de regalo Lucy!- gritaba Natsu levantando la mano emocionado, y todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-¡no le llenes la cabeza de fantasías a Hikari!- le gritaba Lucy pegándole un golpe al pelirosado estrellando su cara contra la mesa

-p-perdón- decía Natsu balbuceando su cara contra la mesa

-no sabe cuando dejar de decir idioteces- decía Gray dando un suspiro

-pero Lu-chan no es una fantasía, sabes que si hay dragones- le decía Levy algo nerviosa

-si ya se, pero no le podemos conseguir uno, aparte está muy claro que los dragones no son mascotas de los humanos, quizás le podamos conseguir un Happy bebé como su mascota- decía Lucy muy pensativa

-heeeeeeeey, no soy una mascota- gritaba Happy

–has silencio y comete tu pescado gato- le decía Lucy poniéndole un pescado en un plato para mascota en el piso

-Aye Sir!, ama- decia Happy feliz comiendo pescado, mientras Charle lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-mami, papá yo también se lo que quiero- decía Cloud feliz que estaba sentado en las piernas de Juvia

-¿Qué es lo que queres Cloud-chan?- le decía Juvia dulcemente

-quiero….¡quiero helado!- exclamaba feliz Cloud

-pero si estas comiendo helado ahora mismo- le decía Gray con una gota en la cabeza

-Cloud-chan, es cierto, ¿no queres otra cosa?- le preguntaba Juvia limpiándole la boca con una servilleta

-no, solo quiero helado, mucho, mucho helado- decía Cloud llevando sus manitos al aire.

Las luces del escenario se prendieron, Mira apareció

-¡Chicos, estamos a una hora de la navidad, la noche buena está por terminar, así que para la previa tenemos preparado un show, de música e imitaciones, y como primera actuación tenemos a Gajeel!- el apareció atrás de Mira sentado vestido con un traje rojo por la ocasión y con una guitarra, mientras todos "disfrutaban" de la canción, Gray tomo la mano de Juvia y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del gremio

-¿Qué pasa Gray-sama?- le decía Juvia mirándolo confundida

-tenemos que hablar de lo de hoy a la mañana- le decía Gray dándole la espalda mirando el cielo, Juvia se sonrojo miro hacia abajo triste

-no Gray-sama, ahora no tenemos que hablar, dejémoslo para más tarde, ahora estamos de fiesta- decía Juvia dirigiéndose a volver adentro, pero Gray la agarra del brazo y la detiene

-¿Juvia vos queres tener otro bebé?- le pregunta Gray a Juvia quien esta de espaldas a el ahora

-Gray-sama, Juvia ya le dijo que no es momento de….-

-para mi si es el momento, se que mi reacción no fue la mejor, pero todo tiene explicación-

-si, Gray-sama, ya se que fue apresurado haber dicho eso, no es el momento, se que Gray-sama se asusto, solo creí que…-

-no, no es eso, no me asuste, aparte me lo decís como si decidiéramos tener un bebé por primera vez, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, nunca hablamos de tener más hijos, nunca salió el tema, y para serte sincero nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza, creo que fue porque estaba distraído disfrutando estar contigo y Cloud, que me gustaban como estaban las cosas-

-entonces Gray-sama quiere que las cosas sigan como están, porque otro bebé cambiaria todo- decía Juvia triste mirando para abajo aun dándole la espalda a Gray

-cuando pensé otro bebé, a la cabeza solo me vino, responsabilidad, me preocupe mucho de pensar que otro niño dependería de mi, porque la verdad no se si hago bien el papel de padre con Cloud, vos si haces bien de madre, pero yo soy más lento…..- Juvia se da vuelta y lo mira a los ojos muy seria

–Gray-sama es un gran padre, no puedo imaginar algo mejor de lo que es- Gray suelta una sonrisa suave, se acerca a Juvia y la atrae hacia el en un abrazo y la mira a los ojos

–hace un minuto me dijiste que me gustaban las cosas como estaban, pero ¿sabes qué?, las cosas también me gustaban cuando éramos vos y yo, y no podía creer que pudieran mejorar mas, después llego Cloud y mejoraron, y ahora no me puedo imaginar que tanto pueden mejorar con otro bebé, ahora yo te pregunto ¿Qué te parece si mejoramos las cosas más de lo que están?- le decía Gray dulcemente, Juvia abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Gray-sama le está preguntando a Juvia si quiere tener otro bebé?-

-si, exactamente eso es lo que te estoy preguntando- le decía Gray sonriendo

-¿con Juvia?-

-claro, sino ¿con quién más?, solo con vos quiero- le decía Gray divertido

-claro, si Gray-sama quiere otro más, Juvia le dará otro bebé Gray-sama- le decía Juvia feliz, Gray la abrazo poniendo su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro

-_quiero treinta o más, solo con vos-_ le susurraba Gray al oído, y Juvia se sonrojo de sobremanera, Gray se separo lo suficiente de Juvia para besarla, un beso tierno, pero de lleno de amor, se separan para verse a los ojos

-Gray-sama, ¿está seguro?, no le parece apresurado ¿verdad?-

-me parece el momento perfecto, Cloud tiene 4 años y un par de meses, quiere tener a alguien con quien jugar y compartir, no le vamos a dar un hermanito cuando tenga 20, además extraño levantarme a la madrugada, llevar pañales a todos lados y muchas cosas más- Juvia se ríe

-pero Gray-sama, si todo eso lo dejaba exhausto-

-si pero lo disfrutaba al mismo tiempo- le decía Gray juntando su frente a la de ella

-¡oigan, el maestro está por hacer el brindis de medianoche, guárdense sus ganas para cuando estén en su casa y vengan de una vez adentro!- les gritaba Gajeel Juvia y Gray se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente

-¡oe, maldito, no estábamos haciendo nada raro!- le gritaba Gray amenazándolo con un puño

-es verdad Gajeel-kun, Juvia y Gray-sama, no estaban haciendo nada…..- decía Juvia sonrojándose mirando al suelo

-¿qué pasa Juvia, por que te sonrojas asi, que no estaban haciendo nada? Gee- decía Gajeel en tono burlón,

–Ju-Juvia porque te sonrojas si no estábamos haciendo nada, que te pongas así no ayuda en nada- le decía Gray sonrojado

-Gajeel, deja de molestarlos, lo único que tenias que hacer era llamarlos- le decía Levy molesta

-y eso estoy haciendo-

-bueno ya que lo hiciste entremos- le decía Levy mientras tiraba de su brazo hacia adentro

-bueno mejor entremos, antes de que crean que estamos haciendo algo que no es así- decía Gray mientras tomaba la mano de Juvia dirigiéndose hacia adentro del gremio

-Ju-Juvia y G-Gray-sama ha-haciendo….- tartamudeaba Juvia sonrojada

–pero sino estábamos haciendo nada- decía Gray sonrojado

Adentro del gremio, todos disfrutaban las imitaciones de Mira especialmente los más chicos y en una mesa estaban sentados una rubia y un pelirosado

-Mira es muy buena imitándote, ¿verdad Natsu?- decía Lucy entre risas

-claro que no, no se acerco ni a la mitad de las palabras que digo usualmente- decía Natsu molesto

-claro que si- decía Lucy sacándole la lengua divertida

-Lucy, quiero decirte algo- le decía Natsu serio

–claro, dime-

-quería decirte que siento haber hablado de tener un bebé así nomas, tener un bebé es cosa seria, no se dice como una broma, porque yo a Hikari no la tomo como una broma, así que por eso lo siento- Lucy se le quedo mirándolo con los ojos y boca abierta de sorpresa, desde cuando Natsu pensaba maduramente

-Natsu…..- le decía Lucy sorprendida, era lo único que podía decir

-esta bien, no tenes que decir nada, solo era eso lo que quería dejar claro-

-no, no tenias que pedirme perdón, me alegra mucho que veas las cosas desde un punto más maduro, y que no hables idioteces, aparte no tenemos que dejar ese tema clausurado- le decía lo ultimo Lucy con una mirada seductora poniendo su mano en la pierna de Natsu,

-¿nos perdimos el brindis?- decía Gray llegando a la mesa y sentándose junto con Juvia, Lucy y Natsu se sobresaltaron

-n-no aun no hablo el maestro- decía Lucy nerviosa y algo sonrojada

-¡estúpido hielito, arruinas todo!- le gritaba Natsu

-¡¿eeeh porque me gritas, que te hice?!-

-¡eres un idiota como siempre, cubito!-

-quieres pelea flamita imbécil- le decia Gray tirándole una silla, Natsu la esquivo y le fue a pegar a Elfman

-¿Quién fue el que me pego?¿si eren un hombre hacete cargo, da la cara?- gritaba Elfman tirando una mesa por los aires, en la cual Erza estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel, ella observo cómo caía y se desparramaba el pedazo de pastel en el piso

_-mi pastel, mi preciado pastel de fresa- _Erza se levanto de la silla con un aura sombría

-¡todos pagaran!- gritaba Erza furiosa, mientras se unía a la pelea que se había armado, Lucy miraba la situación con una gota en la cabeza

-Juvia algunas cosas nunca ban a cambiar ¿verdad?...¿Juvia?- le preguntaba Lucy, pero al no recibir respuesta de la peliazul la busca con la mirada

-¡eso Gray-sama, usted es el mejor, va a ganar!- le animaba Juvia, Lucy la miraba con dos gotas en la cabeza

-si algunas cosas y personas nunca van a cambiar, pero eso es lo mejor de Fairy Tail- decía lo ultimo con una sonrisa Lucy.

* * *

**al fin termine el capitulo 7, me tarde, creo que me pase lo hice algo larguito, espero que les halla gustado, si va a haber 8 wiiiiii.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, a los que dejan review, y ya saben criticas, apoyo, todo es bienvenido :D.**


	8. Chapter 8 Parte 1

**CAPITULO 8:** **parte** **1**

Era un día soleado en Magnolia, a diferencia de siete meses atrás que hacia frio por la época navideña, en el gremio de Fairy Tail todos estaban como de costumbre animados, felices, y en la barra había un pelinegro que tomaba un vaso de limonada con hielo

-Gray, veo que fue algo complicada la misión- decía Mira mirando su informe

-no ni tanto, solo se complico porque los tipos esos a los que tenía que atrapar, llegaron más tarde de lo planeado, intentaron ponerme unas trampas pero la verdad eran unos inútiles, y débiles, aunque uno de ellos pertenecía a un gremio oscuro, pero no dejaba de ser un mago débil- decía Gray lo ultimo con un tono de burla

-bueno, como siempre animado Gray- le decía Mira con una sonrisa

-bueno, te vine a dejar el reporte, tengo que ir a buscar a Juvia, le dije que pasaba por acá y la iba a buscar para traerla- decía Gray terminándose su limonada

-¿Por qué no la fuiste a buscar primero, venían juntos y me dabas el reporte?-

-porque no quiero que lea o escuche todos los detalles de la misión, se preocupa demasiado y está bastante sensible, ya sabes por eso de las hormonas o algo así-

-Gray es normal que se preocupe por ti, además no culpes a su embarazo, ella siempre se preocupa por ti-

-si ya se eso, pero como que está más sensible, en el embarazo de Cloud pasaba lo mismo, también se preocupaba de mas, hasta tenia pesadillas con que algo me pasara en la misión, decía que eran premoniciones, que no valla, no me malentiendas, le voy a contar, pero los detalles que para ella serian peligrosos los voy a obviar, bueno mejor me apuro porque sino se va a preocupar, es demasiado sobreprotectora-

-mejor quédate sentado que unas personitas están entrando- le decía Mira con una sonrisa mirando hacia la puerta del gremio, Gray mira en dirección a la puerta y los ve a Juvia y a Cloud de la mano entrando, Gray sale corriendo hacia ellos

-Juvia, te dije que esperaras en casa yo te iba a pasar a buscar- le decía Gray exaltado, Juvia sonríe

-pero Gray-sama, para que iba a venir acá volver a casa y después volver, además debes estar cansado de la misión-

-eso no es cierto, estoy muy bien no me siento cansado, acá la única que debería estar descansando deberías ser vos- le dice Gray mirando hacia la panza de Juvia que tiene 5 meses de embarazo

-Gray-sama Juvia está bien, se preocupa demasiado-

-¿quien decías que es sobreprotector?- le decía Mira riendo, Gray la miro molesto

-papá todo está bien, yo cuide a mami y al bebé todo el tiempo, la tome de la mano al cruzar y la ayude a levantar los pies en los escaloncitos- decía Cloud feliz, Gray sonrió se agacho hasta la altura de Cloud y le acaricio la cabeza

-muy bien hombrecito, estoy seguro que hiciste un gran trabajo- le decía Gray sonriendo

-si, así es Cloud-chan me cuido muy bien- decía Juvia dulcemente, Gray se paro se acerco a Juvia y le susurro

–_más tarde hablamos- _Juvia sonrió nerviosa por lo que le dijo Gray

-Gray, veo que ya volviste de tu misión- le decía Lucy sonriendo y tomada de la mano de Hikari

-¡hola tío hielito, tía Juvia, Cloud!- gritaba Hikari emocionada tratando de zafarse de la mano de Lucy quien no la soltaba

-¡mushy, soltame!- exclamaba Hikari con un puchero

-no, te vas a quedar así conmigo todo el día, así no salís a la calle sola- le decía Lucy firme

-mushy, no voy a salir a la calle, promesa-

-siempre decís eso, y termino encontrándote a cinco cuadras del gremio, así que no, te quedas así-

-Lucy eres muy estricta con Hikari-chan- le decía Mira algo triste

-Mira, decís eso porque ves sus ojos tristes y la perdonas, pero siempre me hace lo mismo siempre sale a la calle sola, y ya le dije que no lo haga y lo sigue haciendo-

-aunque me de mucha tristeza ver a Hikari-chan así, es verdad, siempre sale a la calle, debería dejar de hacerlo, podría pasarle algo, siempre preocupa a Lucy- decía Juvia algo triste

-la verdad no me opongo a esto, es la primera vez que veo que no la consiente, nunca vi que la retaran, por eso es algo caprichosa, así que estoy de acuerdo-

-gracias Gray, eso creo- decía Lucy con una gota en la cabeza

-mami, por favor ¿me soltas?- le decía Hikari con los ojos grandes y llorosos, parecía una mirada de corderito

-¿mami? Me dijo mami, no mushy- decía Lucy toda angelical

-Lucy….- le decía Juvia algo confundida por su reacción, Gray le puso la mano en el hombro a Juvia

-tranquila, solo quedo algo fascinada, pero Lucy es firme, no va a….-

-claro hijita ve camina, corre, salta, se libre- le decía Lucy mientras le daba empujoncitos en la espalda a Hikari y la miraba con estrellas en los ojos, todos observaban la escena con una gota en la cabeza y a Gray le temblaba una ceja

-no puedo creer que cayera tan fácil- decía Gray dando un suspiro

-bueno Gray-sama entienda a Lucy, es difícil ser firme con algo tan tierno- decía Juvia sonriendo

-no digas nada son tal para cual- le decía Gray con una gota en la cabeza

-hey Gray, ya que volves de unos tres días de misión, deberías encargarte de llenar el vacío de esos días- le decía Cana sonriéndole

-¿eeh, a que te referís con llenar?- le preguntaba Gray confundido

-no me malentiendas, como vemos a Juvia, sabemos que la llenaste, pero igual eso no quiere decir que no tengas que complacerla, satisfacerla- le decía Cana mientras le guiñaba el ojo, todos se sonrojaron al comentario de Cana, mientras que Juvia la miraba confundida

-Cana-san, Juvia esta complacida con Gray-sama, está muy satisfecha, el es muy dulce y amable- decía Juvia inocentemente sin entender el comentario de Cana, Gray se sonrojo

–ya veo, Juvia entonces dices que Gray es un amante dulce y amable- le decía Cana con una sonrisa picara

–si así es, Gray-sama es un….- Juvia paro de hablar al procesar bien lo que había dicho Cana y se sonrojo de sobremanera, Cana sonrió

-veo que ya te das cuenta a lo que me refería- le decía entre risas Cana,

-¡Cana es suficiente!- le grito Gray enojado, levanto a Cloud, tomo la mano de Juvia y se los llevo a fuera del gremio

-papá, ¿porque nos vamos?- preguntaba Cloud que estaba bajo el brazo de Gray que lo cargaba

-porque se esta haciendo de noche- Cloud mira hacia arriba y ve el cielo azul y soleado

-pero hay sol, papá-

-¿queres tomar helado?-

-siiiiiiii, helado-

-Gray-sama, lo siento, Juvia no entendió lo que decía Cana-san y Juvia dijo cosas que se malentenderieron- decía Juvia mirando al suelo sonrojada, Gray le apretó mas la mano a Juvia y le sonrió

-vamos Juvia, todos sabes que Cana habla con doble sentido, no te preocupes no te malinterpretaron, sabían que no lo decías en ese contexto-

-¡Gray!-

-Gray-sama, me pareció oír que lo llamaban- Juvia se detuvo, y Gray se giro para ver quien es el que lo llamaba

-es Mira-san- decía Juvia señalando hacia atrás

-¿Mira, que pasa, me olvide de algo?- le preguntaba Gray confundido

-tía Mira, ¿traes helado?- le preguntaba Cloud feliz bajo el brazo de Gray

-nop, no traigo helado Cloud-chan, te prometo que la próxima vez te voy a dar- le decía Mira sonriendo

-oe, oe, no lo consientas, pero…. ¿no era que me venias a decir algo?- le decía Gray lo ultimo con una gota en la cabeza

-aaah cierto, te quería pedir un favor, se lo iba a pedir a Natsu, pero el se fue hoy a la mañana temprano a una misión, necesitaría que llevaras un encargo del maestro a la ciudad vecina, ¿podrías?-

-pero no era eso algo que el maestro iba a hacer, el había dicho que iba a ir a quedarse unos días allá-

-lo que pasa es que convocaron una reunión de con los maestros de los otros gremios y va a estar allá por un par de días, además es a la atardecer solo te tomaría un par de horas es ir dejar el encargo y volverte, iría yo pero mañana es día de guardería-

-no te preocupes Mira-san, Gray-sama lo hará- le decía Juvia sonriendo

-¿eh?- decía Gray mirando a Juvia confundido

-oh Gracias Gray, sabía que podía contar contigo, bueno vuelvo al gremio, adiós Cloud-chan, Juvia, Gray- decía Mira agitando su mano en despedida alejándose

-oe, Juvia ¿por qué dijiste si por mí?-

-¿acaso Gray-sama iba a decir que no?-

-pues, en realidad si le iba a decir que si, hasta encontrar a alguien que fuera en mi lugar-

-¿Por qué Gray-sama?-

-porque ya estuve tres días de misión, no quiero irme otra vez y dejarte que hagas las cosas vos sola-

-Gray-sama no se preocupe Juvia está bien, Lucy la ayuda y Cloud-chan también, además seria una manera de agradecerle a Mira todas las veces que nos ayuda con Cloud-chan- decía Juvia dulcemente

-Juvia te estoy hablando en serio, sabes lo que dijo el doctor-

-si, se lo que me dijo Gray-sama- Hace unas cinco semanas Gray y Juvia tuvieron un turno de control con el doctor "_como está acercándose a la semana veinte del embarazo, seguro habrá sentido unas molestias, esas son las patadas del bebé, pero más notorias van a ser por la semana veinte, ahora tiene quince semanas, lo que le recomiendo ya que les comente lo que me molesta, es que el bebé, está en una posición bastante…., como decirlo inusual, por lo que muestran las ecografías, pero como les dije eso posiblemente cambie con el tiempo, lo que voy a recomendar es que no haga fuerza, no se agache mucho, no se estrese, lo normal de un embarazo, ya saben eso, las mismas precauciones que les di en el primer embarazo"_

-bueno si sabes, entonces deberías estar descansando, tranquila-

-Gray-sama, el doctor dijo que tenía que tener las mismas precauciones del primer embarazo eso implica que también tengo que hacer también las mismas cosas, tengo que caminar, acuérdese que dijo que la haría bien a Juvia-

-mmm…..-

-papá, ¿y mi helado?-

-aaah perdón Cloud, vamos a comprarte tu helado-

* * *

A la noche ese mismo día, en la casa de los Fullbuster, era la hora de la cena, Juvia había cocinado tarta de verduras,

-mami está caliente- decía Cloud pinchando la tarta con su cuchara y veía como salía el humo

-tranquilo Cloud-chan, mami te lo enfriara un poco- le decía Juvia moviendo un poco su silla al lado de Cloud y cortando la tarta en pedacitos, mientras que Gray miraba la tarta con los ojos entrecerrados

-_verduras, solo verduras, quiero carne, quiero cosas fritas, caramel franks, helado, ¿porque verduras?- _pensaba Gray sin dejar de mirar su plato

-¿Gray-sama que pasa?- Gray sube la mirada de su plato hacia Juvia

-Juvia, ¿porque verduras?, quiero carne, cosas fritas, etc- decía Gray mirando de nuevo su plato

-Gray-sama, acordamos que tres veces a la semana seria solo verduras, no es sano comer todo lleno de grasa y frituras, ya alcanza en el gremio y en la misiones a las que va que seguro come todas esas cosas- decía Juvia pinchando con tenedor un pedazo de tarta soplándola y llevándosela a la boca a Cloud, Gray hacia mala cara mirando la tarta de verduras

-Gray-sama de el ejemplo-

-papá esta rico, tiene mucho queso- decía Cloud tratando de agarrar con su cucharita un pedazo de tarta, Gray miraba a Cloud con una gota en la cabeza

_-es increíble que les gusten las verduras, no lo puedo creer– _pensaba Gray mirando con los ojos entrecerrados como comía la tarta Cloud

-Gray-sama debería aprender de Cloud-chan- decía Juvia dándole un beso en la mejilla a Cloud, mientras el se reía

-claro el recibe besos, así cualquiera come verduras- decía Gray fingiendo estar molesto

-claro Cloud-chan recibe besos porque se come sus verduras y además va a tener helado de postre-

-siiiiiiiii, helado-

-bueno por lo menos hay helado de postre-

-para Gray-sama no hay helado-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?-

-porque Gray-sama no come sus verduras-

-pero si comí-

-ni si quiera termino la porción de tarta Gray-sama- le decía Juvia con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno, si me la termino entonces si voy a poder comer helado ¿no?-

-Gray-sama como mínimo tiene que comer dos porciones de tarta, para comer helado-

* * *

Después de la cena y el postre, llego la hora de dormir, Juvia estaba dándole las buenas noches a Cloud y lo estaba tapando con las sabanas

-mami, ¿mañana vamos a pasear con tía Lucy y Hikari?-

-si, a la tarde-

-si, mañana quiero juga muchas cosas-

-me parece bien, ahora a dormir- le decía juvia dándole un beso en la mejilla

-mami, tebu- Juvia saco del bolsillo de su vestido al muñequito y se lo alcanzo

-no creías que me lo iba a olvidar ¿verdad?- le decía Juvia guiñándole el ojo

* * *

En la habitación de al lado un pelinegro estaba con mala cara sentado en la cama abajo de las sabanas con los brazos cruzados, Juvia entra por la puerta y se dirige al lado de su cama, mientras levanta las sabanas de la cama de reojo ve la cara de Gray molesto, Juvia suelta una risita y se acuesta, Gray la mira como se acomoda para dormir y alza una ceja ofendido porque parece que ignora su mala cara

-cof, cof, cof- tose Gray apropósito tratando de disimular, Juvia dando la espalda a Gray recostada gira los ojos y se da vuelta mirándolo a la cara

-¿pasa algo Gray-sama?-

-no sé, ¿vos crees que pasa algo?-

-mmm…., no, buenas noches Gray-sama- diciendo esto Juvia se da la vuelta para volver a dormir

-si, si pasa algo Juvia- le dice ofendido Gray, la peliazul se vuelve a dar vuelta y lo mira

-¿y qué es lo que pasa Gray-sama?-

-me retaste como a un niño chiquito- decía Gray ofendido

-Gray-sama lo que está haciendo ahora es un berrinche de niño chiquito- le decía Juvia con una gota en la cabeza

-pero no es justo, como no iba a poder comer helado solo porque no me comía la tarta-

-es a todos por igual, Gray-sama-

-_mentira, a mi no me dabas ningún beso- _susurro Gray ofendido recordando como Juvia le daba un beso a Cloud cada vez que comía un bocado de tarta

-¿Qué dijo Gray-sama?-

-nada- Juvia lo miraba confundida

-no es como antes, antes era: "Gray-sama, que quiere de comer Juvia se lo hará" o "Gray-sama prefiere esta pose o esta, elija"- decía Gray mirando al techo, mientras Juvia se sonrojaba

-G-Gray-sama eso….- -bueno en realidad lo de las poses no cambio tanto, elijo la mayoría yo pero…..- decía Gray pensativo

-¡a dormir Gray-sama!- dijo Juvia con toda la cara roja, apago el velador y se acomodo para dormir

_-me dejo hablando solo a oscuras_- pensaba Gray mientras se acomodaba para dormir, Gray cerró los ojos y de repente sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban hasta llegar a su pecho y en su espalda el cuerpo de Juvia que se acercaba a el pero lo que más sintió era el abultado vientre donde se encontraba su bebé

-Juvia…..-

-Gray-sama, puede que algunas cosas hayan cambiado, unas que otras actitudes, pero no quiero que dude de una cosa, Juvia siempre quiere el bien para Gray-sama, todo lo que hace Juvia es para que este bien, sano y feliz, aunque Gray-sama se enoje con Juvia, aunque eso la ponga muy triste, ella seguirá dándole cosas que le hagan bien como las verduras que tienen muchas vitami…..- Juvia fue interrumpida por Gray que se dio vuelta, la abrazo y beso en los labios con delicadeza

-como me voy a enojar con vos por eso, sería un idiota si me enojo con vos por eso, es mas fui un idiota al reclamarte eso, perdón- decía Gray sintiendo vergüenza por reclamarle

-está bien Gray-sama, me hace muy feliz que no esté enojado con Juvia- estando abrazados en medio de la armonía que estaban sintiendo, Juvia sintió un movimiento en el vientre y al estar tan pegada a Gray, el lo sintió igual, ella miro lo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y con una sonrisa feliz, mientras el apoyo su frente contra la de ella puso su mano en el vientre y lo acariciaba

-parece que si estas feliz quiere moverse- le decía Gray en tono bajito, Juvia sonrió suavecito y le dio un beso en la nariz

-se mueve porque Gray-sama nos abraza a las dos- le decía Juvia mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de Gray

–eso también puede ser- decía Gray mientras cerraba los ojos

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Gray empezó a despertar, hacia balbuceos y empezó a mover las manos, estiro la mano derecha para tocar a la peliazul, pero encontró el lado derecho de la cama vació abrió los ojos molesto, mirando el lado vació de la cama, se levanto de la cama estiro sus brazos, bostezo y salió de la habitación

-oe, oe Juvia, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no quiero que te levantes sola en tu estado?- le decía Gray entrando a la cocina, y parada frente al horno estaba la peliazul

-pero Gray-sama, Juvia quería hacer el desayuno, no necesito ayuda para caminar, estoy embarazada no paralitica- le decía Juvia con un puchero

-soy perfectamente capaz de hacer el desayuno, no soy alguien a quien le tenes que servir, puedo ayudarte perfectamente-

-Gray-sama, Juvia hace esto porque le gusta no porque tenga que hacerlo, además ni siquiera se lavo la cara Gray-sama- le decía Juvia lo ultimo con una gota en la cabeza mirando la cara de Gray, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados por las lagañas, todo el pelo desordenado más que lo usual y en ropa interior

-eeeh, ¿Por qué hacen ruido?- decía Cloud entrando a la cocina frotándose un ojo, y parándose al lado de Gray, Juvia noto que los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones, se paraban igual, lucían igual de dormidos, la única diferencia es que Cloud sostenía el muñeco teru teru, al verlos soltó una risita

-solo decidíamos algo Cloud-chan- le decía Juvia sonriendo

-si, que yo haría el desayuno- miraba confundido Cloud a Gray

-pero papá cocina feo- señalaba Cloud a Gray mirando a Juvia, mientras que Gray estaba con la boca abierta y pálido

-no digas así las cosas Cloud-chan- le decía Juvia moviéndole el dedo en negación

-pero me dicen que tengo que decir las cosas siempre con la verdad-

-¿es verdad Juvia?, ¿cocino feo?- preguntaba el pelinegro con la voz triste

-b-bueno, n-no exactamente Gray-sama- decía algo nerviosa la peliazul

-no suenas creíble Juvia-

-ya que Cloud-chan dice todo con la verdad, dime como se ve mamá- decía Juvia sonriendo

-mami se ve muy linda como los glo..- Cloud fue interrumpido por Gray quien le pato la boca y lo alzo

-ci-cierto, todavía te-tenemos que lavarnos los di-dientes y la cara antes de desayunar ¿verdad?- decía Gray nervioso y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo de la cocina

* * *

Al llegar al baño Gray cerro la puerta y puso a Cloud arriba de la tapa del inodoro

-¿Cloud que ibas a decir hace un momento en la cocina?- le preguntaba serio el pelinegro y Cloud giro la cabeza y pestañeaba confundido

-¿Qué cosa papá?-

-¿que le ibas a responder cuando mami te dijo como se veía?-

-aaah que mami se veía muy linda como los globos que venden en el parque- decia feliz Cloud a lo que Gray tenia la cara pálida

-Clo-Cloud nunc…..no debes decirle a ninguna mujer que se ve como un objeto redondo, no se si me entendes-

-mmm…nop- Gray dio un suspiro

-a ver…., mami no quiere escuchar que esta diferente por fuera-

-mmm….no entiendo-

-mami tiene la pancita inflada y antes no estaba así

-aaaah, porque mami esta gordita-

-exacto, noooooo, no está gordita esta rellenita, pero el tema es que no hay que decirle a mama que esta gordita-

-¿pero entonces que se le dice?-

-que esta hermosa, linda, preciosa, que su pelo es lindo todas esas cosas, y es verdad no es mentira todo eso-

-aaah Cloud entendió- decía levantando la mano en victoria y Gray dio un suspiro de alivio

* * *

Mas tarde ese mismo dia…

-Gray-sama tiene que tomar el tren a las 3:15 si llega un minuto tarde lo habrá perdido y ya son las 2:40- decía Juvia alcanzándole el bolso que preparo para el

- ¿tantas ganas tenes de que me vaya?- decía Gray un tono fingido de dolor

-¿cómo Gray-sama va a pensar eso….?- decía Juvia en un tono desesperado

-Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama se vaya nunca, pero…..Gray-sama tiene que cumplir con los trabajos y otras cosas- decía Juvia jugando con sus dedos mirando algo avergonzada, Gray sonrió se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-ya se, al final no pude encontrar a nadie que vaya en mi lugar pero bueno, solamente me va tomar un par de horas voy a estar antes de la cena- le decía Gray dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando la pancita a Juvia, Gray se agacha para estar de cara frente al vientre donde se encontraba su bebé

-voy a volver más tarde, estate tranquilito movete con cuidado ¿si? Se delicado con mama- le decía Gray dándole un beso en la pancita y Juvia sonrió

-papá, quiero que me traigas un cuaderno nuevo- decía Cloud feliz saltando en el lugar

-pero si tenes muchos cuadernos, la semana pasada te compre uno-

-pero….- decía Cloud con puchero

-Gray-sama tiene que comprarle un cuaderno nuevo a Cloud-chan- decía Juvia sonriendo

-aaaah Juvia siempre lo estas consintiendo se va a volver caprichoso como Hikari-

-no Gray-sama, lo que pasa es que Juvia se olvido de contarle, perdón, se acuerda que Juvia le ha estado enseñando a Cloud-chan las letras, el abecedario, etc, bueno ahora en la guardería se va a unir Levy-san, ella va a ser la maestra, les va a enseñar a escribir correctamente y a leer- decía Juvia sonriendo

-aaaah seria como Freed ayuda a Mira cuando los llevan al parque a todos juntos y el hace unas runas para que los chicos no se alejen de cierto perímetro- decía pensativo Gray

-si, algo así Gray-sama-

-la verdad es que tienen demasiado tiempo libre los del gremio, deberían trabajar-

-papá quiero cuaderno nuevo- decía Cloud con puchero

-si, ya entendí, te voy a comprar un cuaderno nuevo, pero me tenes que prometer que vas a cuidar mucho a tu mami toda esta tarde-

-si prometo, mami yo te voy a cuidar, en el parque voy a jugar de a ratitos y a cuidar también- decía Cloud sonriendo

-¿parque?- decía Gray mientras miraba a Juvia con los ojos entrecerrados

-si Gray-sama le prometí a Cloud-chan que una vez a la semana iríamos al parque- le decía Juvia algo nerviosa -pero vos tenes que descansar, no podes aventurarte por ahí al parque- decía Gray exaltado

-Gray-sama no voy a ir sola, Lucy van a venir conmigo, va a traer a Hikari para jugar con Cloud-chan-

-hay pero si ellos se ven todos los días, que no se vean un ratito a la tarde….-

-Gray-sama, Juvia tiene que caminar sino le duelen las piernas de no moverlas-

-bueno está bien…..- decia Gray con un tono de mala gana,

-igual mañana tenemos turno con el doctor, y mañana nos sacamos las dudas con respecto a la caminata-

-¡Gray-sama son las 3:00!- decía Juvia señalando el reloj, Gray le dio un beso rápido a Juvia y otro en la cabeza a Cloud y salió corriendo Una hora después de que Gray se fuera

-mami, mami, mami, ¿Cuándo viene la tia Lucy y Hikari?- preguntaba Cloud corriendo alrededor del sillón en el que Juvia estaba sentada

-ya van a llegar le dijimos a las 4:00, debe de estar por llegar en cualquier momento, Cloud-chan- le decia Juvia mientras estaba viendo los cuadernos con dibujos de Cloud

-ese dibujo mami es de la historia que contó la tía Mira-

-¿ah si?, ¿de que se trataba la historia?- le preguntaba Juvia dulcemente

-oh oh oh, se trataba de unos magos que salvaron a sus amigos de otros magos malos- decía Cloud entusiasmado agitando sus manitos en la cual una sostenía al muñequito teru teru, Juvia sonrió a la actuación de Cloud, intentaba de actuar toda la historia que estaba contando, de repente Juvia sintió una punzada muy fuerte en el vientre, se llevo las manos a la zona donde le dolía, trato de no hacer una expresión que asustara a Cloud, Juvia se frotaba para que de alguna manera el dolor pasara

-Cloud-chan, ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a preparar algún juguete que quieras llevar?- decía Juvia con la voz un poco temblorosa, Cloud la miro curioso

-¿mami pasa algo?-

-n-no, no p-pasa nada- le decía Juvia sonriéndole a pesar del dolor agudo que sentía, Cloud fue a su cuarto a elegir algún juguete, Juvia junto todas sus fuerzas para levantarse del sillón, sosteniéndose de los costados del sillón quiere ir al baño para encerrarse y así Cloud no ve por lo que está pasando, se pasa del sillón a la pared contraria para poder apoyarse en ella, trata de apurarse pero el dolor es muy intenso, quiere lanzar un grito pero se muerde los labios no quiere asustarlo, a tan solo unos pasos del baño, pero no lo logra….

* * *

**:O, quedo abierto el final del cap, por eso es la parte uno, quizas el bebé no nazca, vivo, :O, no se lo dude mucho eso mientras escribia este cap, asi que vere que pasa en la segunda parte, mil gracias por las reviews que dejan y por los favs, por todo :D**


	9. Chapter 8 Parte 2

**Bueno la verdad es que el cap 8 es mas largo, creí que en dos partes iba a ser suficiente, pero a medida que escribía se alargaba mas, y me estuve debatiendo si lo subía todo en la parte 2 o lo subía en un parte mas, y me decía fue lo subo todo en una parte, pero como se alargo y todavía no lo terminaba, dije lo subo en mas partes, no los puedo hacer esperar tanto, encima quedo en una parte bastante critica, así que aclaro, esta es la parte 2, pero va a haber una parte 3...**

* * *

_**ESTO ES MUY COMPLICADO CAP 8 PARTE II 2….**_.

En una ciudad lejos de Magnolia, en una estación de trenes, caminaba un pelinegro con una caja en una mano y un bolso en el hombro, con expresión despreocupada mirando un papel,

-a ver donde tengo que dejar esto- decía Gray pensativo entrando en la ciudad, mientras caminaba miraba a ambos lados, y vio una librería se acerco a la vidriera y vio unos cuadernos con dibujos de osos, otros de peces y decidió entrar -_Cloud me pidió unos cuadernos, acá tienen con motivos y el tiene todos de tapa lisa, estos son bastante lindos- _pensaba Gray entrando a la librería.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Magnolia… Juvia esta, a tan solo unos pasos del baño, pero no lo logra, otra punzada mucho más fuerte que la primera aparece, no aguanta estar de pie por lo que se cae al piso resbalando por la pared, Juvia trata de aguantar el dolor de no gritar

-¿mami?- Cloud la llama y la busca con la mirada hasta que la ve sentada en el piso contra la pared sosteniéndose con ambas manos el vientre y con una expresión de dolor, Cloud abre sus ojos sorprendido y con miedo, se acerca rápidamente a Juvia y le toca el hombro con sus manitos

-¡¿mami?! ¿Qué te pasa, te duele algo?- le decía Cloud asustado y con los ojos con lagrimas formándose

-es-estoy bien Cloud-chan, solo…¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Juvia no puede terminar de intentar calmar a Cloud, el dolor era insoportable que no pudo contener el grito, gritó de dolor, Juvia podía sentir muy duro su vientre y lo sentía caliente, Cloud se asusto por su grito y no pudo aguantarse las lagrimas, empezó a llorar

-¿mami, mami, que pasa?- Cloud no paraba de preguntar y llorar, Juvia quería tratar de calmarlo pero el dolor no la dejaba hablar

-mami, voy a buscar a alguien- decía Cloud llorando se acerco a la puerta y apenas llegaba a la manija, y logro abrirla

–ya vuelvo mami-

_-no, no Cloud no salgas a la calle solo, estoy bien- _pensaba Juvia, esas eran las palabras que quería decir pero no podía pronunciarlas y mucho menos moverse para impedir que su hijito salga a la calle. Cloud salió y empezó a correr en dirección al gremio llorando, el sabia que seguro estaría Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, o alguien que lo ayudara, Cloud corrió dos cuadras hasta que tropezó y cayó al piso, de repente sintió un unos brazos que lo levantaron, Cloud abrió sus ojos llorosos y vio otros ojos marrones que lo miraban con preocupación

-Cloud-chan, no vayas tan rápido te podes lastimar, no ves que te caíste- le decía Lucy mientras lo sostenía en el aire

-t-tía Lucy- decía Cloud entre sollozos y Hikari que estaba al lado de Lucy lo miraba asustada, ella sabía que Cloud no lloraba, que siempre hacia todo para contener su llanto para demostrar su valor, pero lo vio así llorando y sabia que algo andaba mal

-vamos si eres un hombrecito no deberías llorar por un tropezoncito, ¿Dónde está tu mami?, le dije que me esperaran en su casa- decía Lucy buscando a Juvia con la mirada

-ma-mami, mami no está bien tía- decía Cloud llorando y Lucy lo miro asustada

-¿que queres decir Cloud, como que no está bien, que pasa, donde esta?- preguntaba la rubia en tono desesperado

-e-en casa, gritó mucho y parece que le duele la pancita- Lucy lo bajo al suelo tomo la mano de el y la de Hikari y corrió hacia la casa de Juvia, abrieron la puerta y ahí en el living enfrente del sillón en el suelo estaba Juvia en la misma pose, sosteniéndose el vientre con dolor en su rostro, Lucy corrió hacia ella y se puso a su lado

-Juvia, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿dime exactamente que te duele?- le preguntaba la rubia poniendo una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su vientre, Lucy sintió enseguida lo duro que estaba y sintió como se contraía

-n-no puede ser, pero si tenes solo cinco meses, Juvia, tenes que decirme cada cuanto tenes dolor- le decía Lucy seria, Juvia la miraba pero no se atrevía a hablar porque sabía que si dejaba de morderse los labios gritaría y no quería asustar a los niños más de lo que estaban, Lucy entendió que ella no podía hablar por el dolor

-bueno, haremos lo siguiente cada vez que tengas dolor, me apretas la mano- decía la rubia sosteniendo una mano de la peliazul,

_-5….10….15….20- _contaba mentalmente la rubia cuando Juvia apretó su mano

_-5….10….15...-_ volvió a empezar la cuenta mental la rubia para saber la frecuencia de los dolores o contracciones y otra vez la peliazul volvió a apretar su mano, Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, le estaba dando la contracciones seguidas,

-podría ser que….- Lucy empezó a mirar entre las piernas de Juvia si había alguna especie de liquido pero no encontró nada

-tia, ¿qué le pasa a mi mami?- preguntaba Cloud acercándose hasta ellas llorando

-Cloud ve con Hikari a tu cuarto- le decía Lucy muy seria

–no, me voy a quedar con mi mami, yo tengo que cuidarla, le prometí a papi que la cuidaría- decía Cloud llorando, Lucy no podía evitar conmoverse por Cloud

–_es cierto Gray fue a hacer ese encargo que Natsu no podía hacer-_ pensaba la rubia mientras miraba a Cloud, pero tuvo que estar firme, de su cinturón saco una llave dorada

-Loke, por fav…- Lucy no termino de llamar a Loke, ya que el había aparecido

-Lucy que necesitas, estoy aquí antes de que digas "por favor"- decía Loke reverenciándose

-Loke por favor, mantén a Hikari y Cloud en la habitación- Loke asintió y vio como estaba Juvia en el suelo y volvió a mirar a Lucy muy serio

-después hablamos, ahora necesito que los cuides por mi- decía Lucy seria

-claro, Hikari, Cloud vamos a jugar en la habitación- decía Loke mientras los guiaba pero Cloud corrió y fue hasta Juvia y se aferro a su brazo

–¡no! Yo me quedo con mi mami, yo tengo que cuidarla, papá me dijo que…..- decía Cloud llorando, pero fue interrumpido por una mano en su mejilla

-Cloud-chan mami va a estar b-bien- le decía Juvia soportando el dolor, reteniendo el grito que quería largar

-mami…..- la miraba Cloud con los ojos y mejillas rojas, Loke se le acerco se agacho para estar cara a cara, lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro a los ojos

-se que es tu responsabilidad cuidar de la mujer más importante para vos, también es la mía, pero uno tiene que aceptar que llegan momentos que no se pueden hacer nada- le decía Loke mirándole serio, estaba seguro de que probablemente no entendiera y que iba a llorar y a gritar queriendo ir con su mamá, pero Cloud solo se quedo callado, Lucy saco otra llave dorada

-¡Capricornio!-

-¿necesita algo Lucy-sama?-

-por favor carga a Juvia, tenemos que llevarla al hospital- decía Lucy apurada, Capricornio se agacho y puso sus brazos en posición

–con su permiso, Juvia-san- la peliazul asintió

-nos vamos Loke, por favor te encargo mucho a los niños- mientras Lucy y capricornio cargando a Juvia salían por la puerta, Loke la cerro y se giro a ver a Cloud que estaba con la cabeza baja, Hikari lo miraba preocupada se le quiso acercar pero Loke no la dejo, Cloud corrió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta

-Cloud…- decía Hikari tratando de llamarlo

-no Hikari, ahora mismo está muy triste porque no pudo hacer nada por su mamá, necesita estar solo tranquilo-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hospital de Magnolia…..

–ella tiene cinco meses de embarazo, experimento creo que contracciones eran como casi de 15 o 20 segundos y le dolía mucho y, y, y- decía Lucy con vos temblorosa a medida que el doctor preguntaba los síntomas, mientras Juvia era puesta en una camilla, ella seguía experimentando el dolor pero esta vez contuvo menos sus gritos

–aaaaah, duele, mi bebé, mi be…..aaaah- Juvia se agarraba el vientre y no para de estrujarse dolor

-Juvia…..todo va a estar bien- decía Lucy con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos, Juvia la miraba y asentía entre el dolor, mientras Juvia era llevada para ser atendida Lucy saco otra llave dorada

-Virgo-

-¿me llamo Hime?-

-si, necesito que vallas al gremio y le avises a Mira y a Gajeel que Juvia está mal en el hospital, aaah y dile a Mira que si puede que ubique a Gray-

-enseguida, Hime- Juvia era llevada al una habitación, y mientras trataba de relajarse del dolor en lo único que podía pensar era: _-Gray-sama….- _pensaba Juvia mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

* * *

En ese momento en otra ciudad en su estación de trenes había un pelinegro con una mochila en su hombro y una bolsa de una librería en la mano, y estaba comprando un helado

-aquí tiene señor- le decía el heladero pasándole su helado

-oh muchas gra…-

_-Gray-sama_- el pelinegro tenia la mano estirada estaba por recibir el helado pero no lo agarro estaba mirando para todos lados

_-me pareció escuchar a Juvia-_ pensaba Gray con una mirada confundida

-¿eh señor va a tomar el helado o no?- le decía el heladero con una gota en la cabeza

-oh si, disculpe, me pareció oír….n-nada- decia el pelinegro confundido_,_

_ -la pienso demasiado, hasta alucino su voz, antes de ir a casa le compro caramel franks, le encantan- _pensaba Gray con una sonrisa suave

-se hace la última llamada para el tren que se dirige a Magnolia- se escuchaba por un parlante y el pelinegro acelero el paso hacia el tren

* * *

En el hospital de Magnolia, en el Hall había personas y todas eran de Fairy Tail

-¿Qué le pasa a Ju-chan?- preguntaba una peliazul de baja estatura

-¿Cómo esta Juvia y el bebé?- preguntaba un pelinegro con piercings en el rostro golpeando el piso con una brazo de hierro

-¡si, respondan, alguien que responda!- exclamaba una morocha tirando cartas a todos lados

-¿está bien?- preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo

-¡silencio! Estamos en un hospital- grito Lucy con un aura oscura haciendo callar a todos temblando de miedo

-perdon Lu-chan pero estamos preocupados- decía Levy asomándose por atrás de Gajeel

-Virgo, te había dicho que le avises a Mira y a Gajeel-

-y eso hice Hime-

-y si eso hiciste, ¡¿Por qué están la mitad del gremio acá?!- gritaba Lucy temblándole una ceja por el nerviosismo

-perdón Hime, ¿castigo?- decía Virgo mientras estaba caminando sobre carbón caliente y Lucy la miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Gajeel sabes si Mira pudo contactar a Gray?- le preguntaba Lucy preocupada

-no se, ella estaba intentándolo cuando nos fuimos-

-Lucy ¿te dijeron algo sobre Juvia?- le preguntaba Lissana

-no todavía no, hace casi una hora se la llevaron y nadie me dijo nada- decía la rubia aguantándose unas lagrimas

-¡¿Cómo esta Juvia?!- preguntaba un peliblanca atravesando la puerta de entrada y algo agitada de estar corriendo

-Mira, ¿pudiste contactar a Gray?-

-no lo siento, pero pude averiguar que el ya había dejado el encargo, así que debe estar volviendo, pero no lo entiendo vi a Juvia como hace dos horas y estaba bien-

-no se tampoco lo que le paso ni ella lo sabe, esperemos que Gray no se tarde demasiado- decía Lucy mirando en la dirección al pasillo por donde fue llevada Juvia

-¿Lucy...y Cloud?- preguntaba la peliblanca

-a Cloud y Hikari los está cuidando Loke-

-¿Cloud como estaba, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba?-

-si todo paso en su cara, lo vio todo, no paraba de llorar- decía Lucy triste

-iré con ellos Lucy, le diré a Loke que venga contigo- decía la peliblanca seria

Una hora después ya era de noche en la calles de Magnolia... se encontraba un pelinegro abriendo la puerta de su casa

-hola, llegue…- y se quedo confundido cuando vio a Mira y a Hikari sentadas en el sillón

-¡Gray!-

-tío hielito-

-hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿se sentían solas?- preguntaba el pelinegro divertido, Gray se dio la vuelta pero no veía a Cloud, Juvia ni a Lucy y se extraño

-¿Dónde está Cloud y Juvia?- Mira lo miro triste y preocupada y la expresión de Gray cambio rápidamente a preocupación

-Mira….no hagas asa cara me asustas-

-Hikari ve un ratito a la habitación de los tíos Gray y Juvia y espérame hasta que te llame- le decía Mira indicándole el camino a la niña

-Mira ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde están Juvia y Cloud?- decía Gray empezando a desesperarse acercándose a Mira

-Gray, Juvia esta en el hospital- le decía algo nerviosa la peliblanca, Gray al escuchar esa frase, se congelo en el lugar, sintió un escalofrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus cabellos, no podía evitar imaginarse lo peor

-¿co-como…Cloud, el bebé, Ju-Juvia- el pelinegro corrió hacia la puerta pensando en ir al hospital

-¡Gray! Espera-

-¿Qué pasa Mira?, no ves que tengo que ir al hospital-

-antes de ir deberías hablar con Cloud-

-¿está aquí?-

-si, Lucy no podía llevarlo al hospital ¿que iba a hacer ahí?, no es un lugar para niños, el….está en su cuarto-

-¿está durmiendo?-

-no lo se, le hable, le quise dar algo para tomar y para comer, pero no me responde- decía Mira preocupada, Gray fue directo al cuarto de Cloud, toco la puerta, entro sin esperar respuesta, encendió la luz, pudo ver algunos juguetes tirados, las sabanas de la cama desordenadas, Cloud no estaba a simple vista, estaba escondido, fue hasta la cama y se sentó, tenía la mirada fija en la pared

-Cloud, soy papá- el pelinegro espero pero no recibió respuesta

-¿Por qué no respondes?- seguía sin recibir respuesta

-Cloud sal- pero el no decía nada no le respondía ni hacia el mínimo ruido, Gray se mordió el labio que le temblaba de las ganas de gritar de frustración, pero no era porque estaba enojado con Cloud sino de los frustrado e inútil que se sentía en ese momento

-Cloud, ¿es que estas enojado conmigo?- y Cloud al escuchar eso abrió grandes los ojos

-debes estar enojado conmigo porque no estaba, yo tamb…- Gray fue interrumpido por Cloud

-no, papi, no estoy enojado con vos- decia Cloud desde el lugar del que estaba escondido, el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿entonces por qué no me respondías?-

-porque…..porque papá debe estar enojado con Cloud- decía Cloud sollozando

-¿Por qué voy a estar enojado con vos?-

-porque…porque…- decía Cloud entre sollozos, Gray sin levantarse de la cama, abrió las piernas, se agacho hasta el piso mirando debajo de la cama, estiro sus brazos y saco a Cloud con cuidado hasta ponerlo sobre sus piernas, lo observo y estaba con los ojos y mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, y en esos momentos estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que mas lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos

-¿Por qué pensaste que me iba a enojar con vos?-

-porque prometí que cuidaría a mami, te prometí que la iba a cuidar y…..- decía Cloud entre sollozos

-Cloud, no estoy…- fue interrumpido por Cloud que empezó a llorar, ya no podía aguantarse las lagrimas

–fue mi culpa papi, yo quería ir al parque, quería hacer cosas, quería que mami me lleve…perdón, no quise que a mami le pasara nada malo….y también estoy llorando- Gray lo miraba y le acordaba mucho a el, se acordaba que era y que es así de testarudo, pero por sobretodo se acordó cuando sus padres murieron y el estaba observando todo de afuera veía a ese monstruo Deli… prefería no recordar su nombre, y no podía hacer nada se sentía un inútil, siempre creyó que si era más fuerte podría salvar a las personas que amaba, lo había vuelto a intentar y también volvió a perder a alguien que amaba frente a sus ojos, a su maestra Ul y otra vez se sentía un inútil, se sentía culpable, pero viendo a Cloud teniendo esa actitud la que el siempre tuvo e incluso todavía había momentos que se sentía así, al verlo llorar sintiéndose culpable por algo que absolutamente el no tenía nada que ver, le hizo entender que el tampoco tenía culpa de algunas cosas del pasado

-Cloud hiciste un gran trabajo, cuidaste a mami lo mejor que pudiste, saliste a buscar ayuda a los adultos como se debe, estoy orgulloso- le decía Gray mientras acariciaba su cabecita, Cloud se froto los ojos y lo miro sorprendido

-papá….perdón, encima estoy llorando- decía Cloud secándose las lagrimas con la manga de ropa, Gray sonrió suavecito

-Cloud llorar es lo que te hace hombre, aceptar estar triste todo eso es lo que te hace crecer y ser fuerte, mira papá también llora- le decía Gray mientras le caían lagrimas

–papá...- decía Cloud mientras lo miraba sorprendido

-yo también lloro, eso no me hace menos fuerte ni menos hombre- Gray abrazo a Cloud y este empezó a llorar en su pecho, después de un momento de desahogo Cloud se separo de su pecho

-papá ¿y mami?-

-mami esta con el doctor-

-¿mi hermanito?-

-también está con el doctor-

-papi quiero ver a mami- decía Cloud mientras se frotaba los ojos

-hoy no podes verla..-

-¿Por qué?-

-escúchame, hoy no podes verla, pero mañana te promete que si la vas a ver, ¿si?- le decía Gray mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Cloud y con la otra limpiándole una lagrima de su mejilla

-decile a mami que la quiero mucho-

-se lo voy a decir, yo voy a salir ahora, la tía Mira va a estar acá con vos, lo mejor ahora es que duermas- le decía Gray levantándolo con las manos y acostándolo en la cama, le dio un beso en la frente y salió del cuarto, Mira se levanto del sillón cuando vio a Gray cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Cloud

-¿Cómo esta Cloud-chan?-

-está más tranquilo, le dije tenía que dormir que vos vas a estar con el mientras no estoy….., cierto ¿podes quedarte con el?- le preguntaba el pelinegro sin ganas de hablar mucho con una expresión bastante afligida y algo enojada, buscando cosas en la mesa del comedor, la peliblanca lo miraba preocupada

-claro, no te preocupes yo me quedo con el, Hikari también se va a quedar acá conmigo, espero que no te moleste, porque se quedo dormida en tu cama-

-n-no claro que no, déjala dormir ahí, dudo que yo vaya a dormir o mejor dicho, a volver acá lo que queda del resto de la noche….- Gray y Mira se quedaron callados al ver que Cloud salía de su cuarto corriendo hacia el pelinegro

-Cloud te dije q…-

-papá, llévale a mami, mi tebu- le decía Cloud mirándolo, levantando las manitos con el muñequito en ambas ofreciéndoselo, a Gray se le suavizo la expresión, se agacho hasta la altura de Cloud, tomo el muñeco

-¿seguro?-

-si, mami y mi hermanito lo necesitan más- Gray le sacudió el pelo

-traje helado, por hoy podes comer antes de ir a dormir-

-ven Cloud-chan, te voy a servir- le decía Mira llamándolo

-no tengo hambre- decía Cloud sentándose en el sillón, Mira y Gray lo vieron con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa que se llevaron al oírlo negarse a comer helado, algo que el comería como desayuno, almuerzo y cena, sino fuera que no le dejan, pero comprendieron que se debía a la situación

–me voy con tebu- le decía Gray mientras salía por la puerta y mientras la cerraba veía a Cloud mirándolo como se iba con una expresión triste, el pelinegro apenas cerró la puerta estando fuera de vista del niño salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Hospital General de Magnolia, una rubia estaba sentada apoyada contra el respaldo de la silla con un café en la mano a medio terminar, y mirando el pasillo en donde había visto por última vez a la peliazul, el doctor que la estaba atendiendo no había dicho ni mandado a decir nada, siempre mandan a dar alguna noticia alguna señal, pero no apareció nadie para decirles nada, estaban hace horas sufriendo de los nervios, algunos miembros intentaron sacar información a la fuerza y fueron sacados del hospital, era una lástima que Erza no estaba, ella con solo mirar a alguien los intimidaba y podría haber logrado que vieran a Juvia, pero lamentablemente no estaba, los únicos que quedaban del gremio en el hospital que no fueron echados, era Levy, Gajeel (solo porque Levy pudo contenerlo de querer destruir el hospital, diciéndole que si quería saber y poder ver a Juvia tenía que controlarse), y Lucy, todos estaban sentados en la sala de espera cuando de repente la puerta del hospital es abierta y ven como un pelinegro pasa corriendo y para mirando en dirección a todos los pasillos que se encontraban, queriendo elegir uno para poder encontrar a la peliazul, levantándose de su asiento la rubia apurada para detenerlo

-¡Gray!- el pelinegro se gira y los ve a todos

-¡Lucy!, ¿y Juvia?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿mi bebé?, ¿Qué saben de ella?- le preguntaba Gray desesperado, sujetando a la rubia de los hombros

-Gray, espera, tranquilízate- le decía la rubia poniendo sus manos en los hombros de el

-si tranquilízate Gray, nosotros sabemos tanto de ella como sabes vos- le decía serio Gajeel

-¿pero acaso no saben nada?-

-no Gray no sabemos nada todavía- decía Levy negando con la cabeza y el pelinegro vuelve a mirar a la rubia

-la traje al hospital, se la llevaron como hace horas más o menos…-

-¿y todavía no dijeron nada?, ¿pero no reclamaron?-

-si muchos reclamaron y fueron echados del hospital- decía Levy triste

-¿Quién la está atendiendo?-

-el mismo doctor que atiende a Juvia actualmente- le decía la rubia intentando tranquilizarlo pero una voz interrumpió la charla de los magos

-tengo información sobre la Señora Fullbuster- todos se giraron a ver al doctor, quien venía viendo unos papeles mientras hablaba, alzo la mirada y vio al pelinegro

-Señor Fullbuster, ya está aquí, no lo había visto cuando llego su esposa- Gray corrió hasta llegar enfrente al doctor y así hicieron lo mismo los demás

-lamento que no haya venido a dar noticias sobre su estado en todo este tiempo pero estuve controlándola todas estas horas para asegurarme delo que ella tenía, también las radiografías tardaron, por eso pido disculpas- decía el doctor reverenciándose

-ahora es lo de menos eso vamos al grano…..- fue interrumpido Gajeel por el pelinegro

-¿co-como esta Juvia y el bebé? ¿Dónde están?, quiero verlos- decía Gray desesperado aguantándose las ganas de empujar contra la pared al doctor

-sígame, pero solo una personas es permitida en estos momentos- decía el doctor mirando a los demás diciéndoles con la mirada que tendrían que esperar un poco mas, después de eso el doctor y Gray se fueron por el pasillo alejándose de la vista de los demás

–nosotros hemos estado esperando más tiempo, deberíamos verla primero- decía Gajeel enojado

-Gajeel, no digas eso, Gray esta….- la peliazul es interrumpida por Gajeel

-no me vengas a decir que porque solo es el marido está más preocupado que yo, vos o Lucy…-

-basta Gajeel- le decía Lucy enojada, Gajeel se enojo hizo sus manos puños y salió afuera del hospital

-perdónalo Lu-chan, aunque no le guste decir lo que siente, Juvia es muy importante para el y….- la peliazul es interrumpida por la rubia

-ya lo sé Levy, pero ahora no necesitamos que se descontrole, si la quiere ver tiene que estar calmado- decía la rubia mirando hacia la puerta

* * *

Mientras tanto el doctor le indicaba la habitación en la que se encontraba Juvia, el pelinegro fue a donde le señalo el doctor, abrió la puerta y la vio, estaba recostada cubierta con las sabanas por debajo de los brazos, se notaba su abultado vientre, su bebé, su cabeza estaba mirando al lado contrario del que el estaba parado, su pelo largo estaba por encima de sus brazos, camino despacio hasta llegar a su lado, estaba nervioso, no podía ver su rostro, observaba como su pecho se inflaba por su respirar, sentía un alivio de verla, de sentir en medio del silencio su respirar, quería observarla por un momento, estar seguro de que todo estaba bien, de que ella y su bebé estaban a salvo, solo así podía sentirla, tomó una silla y la acerco sin hacer ningún ruido hasta al lado de la cama, se sentó y se quedo observándola, se moría por dentro de las ganas que tenia de abrazarla y besarla, pero sus ganas de protegerla eran más grandes, no quería hacer nada brusco mientras estaba en plena recuperación, paso un tiempo y decidió estirar su mano y decidió acariciar su pancita, donde se encontraba su bebé, sonrió suave mirando el vientre, la peliazul que tenía su rostro mirando para el lado opuesto del pelinegro, abrió sus ojos lentamente y sintió una mano, se extraño por la manera de que la acariciaba, pero sonrió suave al sentirla algo fría, puso su mano sobre la de el y se giro a verlo

-Gray-sama…..ya volvió, ¿Cómo le fue?- le preguntaba Juvia con un tono suave y sonriéndole con dulzura , Gray la miraba con curiosidad por su pregunta, acaso no era ella la que estaba internada, la que sufrió contracciones dolorosas, pero Gray dio un suspiro y largo una risa irónica

-eres increíble, com…sos vos la que…en fin ¿Cómo estas vos?, ¿Cómo te sentís?- le preguntaba Gray tomando con sus dos manos la de ella

-Juvia se siente bien, y el bebé también está bien- le decía Juvia acariciando su pancita con la otra mano que tenia libre, mientras el pelinegro la miraba con una sonrisa suave pero con una obvia tristeza en la mirada, la peliazul se dio cuenta le iba a preguntar pero el doctor entro a la habitación

-bueno, veo que despertó, ¿Cómo se siente?-

-Juvia se siente bien- le decía mientras ella se acomodaba sentándose en la cama, Gray se paro rápidamente de la silla para ayudarla

-cuidado, no te esfuerces mucho- le decía el pelinegro mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la peliazul ayudándola a sentarse y luego con la otra mano acomodándole la almohada

-mucho no le pude preguntar a ella, por eso le pregunte todo a usted-

-pero le dije, ella no paso estrés, no hizo fuerza, no dejo que haga nada muy complicado, lo único que ella hace es la comida, y Cloud no es un niño complicado, no la hace enojar, no es caprichoso-

-mmm, bueno necesitaba esto para confirmar mi diagnostico, necesitaba hablar con usted para saber como era la rutina de ella-

-Juvia no hace nada estresante, ni fuerza- le decía la peliazul serena

-bueno sobre su situación, es la siguiente, cuando su amiga me describió que tomo el tiempo cada cuantas veces sentía dolor o "contracción", y que eran cada 15 segundos pasaba una pero a los 5 segundos le pasaba otra, me parecía muy raro, al principio pensé que era un parto prematuro pero después de hacer algunos estudios no era eso, lo que ella sentía eran dos cosas distintas que para su mala suerte sucedieron al mismo tiempo-

-no entiendo- decía el pelinegro mirándolo con curiosidad

-Juvia tampoco entiende-

-ahora explíqueme exactamente lo que le paso, y lo que lo provoco, así evitamos lo que la llevo eso- decía el pelinegro seriamente

-si es como usted me dijo, no creo que se pueda hacer mucho, lo que ella sufrió fueron las contracciones de Braxton Hicks, estas normalmente son indoloras pero algo incomodas, se endurece el abdomen y da tensión abdominal y duras de 20 a 30 segundos aproximadamente, esto confunde y parecen las contracciones de parto, por eso su amiga se imagino que el bebé estaba viniendo, lo que la confundió mas, fue que al mismo tiempo que estas, era que el bebé entro en movimiento, debido a que el bebé está en una posición "oblicua" si se mueve le causa dolor, por eso sentía dolores diferentes, eran muchos músculos contrayéndose al mismo tiempo- le decía el doctor muy seriamente lo cual Gray escuchaba atentamente y con una expresión preocupada

-¿hay alguna manera de evitar esas contracciones?-

-no, la verdad es que es algo inusual que estas contracciones se presenten en esta etapa del embarazo tan temprana, pero aparecieron ahora y va a seguir experimentándolas, a medida que el embarazo avance, estas contracciones se van tornando más frecuentes y duraderas, y muy dolorosas, y a esa altura ya será capaz, sin duda, de diferenciarlas de las contracciones de parto, ya que son muy diferentes, evitarla no va a poder ser, pero poder tratar con ellas, de alguna manera si-

-entonces no hay manera de evitarlas, va a sufrir un dolor muy insoportable…¿Cómo puede tratar con ellas?- decía Gray con una mirada triste la cual la peliazul noto y no paraba de observar su expresión

-los dolores que va a experimentar son graves, lo más probable que sienta es que su abdomen se tensa, si eso pasa tiene que relajarse y dejar de hacer cualquier cosa que esté haciendo en ese momento, acostarse de lado y monitorear las contracciones por una hora cambiando de posiciones, tendrá dolor abdominal, de espalda o pélvico, y para que no se asuste, puede llegar a tener una perdida menstrual, o algún liquido en poca cantidad claro, es perfectamente normal, pero si esta asusta si es que pasa, venga y la atenderé, le recomendaría que diera una caminata, pero estos síntomas, que le haya dado estas contracciones tan temprano y la posición del bebé, es una señal de parto prematuro- Gray y Juvia se sorprendieron lo miraron algo asustado

-¿prematuro? Pero recién tengo 24 semanas de embarazo, no, no puede nacer ahora- decía la peliazul llevándose las manos al vientre algo desesperada, Gray la trataba de calmar para que no se altere

-bueno, no paso, pero lamentablemente tengo que decirles que eran las señales, por eso recomiendo reposo absoluto, eso si, tiene que ir al baño, bañarse, lo común lo puede hacer-

-¿aun hay posibilidades de que nazca prematuro?- le pregunta el pelinegro seriamente

-si, si las hay, hubiera sido un gran problema si nacía ahora, no desarrollo bien muchos órganos ni siquiera los pulmones- Juvia estaba temblando del miedo de escuchar lo que podría haber pasado si nacía su bebé, en resumen podría haber muerto, Gray miraba la expresión de Juvia y sabia lo que estaba pensando pero para estar seguro le tuvo que preguntar, tenían que saberlo los dos, aunque doliera y asustara

-¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de vida de los bebés prematuros?- Juvia lo miro sorprendida y aun asustada pero tenía que saber las probabilidades, el doctor los miro decididos a saber bien del tema, después de todo aun habían probabilidades de que nazca prematuro

-esto que les voy a decir es la estadística: Menos de 24 semanas: 10%, de 24 semanas: 38%, de 25 semanas: 52%, de 26 semanas: 63%, de 27 semanas: 82%, de 28 semanas: 87% y más de 29 semanas: 90%- termino de decir el doctor, Juvia se llevo las manos a la boca y se le aguaron los ojos, ya que al escuchar las estadísticas, la de 5 meses era menos del 50% era de 38% las probabilidades de que su bebé se muera era de 62%, Gray trajo en seco y agarro las manos de Juvia

-tranquila, no paso nada al final, el todavía está dentro de ti- le decía el pelinegro para tranquilizarla, aunque por dentro a el mismo le costaba controlarse, pero tenía que hacerlo para calmarla, para darle seguridad -se que es algo que los asusta per…..- el doctor es interrumpido por Gray

-no solo es el problema lo de las contracciones, lo dijo, nos había dicho que el bebé podía acomodar su posición, pero por lo que nos dijo eso no paso sino que sigue igual o peor ¿verdad?-

-así es, la posición del bebé no ha cambiado por eso mismo no les puedo decir si es niño o niña, con los nuevos estudios que hice lo más probable es que no tenga al bebé en parto natural sino seria una cesaría- Juvia y Gray no hacían más que escuchar y tomarse de las manos

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fullbuster, una peliblanca estaba sentada en un sillón mirando la puerta del baño en el cual había entrado un niño hace mas de 20 minutos, la peliblanca decide acercarse a tocar la puerta para saber si todo estaba bien

-Cloud-chan, ¿está todo bien?- pero no recibe respuesta

-voy a abrir- decía la peliblanca abriendo la puerta y lo que vio la hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa y susto mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca cubriéndosela para no gritar….

* * *

**y...? como la ven la parte 2?, es algo larga, pero bueno así salen las cosas, así que pronto estaré subiendo la parte 3 :O, y que les parecio, parece ser que solo fue un susto o un aviso lo de las contracciones, quiero decir que todo lo de las cotracciones y todo lo que informo sobre el embarzo como los porcentajes, todo eso lo investigue osea no tire cosas inventadas, lo quize hacer mas realista, y mil gracias a los reviews que dejan, y los favoritos todo :D**


	10. Chapter 8 Parte final 3

**Aviso: este capitulo es muy largo...y el final del capitulo 8 :D, como se habia alargado pense en partirlo en dos partes, pero despues dije al carajo, ya esperaron con la parte 2, y mande todo con la parte 3...me dicen lo que piensan :D**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hall del Hospital, una rubia estaba sentada con una expresión cansada, una peliazul cabeceando de cansancio y un pelinegro con piercings de brazos cruzados con una expresión de enojo, de repente se levanta impresionando a las dos, peliazul y rubia

–ya pasaron 2 horas de que ese tipo entro a verla, no podía por lo menos acercarse a decir algo, aunque sea un "está bien"- decía el pelinegro desesperado,

-Gajeel, el doctor nos dijo que estaba bien cuando Gray estaba solo con Juvia-

-si así es, deberías calmarte-

-Lu-chan, estas exhausta deberías ir a dormir-

-estoy bien, Levy-chan, no te preocupes-

-¿segura?, ¿no quieres ir con Hikari?-

-ella está bien, Mira la está cuidando, de eso no tengo que preocuparme, ella está a salvo- por el pasillo venia caminando un pelinegro, lo cual llamo la atención de los presentes

-¡Gray!- exclamaron todos

-aah maldito, ni creas que solo porque eres su esposo no te voy a pegar por hacerme esperar y….-

-puedes pasar, quiere verte, pero deben pasar de a uno- al terminar de decir esto Gajeel salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo del que venía el pelinegro, Levy lo siguió y la rubia se le acerco

-¿muchas cosas Gray?-

-muchas, demasiadas- decía el pelinegro sentándose en una silla llevándose las manos a la cara en frustración

-¿es algo muy grave?- preguntaba algo temerosa por saber la respuesta la rubia

-si, es largo de contar- decía mirando al techo el pelinegro

-se que no queres hablar del tema, pero Juvia es mi….., podrías decirme aunque sea algo- le decía suplicante Lucy y el pelinegro la miro cansado dando un suspiro

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Juvia, estaba un pelinegro con piercings examinándola con la mirada muy cuidadosamente, cerciorándose de que este todo es su lugar

-¿uuhm Gajeel-kun?,...pones nerviosa a Juvia con tu mirada- le decía con una sonrisa nerviosa la peliazul-

-pues te la aguantas, tengo que comprobar que están bien- decía Gajeel mirando muy de cerca el rostro de Juvia, mientras que por la ventana una peli azul de baja estatura miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza

_-se que se preocupa por ella, pero asusta su manera de preocuparse-_ pensaba Levy mirando a traves de la ventana

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Juvia se siente bien, solo fueron contracciones Gajeel-kun-

-¿y cómo está el bebé?- decía Gajeel señalando el vientre de la peliazul

-oh se encuentra bien, es algo inquieto, como alguien que conozco, pero nada que Juvia no pueda manejar- le decía la peliazul sonriendo divertida, Gajeel al verla tan normal, tan Juvia, se sintió algo aliviado, pero el la conoce y siempre minimiza las cosas cuando en realidad son más importantes, de repente unos golpes se escuchan, Gajeel se gira a ver, y ve a la pequeña peliazul tocando el vidrio, diciéndole con la mirada que lo deje entrar, Juvia al verla le sonríe

-mejor la dejo entrar sino después dice muchas cosas que no entiendo- decía Gajeel mientras se levantaba de la silla, se dirigió a la puerta y salió

-puedes entrar enana- Levy lo miro molesta, pero cuando paso a su lado sonrió, todo el tiempo que no había podido ver a Juvia había estado molesto la llamaba por su nombre y había estado tenso, pero ahora lo sentía más relajado y sonreía para molestarla, Levy cerró la puerta al entrar y corrió hacia la peliazul

-Ju-chan, ¿Cómo estás?- le decía feliz Levy

-Levy-san, Juvia se encuentra bien, ¿has estado esperando todo este tiempo?-

-eso no importa Ju-chan, lo importante es que estas bien, ¿y el bebé?-

-el está bien también- le decía la peliazul llevándose una mano acariciando su vientre

-¿puedo?- le preguntaba Levy con su mano en el aire

-claro Levy-san, puedes tocar- Levy llevo su mano al vientre de Juvia y lo acaricio, podía sentirlo algo duro, caliente y al mismo tiempo ese calor era tan cálido era tan lindo, se sentía claramente la nueva vida que estaba dentro de ella, Levy sonreía suave mientras lo acariciaba, mientras un pelinegro con piercing miraba la escena algo nervioso, parecía que de verdad le gustaba eso del embarazo

_-esa enana no estará pensando en….-_pensaba Gajeel cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una rubia y un pelinegro venían hablando por el pasillo pero no dejaba de ver a la pequeña peliazul que acariciaba el vientre, la rubia lo mira con curiosidad como Gajeel no deja de ver por la ventana, entonces ella se acerca y ve como Levy acariciaba el vientre con una sonrisa suave, la rubia mira a Gajeel con una sonrisa picara, y este se da cuenta,

-¿q-que pasa con esa sonrisa?-

-me parece que al fin llego tu momento Gajeel- le decía Lucy casi riendo

-ca-callate estúpida mujer, no se a que te refieres- decía Gajeel nervioso y exaltado, mientras estaban ocupados en su conversación Levy salía de la puerta le sonreía a Gray y vio como Gajeel estaba exaltado como antes,

-mmm, Lu-chan, si quieres puedes pasar- le decía Levy con una sonrisa, por su comentario Gajeel se congelo en el lugar por no haber notado la presencia de ella y la rubia entro rápido por las ganas que tenia de ver a su amiga

-Juvia, que alegría verte-

-lo mismo digo Lucy- le decía con una sonrisa la peliazul

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿cómo está el bebé?- le preguntaba la rubia sentándose en la silla al lado de la peliazul

-estamos bien ambos, solo era contracciones-

-Gray me contó la mayoría de las cosas- le decía la rubia mirándola expresándole su preocupación

-si, bueno, Juvia va a hacer todo para que el bebé nazca a los 9 meses, como corresponde- decía la peliazul acariciándose la pancita

-te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-claro que Juvia lo sabe Lucy-

-¿qué van a hacer ahora, van para el departamento?-

-el doctor nos dijo que no se puede dar el alta después de las 7 de la tarde, así que igual dijo que quería tener en observación a Juvia por una noche-

-bueno entonces…-

-entonces podes ir a descansar y a ver a Hikari-chan- le decía la peliazul interrumpiendo a la rubia, Lucy sonríe al comentario

-si voy a ir a la casa, pero solo para ver si llego Natsu, a Hikari y Cloud los está cuidando Mira- le decía Lucy confiada mientras que Juvia recordaba como Cloud lloraba al verla en aquel momento, lo asusto mucho, estaba preocupada por el, quería verlo, ya era tarde debía estar durmiendo

-Juvia, tranquila, Gray hablo con el- le decía la rubia para tranquilizarla, eso de alguna manera la calmaba, que Gray haya hablando con el, pero eso no dejaba de estar en su cabeza, quería verlo abrazarlo y darle las buenas noches

-si, Gray-sama me dijo que hablo con el, parece que se negó a comer helado, eso me dejo muy preocupada, pero bueno mañana ya voy a poder verlo-

-mmm…Lucy el doctor me dijo que se terminaron los horarios de visitas permitidas- decía el pelinegro asomándose por la puerta

-bueno- decía triste la rubia

-entonces…..nos veremos pronto Juvia- decía Lucy mientras salía por la puerta diciéndole adiós con la mano y la peliazul correspondía el saludo con el mismo gesto

-ya se fueron todos a descansar, ahora a la que le toca descansar es a vos- le decía el pelinegro sentándose en una silla al lado de ella

-Gray-sama Juvia ya se siente bien-

-me alegra escuchar decir eso, pero igual no te hagas la aventurera tenes que cuidarte mucho ahora más que antes-

-¿Gray-sama se va a quedar a dormir en la silla?-

-digamos que si- le decía el pelinegro acomodándose en la silla, pero el sabía que no iba a dormir iba a estar vigilándola toda la noche, estando pendiente de su respiración, si tenía frió o calor, no iba a dormir absolutamente nada, pero no le iba a decir o sino ella no dormiría por la preocupación, Juvia noto que tenia la mirada algo triste, y no solo eso, desde que la vio y estuvieron solos, el no le había dado ningún beso, ni si quiera había intentado abrazarla

-a dormir- decía Gray mientras cruzaba sus brazos en la silla

-uh…¿G-Gray-sama?- decía Juvia jugando con sus dedos mirándolos sonrojada

-¿si?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿necesitas algo?-

-n-no, no quiero nada gracias…, Ju-Juvia se preguntaba s-si le daría un...- Gray la notaba nerviosa, enredaba sus dedos entre si, se trababa al hablar, y le pareció tan lindo que haga esas cosas tan de ella, volver a verla sonrojada y tartamudeando, era una señal de que estaba mejor

-¿si te daría un…?- le pregunta Gray curioso, aunque le gustaba verla divagar así, sentía curiosidad, quería saber que quería , Juvia se puso más nerviosa pero se puso firme mentalmente, dejo de enredar sus dedos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-¿Gray-sama le daría Juvia un beso de buenas noches?- el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, le miraba el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mirada decidida que tenia

-¿era eso?- el pelinegro solto una risita

-si, eso era,…..-decía Juvia mirando en otra dirección, mientras el pelinegro se levanto de la silla y dio un paso hasta ella

-….. es que Gray-sama no le dio un beso y Juvia se preguntaba porqu….. - decía la peliazul en voz baja cuando fue interrumpida por un beso que le dio el pelinegro, un tierno y suave beso lleno de amor, mientras el tenia sus manos apoyadas a los lados de la cama ella tenía su mano en la mejilla de el y la otra en su hombro, la peliazul intento pasar su mano por el cuello del pelinegro en un intento de profundizar el beso, pero dándose cuenta de las intenciones el pelinegro la separa, la mira y le da un beso en la frente

-ahora tienes que dormir- decía Gray mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla, ella lo miro confundida

-_Gray-sama debe estar cansado- _ pensaba la peliazul

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?, ¿acaso no puedes dormir?-

-a-algo así Gray-sama-

-sabes tengo algo que definitivamente te hará dormir- decía el pelinegro sacando de su bolsillo un muñequito blanco en forma de fantasmita, Juvia se sorprendió al ver el muñeco

-G-Gray-sama eso es de Cloud-chan, ¿se lo saco? ¿Cómo va a dormir mi bebé?- decía Juvia mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara de la sorpresa

-no se lo saque, me dijo que te lo diera, para que estés tranquila, que ustedes lo necesitaban- le decía Gray mirando la pancita de la peliazul y se lo alcanzo a las manos, Juvia lo agarro, lo miro y sonrió

-Juvia y el bebé van a dormir muy bien- decía sonriendo la peliazul

-Cloud quiere que su mami y su hermanito sepan que los quiere mucho- le decía el pelinegro apoyando su codo en la silla y poniendo su cabeza de costado sobre su mano

-Gray-sama ¿está seguro que quiere quedarse en esa silla?, puede acostarse acá al lado de Juvia-

-estoy bien, vos dormí, no te preocupes- Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fullbuster, una peliblanca estaba yendo de acá para allá con trapos y baldes

-Mira, tranquilízate solo hay que limpiar- le decía un peliverde

-Freed no es para tranquilizarse, el baño esta hecho un desastre y Cloud-chan…..- decía la peliblanca levándose las manos a la cara, el peliverde se paro y se acerco a ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella para tranquilizarla

-el está bien, estaba exhausto, solo se quedo dormido-

-¿cómo le explico lo que paso a Gray y Juvia?, no hay forma de explicarlo serían más complicaciones y no necesitan más con lo que acaban de pasar-

-no creo que lo vean de esa manera, sino seria más bien algo mas para tratar- le decía sereno el peliverde, Mira entiende a lo que se refiere y se calma

-si creo que tenes razón, igual si se les complica, yo estoy para ayudarlos- decía la peliblanca sonriendo un poco

-y para cualquier cosa que necesites yo te voy a ayudar- Mira se sonrojo al comentario del peliverde pero enseguida le sonrió de vuelta

–muchas gracias Freed-

* * *

Al día siguiente en el Hospital….

-entonces te traigo un vestido azul, tus zapatos y ropa interior- le decía el pelinegro contando con los dedos la cantidad de cosas que tenía que traer para no olvidarse

-Gray-sama tiene que traerle a Juvia el vestido azul con un volado de encaje blanco en las mangas y las sandalias con hebillas que hacen juego y después de ropa interior la que encuentre primero en el cajón- decía lo ultimo sonrojándose un poco la peliazul, mientras Gray la miraba confundido escuchando sus indicaciones

_-¿Qué es volado?-_ pensaba el pelinegro _-que importa cual traiga, la mayoría de sus vestidos son azules, ¿cuál es la diferencia?- _

-Gray-sama, no traiga a Cloud-chan- el pelinegro la miro sorprendido

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, le dije te iba a ver hoy, se lo prometí-

-no quiero que Cloud, me vea así en el hospital, Juvia esta pálida, parece enferma, no quiero que me vea así,…por favor Gray-sama- decía lo último en un tono suplicante, Gray no se podía resistir a esa mirada, a lo que le pedía,

-está bien-

-muchas gracias Gray-sama- le decía la peliazul con dulzura

-bueno, voy yendo, no hagas nada hasta que llegue, no te pares, no hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva, seguramente alguien va a venir a verte, ya que no pudieron verte anoche, porque los echaron- la peliazul rio por el comentario

-está bien Gray-sama, Juvia esperara a que vuelva- el pelinegro se acerco a la cama se inclino y le dio un beso, Juvia quiso profundizar el beso pero Gray se separo le dio otro beso en la frente y se fue, Juvia se quedo mirando la puerta confundida _-acaso Gray-sama…..no, el estaba apurado…por eso, si, si fue por eso- _de repente alguien toca la puerta de su habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos

-si, adelante- decía la peliazul mirando la puerta para ver quién era , cuando entra, ella abre los ojos de sorpresa

* * *

Mientras tanto en una casa cerca del bosque, un gato azul y un pelirosado estaba abriendo la puerta

-ya llegue…..Lucy, Hikary- decía el pelirosado pero no recibia respuesta

-¿Lucy….Hikari…?- gritaba el gato azul volando hacia la cocina mientras el pelirosado miraba a todos lados en busca de la rubia o de la niña, era raro porque cuando el llegaba Hikari salía saltando del sofá, aferrándose de su pierna hasta subir a su espalda y Lucy vendría de la cocina avisando que la comida esta lista, sabiendo que el después de venir de una misión, quiere comer hasta no poder mas

-Natsu, ni Lucy ni Hikary están en la cocina- decía el gato azul volando hasta el

-mmm….¿dónde estarán?-

-¿Natsu?- se escucho una voz llamándolo pero el pelirosado y el gato miraban a todos lados sin ver de quien provenía la voz, la escucharon otra vez

-Ha-Happy, ¿de dónde viene esa voz?-

-¿y cómo voy a saber eso Natsu?- se escucharon unas cosas caer y ruidos, el pelirosado y el gato se abrazaron temblando de miedo

-Natsu! Es un fantasma- decía el gato azul sin parar de temblar

-si es un fantasma lo voy a quemar todo- decía Natsu pálido encendiendo su puño, de repente se abrió la puerta del armario al lado de ellos y salió una sombra negra

-¡aaaaaah Natsu un zombie, un fantasma, monstruo, quémalo!- gritaba Happy volando al otro lado del living

-lo voy a quemar hasta que no quede rastro- el pelirosado enciendo su puño, lo levanta en señal de que lo va a golpear y…..

-¿Natsu?- el pelirosado escucha su nombre, reconoce la voz y trata de desviar el puño, que va directo al piso y estrella su cara contra este

-¿Lucy?- murmura el pelirosado contra el piso

-¿Qué intentas hacer Natsu?- le pregunta la rubia mirándolo confundida

-Lucy, ooh eres tu Lucy, no sabes acabamos de ver un monstruo, no, un zombie, no, un fantasma…..- la rubia miraba al gato con una gota en la cabeza y lo dejo hablando solo

-Natsu, veo que volviste- le decía feliz la rubia, Natsu se levanto del suelo y la miro

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo en el armario, salías así para asustarnos?!- le gritaba el pelirosado molesto

-no, solamente estaba buscando una cosa en el armario, cuando escuche la voz de ustedes los llame-

-¿y Hikari?- decía el pelirosado buscando dentro del armario, mientras que la rubia lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza

-no está-

-¿se quedo con Cloud, en lo de Gray y Juvia?- decía el pelirosado sentándose en el sillón, y la rubia puso una cara de tristeza, Natsu lo noto de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-

-ayer paso algo….-

* * *

Mientras tanto un pelinegro llega al Hospital con una bolsa en la mano, entrando al hall de entrada se encuentra con el doctor, y se aproxima hasta el

-hola doctor, hoy le da de alta ¿no es así?-

-así es, de hecho ya le di al alta ya firme los papeles de ahí vengo-

-muchas gracias, entonces la iré a buscar le traje lo que me pidió-

-si, todas las indicaciones están en los papeles que le deje a su esposa, igual le indique también de vuelta los cuidados al caballero que la acompañaba-

-¿caballero?, ¿Qué caballero?- preguntaba el pelinegro confundido

-hay un amable caballero acompañando a su esposa, la ayudo a levantarse de la cama, y ella lo conocía así que supuse que es algún familiar- decía el doctor confundido por la expresión del pelinegro, apenas escucho lo que le dijo el doctor salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de Juvia, abrió la puerta de un golpe y abrió los ojos de sorpresa por lo que veía

-¡Ly-Lyon!- exclamaba el pelinegro al ver como estaba sosteniendo a Juvia de la cintura

-Gray-sama, ya volvió- decía con una sonrisa la peliazul

-oh Gray inútil hasta que vuelves- le decía el peligris sosteniendo todavía a Juvia de la cintura

-¿q-q-que haces aquí?-

-estaba por la ciudad, decidí acercarme a Fairy Tail y escuche la noticia sobre Juvia, quería ver si estaba bien- decía Lyon apretando a Juvia mas junto a el, gesto que el pelinegro le molesto y se acerco hasta ellos separándolo de ella, a el empujándolo y a ella con cuidado sosteniéndola de la cintura

-Gray-sama, ya volvió y le trajo las cosas a Juvia- decía la peliazul abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, gesto que sonrojo un poco al pelinegro

-aah Juvia, me das un besito en la mejilla a mi también- decía el peliblanco acercándose al lado de la peliazul

-ella no te va a dar nada idiota- le decía el pelinegro empujándole la cara

-Gray-sama sea más amable con Lyon-san, el se preocupo por Juvia y su bebé vino a visitarla y la ayudo a levantarse de la cama-

-te había dicho que no hagas nada hasta que yo volviera-

-pero Gray-sama…..Ju-Juvia quería ir al baño- decía la peliazul sonrojándose mirando para el suelo, el pelinegro entendió que ella no podía aguantarse las necesidades comunes y más si tenía un bebé, eso la hacía ir mas seguido al baño, la noche que había pasado en el hospital se había levantado cuatro veces para ir

-b-bueno está bien, intentare ser más amable si no se porta como idiota- le decía el pelinegro sentándola en la cama y pasándole la bolsa en la que había traído las cosas

-acá el único idiota eres tu Gray, como se te ocurre dejar sola a Juvia en su estado-

-le tenía que traer ropa para que se pudiera cambiar así nos íbamos, idiota-

-excusas Gray, solo usas excusas-

-¿no deberías estar trabajando o algo?- le decía el pelinegro temblándole una ceja por el nerviosismo

-venia de terminar una misión, tome un tren para volver, y este pasaba por Magnolia así que por eso vine, hace un tiempo que no veía a mi Juvia-

-oh!, Lyon-san iremos a casa dentro de un rato, ¿quisiera pasar a saludar a Cloud-chan?- le preguntaba la peliazul amablemente, mientras que el pelinegro la miraba con horror

-me encantaría Juvia, quiero ver a mi Cloud-

-pe-pero Juvia…..-

-nada de peros Gray-sama, Lyon-san hace mucho que no pasaba por Magnolia, es su amigo de la infancia casi su hermano seguro quiere pasar tiempo con usted-

-así es Juvia, pasaremos tiempo juntos-decía el peligris acercándose hasta al lado de la cama de Juvia

-pero si solo le importa estar al lado tuyo- decía el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno, ahora Juvia se cambiara y nos podremos ir- decía la peliazul intentando levantarse de la cama, al ver esto el pelinegro y el peligris se acercaron de rápidamente a la peliazul cada uno de un lado de la cama sosteniéndola de un brazo

-apártate Gray yo la ayudare-

-eres idiota, ella es mi esposa yo la voy a ayudar- la peliazul se levanto de la cama con ayuda los dos

-mmm…bueno, Juvia se va a cambiar nece….-

-claro Juvia te ayudare a ponerte el vestido- decía el peligris sonrojado mirando a la peliazul de pies a cabeza, Gray se enojo por su forma de mirarla lo empujo hacia afuera y cerró la puerta

-acá el único que te va a desvestir soy yo- decía el pelinegro acercándose a la peliazul, ella se sonrojo de sobremanera

-n-no, Gray-sama espere afuera- decía la peliazul sonrojada señalando la puerta

-pero…-

-no Gray-sama, Juvia no necesita ayuda el vestido ni siquiera es a cierre de espalda es a unos botones por delante, así que no necesito ayuda-

y así el pelinegro termino del otro lado de la puerta junto con el peliblanco, se miraron con rabia mas parte del pelinegro

-mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste- le decía entre dientes el pelinegro

-vamos Gray, no estarás celoso, ¿verdad?- le decía con una sonrisa burlona el peliblanco

-por favor, no me puedo poner celoso de alguien que es un perdedor que sigue persiguiendo a una mujer que lo rechazo más de un millón de veces y que me eligió a mi más de un millón de veces- le respondía el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona a lo que el peligris lo miraba molesto pero para cortar la tensión de miradas que había en ese momento la peliazul abrió la puerta

-Juvia esta lista, ya podemos ir- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa

-Juvia no debes caminar, de acá a la casa es lejos- le decía el pelinegro con preocupación

-no te preocupes Juvia, pedí una silla de ruedas para llevarte cómoda hasta la puerta de tu casa, ahora mismo la iré a retirar- decía peliblanco alejándose de ellos rápidamente

-Gray-sama, Juvia quiere caminar hasta la puerta del hospital por lo menos, a Juvia se le dormirán las piernas de no usarlas- le decía divertida la peliazul, mientras el pelinegro la sostenía de la cintura y ella se sostenía de el pasando su mano por su cuello, la miraba preocupado, abrió la boca para decir no, pero al verla sonreír dando unos pasos dirigiéndose a la salida, no pudo negarse, caminaban más lento de lo normal

-Juvia está ansiosa de ver a Cloud-chan-

-estoy más que seguro que el también quiere verte- unos pasos más y pasaron la puerta de salida del hospital, la peliazul miro el cielo, estaba celeste y soleado habían unas nubes blancas, era un día hermoso a sus ojos, Gray observaba como la peliazul no dejaba de observar el cielo y sonrió por lo bajo

-bueno, vamos- decía el pelinegro agachándose pasando sus manos por las piernas para cargarla estilo novia acto que sorprendió a la peliazul

-¿q-que hace Gray-sama?-

-te voy a cargar hasta la casa- le decía sonriéndole el pelinegro

-pero si Lyon-san dijo que le consegui….-

-no, yo te quiero cargar hasta la casa, así me siento más seguro, de tenerte a vos y al bebé bien cerca mío, sujétate bien- decía el pelinegro emprendiendo camino hacia su casa, Juvia se sonrojo pero no le dijo nada mas, pasaba sus manos por su cuello sujetándose como el pelinegro se lo había indicado, su pelo largo y azul se movía por la brisa de ese hermoso día

-mmm….deberíamos esperar a Lyon-san el..-

-ese idio…..sabe el camino a la casa desgraciadamente, ya nos alcanzara allá- le decía el pelinegro acercándola más a el mientras la peliazul se sostenía de su cuello y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el

-¿Gray-sama?-

-¿hmm?-

-¿Juvia no es pesada?- le decía algo avergonzada, el pelinegro bajo su mirada para ver su mirada oculta pero notaba su sonrojo, sonrió para sus adentros pensando lo adorable que era

-claro que no- Juvia lo miro sonriendo tímida pero alegre

-¿sabe Gray-sama?-

-¿Qué?-

-ayer cuando se fue, Mira paso por la casa y hablamos un rato-

-¿sí?, ¿de qué?-

-Gray-sama, nosotros hemos hablado del bebé como un hermanito de Cloud-

-si…., porque es el hermanito de Cloud- le decía el pelinegro mirándola confundido porque no sabía a donde quería llegar

-no Gray-sama, a lo que me refiero es que de tanto que Cloud dice "mi hermanito" esto y lo otro, hemos dado por sentado que el bebé será niño- cuando la peliazul termina lo que dice el pelinegro la mira algo sorprendido dándose cuenta de que tiene razón, no habían contemplado la posibilidad de que fuera una niña o por lo menos no se lo habían planteado

-tienes razón, es como si ya supiéramos que es un niño, como el doctor no pudo ver el sexo del bebé tampoco hemos discutido eso- decía pensativo el pelinegro mientras seguía caminando por las calles de Magnolia con Juvia en sus brazos, la peliazul notaba como las personas los observaban, y se sonrojo, miro al pelinegro que tenia la expresión de estar pensando, ella soltó una risita al notar que ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, pero a ella tampoco le importaba que la miraran, ella estaba siendo cargada por su esposo, por su Gray-sama, por el amor de su vida

-ya se Juvia- decía el pelinegro sacando de sus pensamientos a la peliazul

-¿Qué cosa Gray-sama?-

-si es una niña se puede llamar Sol- le decía el pelinegro mirándola ansioso

-mmm…..es lindo Gray-sama, pero me parece muy simple-

-¿te parece?...entonces ya se, Lirio-

-mmm….no Gray-sama-

-a ver vos que nombres queresa potar a la causa-

-Juvia no sabe, en realidad quiere un nombre que sea tan lindo como el bebé…- decia la peliazul llevando una mano a su vientre

-quiere sea significativo, que al escucharlo ya se sepa que es algo hermoso…- decia la peliazul mirando el cielo, mientras Gray la escucha atentamente, pero entendía lo que quería decir

-¿sabes que creo?-

-¿Qué Gray-sama?-

-que vamos a saber su nombre apenas lo veamos, cuando lo tengamos en nuestros brazos, lo vamos a saber- la peliazul estaba maravillada por las palabras del pelinegro, ella se estiro un poco dándole un beso al lado del mentón, el pelinegro la mira, detiene su caminar y lleva su cabeza hasta darle un beso en los labios….. y una vez más la paliazul intento profundizar el beso y otra vez el se alejo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esta vez la peliazul no encontraba explicación ¿por que hacia eso?, era ya la tercera vez que la alejaba, cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una expresión decidida, decidida de preguntarle porque no quería besarla cuando….

-¡Juvia!- alguien estaba gritando su nombre a distancia, se giraron a ver y era Lyon que venía a toda velocidad con una cara de molesto

-¡aaah maldito Gray, que crees que estás haciendo llevándote a Juvia!-

-¿Cómo que creo?, es mi esposa y la estoy llevando a nuestra casa- le decía el pelinegro molesto

-oh Juvia perdóname por dejarte con esta bestia salvaje que no tiene una pizca de delicadeza contigo así cargándote como un mono- le decía el peligris sosteniéndole la mano a la peliazul

-no Lyon-san a Juvia no les molesta, pero ella no quiere que a Gray-sama le pase algo por cargar a Juvia que esta pesada- decía la peliazul mirando al pelinegro con preocupación

–cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no eres pesada, además no me va a pasar nada soy muy fuerte, ¿o dudas de mi fuerza?- decia el pelinegro volviendo a caminar tratando de ignorar al peliblanco

-cla-claro que no Gray-sama, Juvia sabe bien que el es muy fuerte más fuerte que cualquiera-

-Juvia, yo soy más fuerte que el idiota de Gray, yo puedo cargarte y dar vueltas al mundo contigo en brazos- decía el peligris sonrojado y besándole la mano a lo que la peliazul lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza y a Gray le temblaba una ceja por el nerviosismo, estaba conteniéndose muchas cosas que quería gritarle no quería gritarle estando tan cerca Juvia, esta noto el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro y sonrió suave

-Lyon-san, ¿le haría un favor a Juvia?- le pedía amablemente la peliazul

-claro mi Juvia, ¿Qué necesitas?, haría cualquier co…-

-ya que va a ver a Cloud-chan despues de tanto tiempo seguramente a el le gustaría comer algo de helado-

-claro Juvia yo iré a comprarle a Cloud un pote de helado, ya vuelvo- decía el pelinegro alejándose de ellos corriendo, el pelinegro soltó un suspiro de alivio y noto que la peliazul lo miraba divertida

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta el pelinegro algo confundido por su expresión

-parecía que Gray-sama iba a explotar- decía la peliazul divertida

-parece que te divierte eso- decía haciendo puchero el pelinegro

-más o menos, por eso mismo mande a comprar a Lyon-san helado, se estaba poniendo algo molesto con mi Gray-sama- le decía la peliazul con una sonrisa

-Gracias Juvia- le dice el pelinegro acercándola y dándole un beso en la frente, la peliazul se sonrojo, pero cuando recibió el beso recordó como la había alejado las otras veces, y volvió a tener la expresión de decidida tenía que preguntarle antes de que Lyon volviera

-mmm…..anno….¿Gray-sama?- le preguntaba la peliazul nerviosa -_aaaah Juvia tienes que sonar decidida, has un esfuerzo- _

-¿qué pasa Juvia?-

-Juvia quería saber…. ¿por qué…..-

-llegamos- decía el pelinegro parado frente a la puerta de su casa, la peliazul se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían llegado

-a mi también se me paso el tiempo volando- le decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa al percatarse de la cara de sorpresa de la peliazul al notar la puerta frente a ellos

-bueno entremos-

-espere Gray-sama, quiero entrar caminando- le decía la peliazul mirándolo seriamente

-Juvia sabes que no debes hacer esfuerzo adem….-

-no Gray-sama quiero entrar caminando para que Cloud-chan vea que su mama está bien, que no fue grave lo que paso-

-Juvia…-

-ya se Gray-sama, solo es entrar y Juvia se va directo a la habitación, se lo promete- le decía la peliazul con ojos suplicantes, el pelinegro no podia resistirse a esos ojos, tan azules, tan profundos, tan lindos, soltó un suspiro miro al cielo

-solo la entrada- decía vencido el pelinegro, la peliazul sonrió y le dio un beso en el mentón

-gracias Gray-sama- el pelinegro comenzó a apoyar los pies de la peliazul con sumo cuidado en el suelo, iba subiendo sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura no la soltaba en ningún momento, con la mano libre que tenía el pelinegro puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, y lo que vieron los dejo helados de la sorpresa, la peliblanca estaba "cariñosa" con un peliverde, algo más que cariñosa se estaban besando un no era un besito, era un beso y bastante apasionado, la peliazul estaba roja y trataba de desviar su mirada a otro lugar y el pelinegro estaba congelado con la boca abierta de la sorpresa eso si no se lo hubiera esperado, la peliblanca y el peliverde estaban enfocados en su beso pero empezaron a sentir como si alguien los observara, la peliblanca entre el beso decidió abrir los ojos y vio parados en la puerta a la peliazul y el pelinegro, a ella sonrojada mirando a otro lado y a el blanco de la sorpresa, se separo del peliverde del susto de verlos ahí y por haberlos encontrado en tal situación

-¡Juvia, Gray!, y-ya volvieron, ¿Cómo estas Juvia, te sientes mejor?- le preguntaba la peliblanca levantándose del sillón bastante nerviosa

-Juvia, Gray, ¿Qué tal?, disculpen por la intromisión en su casa pero estuve ayudando a Mira con los niños- decía Freed sonrojado mirando el piso tratando de sonar cordial, el pelinegro procesa lo que vio para sentir gracia al ver sus caras

-lo que vieron era…..era….- decía la peliblanca tratando de encontrar una excusa

-sabemos lo que era, era lo que hacen las parejas, como Juvia y yo- decía el pelinegro con una voz de burla de cómo estaban los "acusados"

-¡Gray-sama!, no diga así- decía sonrojada la peliazul

-¿oooh Juvia como te encuentras?- se acerco la peliblanca a Juvia agarrándole las manos y mirándola preocupada

-Juvia está bien Mira-san, solo eran contracciones-

-pero eran algo grave para que te llevaran al hospital, ¿segura estas bien, y el bebé?- le decía la peliblanca mirando su vientre

-está bien, ambos estamos bien- la peliblanca miro al pelinegro que asintió con la cabeza, y Mira se alivio,

-están mejor, pero tiene que hacer reposo absoluto- le decía el pelinegro mirando con regaño a la peliazul

-si Gray-sama, Juvia solo quiere ver a Cloud-chan y después se irá a la cama- abriéndose una puerta sale un niño frotándose un ojo

-¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?- cuando levanta la mirada ve a una peliazul mirándolo sonriendo

-¡ma-mami!- decía Cloud corriendo hasta la peliazul abrazando sus piernas y frotando su rostro en ellas

-¡mami, mami, mami!- seguía diciendo el niño aguándose los ojos, el pelinegro se acerca, se agacha y lo toma por los costados de su cuerpito y se lo alcanza a Juvia, quien lo recibe y lo abraza inmediatamente

–mi Cloud-chan, mi bebé, mami está bien- decía la peliazul también aguándose sus ojos, el pelinegro la guía hasta el sillón, ella se sienta sosteniendo a Cloud en sus brazos, y el se separa del pecho de ella para verla a la cara

-mami, ¿estás bien?-

-si, mami está bien Cloud-chan-le decía la peliazul tomando con sus manos las mejillas del niño

-¿Cómo esta mi hermanito?- decía Cloud tocando la pancita de la peliazul

-el está bien, te extrañaba Cloud-chan- decía la peliazul sonriendo

-bueno ahora mama tiene que recostarse en la cama, así que vamos- decía el pelinegro acercándose a ella

-está bien Gray-sama- Cloud se bajo del sillón y veía como Gray la sostenía de la cintura y la llevaba hacia el cuarto

-Cloud-chan- le llamaba una peliblanca

-¿Qué pasa tía Mira?- decía Cloud dando unos pasitos hacia ella, la peliblanca se agacho y puso su mano en la frente de Cloud

-¿te sientes mejor?-

-si tía, ¿Por qué?- decía Cloud mirando confundido a la peliazul

-Mira lo más probable es que no entienda muy bien lo que hizo anoche- le decía el peliverde poniendo una mano en el hombro de la peliblanca, ella se levanta y se acerca al oído del peliverde

-_tengo que decirles lo que paso anoche, aunque sea algo mas para preocuparse probablemente- _susurraba la peliblanca y el peliverde asentía

* * *

En la habitación….

–con cuidado Juvia- decía el pelinegro llevándola hasta el lado de la cama

-Gray-sama no me voy a lastimar sentándome en la cama-

-solo tene cuidado-

-si, si, si- el pelinegro ayudo a subirle los pies a la cama, cuando la peliazul nota que a su lado ve algo rosa

-¿Qué es eso Gray-sama?- preguntaba la peliazul señalando con una mirada curiosa

-eso es…..- decía el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados

-…..la dragoncita, no puedo creer que siga durmiendo- la peliazul soltó una risita

-está bien Gray-sama Juvia descansara con Hikari-chan- le decía con una sonrisa la peliazul

-¿Cómo es que duerme tanto?- decía el pelinegro levantando las sabanas y dejando a la vista a la niña

-¿la había visto antes Gray-sama?-

-si de anoche que está durmiendo, también la vi esta mañana cuando vine a buscarte ropa….. y sigue en la misma posición….. estirada ocupando casi toda la cama- decía con una gota en la cabeza el pelinegro

-Gray-sama déjela dormir- decía en voz baja la peliazul, Gray fue del otro lado de la cama y acomodo a Hikari, la peliazul se acerco a ella, le dio un beso en a frente y se cubrió con las sabanas

-te voy a traer un vaso de agua- le decía el pelinegro saliendo por la puerta

* * *

En la sala Mira estaba sentada en el sillón con Cloud y al lado de ellos estaba parado el peliverde,

-Cloud-chan anoche en el baño, ¿entiendes lo que digo?- le preguntaba la peliblanca señalando el baño

-no, no entiendo- decía confundido Cloud

-Cloud a lo que Mira se refiere es…- toc, toc, toc, alguien tocaba la puerta de entrada

-yo voy- decía Cloud saltando del sillón corriendo hacia la puerta

-¿Quién es?-

-adivina quién soy Cloud-chan- decía una voz del otro lado de la puerta

-mmm…..nose- decía mirando confundido la puerta Cloud

-te voy a dar una pista, soy tu tío favorito-

-aaah tío Natsu- decía feliz el niño

-no, no soy el tío Natsu…..entonces soy tu segundo tío favorito-

-tío Gajeel siiiiii-

-¡no!, pero ¿cuántos tíos tenes?- se escuchaba gritar del otro lado de la puerta

-a ver…..tío Natsu, tío Gajeel, tío Elfman, tío Laxus, tío Freed,…..- decía Cloud estirando sus manitos mirando sus dedos cuando fue interrumpido

-soy el mejor mago de hielo de Fiore-

-¿papá?...no, espera mi papá esta acá, mmm…lo siento pero no lo sé-

-traje helado- decía desganado del otro lado de la puerta, Cloud rápidamente se para en puntas de pies alcanza la manija de la puerta y abre, se ve a un peligris mirando hacia el piso con los hombros caídos y con una bolsa en la mano

-tío Lyon- decía con una sonrisa Cloud, el peligris miro como le sonreía el niño y le sonrió de vuelta

-¿Cómo has estado Cloud-chan?- le decía el peligris acariciándole la cabeza

–hola Lyon- decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-buenos días Lyon- decía el peliverde parado al lado de Mira

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?- saludaba de vuelta mirando a ambos

-hace mucho que no te veía tío Lyon- decía Cloud saltando

-si hace mucho-

-si, tanto que me alegraba de no saber nada de vos- decía el pelinegro saliendo por una puerta con un vaso con agua

-Gray no puedes dejar de ser tan poco cortes ni si quiera enfrente de tu hijo, que mal ejemplo eres- decía el peligris cruzándose de brazos sosteniendo una bolsa, lo cual gruñe el pelinegro por su comentario

-helado, helado ¿Dónde está el helado?- decía Cloud corriendo alrededor de el peligris

-aquí tienes- le decía el peligris dándole la bolsa que sostenía

-siiiiii- decía Cloud corriendo a la cocina

-Cloud-chan espera, yo te sirvo-decía la peliblanca yendo atrás del niño y a ella la seguía el peliverde

-creo que no nos molestas desde esa cena que te invitaste solo- decía el pelinegro mirándolo con ira

-esa es la última vez que VOS me viste- decía burlón el peligris, y el pelinegro lo miraba algo confundido pero no dejaba de mostrarle desagrado, se escucho un ruido en la cocina,

-¿pasa algo Mira?- pregunta el pelinegro levantando la voz

-n-nada, solo se me cayo la cuchara- le decía algo nerviosa la peliblanca desde la cocina

-pero….- decía el pelinegro girándose a ver al peligris, para darse cuenta que no estaba y mira su mano y da cuenta de que el vaso con agua que sostenía tampoco estaba

-co-como….¿en qué momento?- decía mirando su mano el pelinegro, entro a su habitación para encontrar a Juvia recostada en la cama en el lado derecho, al lado izquierdo de ella Hikari durmiendo y al lado de Juvia estaba Lyon ofreciéndole un vaso de agua

-oe!, vete no ves que Juvia está descansando- decía el pelinegro levantando la voz

-Gray-sama no grite, Hikari duerme- decía la peliazul señalando a la niña

-es que no tienes modales Gray- decía el peligris pasándole el vaso con agua a la peliazul

-Gracias Lyon-san- decía con una sonrisa la peliazul

-yo fui el que te lo estaba trayendo el vaso con agua-

-si es así, ¿Cómo es que yo le termine trayendo el vaso?- decía el peligris con una sonrisa desafiadora

-muchas gracias a ambos- decía la peliazul sonriendo

-hablemos un rato Juvia, hacia mucho que no visitaba tu casa- decía el peligris mirando a todos lados sonrojado, el pelinegro nota como el peligris se queda mirando un mueble con cajones y nota como se sonrojaba mas y sonreía se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y le tembló una ceja del nerviosismo

-¡lárgate, pervertido!- decía el pelinegro agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa queriendo arrastrarlo hacia la puerta

-Gray-sama no grite….pero que dice si Lyon-san no está haciendo nada- decía la peliazul tratando de tranquilizarlo

-claro que si hacía, estaba mirando los cajones imaginando que era tu ropa interior, no quiero pervertidos en mi casa-

-¿Por qué crees que imaginaba eso?- decía sonrojado el peligris

-entonces jura, jura aquí enfrente de Juvia que no estabas pensando en su ropa interior- el peligris miro a la peliazul y se sonrojo no paraba de mirarla

-deja de mirarla así- decía el pelinegro poniendose enfrente del peligris sacando de vista a la peliazul

-Gray-sama, espere afuera- decía la peliazul seria

-¿Qué?-

-que espere afuera, no deja de gritar, así Hikari se va a despertar-

-pero….- y así el pelinegro estaba del otro lado de la puerta enojado, decidió dirigirse a la cocina cuando entro sintió el piso pegajoso y se extraño miro en el suelo a Freed que estaba pasando un trapo y Mira que estaba parada enfrente de la mesa agitando las manos

-¿Mira que haces?- decía el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza, la peliblanca de dio vuelta y lo miro sorprendida mientras el peliverde se paraba del suelo pasando poniendo sus manos en la espalda

-G-Gray ¿pensé que estabas con Lyon y Juvia?- decía nerviosa la peliblanca

-si, pero quise venir a ver que hacían, apropósito ¿Qué hacían?- el peliverde no sabía que decir y la peliblanca miraba a todos lados nerviosa

-¿Por qué el piso esta pegajoso? ¿y Cloud?- decía el pelinegro intentando mirar atrás de Mira

-papá-

-¿Cloud?, ¿Qué pasa Mira? Déjame verlo- la peliblanca dio un suspiro y dio un paso a un costado, Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando a Cloud, en su mano estaba flotando una pelota, parecía ser de color rosa, con marrón y celeste y era de agua

-¿q-que es eso?-

-es el helado- decía Mira algo nerviosa

-¿he-helado?, ¿Pero quién lo está haciendo?-

-Cloud- decía el peliverde serio

-¿Qué, cómo?- decía el pelinegro sin poder creer lo que veía

-mira papi helado, pero ya no está duro- decía Cloud moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo y asi moviéndose al compas la bola de agua de sabores

-Cloud-decia el pelinegro algo shockeado

-Gray esto era lo que tenía que decirte- decía la peliblanca algo triste

-¿Cómo decirme? ¿esto ya había pasado antes?- decía algo molesto el pelinegro

-si más o menos-

-¿Cómo mas o menos?- decía enojado el pelinegro

-tranquilízate, deberías escuchar y no enojarte- le decía el peliverde

-Gray, Cloud no mostro magia en la guardería en ningún momento-

-entonces no entiendo, ¿Cuándo?-

-anoche, unas 2 horas después que te fuiste-

-¿Cómo paso?-

-el estaba en el baño, se tardo entonces entre y lo vi estaba en el piso muy cansando, salía agua de todas las canillas del baño, las había intentando cerrar pero estaban cerradas, salían porque si, entonces me di cuenta que había poder mágico que salía del cuerpo de Cloud, era su magia, no la podía controlar, salió así nomas en tanta cantidad que el mismo no podía controlarla, estaba agotado, así que lo aleje del baño hice una tecnica para poder controlar su magia y así dejara de salir descontrolada y del alguna manera lo logre-

-¿pero salió así como así?, por lo que me contas parece que fue mucha magia, y nunca manifestó nada de magia hasta ahora-decia el pelinegro mirándolo preocupado a Cloud

-Freed vino y me ayudo, a controlarlo, llegamos a la conclusión que fue lo que le paso a Juvia,….todas esas emociones que paso ayer, se desataron de golpe en un intento de deshago y bueno Cloud no sabía como controlarla, por eso me pareció raro, con lo agotado que quedo ayer levantarse tan bien y descansado-

-creo que no entendió muy bien, y tampoco le interesa mucho, al ver a Juvia esta más calmado y creo que eso es algo que le brindo para ahora poder controlarlo como lo está haciendo ahora- decía el peliverde mirando a Cloud como manipulaba la bola de helado liquido

-entonces Cloud manipula el agua- decia algo emocionado el pelinegro

-si asi parece- decia sonriendo un poco la peliblanca mirando a Cloud

-igual es una manipulación extraña, mejor dicho diferente- decía el peliverde mirando a Gray

-¿a qué te refieres Freed?-

-y bueno, no es solamente el tipo de magia que usa Juvia la cual es control del agua, sino que Cloud, desmaterializa las cosas congeladas y las hace liquidas, igual el helado no está congelado esta en un estado menos duro que el hielo, pero él lo vuelve agua y lo maneja a su antojo- decía el peliverde seriamente

-woooow, es increíble, Cloud ¿Cómo lo haces?- decía emocionado mirando al niño, mientras que el peliverde y la peliblanca lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-Gray, creo que deberías llevar a Cloud en algún momento a ver a Poluchka-san, para asegurarte de que pueda controlarla bien y que no le cause ningún daño la cantidad de magia que manifesto- decía seria la peliblanca

-si tienes razón, la iré a ver en unos días, pero le tengo que contar a Juvia primero- decía pelinegro tratando de tocar la bola de agua de helado

* * *

En la habitación...

-¿en serio Lyon-san?- decía sorprendida la peliazul

-si, hoy mismo- decía el peligris con una sonrisa suave

-bueno, la verdad es que sorprende a Juvia-

-por eso pase, para decírtelo- decía el peligris sosteniendo su mano, a lo que entra el pelinegro y ve como sostiene la mano de la peliazul, lo cual enoja al pelinegro va hasta donde estaba el peligris y lo arrastra de la camisa fuera de la habitación, pasando por la sala y tirándolo fuera de la casa

-bueno ya estuviste bastante, espero que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo- decía el pelinegro cerrando la puerta, volvió a la habitación donde estaba la peliazul

-Gray-sama ¿Dónde está Lyon-san?- decía la peliazul preocupada

-Lyon se tuvo que ir me dijo-

-aaah entonces te dijo lo de la misión-

-¿misión?-

-sí, eso lo de la misión de 5 años- el pelinegro la miraba confundido

-¿5 años?- la peliazul se dio cuenta de que Lyon no le había contado nada, y no podía no decírselo después de todo eran como hermanos

-Gray-sama, Lyon-san vino a contarnos que va a hacer una misión clase S de su gremio que se estima que dura 5 años-

-¿a eso vino? A darte sus declaraciones antes irse-

-no, Lyon-san se va con su novia a hacer esa misión- decía sonriendo la peliazul, lo cual dejo paralizado al pelinegro

-¿no-novia?-

-si-

-¿Lyon, novia?-

-si-

-no sos vos ¿verdad?-

-claro que no Gray-sama-

-¿el Lyon que se fue?-

-si-

-¿el mismo que estaba acá tocándote y mirándote?-

-Gray-sama, no diga así, que suena feo- decía con un puchero la peliazul

-¿ese Lyon?, ¿segura?-

-si, Gray-sama-

-¿y quién es la "afortunada" por no decir otra cosa-

-Cheria-

-¿Cheria?- decía confundido Gray tratando de ubicar a la chica mencionada

-si-

-¿es la chica que es prima de la chica amor?-

-si así es-

-no es algo chica para el,….es un pervertido- decía en un suspiro el pelinegro

-ella ya es una mujer Gray-sama, Lyon-san le lleva unos años, pero se tienen amor y eso es lo que importa- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa

-si supongo-

-deberías despedirte de el Gray-sama, no lo veras en algún tiempo-

-no, está bien así, ya lo veré cuando vuelva, porque siempre va a venir a molestarte- la peliazul lo miro algo desanimada, se quedaron en silencio un momento, cuando el pelinegro iba a decir algo, se escucho un ruido de la sala

-¿Cloud-chan?- decia la peliazul intentando levantarse

-¿Qué haces?- le decia el pelinegro en retándola

-Juvia solo quería…..Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, ella debe acostumbrarse que tiene que hacer reposo-

-esta bien, para que te acuerdes estoy yo, voy a ver seguro Mira tiro algo- decia el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación, cuando llega a la sala ve a Cloud que tenia marcas de helado por la boca y la ropa mojada por el la bola de agua de helado de antes sobre el sillón buscando con la mirada a alguien

-¿Qué buscas Cloud?- le decia el pelinegro mirándolo curioso

-al tio Lyon quería darle las gracias por el helado-

-Lyon se fue-

-tan rápido ¿Por qué? Siempre jugábamos a las escondidas y después me contaba historias- decia Cloud sentándose en el sillón

-¿escondidas?, ¿historias?- decia el pelinegro confundido

-si, me contaba historias de cuando el era un niño que estaba con vos y te desnudabas por las calles y que una vez en la montaña se caíste rodando hacia abajo y…..- decia Cloud pensando que mas le había contado sobre Gray el peligris -_ese maldito le anda contando a mi hijo todas las cosas que le convienen- _susurraba entre dientes el pelinegro

-papá quería despedirme del tio Lyon- decia triste Cloud al ver la expresión del niño Gray no pudo ignorarlo, y lo peor era es que no iba a ver al peligris en 5 años aproximadamente

-vamos Cloud, si nos apuramos lo alcanzaremos- decia el pelinegro con una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de entrada

-siiii- decia Cloud saltando del sillón y corrió saliendo por la puerta agitando sus manos hacia arriba

-¿Gray, a donde vas?- le preguntaba una peliblanca con un trapo y balde en la mano

–voy a llevar a Cloud a despedirse del idiota de Lyon, no me tardo, por favor cuida a Juvia no dejes que se levante y no le digas lo de Cloud todavía quiero que se relaje un poco mas- decia el pelinegro cerrando la puerta

-Freed por favor termina de limpiar la cocina voy a estar con Juvia- le decia la peliblanca de la sala al peliverde que estaba en la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaba la peliazul

-Juvia ¿Cómo te sientes?- le decia la peliblanca en voz baja cerrando la puerta y acercándose a su lado

-Juvia se siente muy bien Mira-san, no te preocupes tanto- le decia en voz baja la peliazul

-¿puedo?- le decia la peliblanca mirando el vientre cubierto con sabanas pero aun asi bastante notorio

-claro Mira-san no tienes que pedir permiso- decia la peliazul sonriendo y asi la peliblanca estiro su mano y acaricio el vientre con una sonrisa suave en su rostro

-se siente tan….tan….calido- decia con una sonrisa la peliblanca, la peliazul tambien puso su mano en su vientre y lo acaricio, ambas estaban mirándolo con una sonrisa cuando sintieron como se movio la peliblanca abrió los ojos sorprendida y la peliazul sonrio de la sorpresa

-s-se movio- decia la peliblanca todavía con una expresión de sorpresa

-parece que le agradas Mira-san- decia divertida la peliazul

-¿e-en serio, lo crees asi?- decía emocionada la peliblanca

-si- pero la peliblanca se acordó que exactamente ayer ella estaba en el hospital por eso por que el bebé se movía y le dolía y cambio su expresión a preocupación

-¿te sientes bien?, ¿no te molesta o duele?- le preguntaba la peliblanca preocupada

-no, no es como que busca una posición sino que solo se movió así como una patadita- la peliblanca se dio cuenta de la una niña estaba al lado de Juvia

-¿aun duerme?- decía divertida la peliblanca

-si, parece que heredo el sueño de Natsu-san- decía divertida la peliazul, ambas estaban tranquilas mirando Hikari dormir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe sorprendiéndolas

-¡Graaaaaay! ¿Juvia y la bebé están bien?- decía un pelirosado saltando enfrente de la cama mirando a todos lados

-AyeSir, Juvia ¿donde estas?- decia un gato azul volando alrededor de la cama, la peliblanca y la peliazul miraban a ambos con una gota en la cabeza

-mmm….Natsu-san, Happy, Juvia y el bebé están bien- ambos al escuchar a la peliazul se giraron a verla se acercaron a ella felices

-aaaah Juvia está bien, que alegría- decía el gato azul llorando

-¿Por qué asustas asi a la gente bebé?- decía el pelirosado señalando al vientre

-Natsu, Happy vinieron a ver como estaba Juvia y su bebé ¿verdad?- decía la peliblanca sonriendo

-si, en casa Lucy me explico todo, asi que vinimos a verlas- decía el pelirosado a los pies de la cama

-bueno en realidad no somos solo nosotros- decía el gato azul en la cabeza de la peliazul

-¿eeh?-

-todo el gremio también vino- decía el pelirosado sonriendo, al terminar de decir esa frase por la puerta entro una muchedumbre de gente

-¡Juvia!- decían todos al mismo tiempo al verla en la cama con las intenciones de tirárseles encima

* * *

Mientras tanto en la estación de trenes...

-¿Dónde es el tio Lyon?- decia Cloud tomado de la mano de el pelinegro mirando a todos lados

-todavia no salió el tren hacia la ciudad donde ese vive, asi que debería estar por aquí- decia el pelinegro buscando con la mirada

-a ver Cloud, mejor te subo quizás asi lo ves- decia el pelinegro agachándose, tomando a Cloud a los costados de su cuerpito y lo sienta en sus hombros

-siii, soy alto- decia Cloud feliz agitando las manos

-Cloud estas todo pegajoso- decia el pelinegro tocando las manitos de Cloud

-estoy rico como el helado papá- decia Cloud lamiendo uno de sus dedos

-no hagas eso- decia el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza

-ahí esta papá, ahí está el tío Lyon, ¡tío Lyon!- gritaba Cloud agitando sus manitos para que lo viera, el peligris se gira a ver quien era el que lo llamaba y ve entre la gente a un niño llamándolo y moviendo sus manos

-¿Cloud?-

-tio Lyon-

-¿Gray?- preguntaba confundido el peligris, viendo como se le acercaban ambos

-tio Lyon no te fuiste siii-

-¿pasa algo?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaba el peligris curioso

-Cloud quería agradecerte por el helado y despedirese- decia el pelinegro bajando a Cloud de sus hombros apoyándolo en el piso

-gracias por el helado- decia Cloud levantando una mano

-no fue nada Cloud- decia el peligris sonriendo acariciando su cabeza

-¿ya te vas?- preguntaba Cloud mirándolo triste

-si, ya me voy-

-asi que te vas con tu novia a una misión- decia el pelinegro cruzado de brazos

-veo que Juvia te conto- decia el peligris sonriendo suave

-si, ahora lo que no entiendo es porque decis que tenes novia y te le tiras encima a Juvia-

-jajaja, eres un idiota Gray, si tengo novia, pero eso no quiere decir que no le tenga cariño a Juvia, ella fue mi primer amor- decia lo ultimo el peligris sonrojado a lo que el pelinegro lo miraba y le temblaba una ceja

-ves eres un molesto, hablas asi de mi esposa enfrente de tu novia, ya me imagino lo que te va a durar-

-que exagerado eres Gray, no siento nada asi ya por Juvia- decía divertido el peligris

-claro, ¿entonces por que todavía haces esas cosas raras cada vez que te veo?-

-porque es divertido verte celoso y estoy seguro que a Juvia le encanta verte sentir celos por ella, me encanta molestarte Gray eres tan fácil de molestar- decía el peligris divertido

-¿papá que es celoso?- preguntaba Cloud inocentemente

-celoso es…..mmm….- decía el pelinegro algo nervioso y fue cortado por el peligris

-celoso es como cuando tu papá no deja que nadie se acerque a tu mamá, o cuando siente celos de mi porque le agrado mas a tu mamá que el mismo-

-¡deja de inventar, yo no soy celoso!- gritaba el pelinegro enojado

-claro, claro, vos no sos celoso y yo no soy mago de hielo- decía riéndose el peligris

-maldito- decía entre dientes el pelinegro aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo por Cloud que estaba presente -_Ultima llamada para abordar_- se escuchaba el parlante

-bueno me tengo que ir ya, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo Gray mi novia me espera-

-adiós tío Lyon- decía Cloud triste -hey no te pongas triste, cuando vuelva de mi misión vendre a visitarte y te contare todas las historias que pase y también te voy a contar las cosas que hizo tu papá cuando era chico-

-siiiii- decía Cloud saltando

-no le cuentes a mi hijo lo que te conviene maldito- decía Gray enojado

-nos vemos Cloud, Gray- decía el peligris alejándose de espalda y agitando la mano en despedida

-¡oe Lyon!- el peligris se giro a ver al pelinegro

-mas te vale honrar a Ul completar la misión y volver vivo- le decía el pelinegro sonriendo burlón

-dale mis saludos a la hermosa Juvia- comentario que al pelinegro no le hizo gracia y lo miro molesto

-ves que fácil es molestarte- decía el peligris alejándose

-papá quiero helado- decía Cloud tirando de sus pantalones

-acabas de comer, además lo deshaces y te pegoteaste todo- decía el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza

-pero….- decía Cloud tratando de quejarse

-vamos que seguro mamá quiere verte- decía el pelinegro levantándolo sobre y poniéndolo sobre sus hombros

* * *

En la casa de los Fullbuster...

-por favor no se empujen respeten su lugar en la fila y no se colen- decía una peliblanca abriendo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la peliazul

-¿Juvia como te sientes?- decia un peliverde

-me siento bien muchas gracias por preocuparse y por venir Bisca-san, Alzack-san, mmm…..pero ¿Dónde esta Azuka-chan?- decia la peliazul con una sonrisa

-ella esta en una misión a dos ciudades de distancia vuelve en dos días, estoy segura qe te vendrá a visitar apenas vuelva- decia la peliverde sonriendo

-esta tan grandecita que hace todo sola ya- decia Alzack llorando

-dejala ser Al- decia la peliverde con una gota en la cabeza

-no Bizca-san el tiene razón de estar triste, cuando crecen ya no hay vuelta atrás-decia la peliazul llorando

-tu si me entiendes Juvia- decía Alzack llorando en el hombro de la peliazul quien lloraba junto con el, a lo que la peliverde los ve con dos gotas en la cabeza

-perdonen por interrumpir pero la gente quiere pasar a ver a Juvia, se termino su turno- decía la peliblanca abriendo la puerta

* * *

Afuera en la entrada de la casa un pelinegro venia caminando con un niño en los hombros _–¿celoso yo? Pfffff, acá el único celoso es el porqué Juvia es mía, celoso claro, yo no siento celos ¿por que debería sentir celos?, ¿de el? Jaja, de los dos la celosa es Juvia, pero sin razón, yo no soy celoso, aparte todos saben que Juvia es mía, no se atreverían acercarse a ella, porque sino_…- pensaba el pelinegro pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al chocar con alguien

-hey si quieres ver a Juvia debes hacer fila como todos, no intentes colarte-

-¿ah?- decía el pelinegro mirando confundido -¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- preguntaba el pelinegro mirando que había una cuadra de cola entrando por la puerta de su casa se alejo y vio como en la puerta había un pelirosado

-oigan, todos tendrán su turno para ver a Juvia si es que sacaron numero, no empujen- decía el pelirosado poniendo orden en la fila que daba a la calle

-por favor tranquilícense el turno de Bisca y Alzack termino ahora van los siguiente, se acerca el momento en que serán atendidos, muchas gracias por su paciencia- decía el gato azul volando por sobre la fila hasta llegar al final de esta

-¿ehy me puedes repetir lo ultimo?- dijo una voz macabra al gato

-claro señor- decía el gato dándose vuelta mirando unos ojos rojos y un aura oscura rodeaba su persona

* * *

En la habitación de la peliazul

-la siguiente es Lucy- decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-no entiendo como es que tuve que hacer fila- decía la rubia entrando con una gota en la cabeza

-Lucy viniste que alegría- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo estas Juvia?- decía la rubia sentando al lado de Hikari -bien, veo que también viniste a ver a Hikari-chan- decía la peliazul divertida

-ya la extrañaba a mi niña- decía la rubia dándole un beso en la frente a la niña

-a dormido toda la noche y toda la mañana hasta ahora la tarde Lucy- le decia la peliblanca sonriendo

-si duerme como Natsu, disculpa por dejártela así como así Juvia-

-no hay problema Lucy me encanta estar con Hikari-chan- decía la peliazul acariciando la cabeza de la niña

-bueno se está terminando tu tiempo Lucy- decía la peliblanca dulcemente

-¿Qué?, pero recién entre- decía la rubia sorprendida y de repente se escucho muchos gritos y ruidos, la peliblanca miro como debajo de la puerta aparecía una especie de escarcha y sentía el frio en sus pies, se alejo de la puerta por intuición, se abrió de un golpe y paso volando un bloque de hielo que lo observaron las presentes, en el centro había algo, algo azul que no llegaban a descifrar

-¡¿Happy?!- grito asustada la rubia

-se puede saber de quién fue la idea- decía un pelinegro con voz macabra entrando a la habitación

-Gray ¿sos vos?- decía la rubia temblando

-¡Gray maldito!, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me congelaste en la entrada?- decía un pelirosado entrando a la habitación desafiándolo con un puño de fuego

-Na-Natsu no lo provoques- decía la rubia nerviosa abrazando a la dormida Hikari

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Que que me pasa?, ¿de quién fue la idea de hacer de Juvia una atracción de circo? Que hagan fila, que saquen número ¿a quién se le ocurrió? Acaba de salir del hospital debería estar descansando no sufrir tensiones y hacen esto- decía el pelinegro enojado con un aura oscura

-que miedo, es como Juvia cuando se pone celosa de Gray- decía la rubia temblando, el pelinegro esperaba una respuesta miraba a la peliblanca y al pelirosa ninguno decía nada, y los dos apuntaron a Happy que estaba congelado

-¿Qué hacen cobardes apuntando al pobre gato?- decía la rubia saliéndose los ojos

-perdona Gray, pero la gente era incontrolable- decía la peliblanca con una mano en la cara

-así es, por eso se nos ocurrió organizarla mientras Happy controlaba la fila, Mira controlaba el tiempo de las visitas y yo controlaba los números de la entrada

-Gray-sama tranquilo Juvia y el bebé están bien, al contrario a ambos nos alegro ver a nuestros amigos- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa, al escucharla, el pelinegro empezó a relajarse

-mami- decía Cloud entrando a la habitación corriendo saltando a la cama

–Cloud-chan ¿te pudiste despedir del tio Lyon?- le preguntaba la peliazul dulcemente

-si mami, el tio Lyon dijo que se iba de misión, y que cuando volviera nos venia a visitar- decía Cloud feliz

-¿Cloud?- preguntaba una niña de pelo rosa fortandose los ojos

-Hikari te despertaste- decia Cloud feliz

-¿y la tia Juvia?- la peliazul rio

-la tía Juvia esta aquí Hikari-chan-

-tía- decia Hikari feliz abrazandola y la peliazul la abrazaba de vuelta

-Hikari hasta que te veo- decía el pelirosado sonriendo

-papi dragón- decía feliz la niña

-bueno como que hay mucha gente y Juvia necesita descansar-

-que sobreprotector eres Gray- decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa

-no creo que sea solo sobreprotección, me parece que a Gray tampoco le gusta compartir a Juvia es algo celoso- decía divertida la rubia a lo que el pelinegro se altero

-que no soy celoso- decía molesto el pelinegro a lo que la peliazul soltó una risita

-bueno nosotros ya nos vamos- decía el pelirosado acercándose a la cama levantando a Hikari

-si, mejor te dejamos descansar Juvia- decía la rubia sonriendo acercándose al pelirosado

-Gray, ¿viste a Freed?- le preguntaba la peliblanca

-no se, no me fije solo saque a todos de aquí, quizás quedo congelado afuera, fíjate- le decía lo más tranquilo el pelinegro a lo que la peliblanca salió corriendo de la habitación

-nos vemos Juvia, Gray, Cloud-chan- decía la rubia arrastrando el cubo de hielo donde se encontraba Happy, cuando todos se fueron el pelinegro cerró la puerta y se acostó boca abajo en la cama al lado de la peliazul, se estaba relajando hasta que sintió unos pies en su espalda

-hmhmm- decia en forma de queja el pelinegro

-Gray-sama ¿Por qué Cloud-chan esta todo pegajoso?- preguntaba la peliazul confundida a la pregunta el pelinegro se levanto rápido de la cama y tomo a Cloud

-está sucio porque se pegoteo con helado, lo voy a bañar- decia nervioso el pelinegro yéndose de la habitación, la peliazul dio un suspiro

–sabes que bebé…tu papá no es bueno mintiendo siempre se pone nervioso- decía con una sonrisa suave la peliazul frotándose el vientre

* * *

Una hora después en la habitación el pelinegro estaba acostado y no paraba de observar a la peliazul

-Gray-sama deje de mirar tanto a Juvia-

-solo observo que estés cómoda y si es que necesitas algo-

-Cloud-chan ¿está dormido?-

-si, apenas lo apoyo la cabeza en la almohada se durmió-

-que alivio,…..Gray-sama debería dormir, debe estar cansado también-

-estoy bien Juvia-

-Gray-sama prométame que va a dormir- decía la peliazul sin mirarlo a la cara

-¿de qué hablas Juvia?-

-Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no durmió nada anoche en el hospital…..por eso….prométale que va a dormir- el pelinegro se sorprendió no se imaginaba que ella se daría cuenta

-Juvia…- no sabía que decir, no quería preocuparla pero tampoco quería mentirle

-no tiene que decir nada,….solo tiene que prometer que va a dormir-

-no te puedo prometer eso, pero te prometo que lo voy a intentar- decía el pelinegro apagando el velador, ambos estaban en silencio en la oscuridad, todavía no estaban dormidos, ambos lo sabían, hasta que uno decide romper el silencio

-¿Gray-sama?-

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿necesitas algo?- decía el pelinegro preocupado

-no, no es eso, es que Juvia no va a poder dormir….-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque Gray-sama no le dio su beso de la buenas noches- el pelinegro se acerco y ella se dio la vuelta un poco, aun en la oscuridad cada uno sabia donde se encontraban los rostros del otro, el pelinegro se inclino un poco y la beso, un tierno beso de amor labios con labios, la peliazul estaba decidida a profundizar el beso pero cuando estaba a punto el pelinegro se aparto

-buenas noches Juvia- y se acomodo en su lado de la cama otra vez, la peliazul quedo en la oscuridad sorprendida, no lo aguanto más tenía que saber porque era que la alejaba

-¡Gray-sama!- grito la peliazul molesta, el pelinegro se asusto por su reacción y prendió el velador

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duele algo?- le preguntaba preocupado el pelinegro

-¿Por qué?- decía la peliazul sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Por qué qué?-

-¿Por qué Gray-sama no quiere besar a Juvia?- el pelinegro se sorprendió por la pregunta

-¿de qué hablas Juvia? Te acabo de dar un beso-

-sabe a lo que Juvia se refiere, eso fue un beso, no fue un beso de…los otros- la peliazul sentía como se calentaban sus mejillas

-Juvia me parece que estas confundiendo las cosas-

-no es así Gray-sama, Juvia no está confundiendo nada, en el hospital rechazo a Juvia más de una vez y ahora también lo hizo, así que solo quería saber el por qué-

-Juvia no es que…..- el pelinegro se quedo callado al ver como una lagrima se derramaba por la mejilla de la peliazul

-¿es que acaso….a Gray-sama…ya no le gusta Juvia?- decía la peliazul sollozando, el pelinegro se sentó y se acerco hasta la peliazul tomo su rostro con sus manos y la giro para verla a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas tratando de contenerlas

-perdóname- decía el pelinegro bajando la mirada

-¿eeh?-

-no quise….no quise que pensaras eso, yo….yo no quería hacerte llorar, ¿dejarme de gustar?, ¿Cómo me vas a dejar de gustar?- la peliazul se sonrojaba cada vez más a las palabras del pelinegro

-mis intenciones jamás era hacerte sentir mal solo eran para protegerte, acabas de salir del hospital, estas algo débil y te veo tan…..tan frágil que tengo miedo de ser brusco….cuando te beso tengo ganas de ir mas allá y abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas con todo lo que tengo…pero me contengo porque no quiero lastimarte-

-Gray-sama….-

-de verdad lo siento, no es justo para vos, siempre que te necesito estas para mi, y una vez que me necesitas….yo no estoy para ti….perdóname- decía el pelinegro entre dientes, se sentía enojado pero consigo mismo por no estar para ella, por no estar ahí con ella en ese momento para no hacerla sentir sola, la peliazul se sentía mal por el, por decirle eso, como se le pudo ocurrir decirle eso, el la quería tanto que no quería lastimarla se sentía mal con el mismo, no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, la peliazul no aguanto más ver así al pelinegro y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-Gray-sama, perdone a Juvia que le dijo esas cosas, Juvia no sabía, ella estaba pensando solo en eso y no en cómo se sentía Gray-sama, perdónela- decía sollozando la peliazul, Gray la abrazo de vuelta pero más suave

-Juvia no me pidas perdón, no es culpa tuya es mía…-

-no Gray-sama no es culpa suya nada de lo que paso, si, Juvia estuvo en el hospital, pero Gray-sama no es verdad eso que dice que usted no está para mi, al contrario Gray-sama esta para ella todos los días, solo fue casualidad que pasara eso ayer y justo estuviera fuera de la ciudad, no se sienta mal, por favor sino Juvia se sentirá mal también, no se sienta mal- decía la pelaizul hundiendo su rostro más en el cuello del pelinegro

-está bien no me sentiré mal, pero vos no llores mas- decía el pelinegro poniendo su cara en el cuello de la peliazul sintiendo el aroma dulce del su pelo

-Gray-sama bese y abrace a Juvia no se reprima, las demostraciones de amor no lastiman, las demostraciones de amor de Gray-sama jamás lastimaran a Juvia- el pelinegro se aleja toma el rostro de la peliazul entre sus manos y la besa profundamente, con pasión, con amor, con todo lo que estaba conteniéndose desde que la vio en el hospital, la peliazul pasaba sus manos por su cuello en un intento de acercarlo más si era posible, no querían que ese beso terminara, el pelinegro acariciaba delicadamente su espalda bajando hasta llegar a su cintura, la peliazul con una de sus manos acariciaba su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen, definitivamente no querían que el beso terminara pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, ambos se miraron con pasión, podían ver como respiraban agitadamente, el pelinegro empezó a deslizar los breteles del camisón que tenia la peliazul

-_no me contendré Juvia_- le decía el pelinegro en un susurro

-no se contenga Gray-sama- decía decidida la peliazul, el pelinegro apago el velador y recostó a la peliazul con cuidado en la cama se puso encima de ella sin apoyar su peso completo y la beso nuevamente, la peliazul acaricio la mejilla del pelinegro se miraron una vez mas a los ojos

-_igual voy a ser cuidadoso_-susurraba el pelinegro apoyando su mano en el vientre de la peliazul, ella lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso, esa noche iba a ser un poco mas larga que las demas

* * *

**2 MESES DESPUES….**.

-papá, ¿a qué hora llega Hikari?- preguntaba Cloud corriendo alrededor del sillón

-ya están por llegar, tenes que tener más paciencia- decía el pelinegro poniendo cuadernos en una mochila azul

-papá no te olvides de ponerme mi juguito-

-¿juguito? Para que queres un juguito si estas en el gremio y Mira siempre les da de tomar- decía el pelinegro confundido

-mami siempre me pone un juguito- el pelinegro da un suspiro

-ahí te pongo un juguito- decía el pelinegro yendo a la cocina

-¿de qué sabor?- le decía el pelinegro abriendo la heladera

-multifruta- el pelinegro tomo el juguito volvió a la sala y lo puso en la mochila

-Cloud ve a despedirte de mami- le decia el pelinegro apoyando la mochila en el sillón

-pero mami duerme-

-ella seguro quiere desearte un lindo día, ve-

-bueno- decía Cloud abriendo la puerta de la habitación, al abrirla asomo su cabecita, el sol entraba por la ventana y veía a la peliazul recostada en la cama

-¿mami?- pregunto Cloud para saber si la peliazul estaba despierta

-Cloud-chan- respondió la peliazul sentando en la cama, Cloud se acerco y se subió a la cama

-mami, dentro de un rato voy al gremio- decía Cloud en voz baja

-bueno, pero no te vas a ir sin darle un abrazo a mama ¿verdad?- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa estirando sus brazos, Cloud sonrio y gateo en la cama hasta llegar a la peliazul quien lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza

-¿tu papá te puso tu juguito?-

-si se lo puse, aunque no entiendo por que si haya Mira le da de tomar y comer a todos los niños- decía el pelinegro mirándolos apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-Cloud-chan siempre toma un juguito en el parque- decia la peliazul abrazando mas a Cloud

-¿Cloud-chan?- preguntaba una rubia entrando por la puerta al lado del pelinegro

-tia Lucy- decia Cloud feliz

-Hikari y Natsu te esperan afuera para ir al gremio- decía la rubia con una sonrisa

-chau mami, dormi bien- decía Cloud saltando de la cama al piso

-claro que voy a dormir bien, mira- le decía la peliazul mostrándole el muñequito fantasma

-tebu- decía feliz Cloud

-que te vaya bien, y no mojes a nadie- decía la peliazul saludándolo con la mano

-¿Gray-sama?-

-¿si?-

-a Juvia le gustaría comer helado de frutilla, un caramade Frank, una torta, y unos duraznos- decía la peliazul dulcemente

-ahí voy a comprarte, Lucy por favor cuídala ya vuelvo- decía el pelinegro yéndose de la habitación

-cuantos antojos tienes Juvia- le decía divertida la rubia cuando la peliazul escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la expresión de preocupación se implanto en su rostro

-¿pasa algo Juvia?-

-Juvia está preocupada por Gray-sama, hace dos meses que no va a hacer ninguna misión-

-entonces no pudiste cambiar su decisión- decía algo triste la rubia

-no Juvia no ha podido, Gray-sama ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, no es que a Juvia le moleste tenerlo cerca, no deja a Juvia sola ni un momento, ni siquiera la deja ir sola al baño- decía algo sonrojada la peliazul

-bueno Juvia, se que es un poco extraño que Gray sea tan…..tan….-

-¿considerado?-

-iba a decir obsesivo pero es mejor considerado- decia la rubia riendo nerviosa

-Juvia no sabe que hacer, Gray-sama no es así- decía triste la peliazul

-Juvia, el día que estuviste en hospital, todos estábamos muy preocupados, pero cuando llego Gray y lo vi, me di cuenta de que nosotros estábamos preocupados pero el no se como explicarlo, pero el estaba como desconectado, al principio no escuchaba nada, estaba pálido, creo que lo que sentíamos nosotros no era nada comparado con lo que el sentía- la peliazul escuchaba atentamente a la rubia y se podía hacer una idea, lo que le había dicho esa noche hace dos meses era solo una parte de lo que el sentía

-bueno solo quedan dos meses más, Gray-sama dijo que no haría ninguna misión hasta que se termine el embarazo, así que solo hay que esperar- decía la peliazul acariciando su vientre

-¿Cómo se comporta? En esta época del año, otoño nos fría ni calurosa, que suerte tienes Juvia Hikari nació en verano, el calor que pase era infernal- decía la rubia divertida

-bien, es bastante inquieto, todas las noches se mueve y a las mañanas también- decía la peliazul sonriendo

-inquieto ¿eh? Creo que es parecido a Gray- decía divertida la rubia y la peliazul se ríe

-si puede ser-

-¿y cómo es, te duele, te ha dicho algo el doctor sobre lo que tengas que tener presente?-

-el mes pasado lo fui a ver varias veces, y este mes el va a tener que venir acá, la verdad es que me duele la columna no puedo caminar mucho rato, lo que me dijo es que el bebé no ha cambiado su posición esa es la razón por lo que me duele-

-lo importante es que estés más tranquila, ¿te hiciste alguna ecografía más?-

-si, pero aun no se puede ver el sexo del bebé, pero el doctor puso ver que no hay ningún problema, está desarrollándose bien no tiene ninguna anormalidad-

-eso es muy bueno Juvia- le decía la rubia con una sonrisa

-Lucy ¿quieres algo para tomar?- le preguntaba amablemente la pelizul

-Juvia no te molestes, no se me ofrece nada-

-¿segura?, Gray-sama traerá cosas dulces y seguro tomaremos un té con eso-

-bueno, entonces esperemos a que llegue Gray, por lo visto se te antojan cosas dulces- le decía con una sonrisa la rubia

-si, demasiadas, es muy diferente que cuando Juvia estuvo embarazada de Cloud, en ese tiempo lo que comía solo eran cosas saladas, cosas fritas, a la noche Gray-sama me cocinaba- decía sonriendo la peliazul

-pero ahora solo como cosas dulces, en algunos casos hielo, me gusta chupar el hielo, y frutas de todo, tortas, chocolate, todo lo que sea dulce Juvia se lo come-

-y es raro verdad, ya que en el embarazo de Cloud comías solo salado y lo único que el come son cosas dulces y más que nada helado, me pregunto si el bebé comerá todo salado entonces-

-puede ser- decía la peliazul riendo

* * *

Cerca del gremio un pelirosado seguía a un pelinegro

-¿se puede saber por que me seguís?-

-quiero saber a dónde vas, solo eso- le decía un pelirosado con las manos en la cabeza

-se ve que estas aburrido, si estuvieras con Happy no me seguirías-

-Happy acompaño a Charle y Wendy a una misión, asi que lo que me queda es ver a donde vas-

-ya te dije que iba a comprar algunas cosas que Juvia me pidió-

-mentira, porque la zona de los mercados, es para el otro lado-

-que molesto eres flamita-

-dime a dónde vas o le diré a Juvia que andas en algo raro- le decía el pelirosado poniéndose enfrente del pelinegro con una sonrisa amenazadora impidiendo su paso

-eres un maldito-

-si, si, si, ahora dime a donde ibas-

-_iba a unos prestamistas_-decía en vos baja el pelinegro sin mirar el rostro del pelirosado

-¿a unos prestamistas?- decía sorprendido el pelirosado obvio que podia escuchar lo que dijera tenia oido de dragon

-no lo grites idiota- decía el pelinegro enojado

-¿Por qué vas a ver a esos tipos?-

-para que crees que voy idiota, necesito que me presten dinero-

-pero si necesitas dinero hasta misiones-

-no, no me pienso ir de Magnolia hasta que nazca el bebé, no pienso dejar a Juvia sola- decía el pelinegro serio dando un paso al costado ignorando al pelirosado

-hey Gray-

-¿ahora qué quieres?-

-yo te presto- decía el pelirosado con una sonrisa

-no , gracias-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba el pelirosado confundido

-porque no-

-¡dime por que!- le grito el pelirosado poniéndose enfrente de el otra vez pero esta vez lo golpeo y lo mando al otro extremo de la cuadra

-¿Qué carajo te pasa maldito?-

-la pregunta es para ti ¿qué carajo te pasa a ti?- lo mira confundido el pelinegro por la reacción del pelirosado

-a que te refi…-

-como es que le pides ayuda a unos extraños en vez de pedírsela a tu familia- le gritaba enojado el pelirosado, y el pelinegro lo mira sorprendido

-Natsu no quiero preocupar a nadie, si pido en el gremio Juvia se seguro se entera, no quiero preocuparla, le dije que estábamos bien, pero nuestros ahorros se están acabando y saque algunas cuentas y no nos va alcanzar ese dinero para dos meses mas-

-yo te voy a prestar ese dinero y lo vas a aceptar o le voy a decir a Juvia como están las cosas- decía burlón el pelirosado, el pelinegro lo miro con odio

-maldito, eres peor que los prestamistas- decía entre dientes el pelinegro

-si, si, si, vamos hasta mi casa- decía el pelirosado con una sonrisa ganadora

* * *

En la casa de los Fullbuster…..

-es muy bonito Lucy, muchas gracias- decia la peliazul mirando feliz un vestido blanco con unas flores blancas estilo hawaianas

-de nada, vi esas flores azules y me dije es para Juvia- decía con una sonrisa la rubia

-es tan bonito que a Juvia le da hambre- decía dulcemente la peliazul

-¿Por qué te da hambre?- decía la rubia con una gota en la cabeza

-por cierto Juvia, si quieres Cloud se puede quedar hoy en mi casa, ya sabes para que vos y Gray hablen-

-¿a qué te refieres Lucy?-

-quizás quieras hablar con Gray de lo que te molesta y preocupa- le decía la rubia dulcemente acariciándole el vientre a la peliazul

-mmm….quizás no sea el momento- decía la peliazul dudosa

-Juvia tienes que hablar con Gray de lo que te preocupa, no tiene que haber desconfianza entre los dos-

-si tienes razón Lucy, Juvia hablara con Gray-sama, bebé dame tu apoyo- decía la peliuazul mirando su vientre, la rubia se ríe

-ya no puedo esperar ya quiero verlo- decía la rubia con una sonrisa suave

-Juvia también quiere conocer ya al bebé, será hermoso pero me pregunto si será hermoso como Gray-sama- decía la peliazul con corazón en los ojos imaginándose a Gray caminando y sonriendo como modelo mientras la rubia la mira con una gota en la cabeza

-llegamos- decía una voz que provenía de la sala

-¿Natsu?- preguntaba la rubia confundida

-si Lucy- decía el pelirosado entrando a la habitación con el pelinegro que tenia bolsas en la mano

-Gray-sama- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa y el pelinegro le sonrió de vuelta

-traje lo que pediste- le decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa suave

-creí que nos encontrábamos en casa- le decía la rubia al pelirosado algo curiosa por verlo ahí

-naaah, preferí venir con Gray, de acá vamos a buscar a Hikari y de ahí vamos a casa- decía el pelirosado con una sonrisa

-aah bueno, sobre eso Cloud también se viene con nosotros- decía la rubia con una sonrisa

-eh genial- decía el pelirosado sentando en una silla enfrente de la cama

-¿Cloud?- decía confundido el pelinegro mirando a la peliazul

-si Gray-sama, hace tiempo que Cloud-chan no se queda con ellos-

-pero si se quedo con ellos la semana pasada- decía el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza

-bueno comamos- decía entusiasmado el pelirosado sacando lo de las bolsas

-Natsu eso es para Juvia y el bebé- decía la rubia retándolo

-no te preocupes Lucy, compre el doble porque me imagine que por eso venia conmigo hasta ese esposo tuyo- decía el pelinegro llevando las otras bolsas a la cocina

-Juvia no puede acompañarlos a comer pero….-

-comeremos acá con vos Juvia- decía el pelinegro sonriéndole

-siii, en la cama es lo mejor ¿verdad Lucy?- decía el pelirosado sonriendo a lo que la rubia se sonrojo

* * *

A la noche ese día… la peliazul miraba como el pelinegro pasaba la escoba en el cuarto

-ese idiota no sabe comer sin ensuciar tanto, la verdad es que compadezco a Lucy- decia el pelinegro levantando las migas con la pala

-Juvia lo siente Gray-sama, ella quiere ayudarlo a limpiar- decía algo triste la peliazul

-oe, oe, no te preocupes, solo son unas migas- le decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Gray-sama ahora que termine de limpiar Juvia quiere preguntarle algo-

-decime-

-cuando Gray-sama termine de limpiar-

-bueno- el pelinegro salió de la habitación y la peliazul se acomodaba mas, arreglaba las sabanas cuando sintió un punzada en el vientre y se llevo la mano rápidamente pero asi como vino se fue

-_el bebé se movio, que raro el horario al que usualmente se mueve ya paso- _pensaba la peliazul

-¿de que queres hablar Juvia?- decía el pelinegro mientras se acostaba en la cama

-de….de que Cloud de a poco puede controlar mejor su magia, me parece que después de que venga el bebé Juvia le enseñara mejor como controlarla- le decía la peliazul con una sonrisa

-si es verdad, me parece bien que quieras enseñarle, no hay mejor maestro que vos en magia de agua- decía el pelinegro tapándose con las sabanas

-aunque quería que manejara magia de hielo, lo primero que pudo manejar fue agua- decía con puchero el pelinegro a lo que la peliazul se rió

–Gray-sama el aun puede aprender magia de hielo, la magia se aprende después de todo, vea a Azuka ella no solo reequipa armas como su mamá y papá sino que también puede hacer una transformación como Mira-san, Elfman-san y Lissana-san, ella le enseño y aprendió- decía la peliazul acariciando el brazo del pelinegro

-si tenes razón, cierto hoy no hiciste siesta debes estar cansada-

-no tanto Gray-sama- decía dulcemente la peliazul

* * *

Era medianoche….. las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación estaban abiertas, esto dejaba que entrara la luz de la luna, estaba lloviendo, el pelinegro estaba durmiendo mirando al lado contrario de la peliazul y ella estaba mirando como caía la lluvia con una expresión serena

_-es raro_- pensaba la peliazul acariciándose el vientre para que pasara el dolor que sentía

-_es raro, que a Juvia le traiga paz ver la lluvia caer, si toda su vida quiso que se fuera…..y ahora solo quiere verla…..Juvia se relaja, pero el dolor no pasa…..¿eres vos bebé?, ¿es que a vos te gusta la lluvia?...Que ironía- _pensaba la peliazul sonriendo suave, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando un dolor fuerte hizo que llevara a su vientre ambas manos

-¿bebé que pasa? has estado inquieto hace horas- decía en voz baja la peliazul acariciando su vientre y vino un dolor agudo tan fuerte que quiso gritar pero mordió su labio inferior para retenerlo, miraba la lluvia si es que servía para que la calmara, pero no funcionaba del todo

-Gray-sama…- decía la peliazul entre sus dientes para no gritar, el seguía durmiendo entonces se giro un poco estiro su mano y le movió el brazo

-Gray-sama- lo llamo una vez más, el dolor era más fuerte y a medida de que el dolor aumentaba la lluvia también

-hmm, ¿necesitas algo?- decía el pelinegro medio dormido sin darse vuelta

-G-Gray-sama- dijo una vez más con dolor en su voz, el pelinegro se percato de su tono y se levanto rápido de la cama encendiendo el velador

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?- decía el pelinegro asustado, ella no se giraba completamente a verlo pero veía que se sostenía el vientre

-Juvia…- el pelinegro se levanto de la cama y fue de su lado para verla, se notaba el dolor en su rostro

-Gray-sama m-me du-duele- decía entre dientes la peliazul, el pelinegro la destapo y bajando su mirada a la entrepierna de la peliazul vio para su horror, las sabanas mojadas pero el liquido no era transparente sino algo rojo, la peliazul paso una mano entre sus piernas, abrió los ojos con miedo al sentir lo mojado

-Gray-sama, ¿Juvia rompió….-

-vamos al hospital ya- diciendo eso el pelinegro levanto a la peliazul estilo novia y corrió hacia la puerta, al abrirla vio como llovía con todas las fuerzas

-¡n-no importa Gray-sama rápido el bebé!- gritaba la peliazul, el pelinegro hizo caso a la peliazul

-necesitamos llegar rápido- decía el pelinegro, sosteniendo a la peliazul con una mano y con la otra toco el piso

–Ice Make Floor- grito el pelinegro y el piso a lo largo se hizo de hielo, tomo a la peliazul con las dos manos nuevamente y empezó deslizarse rápido sobre el hielo

-aguanta un poco Juvia, ya llegaremos- decía el pelinegro, la lluvia caía mas fuerte en cuestión de minutos se mojaron completamente

-Gray-sama, el bebé no puede nacer ahora, no debe….aun le falta- decía la peliazul asustada,

después de varias cuadras llegaron al hospital

-¡necesito un doctor, ahora!- gritaba el pelinegro, ambos empapados, unos enfermeros trajeron una camilla y se la llevaron, no lo dejaron pasar, ahora lo único que podía hacer el pelinegro era esperar….. paso una hora, lo que le había dicho es que era probablemente el bebé fuera a nacer, lo que querían intentar era evitarlo, pero no se pudo, iba a nacer prematuro, llego el doctor que atendía a Juvia, lo llamaron especialmente por ella, el pelinegro se le aproximo

-tiene que hacer algo-

-ahora mismo la atiendo, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dilatando?- pregunta el doctor a los enfermeros que se encontraban ahí

-casi 3 horas tiene- respondió una enfermera, el doctor no hizo una buena cara

-quiero estar con ella- decía el pelinegro desesperado

-lo lamento, pero vamos a practicarle la operación de cesaría, no puede estar ahí, si fuera un parto natural si pero como no lo es, lo siento- decía el doctor alejándose rápidamente dejando al pelinegro en la incertidumbre y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada En la sala de partos, la peliazul estaba en la camilla, le estaban conectado el suero, le pusieron un mascara respiratorio y empezó a salir una especie de gas

-Juvia esto es anestesia general, te vamos a dormir- le decía el doctor a la peliazul, que lo miraba mareada, lleva su mano a su vientre y pierde la conciencia

* * *

En el hall del hospital un pelinegro está sentando mirando al piso, tratando de calmarse mentalmente, cuando unas voces lo vuelven a la realidad

-¡Gray!- el pelinegro levanta la cabeza y observa a una rubia, un pelirosado y una peliroja estaban rodeandolo todos mojados por la fuerte lluvia que caía mas y mas fuerte

-Natsu, Lucy, Erza, ¿Cómo es que….- decía algo apagado el pelinegro

-Wendy y Charle vinieron corriendo a avisarme que de la visión que tuvo y fui a avisarle a Natsu y Lucy- decía la peliroja seriamente

-¿Cloud?-

-no te preocupes Wendy y Charle están con ellos-

-pero vamos a lo importante ¿Juvia y el bebé?- preguntaba preocupado el pelirosa

-aun no lo se, hace casi dos horas, me dijeron que le iban a practicar la cesárea, no me dejaron ir con ella- decía desganado el pelinegro

-entonces, si va a nacer- decía la rubia algo sorprendida

-¿prematuro?- decía la peliroja

-no entiendo como si Juvia siguió todas las indicaciones, yo mismo estuve con ella todo este tiempo, no se cómo es que…..- decía frustrado el pelinegro pasándose una mano por el rostro

-Gray tranquilo Juvia y el bebé va a estar bien- decía la peliroja poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelinegro

-miren una enfermera, quizás sapa algo de Juvia- decía el pelirosado corriendo hacia la enfermera

-Natsu hay un montón de enfermeras no creo que sepa algo- decía la rubia, el pelinegro giro a ver a la enfermera y era la que llevo a la peliazul en la camilla

-ella estaba con Juvia- decía corriendo el pelinegro llegando hasta la enfermera y así todos rodearon a la mujer

-¿necesitan algo?- decía nerviosa la enfermera

-necesitamos saber de Juvia- decía el pelirosado con cara de enojado a lo que la mujer se asusto

-no la asustes Natsu- decía la rubia golpeando al pelirosado

-hablamos de una mujer de unos 5 meses de embarazo, pelo azul, ojos azules, piel blanca, mide 1,72- decía la peliroja mirando a la mujer con su mirada típica que la asusto y salió corriendo,

-¿Qué es lo que hice?- decía la peliroja confndida

-nada Erza solo fuiste tu misma- decía la rubia, el pelinegro siguió a la enfermera hasta alcanzarla

-espere por favor, se acuerda de mi, yo estaba con la mujer a la que vino a atender el doctor- la mujer asentía -pero ella sigue en cirugía y…-

-necesito verla-

-no puede señor, el doctor ya le dijo seguro, es una operación no puede entrar-

-afuera, déjeme esperar afuera en el pasillo que se encuentre la habitación- rogaba el pelinegro

-lo siento pero…-

-por favor solo déjeme esperar afuera se lo ruego, no diré nada, diré que me cole sin que me vieran- la enfermera lo dudo pero al verlo tan mal

-sígame- decía la mujer mientras entraba por un pasillo el pelinegro a siguió enseguida

-ella está en aquella sala de operación- señalaba la mujer a la puerta al final del pasillo

-lo más probable es que la lleven a una habitación de este sector, puede esperar acá-

-gracias, muchas gracias y no se preocupe no la conozco- decía el pelinegro y la mujer asintió y se retiro, el pelinegro se acerco hasta la puerta de la sala de operación, pero no tenia ventanas, no podía escuchar nada, pero se sentía un poco relajado de estar mas cerca de ella

-¿será que está ahí?- decía en voz baja el pelinegro, se giro a ver el pasillo, estaba desierto, camino un poco para revisar las habitaciones quizás ella estaba en alguna, doblo a la izquierda y vio a un hombre sentado con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y tomándose la cara con las manos, estaba quieto, no hacia ningún ruido, el pelinegro dudo pero le hablo de todos modos

-disculpa, ¿te sentís bien?, ¿estás mareado? estamos en un hospital, así que creo que te pueden ayudar- el hombre no respondía, el pelinegro se puso nervioso

-_mejor me voy, creo que lo moleste-_pensaba el pelinegro yéndose del pasillo

-nadie me puede ayudar, ya- dijo el hombre sin moverse de su lugar, el pelinegro se gira y lo mira confundido

-nadie puede hacer nada-

-quizás si explicas….-

-ellos no pudieron hacer nada….solo dejaron que pasara, por su culpa…- el hombre cada vez hablaba mas bajo y profundo al mismo tiempo, no entendía a que se refería, así que lo único que podía hacer el pelinegro era escuchar

-esta es el sector maternidad, acaso…vos….-

-si, mi esposa esta en parto, ¿la tuya también-

-la mía ya paso el parto, ya tuvo al bebé- decía el hombre sin ningún rastro de emoción en sus palabras

-felicidades, ¿es tu primer hijo?-

-primero y ultimo- el pelinegro se extrañaba por las palabras del hombre para haberse convertido en padre por primera vez no sentía nada al parecer

-me la quito-

-¿de qué hablas?, ¿ Acaso te robaron al bebé?-

-no, el bebé me quito a mi esposa- decía el hombre con enojo en su voz , el pelinegro abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero no solo por la muerte de la mujer sino porque el hombre hablaba así de su bebé

-¿Cómo podes hablar así de tu bebé, de tu hijo?- decía enojado el pelinegro, el hombre se levanto del banco, tomo al pelinegro del cuello y lo aprisiono contra la pared, el pelinegro vio su rostro, se notaba que no había dormido nada, tenia ojeras, los ojos rojos, estaba pálido se notaba el cansancio que cargaba

-¡vos no sabes nada!, ¿acaso sabes el dolor que estoy sufriendo, acaso sabes lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas?- gritaba el hombre con odio en su voz

-ese bebé me la quito, me quito a la única mujer que ame en toda mi vida, ¿Cómo pueden esperar que quiera algo así- decía con mas odio el hombre apretando al pelinegro con mas fuerza

-¡es tu hijo, no, es el hijo de ella y tuyo!- gritaba de vuelta el pelinegro con enojo

-dime, si ahora uno de esos doctores vienen y te dicen que tu esposa murió en el parto, ¿Qué harías?, ¿Cómo te sentirías?, ¿te crees capaz de perdonar a esa cosa y amarla?- el pelinegro abrió los ojos en shock

-_si Juvia mu….-_pensó el pelinegro pero en un instante se deshizo el agarre del hombre y ahora era el, el que lo aprisionaba con fuerza contra la pared y lo miraba con odio

-eso no va a pasar, pero déjame decirte una cosa, yo a mi bebé jamás lo dejaría solo, jamás lo podría dejar de amar, ¿sabes por que?, porque ese bebé es el amor que nos tenemos ella y yo, es algo que nosotros creamos, es una parte de ella, como así es tu bebé- el el pelinegro lo soltó y se alejo

–no eres el único que perdió a alguien, el bebé perdió a su madre, la pregunta ahora es ¿perdió a su padre también?- dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda y doblando en el pasillo por el que vino, el hombre se quedo sentado en el suelo con sus manos en puños y unas lagrimas caían al suelo

El pelinegro caminaba de un lado para el otro con las manos en los bolsillos con la mirada baja, cuando la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abre y sale caminando el doctor y ve al pelinegro se sorprende

-¿Sr. Fullbuster, que hace aquí?-

-es fácil pasar si ser visto, pero a lo importante ¿Juvia y el bebé?-

-salio todo bien, no hubo complicaciones en la operación- la expresión del pelinegro se relajo

-el bebé, ¿Dónde esta?-

-como a su esposa se le hizo anestesia general no lo pudo ver, apenas salió, lo pusimos en incubadora, apenas lo estabilicen se lo llevaran a conocerlo-

-¿ella?, ¿Juvia donde esta?-

-aun se encuentre algo adormecida, está en la habitación 204, en este mismo pasillo- el pelinegro corrió por el pasillo mirando los números de las puertas, cuando encontró la habitación, se detuvo, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta había una ventana con las cortinas abiertas se veía la lluvia pero caía mas suave, y había una cama, ahí estaba, recostada en la cama, estaba dormida la única diferencia es que la pancita donde se encontraba su bebé ya no estaba, el pelinegro respiraba agitado parecía que aguanto la respiración hasta volver a verla

-Gray-sama…- balbuceaba la peliazul, como si hubiera sentido la presencia del pelinegro a su lado, al escuchar que lo llamaba el se acerco rápido a su lado y tomo su mano -Juvia, acá estoy- le decía el pelinegro apretando su mano con ambas manos, la peliazul abrió lo ojos y cuando lo vio claramente sonrió

-Gray-sama….el bebé….Juvia no lo vio….-

-tranquila, ya lo van a traer, es prematuro lo van a poner en una incubadora- a la peliazul se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-¿Qué pasa?-

-es prematuro Gray-sama, Juvia hizo algo mal, nació antes de tiempo- pero antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo mas se abrió la puerta de la habitación, vieron ingresar una especia de caja ovalada con ruedas y la llevaba una enfermera, la misma que al pelinegro lo dejo llegar hasta el pasillo

-ese es…-

-si, señores, es su bebé, ya lo estabilizamos- decía sonriendo la mujer

-sin embargo no lo pueden tocar, solo pueden pasar su mano por este tubo con guante al final y la pueden tocar a través de ese guante, hay uno de cada costado…bueno los dejo solos- dijo la enfermera saliendo de la habitación -quiero….- decía la peliazul intentando sentarse, el pelinegro la ayudo a sentarse en la cama, acerco mas la incubadora y la vieron, la peliazul se llevo las manos a la boca, quería gritar de felicidad, comenzaron a descender lagrimas por sus mejillas, el pelinegro la veía y no lo podía creer

-es una niña- decía la peliazul sonriendo y poniendo sus manos sobre la incubadora

-no, es una hermosa niña, la mas hermosa que he visto- decía el pelinegro sin dejar mirar a la bebé

-es tan chiquita, tan bonita- decía la peliazul sin dejar de llorar

-es perfecta-

-Juvia necesita tocarla- decía la peliazul pasando su mano por el tubo, con cuidado toco la manito de la bebé

-es tan chiquitita y calentita- decía con una sonrisa la peliazul

-Gray-sama tiene que tocarla- el pelinegro fue del otro costado y paso su mano por el tubo y el toco la otra manito

-es la mitad de lo era Cloud cuando nació- decía con una sonrisa el pelinegro

–mi dedo entra en su palmita- decía el pelinegro poniendo su dedo índice en su manito, la peliazul hizo lo mismo y largo una risita

–es verdad Gray-sama mi dedo entre en su palma chiquitita- ambos miraban a la bebé y sonreían con dulzura, pero cambiaron su expresión a sorpresa cuando sintieron que la bebé cerraba sus manitos alrededor de sus dedos

-Gray-sama ¿lo siente?-

-si, su manito trata…- decía el pelinegro aguantando unas lagrimas que se le formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos, la lluvia se detuvo, el pelinegro miro a la ventana y sonrió a lo que estaba pasando en el cielo

-mira a la ventana Juvia- decía bajito el pelinegro sin dejar de ver a la ventana, la peliazul dirigió su mirada a la ventana y lo vio

–es hermoso Gray-sama, no sabia que pasaba eso en la noches-

-casi es madrugada, pero es verdad aun es oscuro afuera pero aun así esta ahí-

-nunca había visto una asi-

-yo solo vi una cuando era niño- decía con una sonrisa el pelinegro

-tenia razón Gray-sama….- se giro a ver a la bebé la peliazul -que sabríamos su nombre al verla-…..

* * *

**Si vieron el especial del manga en el que Mira les enseña a Natsu Lucy y Happy como usar la magia de transformación, osea que todos pueden aprender la magia que quieren, ahora es decisión de Cloud si quiere aprender a manejar la magia de hielo como su papá :P. Ya tenia escrita la escena de cuando nacía la bebé, la había escrito después de hacer el cap 2 :P, entonces cuando había dudado en dejarla vivir, leí otra vez la parte del nacimiento y dije no, no la puedo matar, es que no les puedo hacer eso a Gray y Juvia T.T, no pude, no soy capaz de matar a un bebé, soy demasiado "finales felices", y este es el final del capitulo 8, ahora va a haber un 9 :D**

**Cuando lei el review de WhiteRabbit94, ella me dijo que incluyera a Lyon, lo pense queria saber si entraba en algun momento, depsues de pensarlo lo encontra, bueno ahora se fue de mision y tiene novia, supero a Juvia, no lo queria dejar ForEverAlone :P, quizas vuelva mas adelante :D**

** hagan sus apuestas ¿como creen que quieren llamar a la bebé?, alguien tiene una idea, la respuesta va estar en el proximo cap :P**

**Mil gracias por las reviews, los favs, y follows :D**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Antes que todo quería avisar que el 31 de diciembre hasta el 23 de enero estoy de vacaciones me voy a otro país no creo que vaya a actualizar en ese tiempo quiza lo intente pero lo mas probable es que no pero bueno lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza :P (a ver si puedo subir antes del 31 el cap 4 de Fairy Tail's Chat), y apenas llegue tengo que estudiar me tengo que poner las pilas para poder entrar a la facultad :), pero cuando vuelva igual pienso subir uno mas y otra mas de la otra historia...  
_**

* * *

**_Esto es muy Complicado CAPITULO 9_**

Una peliazul estaba sentada al lado de una cuna rosa con detalles en blanco, tenía una mano dentro de esta y no paraba de mirar a la bebé que estaba dentro, había pasado un año desde que llego a este mundo, ahora ella tiene 10 meses, por ratos la peliazul acercaba su mano a la naricita de la bebé, quería comprobar su respiración, la miraba con amor, dulzura y algo de preocupación

-deberías volver a la cama- decía un pelinegro en voz baja entrando a la habitación, la peliazul se gira a ver a su esposo que venía hacia ella

-Juvia solo quería asegurarse….- el pelinegro puso ambas manos en sus hombros

-ya sé, pero debes descansar el doctor dijo que no estabas recuperada completamente- la peliazul solo hizo caso al pelinegro, se paro y le tomo la mano

40 minutos después…

Estaban acostados en la cama con las luces apagadas….

-Juvia se que estas despierta- decía el pelinegro en medio de la oscuridad mirando el techo, la peliazul se dio vuelta y lo abrazo

-perdón Gray-sama- el pelinegro acaricio su cabeza y le dio un beso

-se que estas preocupada, pero ella lo está haciendo bien, después de todo es nuestra hija-

-Juvia lo sabe, pero eso no evita la preocupación- decía la peliazul abrazando mas fuerte contra ella al pelinegro, el no hacía más que corresponderle, porque aunque el contuviera a la peliazul, el también estaba preocupado, casi todos los días recordaba ese día, el día el que su hija llego a este mundo y el porqué de su preocupación

_**flashback**  
_

_Hace un año…._

_-¡Gray!- gritaron unas personas al ver al pelinegro acercándose _

_-¿y Juvia?- decía un pelirosado _

_-¿y el bebé?- preguntaba una rubia _

_-¿Dónde están las dos?- preguntaba seria una peliroja _

_-__Juvia está bien y la bebé también- _

_-que alegría que todo haya salido bien, ¿"la"?, es una niña- decía feliz la rubia_

_ - ¿podemos verlas?-_

_ -a Juvia no, ella se durmió, estaba muy cansada, a la bebé si, pero está en una incubadora, solo la podrán ver a través de una ventana-_

_ -pues vamos que estamos esperando- dijo el pelirosado corriendo por el pasillo y así los demás los siguieron, el pelinegro se detuvo frente a un ventanal enorme, que casi ocupaba toda la pared y los demás se pararon a los costados del pelinegro _

_-es ella- señalaba con el dedo y con una sonrisa suave en su rostro el pelinegro, los demás buscaron con la mirada y la encontraron, en una incubadora, una bebé muy chiquitita, tenía la piel rosita, la cabeza un poco más grande que su cuerpo y tenía mucho pelo, a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y sonreía feliz_

_ -Gray es hermosa- la peliroja hizo un ruido con su nariz, trataba de aguantarse las lagrimas que querían salir_

_ -Gray, tu hija me dejo sin palabras- decía Erza poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelinegro _

_-Gray tu hija me hace acordar a Igneel esta toda roja- el pelinegro le pego en la cabeza al pelirosado _

_-ella no se parece en nada a esa cosa, esta así porque es prematura, todavía su piel es fina, además no está roja esta rosa en todo caso- decía molesto el pelinegro_

_ -aaaah- decía el pelirosado volviendo a mirar a la bebé_

_ -¿dijo algo al respecto el doctor?- preguntaba la rubia mirando al pelinegro_

_ -no puede respirar por sí misma, está a medio desarrollar su sistema respiratorio, por eso tiene una maquina conectada- _

_-Gray que le pasa al pelo de tu hija, jaja- decía el pelirosado señalando a la bebé y riéndose, el pelinegro era sostenido por la rubia para que no matara a su esposo, pero la peliroja lo golpeo en su lugar _

_-¿Qué te pasa? No ves que acaban de pasar por un susto terrible, el parto prematuro, la cesaría de Juvia- decía enojada la peliroja _

_-solo quería preguntar porque su pelo era así, nada más, perdón- decía temblando el pelirosado, aunque quisieron obviar el comentario idiota del pelirosado, todos se fijaron en pelo de la bebé, las raíces eran color cielo pero las puntas eran azules azabache, todos miraban algo confundidos, no sabían cuál era su color de pelo, porque no era una mezcla, sino que tenía una parte de un color y la otra de otro color _

_-ven se los dije, su cabe….- el pelirosado fue callado cuando todos lo golpearon, por la tensión que había provocado nadie toco el tema del pelo de la bebé, todos siguieron viéndola dulcemente, el pelinegro no podía parar de verla, era tan linda tan chiquitita, no podía parar de pensar el momento en que sintió que su palmita intentaba cerrarse alrededor de su dedo, aunque el doctor les dijo que era un reflejo, el quería pensar que era una manera de reconocerlo a el cómo su papá y a Juvia como su mamá, el doctor se aproximo a donde estaban todos_

_ -Sr. Fullbuster- todos se dieron vuelta menos el mencionado _

_-¿sí?- decía el pelinegro sin dejar de observar a la bebé _

_-quería comentarle como es la situación- decía el doctor mirando a los presentes_

_ -está bien, dígame, ellos son familia-_

_ -su esposa me dijo que quería que lo llamara para así informarles a ambos sobre la situación-_

_ -¿Juvia?, ¿esta despierta?- decía el pelinegro confundido _

_-si- el pelinegro dio un suspiro y la peliroja le dio una palmada en su espalda _

_-como si no conocieras a tu esposa, yo apostaba a que estaba despierta-_

_ -bueno vamos a verla- decía emocionada la rubia _

_-solo se permiten dos personas, pero haciendo una excepción puedo permitir solo tres- la rubia, la peliroja y el pelinegro siguieron al doctor dejando solo al pelirosado_

_ -¿porque yo no puedo pasar?- decia molesto el pelirosado_

_En la habitación donde se encontraba recostada la peliazul_

_-Juvia, ¿Cómo te sientes?- decía una rubia tomándole una mano _

_-Juvia se encuentra bien- decía en voz baja y algo cansada la peliazul _

_-después de todas esas horas de dolor y sangre, aun sigues despierta Juvia, eres admirable- decía la peliroja sonriendo suave, mientras los demás la miraban con una gota en la cabeza_

_ -como están, de acuerdo, voy a decir como está la situación de Juvia aquí presente y la bebé- la peliroja se puso seria en un segundo al igual que el pelinegro y la rubia se sentó al lado de la peliazul aun tomando su mano_

_ -antes de la cirugía, había notado que Juvia había dilatado 5 centímetros, estaba perdiendo sangre, sabía que al practicar la cesaría perdería mas pero no había ningún riesgo, hasta cuando estábamos en medio de la cirugía…..la bebé estaba enredada con el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello, tuve que hacer una incisión más profunda para poder salvar al bebé pero al hacer eso hubo más pérdida de sangre por parte de Juvia….- _

_-__por eso esta así de débil y pálida, ¿verdad?- decía el pelinegro mirando a la peliazul _

_-si así es, le hicimos una transfusión, la que correspondía, pero tengo que decirles que con los estudios recientes que hice muestran que esta anémica- el rostro del pelinegro estaba lleno de angustia,_

_ -mínimo ella va estar 7 días en el hospital- la rubia apretó más fuerte la mano de la peliazul y ella la miro de vuelta _

_-vas a estar bien Juvia- decía la rubia con una sonrisa suave, la peliazul solo asintió _

_-quiero saber sobre mi bebé- decía cansada la peliazul, _

_-sobre la bebé es esto, aun es prematura, como les dije tiene a medio desarrollar su sistema respiratorio….-_

_ -¿pero por que, si ya es el primer mes del tercer trimestre debería tenerlo desarrollado pero inmaduro ¿no es así?- decía algo desesperado el pelinegro _

_-que el cordón haya estado enredado a su cuello no le facilitaba el desarrollo al bebé y menos las posición en la que estaba, está a medio desarrollar- _

_-¿Cuánto tardara en terminar de desarrollarse eso?- preguntaba seria la peliroja _

_-según unos estudios, proporcionándole los medicamentos y vitaminas para la maduración, podría estimarse dos semanas mínimo, pero también depende de cómo sea el cuerpo de la bebé- _

_-¿Cuándo la podre cargar?- decía la peliazul preocupada_

_ -se le va poder retirar de la incubadora cuando alcanze los 2.500 gm, ahora está pesando 1.500 gm y midiendo 33.5 centímetros y pueda respirar por si misma- _

_-¿Cuánto va a tardar eso?- preguntaba la rubia _

_-eso depende como se desarrolle, usualmente se quedan un mes, eso es todo lo importante que tienen que saber hasta ahora, bueno los dejo solos, pueden quedarse solo un momento, ella necesita descansar- decía el doctor señalando a la peliazul _

_-un ratito mas y la dejaremos descansar- decía la rubia dulcemente, el doctor cerro la puerta _

_-necesitas descansar- decía el pelinegro acerándose a la peliazul y poniendole una mano en la mejilla _

_-solo un ratito mas Gray-sama- _

_-bueno la bebé esta bien, solo necesita madurar el tiempo que le falta- decía la peliroja mirando a la peliazul _

_-si solo unos meses, esperare y pagare lo que sea para que ella está bien- decía el pelinegro serio _

_-¿Juvia viste la cabeza de tu bebé?, tiene el color del pelo raro- decía un pelirosado sentado en el sillón frente a la cama _

_-¿Natsu, cuando entraste?- preguntaba exaltada la rubia _

_-aaah cuando el doctor salió entre- _

_-¿el pelo de mi bebé?, ¿le pasa algo malo, está bien?- preguntaba preocupada la peliazul, la peliroja golpeo al pelirosado _

_-no, no le pasa nada, tranquila son solo idioteces que dice, sabes como es- decía el pelinegro tratando de calmar la peliazul y le dio una mirada asesina al pelirosado _

_-p-porque no cambiamos de tema, nos queda poco tiempo con Juvia así que….-decía la rubia juntando sus manos_

_ -me parece bien Lucy- decía la peliroja sujetando a el pelirosado de su bufanda _

_-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntaba el pelirosado con poco aliento, la rubia y la peliroja se giraron a ver a ambos Gray y Juvia, sonrieron _

_-Aurora-dijo el pelinegro pero al mismo tiempo la peliazul dijo: -Cristal- los tres se miraron entre ellos algo confundido, y lo mismo paso con el pelinegro y la peliazul _

_-¿Gray-sama?- _

_-dijimos Aurora, Juvia- _

_-no Gray-sama, dijimos Cristal- mientras se debatían el nombre los demás los miraban con una gota en la cabeza _

_-¿pero se dijeron los nombres que querían para ella?- preguntaba la rubia _

_-mmm…no exactamente, la vimos y creímos que pensamos lo mismo pero parece que no- decía el pelinegro mirando a la peliazul_

_ -pero Gray-sama….-_

_ -cuando trajeron a la bebé te dije que miraras por la ventana y me dijiste que la viste- decía el pelinegro señalando la ventana, la peliazul asintió _

_-si, si Gray-sama, creí que se refería al cristal de la ventana que era transparente y hermoso, que se podía ver a través del el aun con la fuerte tormenta, como las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por el- la rubia se enterneció por las palabras de la peliazul _

_-aaaah Juvia es precioso el nombre Cristal- decía la rubia sacándose una lagrima del borde de su ojo_

_ -yo te hacia mirar a la ventana por la Aurora que estaba en el cielo, que no es muy común por esta zona, era tan linda, dejo de llover y comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo, tan linda de colores casi como un milagro- _

_-oooh Gray eso es tan tierno, no me puedo decidir- decía agitando la manos la rubia _

_-se supone que deben elegir ellos Lucy- decía con una gota en la cabeza la peliroja _

_-me gusta mucho Cristal Gray-sama, pero también me gusta Aurora-_

_ -bueno esta dicho Aurora será-_

_ -eso no es justo Gray, deberían pensarlo- decía la peliroja _

_-mmm….es lindo también Cristal- decía pensativo el pelinegro_

_ -porque no le ponen ambos nombres- decía el pelirosado rascándose la cabeza, todos lo miraron asombrados _

_-esa es una buena idea Natsu- decía la rubia juntando las manos emocionada_

_ -¿ambos nombres?- preguntaba la peliazul _

_-me parece que seria una condena para un bebé- decía el pelinegro_

_ -no, es mas hay muchas personas que tienen dos nombres- decía la rubia levantando una mano _

_-mmm…no se-_

_ -a Juvia le parece muy buena idea Gray-sama- decía sonriendo la peliazul, el pelinegro la miro, se via tan feliz con la idea …. _

_–Gray-sama ¿qué le parece si dejamos que sea el nombre que propuso, primero?, quedaría Aurora Cristal Fullbuster- el pelinegro después de meditarlo un segundo le pareció perfecto _

_-me parece bien- _

_-aaaah como deberé decirle, aaah ya se, le diré Au-chan- decía la rubia entusiasmada pero el pelinegro hizo mala cara_

_ -no le digas así, a lo sumo seria Aury no Au-decía el pelinegro mirándola molesto _

_-pero Au-chan es muy tierno y lindo- decía la rubia confundida _

_-si es verdad Gray-sama- _

_-pero Au suena como cuando uno se golpea y dice "au", es raro- _

_-a mi me parece lindo, Au-chan será- decía dulce la rubia _

_-¿Qué no escuchas lo que digo Lucy?- decía molesto el pelinegro_

_ -claro que escucho, como cuando vos escuchabas cuando te decía que no le dijeras dragoncita a mi hija-decía con una sonrisa irónica la rubia, el pelinegro dio un suspiro_

_ -así que el karma si existe después de todo- pensaba el pelinegro mirando el techo_

_ –a mi me gustaría decirle Crisi-chan- decía la peliazul sonriendo _

_-oooh Crisi muy lindo Juvia, yo la llamare así- decía la peliroja asintiendo _

_-oi, oi, oi, no la pueden a llamar con nombres diferentes, se volverá loca mi hija- decía molesto el pelinegro y así se quedaron discutiendo un buen rato….._

_**fin del flashback**  
_

El pelinegro no paraba de recordar ese día, esa era su preocupación, su bebé ya respiraba por su cuenta pero igual había momentos en los que forzaba su respiración, eso los preocupaba, les dijeron que era normal que eso pasara pero era algo que igual no los dejaba tranquilos, Gray frotaba su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la peliazul hasta quedarse dormido, pero ella no se durmió, se quedo acariciando el pelo de su amado, cuando se aseguro que quedo dormido profundamente se separo de su abrazo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de la habitación, para llegar a la cuna de su bebé, la peliazul acerco su mano a la naricita de su bebita y su respiración tibia sintió en su piel, se relajo y se quedo observándola, era tan chiquitita pero claro era mas grande que cuando nació, ahora pesaba 2.830 gramos, y ya no se veía su piel color rosa, tenía la piel blanca como ella, pasaba su mano por su cabecita y al sentir su pelo que ya estaba creciendo -aunque algunos digan que es raro tu color de pelo, a mi me parece que es especial, es lo que te hace única, mi bebé- decia la peliazul sonriendo y recordó la primera vez que la sostuvo en sus brazos...

_**flashback**_

_Habían pasado tres meses desde el parto y la bebé seguía en el hospital, hace un mes que respiraba por su cuenta y hoy era el día que ya no iba estar en la incubadora era el día en el que se la iban a llevar a casa_

_-Gray-sama rápido Juvia quiere ir a buscar a Crisi-chan- decía la peliazul abriendo la puerta de calle _

_-Aury….y solo me aseguro de que la cuna y las demás cosas estén bien para cuando lleguemos- decía el pelinegro desde la habitación que iba a ser de su hija _

_-ahora lo voy a poder ver bien de cerca- decía Cloud emocionado _

_-__si Cloud-chan, la podras tocar ahora- _

_-listo, vamos- decía el pelinegro acercándose con un bolso rosa con hadas cargado al hombro _

_-mami compremos helado de regalo- decia Cloud caminando por la calle _

_-Cloud-chan los bebes no comen helado- decia dulcemente la peliazul _

_-pero estoy seguro que a mi hermanito le va a gustar- decía Cloud alzando sus manos y en una de ella tenía el muñequito fantasmita, el pelinegro se acerca a la peliazul_

_ -Juvia porque sigue diciendo que es un niño la bebé- susurraba el pelinegro en el oído de la peliazul _

_–Juvia le dijo que era una niña, pero se negó dijo que seguro era una confusión que la tenía que ver de cerca para asegurarse- le susurraba de vuelta la peliazul _

_En el hospital…. _

_–veo que están muy ansiosos por verla- decia el doctor con una sonrisa_

_ -si estamos muy emocionados- decia el pelinegro sonriendo _

_-Juvia quiere sostenerla en sus brazos- _

_-tuvo que ser muy paciente para poder sostenerla, se hizo desea la pequeña- decia el doctor abriendo la puerta de una habitación_

_ -pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, esta habitación no la va a usar nadie, y pueden irse cuando lo deseen, ya esta todo firmado las indicaciones escritas y habladas- diciendo esto el doctor salió del cuarto dejándolos a los tres en la habitación, había una cuna al lado de la cama, la peliazul se apresuro en llegar a la cuna dejando a Gray y al niño junto a la puerta, el pelinegro sonrió por lo que hizo la peliazul, la entendía después de todo, ella no la había podido sostener en sus brazos desde que nació, solo la podía ver a través del plástico de la incubadora o apenas tocarla con unos guantes, venían a verla todos los días, incluso se quedaban en el hospital toda la noche, la peliazul baja sus brazos adentro de la cuna, después de unos minutos de acomodar su agarre, la atrajo hacia ella, estaba envuelta en una mantita blanca, no contuvo mas sus lagrimas, se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin parar, la abrazo lo más suave que pudo, la separo del abrazo para darle un beso en su pequeña frente _

_-creciste un poquito más que ayer, mi niña- decía en voz baja sonriendo la peliazul Cloud miro a su mamá y veía como lloraba _

_-pa…- _

_-¿Qué pasa Cloud?- le pregunta suavecito el pelinegro sin dejar de ver a la peliazul _

_-¿Por qué mami llora?, ¿esta triste?- preguntaba el niño mirando a su mamá_

_-no Cloud, tu mami está feliz, a veces uno llora porque está feliz, tu mamá también lloro cuando te sostuvo por primera vez- decía sonriendo el pelinegro y se paso una mano por el ojo por una lagrima que se le había formado _

_-oooh- decía Cloud entendiendo, el pelinegro se acerco hasta ellas_

_ -mirela Gray-sama, es tan bonita como duerme y creció más- decía con una sonrisa la peliazul, Gray no la había vista tan cerca, verla a través de la incubadora no era lo mismo que verla sin ella, estiro su mano y toco la pequeña mejilla rosadita de la bebé, sintió su calorcito, lo suavecita que era _

_-parece que duerme muy tranquila…para mi se va a parecer a vos- decía con una sonrisa el pelinegro _

_-mmm….no lo se Gray-sama, creo que se va a parecer más a usted- _

_-pero que decís, mira su piel es blanquita como la tuya y seguro va a tener tus rasgos- decía el pelinegro sosteniendo la manita de la bebé _

_-quiero ver- decía Cloud colgándose de la pierna de Gray, ambos sonrieron por la actitud del niño, el pelinegro lo levanta y lo apoya sobre la cama, la peliazul se sienta al lado de Cloud y le acerca la bebé _

_-¿porque duerme? Si estamos aca- preguntaba confundido Cloud _

_-porque los bebes duermen mucho- decia la peliazul divertida, Cloud la miraba atentamente y su expresión era de confucion _

_-¿pasa algo Cloud?- le preguntaba el pelinegro _

_-mmm…..no se….es raro….me da la sensación que a veces tengo con Hikari- decia pensativo el niño _

_-¿que queres decir?- _

_-no se, no parece niño, como que su cara es….no de niño- decía Cloud molesto _

_-Cloud, papá y mamá te dijimos que era una niña, se llama Aurora Cristal- decia la peliazul en voz baja _

_-¿y donde hay que cambiarlo?- _

_-¿cambiarlo?, ¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba el pelinegro confundido _

_-a ella, queríamos un niño no una niña- decia Cloud señalando a la bebé, el pelinegro y la pelizul miraban a Cloud con una gota en la cabeza _

_-no Cloud, no se cambian los bebes, nos toco una bebita, no se puede hacer nada al respecto- decía el pelinegro sentándose al lado de Cloud_

_ -pero yo quería un hermanito- decía el niño cruzándose de brazos haciendo puchero_

_ -¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?, es tu hermanita- decía la peliazul dulcemente, Cloud mira a la bebé y estira su bracito para tocarla pero lo aleja, el pelinegro toma la manito de Cloud y la lleva hasta la de la bebé -su mano es muy chiquita- _

_-ella es menor que vos, sos el mayor, tendrías que protegerla- decía con una sonrisa el pelinegro, Cloud sintió como la manita de la bebé se cerraba alrededor de la suya y abrió grande los ojos de sorpresa_

_ -mami, papi, me está tomando la mano- decía emocionado el niño, el pelinegro y la peliazul miraron atentos a la bebé y sonrieron, su expresión cambio a muy seria cuando notaron que comenzó a hacer ruidos y a moverse_

_-se esta despertando- decía Cloud emocionado, los tres miraban muy concentrados a la bebé hasta que abrió sus ojos, la peliazul volvió a llorar de alegría y el pelinegro tenía una sonrisa enorme _

_-mi niña, puedo ver tus ojitos, son tan lindos, nunca los habías abierto totalmente, hasta ahora- decía entre sollozos la peliazul _

_-los abrió para verte Cloud- decía el pelinegro acariciando la cabecita de su hijo, el niño se sonrojo un poco _

_-¿en serio?, ¿por mi?- preguntaba Cloud señalándose a si mismo, ambos sonrieron y se quedaron observando los ojos de la nueva integrante de la familia_

_**fin del flashback**  
_

La peliazul tenia su mano sobre la de su bebé, estaba sentada en una silla contra la pared

-esa día te sostuve en mis brazos y también pude ver tus ojos, son tan lindos como los de tu papá- diciendo esto la peliazul se quedo dormida en la silla al lado de la cuna, el pelinegro entra por la puerta y la mira con una sonrisa suave

-te conozco mejor que nadie, como si me fuera a creer que te ibas a quedar tranquila en la cama- decía el pelinegro en voz baja_, _trajo una silla con el y se sentó al lado de ella, y miro a su bebé

–si, tenes mis ojos, pero sacaste la belleza de tu mamá, cuando crezcas seguramente te parecerás a ella, aunque el pelo no se de quien es- decía el pelinegro en voz baja con una sonrisa suave, la peliazul dormida movio su cabeza y la apoyo sobre el hombro del pelinegro, el sonrió le di un beso y se durmió a su lado

* * *

**Feliz Noche Buena, mañana 25 es navidad, pero bueno se los digo igual tambien, Feliz Navidad :P, aunque este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la ocasión lo subo porque ya lo termine, al final no se decidieron por un nombre ellos, se quedaron con los dos :P, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews, favs, por todo gracias... :D**

**que tengas lindas fiestas y feliz año nuevo :)**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Bueno estoy de vuelta, se terminaron mis vacaciones T_T, extrañe mucho mi fanfiction :P, los extrañe :), cuando abri mi mail, tenia lleno de mps y reviews, y obvio caps nuevos de otras historas, tenia mucho por leer, igual me pase por fanfiction en las vacaciones pero sin mi cuenta, perdon pero haya no pude actualizar, si habia escrito cosas y adelante capitulos, pero no podia subirlos, porque no tenia internet fija, asi que tenia que esperar, yo me tenia que venir el 23 pero no saben lo que paso, cuando estaba tan cerca de tomar el avion, se cancelo el vuelo, porque "un pajarito" habia entrado a una turbina -.- (para mi le pasaba algo mas turbio al avion) igual mejor que lo cancelaron imaginense si hubiera pasado algo y mi avion se caia, no habria mas actualizacion en esta historia :O, pero bueno al cancelarlo a todos nos alojaron en hoteles 4 estrellas :D, eso fue lo unico bueno de la cancelacion, pero ya no les quito mas tiempo...continuen con el fic :)**_

* * *

_**Esto es muy Complicado capitulo 10**_

El pelinegro abre los ojos, bosteza, mira la ventana y ve la luz de día, ya era de mañana, estira los brazos y nota que la peliazul no está a su lado, se levanta, sale de la habitación y las ve, a la peliazul agachada sosteniendo del bracito apoyada contra el marco de la puerta a una bebé con un vestidito rosa

-es temprano Juvia, deberías dejarla dormir- decía el pelinegro divertido viendo como la peliazul trazaba con un lápiz sobre la cabeza de la bebé contra el marco su altura

-Gray-sama, Crisi-chan estaba despierta cuando Juvia la fue a ver- decía la peliazul anotando en un cuaderno la medida que tomo

-¿cuánto creció hoy?, dudo que haya crecido dos centímetros de ayer- decía burlón el pelinegro sentándose en el sillón enfrente de ellas, la peliazul tomo a la bebe por debajo de sus bracitos y se paro

-Gray-sama Crisi-chan crece constantemente al igual que Cloud-chan y Juvia quiere saber cuanto es que crecen-

-a Cloud no lo medís todos los días como a Auri-

-bueno Gray-sama, el doctor dijo que debemos controlar su crecimiento-

-si pero cada dos o tres semanas, no todos los días- la peliazul se sentó al lado del pelinegro y lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-bueno, bueno, igual a ella no parece molestarle- decía el pelinegro mirando a su hija que estaba sentada en las piernas de la peliazul

-gracias Gray-sama- decía sonriendo la peliazul inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro, Auri miraba a su papá seria este se da cuenta y le devuelve la mirada

-¿pasa algo Auri?- pregunto el pelinegro ya que no lo paraba de mirar -no creo que le pase nada Gray-sama- decía la peliazul acariciando la cabeza de Auri

-oooh cierto, ¿Gray-sama que quiere para desayunar?-

-mmm…un jugo de naranja con unas tostadas, estaría bien- decía el pelinegro rascándose la cabeza, la pelizul apoya a Auri en las piernas del pelinegro y este la recibe sosteniéndola debajo de los bracitos

–Juvia ira a preparar el desayuno- diciendo esto la peliazul se fue a la cocina, el pelinegro noto que la bebé seguía mirándolo seriamente

-di algo Auri, ¿que tengo?- ella seguía mirándolo de la misma forma, asi que el pelinegro decidió seguirle el juego, hasta que en un momento ella estiro sus bracitos hasta el pecho del pelinegro tocando su collar

-¿eso querías?– decía divertido el pelinegro, la alzo un poco hacia arriba dejando sus piecitos apoyados sobre sus piernas mientras que ella seguía estirando sus bracitos hacia el collar, Gray la miraba con una sonrisa suave, tenía un vestidito rosa con unas medias blancas sin zapatos y su pelo estaba corto pero tenía unos pequeños rulitos en las puntas, el pelinegro la acerco a su pecho y ella tomo la cruz de su collar no paraba de tocarla

-¿te gusta?- Auri mira al pelinegro seria y el pelinegro le da un beso en la frente y ella le sonrió, el pelinegro quedo fascinado por la sonrisa de la bebé, ella no sonreía muy seguido, en ocasiones cuando Juvia hablaba ella sonreía pero era bastante seria, el pelinegro había intentado que sonriera pero en la mayoría de las veces no lo había logrado y cuando pasaba era algo de adorar

-tenes una sonrisa hermosa, como tu mamá- decía sonriendo el pelinegro

-Gray-sama ya está el desayuno, despierte a Cloud-chan- decía la peliazul desde la cocina, el pelinegro se levanto del sillón cargando a Auri quien no dejaba de tocar su collar, entro a la habitación de Cloud, se aproximo a la cama y se sentó en ella, veía como el niño dormía plácidamente

-Cloud- susurro el pelinegro tocando su hombro suavemente, el niño hizo un gesto medio dormido y se dio la vuelta el pelinegro sonrió, la bebé dejo de tocar el collar y estiro sus bracitos hacia Cloud

-uhgh mu ugh- hacia ruidos Auri

-¿queres despertar a tu hermanito?, concedido- decía el pelinegro acercando a la bebé cerca de la cara de Cloud, ella empezó a tocarlo suavemente hasta que Cloud comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio a la bebé

-¿Au-chan que haces aquí?, ¿Cómo llegaste solita?- decía el niño sentándose rápidamente y ve al pelinegro detrás de ella

-¿Cómo es que ella podría venir hasta acá solita?- decía riendo el pelinegro a lo que Cloud se sonrojo

-c-como voy a saber por eso pregunte-

-vamos a desayunar, tu mamá nos está esperando- decía el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación, Cloud se levanto agarro su muñeco y fue al baño cuando salió escucho que golpearon la puerta de calle

* * *

En la cocina…

-vamos Crisi-chan, abre la boca así mami te da tu leche- decía la peliazul sentada al lado de una sillita blanca en la que se encontraba la bebé

-deberías decirle Aury, pobre niña la llaman de mil formas- decía el pelinegro dando un sorbo de su jugo mientras miraba como la peliazul le acercaba la mamadera a la bebé y esta la esquivaba o la alejaba con sus manitos

-Gray-sama no ayuda a que Crisi-chan coma diciendo esas cosas-

-si le dijeras Auri, no diría nada- de repente un grito del living se escucho

-papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- el pelinegro y la peliazul se levantaron rápidamente con una expresión de preocupación

-Cloud-chan- decía la peliazul intentando ir en dirección hacia el living, pero el pelinegro la detiene sosteniéndola de la muñeca

-Juvia vos quedate acá con Aurora- decía el pelinegro serio soltándola y corriendo hacia el living

-mas vale que suelten a mi hijo porque sino…..- decía el pelinegro comenzando a usar magia

-oh Gray no te hagas el héroe por favor, estamos divirtiéndonos- decía un mujer de pelo largo negro sosteniendo a Cloud de los costados quien intentaba contener su risa de las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo

-hola Gray, ¿Cómo has estado tanto tiempo?- decía una chica de pelo rosa largo de la misma altura que la otra mujer que estaba acariciando la cabeza del niño

–¿Ultear, Maredy?- decía el pelinegro mirando la escena con una gota en la cabeza

* * *

Una hora después….

-no sabíamos que iban a venir sino hubiera hecho más cosas- decía la peliazul levantando los platos del desayuno

-pero si en quince minutos cocinaste la vida- decía el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza

-si, asi es Juvia, y eso que solo era el desayuno- decía la pelirosada terminando el jugo de su vaso

-¿Gray así comes todos los días?, que raro que sigas delgado- decía la pelinegra observándolo de arriba hacia abajo mientras que el pelinegro la miraba con una gota en la cabeza,

-estuvo delicioso Juvia- decía la pelinegra y la pelirosa con una sonrisa

-gracias Ultear-san, Meredy, me alegro que les haya gustado-

-mi mami cocina rico mi papà no- decía sonriendo feliz sentado al lado de la pelinegra mientras que todos asentían

-oe, oe, oe- se quejaba el pelinegro pero nadie le prestaba atención

-esta bebè es tan linda- decía la pelirosada acariciando la mejilla de esta

-¿de quién es?- la peliazul y el pelinegro miraban a la pelirosada con una gota en la cabeza por su pregunta

-bueno parece tener algunas facciones de Juvia como los ojos, la nariz y la boca pero su mirada me hace acordar a Gray- decía pensativa la pelirosada

_-¿Cuántas pistas más necesita_?- pensaba el pelinegro

-aunque su pelo es algo extraño sus raíces son claras como el pelo de Juvia, pero como va creciendo va oscureciendo- decía la pelirosada tocando los rulitos finales de la bebé, comenzó a mirar a la peliazul y giraba su vista al pelinegro así lo hizo un par de veces

-Meredy, Ultear-san les presento a Aurora Cristal Fullbuster- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa enorme

-¡¿Qué?! Tu-tuvieron otro- exclamo la pelirosada

-aah por eso el parecido- decía la pelinegra asintiendo

-¿vos también Ultear?, llevan como una hora y no se dieron cuenta, ¿de quién creen que era la bebé?- preguntaba exaltado el pelinegro

-bueno quizás cuidaban a la bebé de alguien- decía la pelinegra seria

-bueno no es así, es mi hija-decia el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza

-si es mi hermanita- decía Cloud sonriendo

-aaah, debo tener algo acá- decía desesperada la pelirosada buscando en su bolsa

-¿Qué buscas Meredy?- preguntaba la peliazul preocupada por su desesperación

-busco algo que pueda regalarle, no puede ser que le hayamos traídos regalos a Cloud y no a ella- decía mientras seguía buscando en su bolso, mientras que los demás la veían con una gota en la cabeza

-tranquila Meredy, ustedes no sabían de ella- decía la peliazul tratando de calmar a la pelirosada

-no, no puede tranquilizarme, necesito comprarle algo, ya vuelvo Ul, con Juvia iremos a elegir regalos para la bebé- decía la pelirosada poniéndose una campera con capucha

-bueno, pero que no te vean mucho la cara- decía la pelinegra

-siii, me la llevo Gray, ya volvemos- decía la pelirosada arrastrando de la muñeca a la peliazul hacia la salida

-yo también quiero ir- decía Cloud corriendo hacia ellas

-vamos entonces Cloud-chan- decía la pelirosada tomándolo de la mano y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos

-¿aun es muy arriesgado que las vean?- preguntaba el pelinegro sosteniendo en brazos a Auri, sentándose en el sillón del living

-si, aun lo es- decía la pelinegra sentándose en el sillón individual enfrente del pelinegro

-la última vez que nos vimos fue más o menos hace casi tres años, ¿verdad?-

-si, vinimos unos días antes del cumpleaños de tres años de Cloud, una lástima que no nos pudimos quedar para el festejo- decía la pelinegra sonriendo

-está bien, sabemos que se arriesgan en venir, pero hace mucho que no venían-

-estuvimos muy alejados, estuvimos del otro lado del país, haciendo "limpiezas" y algunas investigaciones, nos estuvieron rastreando y no siguieron hasta allá, estuvimos cerca de ser descubiertos-

-después de todo lo que ayudaron en esos juegos mágicos, aun los persiguen-

-no son cosas fáciles de olvidar lo que hicimos-

-yo ya olvide todo, pero me parece que son mas ustedes los que no quieren olvidar, debería dejar de castigarse- la pelinegra sonríe por el comentario del pelinegro

-quizás sea más como vos decís, quizás nos castigamos y no nos damos cuenta-

-yo también por mucho tiempo me "castigaba" podría decirse, por no haber podido hacer nada por las personas que más quería, me sentía culpable por haber permitido lo que les paso, por mucho tiempo creí que yo era la causa de esas cosas mejor dicho que no podría proteger a los que me rodeaban, no me quería acercar tanto a las personas- decía el pelinegro mirando con ternura a su hija sentada en sus piernas quien tocaba su collar –pero deje de pensar así, tengo amigos, familia, todo porque deje de culparme a mí mismo, puedo decirte que deje de pensar así completamente durante el embarazo de Auri- acerco a la bebé y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la pelinegra sonrió

-prometo que voy a pensar en eso pero ahora lo importante es esa cosita tan linda, Auri ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?-

-un año y diez meses-

-¿en serio? Parece más chica-

-si, es que nació prematura-

-tanto me perdí, de verdad lo siento, ni siquiera estaba cerca para poder averiguar noticias sobre Fairy Tail-

-no te tenes que disculpar por nada, sabemos que están complicados, ooh cierto ¿y Jerral?-

-fue directo al gremio para ver como están todos-

-ósea para ver como esta Erza- decía divertido el pelinegro

-si, para eso más que nada- decía sonriendo la pelinegra

-¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse?-

-no estamos seguros queríamos hablarlo, ver como esta esta la ciudad-

-nosotros íbamos a ir al gremio después de desayunar pero como fueron de compras tenemos que esperarlas-

-bueno mientras las esperamos quiero saber todo sobre ella, ¿habla?, ¿camina?- preguntaba la pelinegra sentándose en el piso enfrente del pelinegro tocando la cabeza de la bebé

-si camina, fue lo primero que aprendió- decía divertido el pelinegro

-pero hablar, no, se le dificulta, como te dije nació prematura por eso, a veces respira entre cortado, tenemos oxigeno para darle, a veces por la noche lo necesita para dormir, o cuando se agita demasiado, se traba al intentar hablar, puede decir "ma", "da" o "ni" y unas que otras silabas, pero más de eso no modula, el doctor que la atiende dijo que se le complicaría pero que con el tiempo podría hacerlo-

-¿estos problemas de respiración, son permanentes?- preguntaba preocupada la pelinegra

-el doctor dijo que se podría someter a un tratamiento pero no la pueden tratar ahora tiene que ser más grande unos cuatro o cinco años aun así no es seguro que se cure- decía el pelinegro mirando preocupado a su hija

-ya veo, pero es algo, ¿no es así?, ¿lo van a intentar? Claro cuando crezca digo-

-el tratamiento es costoso, estamos ahorrando, quizás en tres años si la puedan curar completamente-

-eso es bueno, yo también quiero colaborar- decía la pelinegra acariciando la mejilla de la bebé

-no te molestes Ultear-

-no es molestia, quiero hacerlo- la bebé la miro toco su rostro con sus manitas y sonrió, la pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida

-parece ser que le agradas mucho-

-¿de verdad lo crees?- -si, no es muy fácil hacerla sonreir-

-entonces vamos a divertirnos- dijo la pelinegro sonriendo dulcemente

* * *

Mientras tanto por el centro de Magnolia….

-¿Qué te parece este Juvia?- decía la pelirosada sosteniendo un enterito rosado

-mmm…es algo chico Meredy, es para bebés de 9 meses y ella tiene un año y ….- decía la peliazul pensativa mirando el enterito

-oh bueno, entonces elije tu, Juvia- decía la pelirosada devolviendo a su lugar el enterito

-tía Meredy , ¿me compras esto?- decía Cloud tocando su pierna y sosteniendo un muñequito en sus manos

-Cloud, eso no se hace, la tía Meredy ya te trajo regalos, no puedes andar así pidiendo cosas- le retaba la peliazul

-lo siento mami- decía Cloud mirando avergonzado al piso

-a mi no me debes pedir perdón, sino a la tía Meredy-

-perdón tía Meredy- decía el niño mirándola tiernamente

-está bien Cloud-chan, si te lo compro- le dijo toda dulce la pelirosada mientras la miraba con una gota en la cabeza la peliazul, el niño se fue corriendo por ahí feliz con su nuevo muñeco

-no lo consientas así Meredy-

-perdón, es que es tan tierno no me pude resistir-

-esta bien, solo porque no lo ves tan seguido-

-¿Juvia?-

-¿si?- decía la peliazul mientras miraba unos zapatitos rojos con moño

-¿todo esta bien con Gray?- la peliazul se gira a mirar a la pelirosada confundida por su pregunta

-si….¿por que lo preguntas Meredy?-

-por nada…solo…-

-¿solo que?-

-es solo que me preocupo por vos, no insinuó nada, es que se que te tomo tiempo para que Gray "note" tus sentimientos, en realidad a el le tomo tiempo procesarlos, se que Gray es una buena persona, pero a veces es algo despistado y bruto y quizás te dice o hace algo y te lastima o….- la pelirosada dejo de hablar al sentir que la peliazul la abrazo, le tomo unos minutos devolverle el abrazo

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Meredy, estoy bien, Gray-sama trata muy bien a Juvia, la hace muy feliz y aunque no lo parezca Gray-sama es muy cálido y dulce- decía la peliazul con un pequeño sonrojo, la pelirosada sonrió

-bueno, pero si alguna vez pasa algo, me lo dices-

-Juvia te dirá si pasa algo-

-bueno, pero lo que me vas a contar ahora es lo que paso todo este tiempo, quiero escuchar todo y principalmente la llegada de Crisi-chan- decía con una sonrisa la pelirosada

-claro Juvia te contara todo-

* * *

En la parte trasera del gremio…

Una peliroja estaba sentada en unos bancos y un peliazul la acompañaba

-así que por todo eso pasaron- decía seriamente la peliroja

-si, es todo lo que paso, por eso te pido disculpas que no te pude contestar las cartas que me mandaste y por no haberte avisado nada-

-no te preocupes, solo me alegro de saber que estás bien- decía con una sonrisa suave la peliroja sin mirar directamente al hombre a su lado

-¿pensaras lo de mi propuesta?- le pregunta el peliazul levantándose y dando unos pasos quedándose quieto y en silencio esperando su respuesta

-no, tu propuesta me hará esperar un año- dijo la peliroja en voz baja agachando su mirada al suelo

-ya veo- dijo el peliazul mirando el cielo tristemente pero su expresión cambio a sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que tenia a la peliroja enfrente de el mirandola decididamente

-te dije que un año es mucho tiempo….Jerral- dijo la peliroja sonrojándose un poco y con eso el peliazul la rodeo con sus brazos y así le correspondió la peliroja

* * *

En la casa de los Fullbuster…

La pequeña niña estaba mostrándole a la pelinegra unos bloques para armar mientras murmuraba unas frases y el pelinegro miraba con una sonrisa suave como su hijita interactuaba con la pelinegra, escucharon abrir la puerta de entrada vieron como entraba Cloud corriendo con una muñeco nuevo en sus manos haciéndolo volar por los aires, y esperaban que entraran la peliazul y la pelirosada pero todavía no entraban, el pelinegro se extraño

-¿Cloud, mamá y Meredy?-

-mami y la tía Meredy están viniendo con las bolsas- decía el niño sentando en el sillón, la pelinegra y el pelinegro miraban confundidos al niño y giraron a ver la puerta al escuchar unos ruidos, veían como entraban la pelirosada y la peliazul, arrastrando sus pies de las bolsas que traían, el pelinegro miraba con una gota en la cabeza pero rápidamente fue ayudar a ambas a cargar las bolsas

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntaba el pelinegro dejando unas bolsas sobre el sillón

-todo esto es para Crisi-chan- decia desganada la peliazul

-¿t-todo esto?, pero se trajeron los negocios, no un regalito- decia el pelinegro señalando las bolsas

–Juvia, ¿Por qué dejaste que esto pasara? Tendrías que haber parado a Meredy al parecer es una compradora compulsiva-

-de verdad lo siento Gray-sama pero Meredy no paraba de insistir y no escuchaba a Juvia, incluso le compro ropa para cuando tenga dos y tres años-decía nerviosa la peliazul mientras que al pelinegro le salía una gota en la cabeza

-pero esto es de parte de nosotros tres de Ul, Jerral y yo, además no sabemos si la veremos cuando tenga dos o tres años así que mejor asegurarse- decía inocentemente la pelirosada

-¿ah si?, ¿Ul no te parece que se paso?...¿Ul?- preguntaba el pelinegro, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se gira a ver a la pelinegra y esta estaba pálida y tiesa

-¿Ul?- preguntaba la pelirosada

-sip, te pasaste Meredy- decía asintiendo el pelinegro

* * *

En el camino al Gremio….

-¡¿Cómo pudiste gastarte prácticamente todo el dinero?!- gritaba la pelinegra moviendo los brazos en el aire

-lo siento mucho Ul, pero no me pude contener, es que la ropa de bebita es tan linda, ya viste, de todos colores los vestiditos, las mediecitas y los zapatitos- decía tiernamente la pelirosada imaginándose todas la ropa puesta en la pequeña Crisi

-debiste haberla parado Juvia- decía el pelinegro llevando en sus brazos a la bebé quien jugaba con su collar y en su hombro cargaba un bolso rosa con ositos winnie pooh

-es que Meredy distaría a Juvia y después ella iba a otras tiendas cuando Juvia la encontraba ya era tarde- decía la peliazul tomada de la mano de Cloud

-mira papá el muñeco que me compro la tía Meredy- decía Cloud subiendo el muñeco al aire

-está muy lindo Cloud- decía el pelinegro sonriéndole

-aaah cuando Jerral se entere se va a enojar pero no contigo sino con ambas y va a tener razón, porque te dejo que cuides la plata, es mi culpa- decía la pelinegra golpeadose la frente

-ya está Ultear, te daremos el dinero que gasto Meredy, no podemos dejar que gasten todo eso- decía el pelinegro dándole un beso en la frente a Auri

-no- dijo secamente y seria la pelinegra

-¿pero Ultear-san….-

-no, Juvia, Gray, está bien, tómenlo como nuestros regalos, la próxima vez, iré yo a comprar el regalo- decía la pelinegro pellizcando la mejilla de la pelirosada

-pe-perdon Ul- decía casi llorando la pelirosada, hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras caminaban pero para romper ese silencio ella decidió decir algo

–carambano-dijo la pequeña bebé con su vocecita, el pelinegro la miro confundido y la peliazul empezó a saltar de alegría

-¡su primera palabra!, mi pequeña ya habla, es tan linda- decía la peliazul ocn una sonrisa enorme

–mmm…..Juvia no creo que eso sea una palabra- decía el pelinegro seriamente

-¿Cómo que no Gray-sama?, usted la escucho- el pelinegro le iba a contestar pero su charla fue interrumpida

-Ulterar, Meredy- decía animadamente una rubia a punto de entrar al gremio

-Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?- decía la pelinegra sonriéndole cálidamente

-muy bien, ya me estaba preguntado donde estarían, quise preguntarle a Jerral pero como sabrán estuvo ocupado desde que piso el gremio-

-si, nos imaginamos- decía la pelirosada sonriendo, mientras entraban al gremio, veían lo de siempre, peleas sin sentido, gente tomando, etc….un día mas en Fairy Tail

-este gremio no cambia nunca, ¿verdad Ul?- preguntaba dulce la pelirosada

-si así es Meredy- decía con una sonrisa la pelinegra -Cloud-chan, ve a jugar con Hikari, ella estaba esperando que llegaras- le decía la rubia con una sonrisa, el niño mira a su mami

-¿puedo mami?-

-claro que si Cloud-chan- el pequeño Clous fue corriendo a buscar a Hikari y una voz los llamo

-Lu-chan, Ju-chan- decía una peliazul con anteojos acercándose con una sonrisa

-hola Au-chan- decía la peliazul poniéndose en puntas de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la mencionada

-no le digas Au-chan, Levy, a lo sumo decile Auri- decía gruñendo el pelinegro

-o Crisi-chan- decía divertida la maga de agua

-Ultear, Meredy, ya decía que iban a estar por aquí al ver a Jerral- decía dulce la peliazul, las mencionadas le devolvieron una sonrisa

-vengan siéntense- decía la pequeña peliazul indicándoles la mesa

-¿y cómo han estado?- preguntaba la peliazul con una sonrisa

-bien, algo alejados pero bien- decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa suave

-mi hermosa bebé, que habla- decía la peliazul frotando su nariz con la de Auri

-Juvia ya te dije que eso no fue una palabra-

-claro que si lo fue Gray-sama, mi bebita habla y eso es lo importante- decía orgullosa la peliazul

-pero Juvia no dijo ninguna palabra, solo hablo como bebé- se estaba empezando a alterar el pelinegro

-mi bebita habla lalalala- al pelinegro le temblaba una ceja y los demás los miraban con una gota en la cabeza

-aah pero si es por eso ella ya hablo antes- decía el pelinegro seriamente

-¿en serio Gray-sama?- preguntaba la peliazul sorprendida

-si, es mas ayer me dijo "pufrfdnsds"-

-¡Gray-sama!- decía la peliazul molesta

-no es para molestarte, pero no dijo ninguna palabra-

-si dijo Gray-sama- decía con puchero la peliazul

-entonces si eso es una palabra, ¿qué quiere decir?- decía el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos esperando la respuesta de la peliazul

-ves, ni siquiera sabes si significa algo-

-pero que Juvia no sepa su significado no quiere decir que no signifique nada-

-ayuda por favor, Ultear, Meredy…alguien- decía desganado el pelinegro

-¿mmm….exactamente que dijo Au-chan?- preguntaba la pequeña peliazul curiosa

-mi hermosa bebé dijo "carambano"- decía la peliazul acariciando la cabeza de Auri

-mmm….dejame investigar un ratito- diciendo esto la maga de escritura solida se levanto, se puso sus anteojos para leer y abrió un libro

-la verdad yo tampoco creo que sea una palabra- deci ala rubia poniendo un dedo en su mentón pensativa

-¿seguros?, a mi si me parece una palabra- decia la pelirosada sonriendo

-¿tu que crees Ultear?- le preguntaba la pelirosada

-es difícil decirlo, pero me parece haberla escuchado antes- decía pensativa la pelinegra

-si, cuando Cloud era bebé decia cosas parecidas a "psudfdsffabjd"- la peliazul miro al pelinegro y le saco la lengua

-que madura Juvia- decia con una gota en la cabeza el pelinegro, la maga de la escritura solida cierra el libro se saca los anteojos y se sienta, todos la miran esperando que diga algo

-¿y Levy-san?- preguntaba la pelizul ansiosa

-Gray, Juvia…..debo decirles, que "carambano" es una palabra, pero en realidad se dice carámbano- decia la pequeña peliazul, pero la maga de agua estaba frotando su mejilla con la pequeña Auri feliz

-yo sabia que mi bebita sabia hablar- decia con una sonrisa enorme, mientras que el pelinegro tenia la boca abierta de la sorpresa

-¿en serio es una palabra?, ¿pero que quiere decir, que significa?- preguntaba ansioso el pelinegro

-esto te va a encantar Gray, carámbano quiere decir hielo- al decir esto todos se quedaron con la boca abierta incluso la maga de agua, jamás se hubiera imaginado que eso quería decir hielo, y en ese momento el pelinegro corrió hasta a su hija y la tomo en brazos, saltando de alegría

–esa es mi hija, quiere ser maga de hielo, ama el hielo, como debe ser- decia feliz el pelinegro dándole unos besos en la mejilla a la bebé

Después de una hora de alegría de parte del pelinegro y también de parte de la peliazul pero no tanta como la de el, estaban charlando normalmente, se acerca una peliblanca a saludar,

-Hola a todos-

-Hola Mira-san-

-Hola- decía la pelinegra y la pelirosada

-hasta que pasan por el gremio, por un momento crei que solo Jerral era el que nos iba a venir a visitar- decía con una sonrisa la peliblanca

–Hola mi hermosa niña- decía esto la peliblanca estirando los brazos a Gray para que le pase a la bebé

-Mira-san, ya que viste a Jerral-san, ¿Cómo esta el?- le preguntaba la peliazul sonriendo

-ahora le preguntas tu Juvia- decía la pelinegra sonriendo

-mmm…no creo que eso sea posible- decía algo apagada la peliblanca mientras mecia a la bebé lentamente

-¿Por qué dices eso Mira?- le preguntaba el pelinegro

-mmm…porque Jerral se fue como hace una hora-

-¿q-que?- preguntaban confundidas la pelinegra y la pelirosada

-s-si, al parecer se fue con Erza, creo que la acompaño a una misión que tomo- decía nerviosa la peliblanca

-m-misión, ¿Cuál misión?, ¿de cuantos días es?- preguntaba la pelinegra histérica

-mmm…bueno….-

-¿bueno que?-

-es una misión de cuatro años- un silencio sepulcral cubrió al gremio, la pelirosada y la pelinegra estaban tiesas y blancas, Jerral se había ido en un viaje de amor con Erza por cuatro años y no les había consultado nada

-¡JERRAL!- grito la pelinegra hasta quedarse sin aire, todos la observaban con miedo incluso Gray, estaban atentos a como iba a reaccionar ahora la pelinegra, esta se levanto, tomo fosforos, tenedores y demás objetos

-voy a usar la enfermería- asintieron todos sin decir una palabra

–Meredy…-

-¿s-si?-

-voy a necesitarte- decía la pelinegra mientras le salía un aura oscura

-p-pero….-

-que voy a necesitarte- dijo mas serio la pelinegra, le dieron un empujoncito a la pelirosada y la pelinegra la empezó a arrastrar

-parece que Erza tiene sustituta- decía nerviosa la rubia viendo como desaparecían entrando a la enfermería mientras la peliazul sujetaba el brazo del pelinegro con miedo

-pobre Meredy….- dijo el pelinegro temblando

* * *

_**¿y que les parecio?, a mi me parecio que me quedo medio medio, algo apagado, pero bueno quiero saber que les parecio a ustedes, asi que ya saben dejenme su opinion, su apoyo, sus criticas, todo es bienvenido :D**_

**_Saludos a: Sakura Zala _**_(se que andas re ocupada con tus estudios, lei tu mp, cuando llegue de vacaciones)_**_, Nana _**_(me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic), **Azusan4 **__(gracias por tu apoyo y si va a seguir hasta que crezcan un poco mas)__**, **_**_Clipitachix _**_(genial que te gusto el nombre, tu prima también se llama igual XD)_**_, Seleneok _**_(mil gracias, ¿en serio la mejor que leíste? :O, mil gracias por tu apoyo y si esta historia sigue, por lo menos un par de capítulos mas) _

_**Gracias por sus favs, follows, y todos los que lo leen...hasta el proximo capitulo :D**  
_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Esto es muy complicado Capitulo 11**_

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio de Fairy Tail, ¿tranquilo?, si tranquilo, porque casi siempre los que empezaban las peleas eran Natsu y Gray, el pelinegro no estaba en el gremio hoy llegaba de una misión, mientras que en el gremio solamente se encontraban pocos miembros muchos estaban de misión como Gajeel y Levy, Jet y Droy, y los que estaban en el gremio estaban tranquilos, con una niña dormida en brazos estaba Elfman que hace un poco más de un mes había sido papá a su lado se encontraban se hermanas mirando a la criatura con adoración, estaban encantadas con la nueva bebé y como estaba durmiendo mejor que nadie hiciera ruido porque sino Mira mataría al que despertara a su sobrina, y aunque esta advertencia nunca impediría a cierto pelirosado de hacer sus escenas pero el solamente estaba tranquilo sentado y a su lado lo acompañaba una rubia, y en el banco enfrente de ellos estaba mirándolos con puchero una niña de pelo rosa

-¿Cuándo vuelve Happy?- decía molesta la niña

-ya deben de estar por volver con Wendy y Charle- decía la rubia tratando de animar a la niña

-¿Cuándo vuelve la tia Erza?-

-mmm…..hace unas semanas mando una carta diciendo que todavía no "habían" llegado a lugar requerido- decia la rubia pensativa

-¿y la tia Meredy y Ultear?-

-ella vendrán en un par de meses seguro, el maestro les dio permiso para que hagan unas misiones-

-siiiii, la tía Meredy me traerá regalos- decía feliz la niña

-no creo que le permita Ultear, por lo de la ultima vez- pensaba la rubia saliéndole una gota en la cabeza

-papi dragón, quiero que juguemos a las carreras- decía con puchero la niña

-ahora no puedo Hikari, estoy esperando que pase- decía el pelirosado mirando atentamente la pansa de la rubia a quien se le notaba los ocho meses de embarazo…si, en Fairy Tail se acercaba la época de una epidemia de bebes

-¿Qué estas esperando papi?- preguntaba la niña curiosa

-estoy esperando a que nazca- dijo sonriendo el pelirosado

-Natsu ya te dije que falta más o menos un mes para eso- decía la rubia con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Por qué tanto?, si la bebé de Gray nació a los siete meses- dijo tranquilo el pelirosado

-Natsu, eso paso porque….tuvieron unos problemas durante el embarazo, fue un susto para ellos-

-¿Por qué un susto?, la vieron más pronto, no tuvieron que esperar nueve meses- decía el pelirosado apoyando la cabeza en la mesa molesto

-papi, ¿jugamos una carrera o a las muñecas?- decía la niña acercándose estirándolo del brazo

-Hikari no tenes que ser así de impaciente- le retaba la rubia a la niña

-lo siento mushy- decía la niña sentándose quietita en el banco mirando triste la mesa, cosa que a la rubia le partió el alma y saco una llave plateada

-Plue- dijo la rubia mientras se materializaba en la mesa la mascota

-¡Plue!- decia feliz la niña

-plue, plue- decía el espíritu celestial moviéndose en la mesa

-¿podrías jugar con Hikari un momento Plue?- decía amablemente la rubia

-lo cuidare mucho mami- decía la niña abrazando a la criatura blanca, se levanto y se alejo

-¡hey Lucy no puedes usar magia, estas embarazada!- decía preocupado el pelirosado

-tranquilo Natsu, sabes que Plue apenas me consume poder mágico, no es arriesgado- decía la rubia tranquilizando al pelirosado, quien comenzó a tocar con un dedo la pansa de la rubia cosa que le temblaba una ceja por eso

-Natsu…..-

-Natsu recuerda que dije nada de ruidos- decía una peliblanca acercándose por detrás de ellos

-io, Mira, no estoy gritando ni haciendo ruidos, solo estoy esperando a mi bebé- decía el pelirosado sonriendo nervioso

-si, pero si vos seguís haciendo eso Lucy puede levantar la voz para que dejes de hacer lo que haces y eso despertaría a mi sobrinita, por lo tanto eso no te lo voy a perdonar- decía macabramente la peliblanca

-p-pero si yo no voy a gritar-

-pero sos vos el que provocara el grito- decía la peliblanca dando miedo a los de su alrededor

-M-Mira, ¿sabes cuando viene Gray o Juvia? Yo no pude visitarlos estos días porque he estado haciendo reposo- preguntaba la rubia para cambiar de tema y la peliblanca cambio su expresión rápidamente a una dulce sonrisa

-cierto, Juvia ayer me dijo que como Gray llegaba casi al mediodía, almorzarían en un restaurante y luego vendrían para acá- decía la peliblanca mirando el reloj en la pared

-pero es la 1:30 pasadas, me parece raro que todavía no lleguen- decía la peliblanca poniendo su mano en el mentón

-ya llegaran- decía la rubia acariciando suavemente su pansa y como si los hubieron invocado, las puertas del gremio se abrieron, una peliazul con una expresión de tristeza entraba tomada de la mano de un niño y unos pasos atrás entraba un pelinegro con una expresión de molestia cargando a una niña, los presentes se extrañaron por las actitudes de ambos, parecían distanciados, la peliazul le dijo a Cloud que fuera a jugar y se aproximo a saludar

-hola Mira-san, Natsu-san, Lucy y pequeño- decía la peliazul moviendo su mano en dirección a la pansa de la rubia

-hola Juvia- decia la rubia mirando preocupada a la peliazul notaba que estaba algo triste

-oi Juvia- decia el pelirosado sin dejar de mirar la panza de la rubia

-hola Juvia, ¿Cómo estas?- decia la peliblanca al preocupada

-bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Cómo estas tu Lucy?, ¿Cómo te has sentido?- decia la peliazul sentándose en el banco libre enfrente de ellos

-bien, algo cansada y muy hambrienta-

-mmm…Juvia….-

-cuando Juvia estaba embarazada también comía mucho, Juvia te puede hornear un pastel que le gustara mucho a Lucy- decía la peliazul juntando sus manos

-aah claro Juvia pero…-

-ella también te puede hacer unos chocolates con cerezas-

-si, estaría bien pero quería preguntarte….. -

-oh Juvia te los puede hacer mañana y la tarde llevártelos- todos miraban con una gota en la cabeza a la peliazul, era obvio que quería cambiar de tema y no hablar del porque parecían estar "peleados" Gray y ella, el pelirosado se levanto, realmente no quería estar muy cerca de la peliblanca por la dudas y fue directo a la barra donde estaba sentado el pelinegro moviendo las piernas donde estaba sentada su hija

-asi que ya volviste de la misión, hielito- decía el pelirosado estirando el brazo y sirviéndose algo de tomar

-Natsu no tengo ganas de hablar, no estoy de humor- decía el pelinegro apenas sonriendo a su hija que lo miraba triste

-siempre de mal humor vos, ¿Juvia y tus hijos tienen que aguantarte así todo el tiempo?- decía el pelirosado en tono burlón, el pelinegro lo único que hizo fue gruñir e ignorar su comentario, mientras tanto en la mesa no muy alejada de ellos, una rubia veía de reojo como el pelinegro si estaba de mal humor que ni siquiera respondía a los comentarios molestos del peliosado

-Juvia, ¿nos queres contar que paso, entre tu y Gray? O ¿solo te vas a guardar tu tristeza para vos sola?- decía preocupada la rubia, la peliazul levanto la mirada hacia la rubia y la peliblanca que la miraban algo preocupadas

-¿tristeza?, Juvia no está triste…Juvia está enojada muy enojada…..con Gray-sama- dijo la peliazul con un tono de molestia dejando las presentes perplejas a lo que escuchaban

-espera, dijiste que estas enojada…¿con Gray?- pregunto confundida la rubia

-si, asi es Juvia esta muy enojada con Gray-sama- decía la peliazul cruzándose de brazos

-molesta, enojada con Gray, ¿cierto?- ahora era la peliblanca que preguntaba muy sorprendida y la peliazul asentía, era para asombrarse lo que escuchaban, si, las cosas habían cambiado algo en el pasar de los años, desde que Juvia había había empezado a salir con Gray a Lucy ya no la trataba como "rival de amores" (bueno en realidad la dejo de tratar asi cuando formalizo su realacion con el pelirosado) claro que si estaban muy juntos se ponía algo celosa pero no como antes que echaba humo y al casarse se fueron a vivir juntos, en realidad era más para formalizar el asunto, porque prácticamente cuando salían la peliazul se quedaba los siete días de la semana en la casa del pelinegro, y cuando ya estaban casados, Gray no la trataba como su sirvienta, vivían juntos y compartían gastos y todo, claro a veces Juvia regañaba a Gray, porque siempre que se bañaba dejaba el agua congelada en la bañera o lo dejaba desordenado, y como otras cosas más, pero nunca escucharon decir a la peliazul que estaba enojada con el pelinegro, ósea tendría que haber pasado algo muy feo para que pasara eso ¿verdad?

-¿Juvia que paso?- pregunto la peliblanca mirándola expectante la peliazul dio un suspiro, abrió la boca y….

–yo te diré lo que paso, lo que paso es que fui a pagar el almuerzo en el restaurante y ella me acusa de coquetear con la mesera- dijo el pelinegro con un tono de enojo acercándose a la mesa

-y no solo eso, de camino acá también me dijo que coquetee con una mujer que vendía flores y otra que iba de mano con su novio- la peliazul se levanto rápido mirando al pelinegro con enojo

-Juvia no te dijo eso, Juvia te dijo que aceptas todos los coqueteos de las mujeres que te lo ofrecen- decía molesta la peliazul

-¿de donde sacas que todas la mujeres coquetean conmigo?- decía levantando las manos el aire el pelinegro

-en todos lados, Gray-sama solo se niega a ver la realidad-

-acá la que se niega a ver la realidad sos vos, pensas que soy no se…..un dios o un príncipe pero no soy nada de eso solo soy un tipo normal y cualquiera- la peliazul bajo la mirada al piso y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero no quería que el los viera así que se dio vuelta y se fue del gremio, todos miraban algo tristes y molestos, el pelinegro sintió que las miradas se pasaban a el

-¿qué me miran?, no me culpen de nada, ustedes saben como es, siempre es la misma discusión- decía el pelinegro sentándose y se escuchaba que maldecía en voz baja, la rubia se acerco al pelirosado que sostenía a la pequeña Auri quien le estiraba la cara

-Natsu ve y dile algo a Gray- decía la rubia señalando al pelinegro

-¿y que se supone que le debo decir?- decía el pelirosado mientras Auri le estiraba mas la cara y sonreía

-algo…-

-esas peleas las tienen que arreglar ellos Lucy, hay cosas en las que no podemos involucrarnos y esta es una de esas- le dijo el pelirosado mirándola seriamente a lo que la rubia lo miraba asombrada, debes en cuando Natsu decía cosas coherentes

-es verdad Lucy, ellos deben arreglar sus cosa solos- decía una peliblanca de pelo corto acercándose a ellos y estirando los brazos hacia Auri

-si es verdad pero….-

-no te preocupes, por lo que Gray dijo, no creo que sea su primera discusión de este tema- decía la peliblanca de pelo corto recibiendo a Auri en los brazos

-si, pero que no sea su primer discusión no quiere decir que no tenga que hacer nada al respecto- decía la rubia mirando al pelinegro como tenia la cabeza en dirección al techo con los ojos cerrados

-Lucy se que estas preocupada por ambos quizás más ahora con las hormonas del embarazo, pero Gray no es tan despistado como antes, lo que yo creo es que sabe cómo va a resolverse esta discusión me parece que prefiere terminarla cuando Juvia y el se enfríen, no se si entendes a lo que me refiero- decía la peliblanca de pelo corto dirigiendo su mirada atrás de la rubia y ella se giro y vio como el pelinegro dio un suspiro y se levanto

-si creo que si se, Lissana- decía la rubia con una sonrisa suave, el pelinegro se acerca a la peliblanca que estaba unas mesas lejos de el

-oe Mira-

-¿si Gray?-

-¿podría dejarte a Cloud y Auri por un rato?-

-no te preocupes Gray, ve a enmendar las cosas- decía de la barra la peliblanca de pelo corto sonriendo

-voy a cuidar bien a Crisi-chan en su ausencia- decía la peliblanca tomando la mano de la niña moviéndola en dirección al pelinegro quien movió su mano saludando a su hija de lejos y se retiro

-papa…- decia la niña aguándose sus ojos tocando el collar con una cruz que tenia alrededor de su cuello

-¿Qué pasa Cindy?- decía el pelirosado confundido por su reacción

-se llama, Crisi, Natsu- decía la rubia temblándole una ceja

-me parece que esta triste, no quería alejarse de Gray- decía la peliblanca de pelo corto meciéndola un poco

-¿extrañar al pervertido ese?, creí que Juvia sola era la que lo podía extrañar- decía burlón el pelirosado

-Natsu no digas eso, se fue tres días de misión, es su papá es normal que lo extrañe- decía regañando al pelirosado

-aja aja, voy a hacer que sonría esa niña, pásamela Lissana- decía el pelirosado estirando los brazos hacia la niña

* * *

Mientras tanto el pelinegro camino hasta la puerta de su casa pero el sabía muy bien que ella no iba a estar ahí, el sabía muy bien donde iba a estar, ella iba a estar sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol mirando el cielo, era un lugar que se acercaba al camino de salida de Magnolia, era como la entrada a un bosque y ese pedacito de bosque que estaba ahí era muy pacifico, cuando salían frecuentaban mucho ese lugar, a la peliazul le gustaba no tener que alejarse mucho de Magnolia para estar cerca de la naturaleza y ese lugar no era muy lejos de ahí, a la hora de comprar la casa en la que vivían Gray busco una cerca de ese lugar y por más que quiso comprarla que estaba enfrente, esa casa no estaba en venta, lo único que puedo conseguir fue en la que vivían ahora que estaba a cinco cuadras de distancia y claro cuando le conto a la peliazul de la casa que averiguo, ella estaba más que contenta y por supuesto esa noche el pelinegro tuvo su recompensa, dejando los recuerdos a un lado, Gray había llegado al lugar y como supuso ahí estaba ella, mirando el cielo bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, el pelinegro se acerco hasta estar solo a unos cuatro metros de distancia

-hey…- dijo Gray en un tono suave y tranquilo llamando la atención de la peliazul quien lo miro y volvió a mirar el cielo, el pelinegro se molesto pero mantuvo la calma, se puso enfrente de ella y se sentó ahí mismo y la peliazul seguía mirando el cielo

-¿vas a comportarte como una niña chiquita o vamos a hablar como los adultos que somos?- la peliazul bajo su mirada al piso y después se la dirigió a los ojos de el

-bien, ya dimos un paso, ahora tengo que decirte, Juvia cada cuanto tenemos una discusión sobre este tema…..cada tres semanas…cuatro como mucho, ahora lo que no entiendo es que siempre arreglamos eso, decimos asunto terminado pero acá estamos discutiendo por lo mismo, si el asunto no esta terminado no me digas que los está porque sino…..- la peliazul se abrazo las piernas llevando sus rodillas al pecho

-Gray-sama nunca va a entender- dijo en voz baja la peliazul

-exacto…..nunca voy a entender sino me explicas-

-lo que dijo Gray-sama en el gremio dejo muy claro para Juvia que el nunca la va a entender-

-¿aaah?-

-dejémoslo así Gray-sama olvidémonos del asunto y hagamos como que no paso nada- decía la peliazul abrazando un poco mas fuertes sus piernas, el pelinegro comenzaba a desesperarse

-no Juvia, no así, porque por más que digas que lo olvidemos, la semana que viene me vas a decir o vas a querer atacar a una mujer porque supuestamente coqueteaba con ella- decía el pelinegro intentando imitar la voz de la peliazul

-entonces Juvia promete que no lo hará mas, se lo guardara y no le reclamara nada a Gray-sama-

-no Juvia, vos no tenes que guardarte las cosas y pasarla mal….como ahora, así que mejor explícame y resolvamos las cosas-

-Juvia ya dijo que Gray-sama no va a entender- el pelinegro hizo puños sus manos con todas las intenciones de gritar pero respiro hondo y exhalo

-Juvia…..quiero entender….así que por favor explícame- dijo suave el pelinegro sin dejar de mirarla la peliazul abrió y cerró la boca pero decidió hablar

-Juvia le explicara pero Gray-sama tiene que prometer que no la interrumpirá- dijo la peliazul mirando suplicante al pelinegro, el asintió, era la única forma de saber que era por lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella aunque fueran ideas locas

-Juvia sabe que probablemente Gray-sama no entienda por lo que dijo en el gremio, pero como insiste Juvia intentara explicarle- decía la peliazul mirándolo fijamente y el pelinegro asintió

-Gray-sama no tiene una idea de lo importante que él es en la vida de Juvia, de lo importante que es desde que lo conoció….aunque Gray-sama diga que si tiene una idea, no se compara a la realidad, Juvia ya le dijo cuando éramos novios todo lo que Gray-sama significaba para ella, todo lo que había hecho solamente por ser como es, esa es la forma de ser de Gray-sama y por ser así, salvo a Juvia…..de todo- después de decir esto ambos se quedaron en silencio, no era la primera vez que ella le decía esto pero siempre que se lo decía el no podía enojarse con ella era como su estrategia, el pelinegro estaba por decirle que se tranquilizara que ya no importaba pero ella tenía que hablar -y lo que más molesta a Juvia es que Gray-sama acepta sus coqueteos y peor es que les sonríe- y este comentario saco de quicio al pelinegro ya no lo pudo aguantar más, se levanto y la miro con enojo

-Juvia yo nunca les acepte sus coqueteos, no me interesa otra mujer que no seas vos- dijo el pelinegro levantando la voz y la peliazul se levanto igual de molesta

-a Juvia le cuesta tanto aguantarse a todas las mujeres que miran a Gray-sama mientras caminamos, Gray-sama es tan apuesto y no solo a los ojos de Juvia es un príncipe para otras mujeres debe ser así también y ella lo quieren para ellas solas se lo quieren sacar a Juvia, le quieren arrebatar a Gray-sama- decía la peliazul sollozando

-nadie me va a alejar de ti, no digas esas cosas-

-es que Gray-sama no quiere ver como esas mujeres van detrás de el y Juvia tiene que aguantar todo eso, ella se aguanta de ahogarlas, Juvia siempre nota como las mujeres lo miran y…-

-¡no eres la única que aguanta cosas Juvia!- grito el pelinegro callando a la peliazul quien lo miraba con confusión y sorpresa

-no eres la única que aguanta cosas Juvia…..siempre, siempre me aguantado cuando los hombres te veían, cuando éramos novios y salíamos por un helado o paseábamos…no sé porque todos te miraban y no soy un maniático…de verdad te miraban y babeaban...acaso no entendían que estabas conmigo, todavía siguen, estamos casados y tenemos hijos eres oficialmente mia, y todavía te miran y babean, acaso no entienden, no te pueden ver, no deben verte, eres mi esposa, eres mía- decía el pelinegro señalándose a si mismo con enojo

-yo siempre me aguante todo eso y nunca te reclame….porque eso no es culpa tuya, no es culpa tuya que te miran por ser hermosa, no es tu culpa- decía el pelinegro en voz alta caminando de un lado a otro

-G-Gray-sama…- decia en voz baja y sonrojada la peliazul mientras miraba expectante al pelinegro

-nada de Gray-sama a mi, siempre que vamos a restaurantes siempre me fijo que sean hombres los meseros para que no te molestes….¿sabes lo que es aguantarse a los tipos viéndote el escote del vestido? Pero ni creas que me aguanto todo completamente, no te reclamo sino que a la hora de pagar voy a hablar con ellos- decia el pelinegro mostrándole a la peliazul su mano hecha puño y la peliazul no hacia mas que abrir los ojos mas si era posible, no podia creer lo que escuchaba , ¿acaso Gray era tan celoso que ella ni se dio cuenta?, si lo notaba cuando Lyon estaba cerca de ella, pero no asi con cualquier tipo

-y hoy llendo hacia el restaurante un par de tipos te miraban y ¿sabes porque? Por ese vestido- decia el pelinegro señalándola de arriba hacia abajo, la peliazul tenia puesto un vestido celeste con flores blanca largo hasta un poco antes de sus rodillas, breteles no mangas y de pecho descubierto sin escote

-¿pero que culpa tenes vos?, es que ¿qué voy a reclamarte?, ¿Juvia te vestís muy reveladora?, la verdad para mi gusto si, preferiría unas botas largas con una campera, guantes y demás cosas así pero no te voy a prohibir cosas de cómo vestirte o de cómo actuar- el pelinegro dejo salir todo lo que contenía después de un rato de silencio por parte de ambos dio un suspiro con una sonrisa melancólica y miro al piso

-ves que no soy el príncipe que pensas que soy…soy un egoísta y celoso…muy egoísta, no quiero que nadie te vea si quiera…por eso no quería que me veas como un príncipe, me pones un pedestal….no quiero que te lleves una decepción como la de ahora…no soy lo que crees que soy, nunca lo fui y te lo dije un montón de veces, soy un tipo normal y cualquiera- diciendo esto el pelinegro se sentó vencido en el piso, la peliazul lo miraba sorprendida no sabía que decir, el pelinegro estaba sentado mirando el piso, se sentía….avergonzado, el silencio de ella no ayudaba mucho pero era mejor que escucharla llorar por la decepción, pero de repente sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban

-Juvia, ¿Qué haces?- decía el pelinegro pero igual la rodeaba con sus brazos mas fuerte

-Juvia jamás se decepcionaría de Gray-sama, Juvia ya dijo que lo ama así como es con sus defectos que para Juvia son virtudes- decía la peliazul hundiendo su cara entre el hombro y cuello del pelinegro

–para Juvia Gray-sama es perfecto con sus celos y su "egoísmo"- decía con una risita la peliazul

-no sé de que te reis- decía le pelinegro separándose del abrazo pero sin soltarla

-Juvia no sabía que Gray-sama era tan celoso, aunque nunca igualara a Juvia, ella es mucho mas celosa y egoísta, no le gusta compartir- decía orgullosa la peliazul

-¿aaah si? No creo que seas más que yo- decía con una sonrisa el pelinegro

-claro que si, Juvia es mucho mas celosa que Gray-sama- decía emocionada la peliazul

-¿alguna vez le pegaste a un mesero diciéndole que esa era su propina?- la peliazul lo miro con puchero

-Juvia se tiene que abstener de eso, porque si golpea a una de esas mujeres seguro la terminara ahogando- decía superior la peliazul y el pelinegro solo sonreía a sus ideas

-Juvia es celosa….muy celosa- decía la peliazul sonrojándose y el pelinegro la atrajo más hacia a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-y por eso te amo- la peliazul se sonrojo de sobremanera pero sonrió dulcemente

-Juvia también lo ama mucho Gray-sama- diciendo esto la peliazul le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, estuvieron así juntos por un momento hasta que escucharon ¿Qué alguien los llamo?

-mama…- la peliazul tenía los ojos cerrados y al escuchar eso frunció el ceño

-¿Gray-sama como hizo eso?-

-¿hacer qué?-

-papa…-

-eso- volvió a decir la peliazul abriendo los ojos y mirándolo expectante

-yo no hice nada- decía el pelinegro mirando confundido

-mama…papa…- volvieron a escuchar pero esta vez en sollozos, se giraron a ver y la vieron, ahí a su pequeña hija de solamente dos años caminando por las calles llorando y llamándolos

-Crisi-chan- dijo la peliazul y rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia su bebé y seguida rápidamente del pelinegro, la peliazul la levanto y enseguida la abrazo

-mi bebita, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿estás bien?- decía la peliazul alejándola un poco y revisando su cuerpito mientras las pequeña con una mano tocaba el pelo de su mamá y con la otra la estiraba hacia el pelinegro, el tomo su manita y se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la frente

-¿Qué pasa Aury? No llores, papá y mamá están aquí- decía el pelinegro sacándole unas lagrimas de sus gorditas mejillas

-¿con quién viniste?- decía la peliazul mirando hacia adelante para ver con quien venia pero no había nadie

-los voy a matar- dijo el pelinegro mientras congelaba el piso por los pies

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gremio….

-¡como pudiste perder a Crisi!- gritaba la rubia enojada y pegándole en la cabeza

-no fue mi intención- decía el pelirosado entre golpes y chichones

-Natsu, ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?- decía la peliblanca de pelo corto agitando al pelirosado de su bufanda

-aaah dios, le dije que la iba a cuidar, Gray me va a matar….no….Juvia me va a matar- decía Lissana entre sollozos

-no te preocupes Lissana, no te van a hacer nada, porque Natsu es el culpable- decía una peliblanca acercándose con un aura oscura

-M-Mira…-

-Natsu ¿o te mata Gray o yo? Ahora recorres la ciudad y la encuentras- decía la peliblanca sonriendo macabramente

-Mira-nee deberíamos buscar por los alrededores-

-si, no te preocupes, ya busque por todo el gremio y no esta, ahora queda buscar por buscar por los alrededores- decía preocupada la peliblanca y de repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron mostrando a un pelinegro y su mirada estaba oculta bajo su pelo

-G-Gray…..mmm…..- decía la rubia tartamudeando -¿Quién….?- fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro

-fue Natsu- dijo la peliblanca

-¡Mira!- grito la rubia asustada -así que fue culpa de Natsu-san- decía una peliazul macabramente emanando un aura oscura detrás del pelinegro

-Juvia te prometo que te doy otro, mira Lucy está embarazada, cuando nazca te lo podes quedar- dijo el pelirosado asustado

–¡Natsu!- decía la rubia aferrandose a su pancita, la peliazul dio un paso al costado mostrando a la niña en brazos

-¡Au-chan!- gritaron muchos, la peliblanca de pelo corto se acerco a hasta la peliazul y comenzó a darle besos en la mejilla a la niña llorando

-¿estás bien Crisi-chan?-

-Natsu…vamos afuera- dijo el pelinegro todavía con sus ojos ocultos bajo su pelo

-no Gray-sama, Juvia hablara con Natsu-san- diciendo esto la peliazul le dio a la niña al pelinegro

-Natsu-san vamos afuera a hablar- dijo la peliazul arrastrando al pelirosado

-se lo merece- decía el pelinegro moviendo de arriba hacia abajo a la niña quien sonreía

-¿Gray como la encontraron?- decía la peliblanca sonriendo aliviada

-apareció llorando por las calles mientras Juvia y yo estábamos…- el pelinegro paro de hablar al darse cuenta de las sonrisas y las miradas que recibía

-¿siii que estaban haciendo vos y Juvia?- pregunto la rubia sonriendo picara

-n-nada, solo estábamos hablando de lo de hoy al mediodía- dijo rapido el pelinegro

-aaaah…..entonces ya están mejor…digo ya resolvieron esa pelea- dijo la peliblanca sonriendo dulcemente

-si, ya está todo mejor- sonrió el pelinegro y Auri al verlo tan feliz comenzó a tocar su rostro riendo

-¿alguien esta contenta?- decía el pelinegro haciéndole cosquillas a la niña

-debe estarlo, estaba muy triste cuando te fuiste- decía la peliblanca de pelo corto con una sonrisa

-si, te debió extrañar mucho Gray- decía la rubia sonriendo

-¿en qué momento te saco tu collar Gray?- decía divertida la peliblanca al ver que el collar le llagaba a las rodillas a la niña

-no me lo saco, cuando estoy por irme, ella comienza a llorar mucho, es mas la primera que me fui de misión cuando ella era una bebé todavía, Juvia me dijo que lloro toda la noche y que no la pudo calmar, entonces un día justo antes de irme comenzó a llorar me acerque y ella dejo de llorar, comenzó a tocar mi collar, me lo saque y se lo deje, con tener eso dejo de llorar, entonces cada vez que me voy le dejo el collar y listo-

-aaaah que dulce- decía la peliblanca sonriendo

-¿Qué es dulce?- decía una peliazul entrando por la puerta trasera

-J-Juvia ya volviste- dijo la rubia algo asustada

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto dudosa la peliblanca de pelo corto

-no es necesario que lo sepan- dijo la peliazul macabramente haciendo temblar a los de su alrededor

-mama…- llamo la niña estirando sus bracitos hacia ella

-acá esta mama- decía con voz tierna la peliazul aproximándose rápidamente al lado de Auri

-bueno como ya arreglaron sus problemas y mi sobrinita keiko-chan esta despierta…¡fiesta!- dijo la peliblanca subiéndose al escenario poniéndose a cantar

-hace tiempo que no estaba así en el gremio, necesito un poco de fiesta- decía la rubia riendo

-necesito un poco de alcohol de vez en cuando- decía el pelinegro sentándose con Auri en sus brazos quien sonreía y aplaudía al show, la peliazul se sentó al lado de Gray y se dispuso a disfrutar también del show de Mira y a las afueras del gremio detrás de este pasando el acantilado, en el océano se podía ver una bufanda blanca flotando…..

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me parece que este fic esta llagando a su final...**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo, favs y follows... :D**

**seleneok: **me alegra mucho que te gusten las "peleas" que hago entre ellos, siempre me esmero un poco mas en sus discusiones, gracias por tu apoyo:D **Calipitachix: **pobrecita pero bueno no le quedaba escapatoria :P, veremos que le pasa a Auri en su salud mas adelante...gracias por tu apoyo **Rirukasabe:** me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fic, a mi me gusta el tuyo :), gracias por tu apoyo

**hasta el proximo cap. **


	14. Chapter 12

_**Esto es muy Complicado: Capitulo 12**_

El sol se estaba metiendo en el horizonte, se podia ver desde la ciudad de Magnolia y en sus calles venían un pelinegro y un niño caminando y hablando animadamente

-pa, eso fue genial, me gusto cuando hiciste asi y lograste que volaran también cuando los congelaste y los dejaste atrapados salvo la parte en que el tío Natsu tiro fuego y los libero pero después los volviste a atrapar- decía emocionado el niño moviendo sus manos en el aire mientras que el pelinegro sonreía

-si, fue bastante buena la misión, entretenida, últimamente me tocaban misiones aburridas sobre ayudar a personas a cruzar el rio y cosas así pero esta misión estuvo interesante y veo que tu magia ha crecido más con esto ¿verdad?-

-si, y mucho esta fue una perfecta practica pude hacer algo que estaba practicando y salió perfecto, aunque igual necesito saber un poco más sobre la magia de hielo, me parece que me faltan conceptos- decía lo ultimo pensativo el niño mientras el pelinegro sonreía de la manera seria de hablar de Cloud

-te he explicado lo básico y eso la manejas bien, pero si queres saber más tenemos que irnos a un clima bastante frio para que puedas entender-

-mmm…..cierto aunque mamá no estaría de acuerdo, cuando el tío Natsu llevo a Hikari a aprender cosas de fuego a esos volcanes la tía Lucy no dijo nada al respecto quizás si le pedimos a la tía que hable con mamá la puede convencer- decía emocionado

-Lucy no dio su consentimiento sobre eso, solo digamos que el cerebro de lava pago las consecuencias por no haberle avisado nada- decía el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza y de repente sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo de solo pensar que le haría Juvia si llevaba a Cloud a escondidas de ella a la montañas nevadas, Juvia podría perdonarle cualquier cosa que el hiciera pero si tenía que ver con Cloud y Auri, se transformaba

-si esperamos un poco quizás mamá acceda a que entrenes allá un poco-

-tienes miedo de lo que mamá te pueda hacer si lo haces sin su permiso ¿verdad?- decía en tono de burla el niño y el pelinegro le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza

-auch….dolió…¿y eso por qué fue papá?- decía el niño masajeándose el lugar golpeado

-porque solo tenes siete años tenes que respetar a los mayores y no reírte de ellos-

-solo porque decía la verdad- dijo el niño en un susurro

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-nada….por cierto pa, ¿Qué va a decir mamá cuando vea que traemos solo la cuarta parte de la recompensa porque tuvimos que pagar las cosas que vos y el tío Natsu rompieron?-

-no rompí solamente yo, Natsu y Hikari también rompieron varias cosas- decía intentando defenderse así mismo

-pa…Hikari y yo apenas no acercamos a la ciudad solo tu y el tío Natsu fueron los que pelearon ahí- dijo el niño con una gota en la cabeza y el pelinegro miraba el piso avergonzado

-además mamá te conoce ella sabrá que tuviste que ver en todo esto-

-_Juvia me dijo que no rompiera nada, necesitamos el dinero….ese imbécil de Natsu, no vuelvo a ir con a una misión, por lo menos tendrá lo que se merece por parte de Lucy…no quiero que Juvia se moleste conmigo, es capaz de hacerme comer verduras por un mes…._- pensaba el pelinegro maldiciendo en voz baja

-¿papá…escuchaste?- dijo el niño sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-que quiero festejar mi cumpleaños como un hombre, quiero ir a hacer una misión solo- decía orgulloso de su idea

-tu cumpleaños ya paso- decía el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza

-si ya se pero el próximo se acerca-

-faltan mucho meses para tu cumpleaños Cloud- el pelinegro sonrío

–recién es la primera misión y ya queres ir solo a una-

-no es mi primer misión fui a una con mamá antes-

-esa era una misión para entregar unas cosas pero a lo que yo me refiero es que esta fue tu primera misión en la que combatiste contra unos magos….débiles pero unos magos en fin-

-bueno, solo tengo que entrenar más y podre hacer una misión solo, mamá sabe que estoy casi listo, ella me enseño un montón sobre cómo controlar el agua- decía sonriendo el niño

-_dice las cosas como sino supiera lo sobreprotectora que es_- pensaba el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza,

-papá..pareces cansado- dijo el niño pensativo

-puede ser, nos levantamos temprano ayer estuve en el gremio hasta tarde y el viaje fue más largo que la misión- dijo estirando los brazos el mago de hielo

-en realidad tardamos porque el tio Natsu tardo en reponerse de su mareo….y bueno Hikari lo mismo- dijo lo ultimo con una gota en la cabeza el niño

-de tal palo tal astilla, no puedo creer que su hija también se maree, igual menos que el pero hay que esperar que se ponga mejor-

-también tardamos porque alguien tuvo que arreglar varias cosas que rompió- dijo el niño mirando de reojo al pelinegro

-bueno si tardamos, porque tuvimos que hacer unos arreglos menores pero también tardamos porque alguien se perdió en el bosque- dijo el mago de hielo mirando de reojo a niño

-e-eso no es verdad solo buscaba comida-

-claroooo- decia burlón el mago de hielo

-papá….por favor vístete- dijo algo sonrojado el niño viendo como las personas miraban al pelinegro sin su camisa

-¡¿cu-cuando?!- exclamo sorprendido el pelinegro, y así ambos siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la casa el pelinegro procedió a abrir la puerta

-llegam…- se quedo callado a lo que estaba viendo

-papá…¿Por qué no entras?- decía Cloud entrando entre las piernas de el pelinegro y la vio

-¿Au..?- pregunto confundido al verla, estaba sentada en el piso en medio de los sillones, vestía un traje de conejito celeste con su colita con orejas y bigotes

-Clu-nii- dijo feliz la niña levantándose del suelo y sonriendo

-A-Au…..¿quién te hizo eso?- dijo tartamudeando el niño, la niña estaba feliz y mira al pelinegro

-papi- dijo feliz y se acerco hasta ellos saltando en dos patas (como un conejo)

-Auri….otra vez- dijo el pelinegro palmeándose la cara

-ara ara, veo que llegaron- dijo una peliblanca sonriendo

-tía Mira- decía Cloud acercándose a ella

-hola Cloud-chan- decía la peliblanca abrazando al niño

-papi mila soy un conejito- decía la niña dando brinquitos enfrente del pelinegro

-s-si veo linda- dijo el pelinegro dedicándole una mirada asesina a la peliblanca a quien le salió una gota en la cabeza

-¿Gray estas molesto?-

-claro que estoy molesto, no me gusta que jueguen con ella como si fuera una muñeca- decía molesto

-p-pero mira que linda se ve- decía la peliblanca haciendo una cara de tonta mientras miraba a la niña dar brinquitos y por unos minutos se quedaron mirando enternecidos a la niña pero el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza

-e-ese no es el punto, el punto es que dejen de jugar con ella como si fuera una muñeca-

-papá dime que no me disfrazaban- dijo Cloud mirándolo suplicante

-desearía poder decirte eso, Cloud-

-si, si….te veías tan lindo con el disfraz de osito que te compre Cloud-chan, incluso hay imágenes, le pedimos a Reedus que las hiciera y las puse en un álbum- decía la peliblanca tomándose las mejillas con cara de soñadora

-cuando podía lo evitaba Cloud- -nunca quiero ver esas imágenes- dijo Cloud con una aura gris

-Mira te dije que no le compres mas trajes así- decía molesto

-Mira-san probémosle este de abejita es tan lindo, a Juvia le costó pero lo logro- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa enorme saliendo de la habitación con un trajecito en sus manos y su sonrisa desapareció al ver a los presentes

–G-Gray-sama….llegaste- decía nerviosa la peliazul escondiendo rápidamente detrás de ella el disfraz

-Juvia….rompiste la promesa- dijo molesto

-mamá…..¿de verdad me disfrazabas así?-

-m-muchas preguntas en un solo día- decía la peliazul riendo nerviosa

-bueno como las cosas están tensas me retiro, adiós Cloud-chan, Gray, te ves tierna Au-chan, buena suerte Juvia- diciendo eso la peliblanca se fue

-yo voy a mi cuarto- decía Cloud en un aura depresiva

-¿Cloud-chan?- preguntaba confundida la peliazul

-Juvia prometiste que no la ibas a volver a disfrazar así- decía molesto el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

-n-no Gray-sama no es así- decía nerviosa agitando los brazos

-si, rompiste la promesa- decía decepcionado

-no Gray-sama, Juvia nunca le prometió que no la iba a disfrazar, le prometió que no le iba a comprar más disfraces-

-y bueno que tiene puesto entonces-

-Juvia no lo compro , Juvia lo hizo- dijo sonriendo

-mami…papi…milen- dijo la niña dando brinquitos hasta el sillón, estira los brazos sobre el almohadón pero no logra subir las piernas

-te ayudo- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo, se acerco la alzo por los costados y la subió al sillón

-aaah Gray-sama no me puede decir que no se ve como la cosita más tierna y hermosa del mundo- decía la peliazul mirando como boba a la niña saltando en el sillón con una sonrisa incluso el pelinegro no podía decir nada ya que se había quedado viendo lo tierna que se veía en ese traje de conejito

-Juvia ese no es el punto, no es un maniquí para que la disfraces como quieras-

-Gray-sama, Juvia dejo de vestir con disfraces a Cloud-chan cuando tenía la edad de Crisi-chan, porque no les gustaba, no se sentía cómodo y Juvia dejo de disfrazarlo con todo el dolor de su alma pero mira a Crisi-chan….ella está feliz le gusta Gray-sama, mira como sonríe y se divierte- decía señalando a la niña que saltaba en el sillón, el pelinegro dio un suspiro, se acerco hasta el sillón y se agacho hasta la altura del mismo

-hey, linda- dijo tratando que dejara de saltar; así se detuvo y se sentó

-¿te gusta que mamá te vista así?- le pregunto acariciando su cabeza que estaba cubierta por el traje de conejito

-si, lindo conejito- dijo sonriendo

-bueno, ya que no te molesta..-

-siiiii- dijo feliz la peliazul saltando en el lugar

-ven linda papá te trajo unos dulces- dijo el pelinegro levantándola por su cinturita gordita mientras ella reía

-dulces, dulces- decía feliz

-¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde Gray-sama?- pregunto la peliazul poniendo en la mesa un plato con unas galletas mientras el pelinegro colocaba a Crisi en la sillita especial de ella

-el viaje fue largo y mas porque teníamos que esperar que el idiota de Natsu y su dragoncita se repusieran del mareo de viajar, en la ida y en la vuelta- dijo comiendo una galleta

-papi quielo dulces- decía la niña golpeando la mesita de su silla

-aquí tienes princesita- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo dulcemente y ella los tomaba con sus manitas

-ya veo….¡Cloud-chan a tomar la merienda!– grito la peliazul llamando al niño que llego lo mas rápido que pudo

-¿Qué hay ara merendar?- decía emocionado mientras se sentaba al lado de la sillita

–mami te preparo chocolatada con galletitas- decía la peliazul con una sonrisa llevándoselo al niño

-siiii- decía Cloud sonriendo

-Clu-nii mila mis dulces- pero Cloud estaba muy enfocado comiendo galletas y tomando su chocolatada y como no le prestó atención la niña inflo sus mejillas molesta

-¡Clu-nii que veas los dulces de Au!- dijo llamando la atención de todos

-¿acaba de hablar como mamá?- dijo confundido el niño

-Au….se llamo a si misma Au, Juvia le gusta más Aurora que Cristal- dijo feliz el pelinegro

-¿esas cosas notas papá?- decía con una gota en la cabeza el niño

-Clu-nii, mila mis dulces- dijo más suave y sonrojada ya que todos la miraban con mucha atención

-lo estoy mirando Au, se ven ricos….y todavía sigues vestida de coneja- dijo dándole una sonrisa el niño a lo que la niña sonrío y se llevo uno a la boca y le ofreció uno a Cloud

-no, gracias Au, ya comí de esos dulces, esos son tuyos- dijo amable el niño

-Au di raro- dijo Cloud mirándola divertido, la niña hecho la cabeza a un lado confundida pero igual hizo caso

-lalo- dijo en un esfuerzo que sonara igual a lo que le había pedido, Cloud aguantaba su risa

-di rareza- le pidió el niño

-la-la...¡laleza!- dijo en voz alta después de unos intentos fallidos y Cloud no pudo aguantarse mas su risa, la niña inflo sus mejillas enojada, el pelinegro mientras comía una galleta le dio un coscorrón al niño

-ouch- dijo sobándose el golpe y miro a su papá confundido

-Cloud, no molestes a tu hermana, sabes que le cuesta pronunciar la "r"- dijo molesto el mago

-si Cloud-chan pídele perdón- dijo la maga molesta

-esta bien... perdón Au- dijo avergonzado todavia con sus manos en la cabeza, la niña se rio por el chichon que tenia en la cabeza

-¿Cloud-chan estas bien, no te paso nada en la misión?, no importa mamá te revisara a la hora de bañarte- decía preocupada la peliazul

-no me lastime mamá, no me hice nada, ellos fueron los que salieron lastimados-

-así es hijo- chocaron piños de victoria el pelinegro con el niño

-¿cómo te fue con esos ataque que estuviste preparando?- pregunto muy interesada la maga

-bien, los logre mamá, pero como lo sospechaba me hace falta tener más practica con la magia de hielo- la peliazul hizo una cara de me lo esperaba

-después de todo al final tu magia no depende de solo un elemento- decía pensativa la maga poniendo su dedo en su mentón, Cloud codeo a su papá disimuladamente

-mami, por eso mismo pensaba que tendría que practicar mas magia de hielo-

-si parece que si, bueno con tu papá podras practicar, ¿pero no estabas practicando ya con el?- miro al mago de hielo confundida y el niño lo volvió a codear

-si, pero solo le he podido enseñar lo básico para aprender más necesitamos un climas mas frio-

-faltan unos meses para que sea invierno en Magnolia- dijo pensativa la peliazul

-no, se necesita más frio para que pueda aprender mejor la magia de hielo-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-tendríamos que ir a las montañas nevadas- y la expresión de horror se apodero de la maga de agua

-pero haya hace frio para congelarse, no hay manera de que Juvia deje ir a su bebé a un lugar tan peligroso- decía la maga sollozando

-Juvia el quiere practicar debes dejarlo-

-no, Juvia no puede dejar que su bebé vaya al peligro-

-mamá para mi próximo cumpleaños quiero hacer una misión solo- dijo seriamente el niño

-¡¿q-que?!...entrenar en montañas de la muerta hacer misiones solo….¿qué paso en esa misión exactamente?- grito la maga mirando al pelinegro a quien le salía una gota en la cabeza

-no paso nada mamá, yo hace tiempo que pienso hacer una misión solo y ahora es el tiempo de decirlo ya que necesito entrenar para poder ir-

-p-pero Cloud-chan…- decía entre sollozos la maga

-falta mamá, falta todavía para que vaya a mi misión, primero quiero ir a entrenar con papá a las montañas…¿podemos?- el niño y el pelinegro la miraban expectante no podían esperar su respuesta

-J-Juvia necesita pensarlo- dijo en un hilo de voz la peliazul

-gracias mami- dijo el niño levantando y corriendo hasta ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

-si, bueno ve prepárate que en un rato a bañarse- el niño asintió y salió de la cocina

-así que….lo vas a pensar ¿uuuh?- dijo el pelinegro mirándola divertido

-si quisieran una respuesta ahora seria no…pero si Juvia lo piensa también será no-

-¿eeh? No te entiendo Juvia-

-Juvia no sabe que hacer todavía respecto a eso-

-Juvia conociéndolo ira de todas formas, yo lo cuidare sabes que no dejaría que nada le pase- dijo el mago de hielo seriamente

-Juvia lo sabe-

-¿entonces…?-

-bueno entonces quiere decir que Juvia contemplara la idea- ambos se que quedaron en silencio la peliazul tenía un expresión preocupada y eso al pelinegro le molestaba y para romper el silencio la niña decide hablar

-¿papi?- pregunta la niña

-dime princesita-

-quiero jugar al caballito- dijo la niña golpeando la mesita de su silla

-claro, ahora jugamos- dijo levantándose de la mesa el mago

-antes de que Gray-sama vaya a jugar, a ver la recompensa- dijo dulcemente la peliazul alcanzándole un vaso de jugo, el pelinegro se tenso y comenzó a toser por el pedacito de galleta que tenía en la boca y tomo un sorbo del jugo que le trajo, mientras se los alcanzaba, la maga de agua se puso enfrente de el

-Gray-sama, la recompensa- el pelinegro saco una bolsa de su bolsillo y la puso en la manos de la peliazul, ella abrió la bolsa y comenzó a contar pero en un momento hizo cara de confusión

-Gray-sama….acá hay solo una cuarta parte de la mitad de la recompensa que le corresponde- el mago de hielo se puso nervioso

-e-en serio, no lo había notado….me deben haber pagado mal, tengo que ir a quejarme- dijo el mago golpeando la mesa

-Gray-sama…..- el mago se giro a verla y vio que hacia puchero

-¿Gray-sama le está mintiendo a Juvia?-

-un poco….está bien, rompí casas y tuve que pagar algunas reparaciones, perdón-

-Gray-sama sabe que necesitamos el dinero para Crisi-chan- dijo la maga con una expresión triste

-ya se perdón de verdad, es que las cosas se me fueron de las manos, cuando me di cuenta ya había destrozado varias casas, te prometo que la próxima misión voy solo-

-Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama vaya solo- el mago de hielo la vio preocupada, se acerco hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente

-no iré solo y tratare de no romper nada lo prometo- dijo en voz baja y tranquila, la peliazul apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y dio un suspiro

-está bien…si Gray-sama lo promete- el mago de hielo sonrío suave

-pero….serán dos semanas de solo verduras- diciendo esto la pleiazul salió rápidamente de la cocina

-Juviaaaaaaa- dijo el mago de hielo rezongando

* * *

Mientras tanto en el baño…..

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una peliazul con una toalla blanca y un niño en la bañera viendo confundido a su madre

-mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que se bañarme solo-

-Juvia quiere bañar a su bebé- sollozo agachándose a la altura de la bañera

-no necesito que me ayudes mamá me puedo bañar solo– decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza y hacia espuma el shampú

–Cloud-chan te olvidaste la toalla- dijo con una gota en la cabeza el niño se sonrojo levemente

-b-bueno eso le puede pasar a cualquiera- dijo nervioso y la peliazul sonrío

-deja que mamá te lave la espalda, ahí seguro que no llegas- dijo divertida

–b-bueno solo la espalda- dijo pasándole el jabón y ella comenzó a frotar

-deberías acostumbrarte a dejar bañarse sola a la gente mamá-

-¿Por qué dices eso Cloud-chan?-

-porque más de una vez ayudas a papá a bañarse o el te ayuda a ti ¿no?- dijo lo mas tranquilo el niño cosa que la peliazul estaba roja como un tomate

-¿d-de donde sacas esas cosas Cloud-chan?-

-bueno, a veces a la noche cuando voy a buscar un vaso de jugo si o si paso por enfrente de la puerta del baño y se escuchan sus voces- dijo calmado

-¿s-se escucha?- el niño asintió y la miraba confundida del porque estaba tan roja al respecto

-¿q-que escuchaste exactamente?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-mmm….cosas como "aca estoy sucio", o "dejaste a Juvia toda mojada" cosa que no entiendo ya que estas bañándote y es obvio que te vas a mojar- la peliazul se ponía mas roja con cada frase lo bueno es que el niño no entendía nada eso era lo único que agradecia

-¿mamá?-

-¿q-que?-

-¿me queres?- por un momento la maga se quedo algo extrañada por la pregunta, el nunca era de preguntar cosas asi pero le respondio de todas formas

-claro que si mi vida, Juvia te ama mucho mucho- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿quieres a papá?-

-claro, Juvia ama a tu papá- dijo divertida por las repentinas preguntas que hacia entonces Cloud se giro y la miro directo a los ojos

-¿a quién quieres más?- pregunto serio sin dejar de hacer contacto visual

-¿eeh?- pregunto confundida la maga

-¿a quién quiere mas a mi o a papá?- la peliazul comenzó a reírse no pudo contener mas las risa no era que le parecía ridícula la pregunta sino que era la manera de que lo pregunto de donde saco esas preguntas

-Cloud-chan…¿de donde sacas esas preguntas?- pregunto dejándose de reir

-de cuando paso y escucho que estan aca en el baño, papá te pregunta cuanto lo queres y vos le decís que lo amas, por eso te pregunto a quien amas mas-

-_eso Gray-sama lo pregunta cuando_…- pensó la peliazul poniéndose completamente roja

* * *

En la habitación de Auri…

El pelinegro estaba sentado en el piso cruzado de piernas mirando con ternura como su hijita traía juguetes enfrente de el

-papi mila- decía la niña mostrándole unas muñecas

-que lindas-

-mami hizo vestiditos-

-son muy bonitos- decía sonriendo el mago

-clus de papi- decía la niña señalando la cadena en su cuellito, se la saco y se la alcanzo a el

-bueno, veo que me la devolves como siempre- dijo riendo el pelinegro y veía como la niña se rasco el pie sobre el disfraz de conejito

-hey Auri vamos a bañarte y a ponerte el pijama-

-mami me baño- dijo la niña sentándose enfrente del pelinegro

-¿aah si?-

-si, mami me baño para hacelme conejita- dijo de una forma tan inocente que el mago de hielo no pudo evitar soltar un "aaaah"

-bueno, en ese caso vamos a cambiarte a tu pijama ¿sí?- diciendo esto el pelinegro la tomo por los costados, la sostuvo entre sus brazos, camino hasta la cómoda y la sentó ahí

-¿Qué pijama preferís?, ¿el de ositos, el de estrellitas o el de soles?- dijo el pelinegro mostrándole a la niña sus tres opciones, claro eran los más cercanos porque si tenía que hacerla elegir entre todos los pijamas que tenia no terminarían mas, incluso tenia pijamas por entrenar de todo lo que le regalaban, si tan solo Lisanna se contuviera de comprarle cosas bueno no solo ella, bueno en fin la niña miro sus tres opciones pensativa pero se decidió

-ositos- dijo sonriendo

-buena elección- diciendo esto el mago de hielo apoyo el piyama al lado de ella y comenzó a sacarle el disfraz de conejita, primero bajo la capucha con las orejas y dejo a la vista el especial cabello de la niña de dos colores ahora más largo pasaba un poco sus hombros y algo ondulado en la puntas, bajo el cierre que tenía en la espalda y la hizo pararse sobre el mueble

-a ver levanta este pie- decía mientras la niña levantaba un pie

–ahora el otro- y así levanto el otro

-papi quiero cuento- dijo la niña rascándose un ojo y bostezando

-parece que estuvimos cansada ¿uuh?- decía el pelinegro sacándole por completo el disfraz y la niña quedo usando una musculosa verde clara con un shorcito blanco

-siii, vino tía Lucy y kota….a y tía Mila y tía Lisanna-

-parece que te divertiste-

-siiii, todas decían que era muy linda como conejita- dijo riendo la niña

-esas enfermas….la tratan como una muñeca- pensaba el pelinegro maldiciéndola en silencio

-hace calol- dijo la niña sacando la lengua

-¿de qué hablas? Si es otoño, vos deberías tener frio- dijo divertido a la actuación de la niña

-calor- rezongo la niña

-quizás tenias calor por el traje ese, pero igual no vas a estar desabrigada, te podes enfermar-

-_yo diciendo que hace frió, en realidad si hace calor pero lo siento porque soy maniático del frio_- sonrío ante el pensamiento el mago

-levanta la manos- le dijo a la niña y lo hizo y le puso la parte de arriba del pijama

-ahora el pantalón, levanta la pierna- le dijo y la niña la levanto

–ahora la otra- la niña la levanto

-listo el pijama- el pelinegro la levanto por su cinturita gordita y la niña rio porque le dio cosquillas

-papi..no…cosquillas- dijo la niña con un pequeño sonrojo por la risa

–un poco mas- dijo sonriendo, la apoyo en la cama y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a los costados de su cuerpito

-jajajaajaja papi…papi…jajaja…..basta…por favol- decía entre risas la niña

-está bien solo porque dijiste "por favor"- dijo con una sonrisa, el pelinegro levanto las sabanas y la colcha de la cama

-adentro- la niña se acostó obediente y el mago la cubrió con las sabanas hasta el cuello, la niña se movió haciendo gestos de incomodidad

-no te vayas a destapar ¿oíste?-

-buuu- dijo la niña con las mejillas infladas

-te podes resfriar, y hasta hace poco te recuperaste de uno, asi que no te vayas a destapar, ¿entendiste?-

-si, papi- dijo vencida

-bien, ahora tu cuento-

-siiiiii- dijo emocionada la niña

* * *

Una hora más tarde, la peliazul entra a su habitación y ve al pelinegro acostado boca abajo en la cama

-¿cansado Gray-sama?- pregunto suave

-mmm- murmuro el mago lo que la maga tomo como un si, ella fue y se acostó en su lado de la cama se quedo sentada en la oscuridad y tapada con las sabanas hasta la cadera

-¿Gray-sama está despierto?-

-mmmm- murmuro con su cara en la almohada

-Juvia esta preocupada Gray-sama- el mago giro un poco la cara para verla con un ojo

-¿mmpor quemmm?- pregunto algo dormido

-Juvia está preocupada se acerca la edad adecuada para que Crisi-chan quizás pueda ser sometida a ese tratamiento- el mago se sio vuelta y se paso las manos por la cara para despejarse

-tranquila Juvia, venimos juntando dinero hace dos años-

-Crisi-chan ya tiene tres años en meses va a cumplir cuatro entonces ya estará lista para el tratamiento y….estoy nerviosa, ojala puedan curarla-

-lo harán, ya veras-

-ojala Gray-sama, Juvia fue a verla antes de venir y estaba dormidita en su cama y respiraba entrecortado Juvia no estaba segura de dejarla sola-

-sabes que eso es normal en su condición, muchas noches nos quedamos despiertos y durmió bien-

-Juvia lo sabe pero sigue preocupada, ella tiene miedo igual, hoy ella empezó a correr por la sala, se agito y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, Juvia tuvo que usar el inhalador para calmarla- el pelinegro se sento rápidamente y puso cara seria

-¿no podía respirar?, ¿Qué tan grave fue?, ¿la llevaste al hospital?-

-no fue necesario Gray-sama, eso me dijo Mira-san, después de eso ella estuvo tranquila, le dije que no corriera tanto sino se iba a agitar otra vez-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?, la podría haber llevado con el pediatra-

-no se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia ya lo llamo y le conto dijo que era normal pero como no me quedaba tranquila me dio una cita para mañana a la mañana-

-bien, la voy a llevar yo- dijo en tono serio el mago

* * *

Dos horas mas tarde…..

La peliazul seguía despierta en la cama y se giro a ver al pelinegro que estaba dormido, ella seguía nerviosa así que decidió sacar del cajón de su mesita de luz pelotita apretable que hacia ruido al estrujarla "rusjksd" hacia ruido la pelotita, el pelinegro frunció el seño, estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando escucho ese sonido molesto "rusjksd"

-¿Juvia que es ese ruido?- dijo medio dormido

-oh lo siento Gray-sama, Juvia esta nerviosa, dejara de hacer ruido- dijo en voz baja, el mago volvió a su sueño cuando…..una luz enceguedora dio en su cara

-carajo….¿por que prendiste la luz Juvia?- dijo molesto

-l-lo siento Juvia creyó que no la verías de su mesita de luz-

-si, si la veo, apágala .solo quiero dormir-

-s-si enseguida Gray-sama- el mago volvió a su sueño y en un momento escucho ruidos e hizo una cara de molestia, que estaba haciendo ahora pero su asusto mucho al escucharla gritar, se sentó rápidamente, prendió la luz y la vio somnoliento como un dedo le sangraba

-¿Qué carajo Juvia?...¿que paso?, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- pregunto confundido buscando un pañuelo en su mesita de luz y se lo paso alrededor de su dedo

-Juvia estaba tejiendo y se clavo con la aguja- dijo envolviéndose mas el pañuelo en el dedo

-¿Por qué tejías a oscuras?-

-porque Gray-sama dijo que le molestaba la luz- dijo inocente

-pero si apagas la luz no tenia que tejer hubieras dormido- dijo molesto

-Juvia lo siente pero ella está preocupada y no puede dormir por más que lo intente- el pelinegro se paso la mano por la cara en frustración, sabía que no lo iba a dejar dormir aunque no fuera su intención, así que la toma de la mano y la atrae hacia a el

-¿Gray-sama que hace?- pregunto confundida

-si te abrazo así ¿crees ser capaz de dormir?- decía el mago abrazándola atrayéndola mas a el

-Juvia cree que si podrá, ella ama que Gray la abrace de esa forma- dijo emocionada, el pelinegro sonríe suavemente y hunde su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de la maga

–buenas noches cielo- dijo en voz baja, cerro los ojos y comenzó a caer en un sueño profundo hasta que…..

-Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia "cielo"- le dice la maga en la oscuridad por lo que escucha el pelinegro frunce el seño, todavía no se había dormido ¿Por qué? Eran sus únicos pensamientos en la cabeza del mago

-perdón si no te gusto, se me salió…a dormir- decía el pelinegro acurrucándose mas

-Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia "cielo"- repitió la peliazul en voz triste y se escucharon sollozos, el pelinegro abrió los ojos rápidamente asustado

-aaah ¡¿Juvia porque lloras?!- se sentó rápido otra vez en la cama agitando lo brazos en señal de confusión, Juvia se gira y lo mira con los ojos llorosos

-aaaaaah Graaaaaaay-samaaaaaaaaaa, ¿por queeeeeeeeee?, ¿Por queeeeee?, acaso Juvia no es lo suficiente para usted Gray-sama?- decía Juvia llorando, lo cual Gray mira horrorizado por su reacción, no sabía que había hecho mal, estiraba sus brazo hacia ella tratando de calmarla

–Oe Juvia cálmate, ¿qué pasa?, ¿que dije?, no llores, perdón, pero decime ¿qué hice? Y porque decís que no sos suficiente de que hablas explícame- le decía preocupado, por no entender porque estaba reaccionando así

-Gray-sama tiene otra mujer- decía entre sollozos, y se frotaba los ojos, Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido y horrorizado

-¿Qué de donde sacas eso? ¡No tengo ninguna otra mujer Juvia!- le decía confundido y levantando la voz

-si, si Gray-sama tiene otra mujer, y se llama Cielo, y me llamo así, porque se confundió pensando en ella- decía Juvia llorando mas fuerte llevándose las manos a la cara, Gray no podía creer que creyera eso, y el solo se lo dijo porque le salió decir eso, en forma cariñosa

-eeeh?! ¡¿Qué?! Noooooo, no tengo ninguna otra mujer, tonta, cuando te dije "cielo" me refería a un sobrenombre, como decir "mi amor" ósea que vos sos mi cielo, mi todo- le dijo Gray con tono medio desesperado para que dejara de llorar y para que dejara de creer que esa estupidez de otra mujer, Juvia se saca las manos de la cara, y lo mira con las mejillas y ojos rojos de tanto llorar

-¿en serio Gray-sama?, Juvia es tu cielo a eso se refiere Gray-sama? Entonces Gray-sama no tiene otra mujer?- le decía Juvia secándose las lagrimas de los ojos, Gray dio un suspiro se acerco mas a ella

–Claro tonta, como se te pudo ocurrir eso, la verdad a veces tu imaginación se va por la nubes- le decía Gray con un tono de alivio y acariciándole los brazos

-aaaah Gray-sama, que alegría, Gray-sama solo quiere a Juvia y le dijo que es su cielo- dijo Juvia sonriendo

–Si así es yo solo te quiero a vos y nadie más, ahora vamos a dormir- Gray le da un beso en los labios, se recuesta en la cama otra vez, se tapa le toca el brazo a Juvia y la atrae para el

–Ya estas más tranquila?- le pregunta abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente

-si, Gray-sama, Juvia está más tranquila, perdón por hacer esa escena- le dice avergonzada,

-no pasa nada, pero vamos a dormir ahora, si?- decía mientras apagaba la luz, la verdad que Gray estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones de Juvia, pero estas lo seguían sorprendiendo, el no podía creer que tuviera tanta imaginación, pero todo ya estaba aclarado, Gray cerró los ojos tranquilo, ahora el podía dormir finalmente, pero de repente se enciende la luz, Gray abre los ojos rápidamente y mira a todos lados y ve a juvia que estaba sentada en la cama mirándolo muy curiosa, si, realmente era un idiota si creía que había terminado

-¿Que pasa ahora Juvia? Recién aclaramos todo, vamos a dormir, estoy cansado Juvia- le dice mirándola somnoliento

-No Gray-sama, no terminamos de aclarar las cosas- le dice seria, Gray la miraba confundido, pensaba que ¿todavía no le cree que no hay otra mujer?

-Juvia ya te lo dije no hay nadie más solo sos….-

-no no es eso Gray-sama, me quedo claro que no hay otra mujer, pero hay algo más que no aclaramos- le dice Juvia seriamente , Gray se levanta preocupado, quizás había algo mas, algo mas importante

-¿que es Juvia?- pregunto preocupado y serio a la vez

-¿a qué cielo se refiere que es Juvia?- le dijo Juvia mirándolo suplicante, a Gray le salió una gota en la cabeza, no podía creer cuantas cosas podía encontrar ella, le buscaba la quita pata al gato

-a ver Juvia por favor decime exactamente a que te referís con ¿qué tipo de cielo? Porque que yo sepa solo hay uno- le decía gray, Juvia lo mira y le niega con la cabeza

-no Gray-sama hay más de un cielo, yo también pensaba que había uno nada mas, pero yo conozco dos, de no haber sido por Gray-sama Juvia no habría conocido el otro cielo- le dijo Juvia con una mirada dulce

-aaah vos te referís cuando nos encontramos por primera vez y al final me dijiste que nunca habías visto el cielo despejado- decía Gray dándose cuenta a lo que se refería,

-_con estos temas Juvia era muy sensible, a veces cuando llovía miraba para todos lados preocupada, nerviosa y pedía perdón a todo el mundo, la verdad es que eso no me gustaba que anduviera por ahí pidiendo perdón cuando ella no hizo nada, pero como en toda su niñez la culpaban es algo a lo que se acostumbro, sentir necesidad de pedir perdón, de que si algo pasaba era su culpa, de pensarlo me hacía sentir mucha rabia por dentro, demasiado odio, como le podían hacer eso a una niña, a Juvia, a alguien tan dulce y amable como ella, la verdad es que no lo podía entender- _pensaba Gray con una cara de rabia, pero de pronto una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos

-Dígame Gray-sama, a que cielo se refiere a Juvia, al lluvioso, o al despejado, y por favor sea honesto con Juvia- le decía mirando hacia abajo con una sombra en sus ojos, Gray sabía lo que tenía que hacer tenía que ser honesto, el jamás le mentiría

-bueno Juvia voy a ser honesto, nunca te mentí respecto a lo que siento y pienso de vos, cuando te dije "cielo" la verdad no pensaba exactamente cuando lo dije, pero vos ahora que lo preguntas, si, si, me haces recordar al cielo, a ambos- le dijo Gray mirándola seriamente, Juvia al escuchar eso, abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo dolida

_ –entonces a Gray-sama….. Juvia le hace recordar la melancolía, Juvia pone triste a Gray-sama-_pensaba, tratando de aguantarse las lagrimas

-antes de que te pongas a llorar, déjame terminar, como vos lo ves, hay dos cielos, en que hay sol, y en el que llueve, en el cual vos viviste por mucho tiempo, se que no te gusta, pero es parte de vos, y yo te amo por como sos, ahora que lo pienso, cuando miro hacia arriba, y veo el cielo, me acuerdo de vos, este despejado o lloviendo, porque ambos cielos son hermosos, como vos, cuando sonreís te ves hermosa, y cuando lloras también te ves hermosa, son dos tipos diferentes de belleza aunque prefiero- dijo _-¿yo dije eso? Debo tener mucho sueño_- pensó el mago, la peliazul se tiro encima del mago, el quedo abajo y ella encima de el

-¿Juvia?-

-a dormir Gray-sama- dijo suave en el oído del mago

-¿_asi_?- pensó internamente el pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza

–_aaah esta pesada….no, no Gray, ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre su peso_- se decía internamente el mago

-Juvia es feliz- susurro la maga somnolienta

-_bueno, por una noche dejarla estar arriba no seria malo_- pensó

-Gray-sama, cuando estaba bañando a Cloud-chan, me pregunto algo divertido- murmuro

-¿aaah si?, ¿Qué te pregunto?- pregunto en voz baja

-¿a quien amaba mas?, ¿a ti o el?- dijo un voz mas baja la maga

-¿en serio?- dijo algo divertido -si, me causo mucha gracia su inocencia- por cierto tiempo hubo silencio en la habitación…...-por cierto Juvia….¿que le respondiste?-

* * *

**¿que les parecio?...lo hice larguito porque me tarde en subir una actualizacion, diganme sus opiniones :D. Si Auri tiene un problema con la "r" :P, aah y Kota que seria Kotaro, es el hijo de Natsu Lucy que no se dio bien a conocer en este cap pero el proximo si se va a conocer bien.**

**Saludos a:**

Calipitachix: **jaja te parece, si son re celosos, yo a Gray siempre lo vi re celoso**

****seleneok: **me alegra que te haya gustado el cap pasado, si se viene el final, pero quedan un par de caps mas, y si tengo mas ideas para fics Gruvia :D**

Rirukasabe: **me alegra que te haya gustado, y me tarde un poquito por eso lo hice larguito, espero q este te guste tambien****  
**

spyro118: **me alegra que te guste, ojala te haya gustado este cap.**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo, reviews, follows y favs :D. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	15. Chapter 13 parte 1

_**Responsabilidades capitulo 13 parte 1**_

En el gremio Fairy Tail estaban preparando bolsos y sillas, estaban moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro, en la barra se encontraba una peliblanca limpiando algunos vasos y poniéndolos dentro de una canasta y cerca de ella se encontraba una niña sentada en la barra moviendo sus piernitas mirando muy atenta a lo que hacía

-¿tía Mira?- pregunto la niña

-¿si Auri-chan?- la miro dulcemente a la niña

-¿Cu-Cuándo van a llegar mami y papi?- pregunto forzando a que le salgan las palabras ahora mirando hacia la puerta

-bueno, en cualquier momento- le dijo dulcemente la peliblanca, la niña miraba la puerta algo triste cosa que la peliblanca lo noto

-no te pongas triste Auri-chan, te lo prometieron…llegaran- dijo brindándole una sonrisa

-hoy es la p-primera vez que veré la playa…..Au quiere ir con mami y papi- dijo lo último en voz baja, la maga de transformación se sentía mal al ver que la niña seguía triste, Gray y Juvia se habían ido en una misión para averiguar un tratamiento para el problema respiratorio de Auri pero claro para Cloud y ella se habían ido de misión, no le iban a decir "vamos a ir a averiguar sobre un tratamiento sobre el problema respiratorio de Auri que quizás no sea posible que funcione", claro que no iban a decir eso aunque Cloud estaba muy informado sobre el tema, mejor dicho sabía que no iban solamente a una misión sabia que tenían algo más que hacer, hace tiempo que no iban juntos en una misión mas si su hermanita era una bebé todavía y de repente decidieron tomar una de siete días, era sospechoso, la peliblanca termino de guardar los vasos en la caja y le iba a dedicar toda su atención a la niña

-a ver Auri-chan- decía tomándola de los costaditos de su cuerpo y poniéndola de pie en la barra, la miro fijo a los ojos para después inspeccionarla, tenía un vestidito blanco con unas flores amarillas al final, tenía unas sandalias blancas, un sombrero blanco para el sol haciendo juego su pelo estaba suelto y para el toque final alrededor de su cuello tenía el collar con una cruz de Gray

-vamos Auri-chan, no quieres recibir a tu padres con esa carita triste, ¿cierto?- decía con voz graciosa la peliblanca tocándole la nariz

-no- dijo en voz baja a niña, la maga de transformación se puso el dedo en el mentón pensativa y sonrió hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, se agacho con dificultad ya que tenía su vientre notorio de siete meses de embarazo, movió unas cosas haciendo ruido y llamando la atención de la niña que intentaba mirar lo que hacía hasta que la peliblanca se enderezo y le mostro un libro

-aun no sé leer- dijo inocente la niña al verlo, la maga de transformación soltó una risita y abriendo el libro le señalo una página, la niña puso una cara de sorpresa al ver que era una imagen de todos sus tíos y sus padres estaban en ella, rápidamente la niña se sentó en la barra para poder ver cómodamente el libro

-mami y papi- dijo con una sonrisa

-si, esa imagen la pinto el tío Reedus poco después de que tu mamá se uniera al gremio -mami tenía el pelo corto-

-si, y era muy linda con ese corte ¿verdad?- dijo una mujer en bikini marrón acercándose a la barra y sentando en un asiento

-tía Cana- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo estas lindurita?- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-Cana todavía falta para que vayamos a la playa, no tenias que ponerte el bikini ahora- dijo con una sonrisa la peliblanca

-bueno, mejor lista que nunca ¿verdad?, Mira quiero un barril- dijo levantando la mano

-Cana sabes que ya están preparados para llevar a la playa, no los vamos a desatar para que te lo tomes ahora- dijo regañándola, la morocha hizo un gesto de disconformidad mientras que la niña seguía mirando la foto sorprendida

-tu mami se hizo ese corte cuando la aceptaron en Fairy Tail, ¿te parece raro?- le pregunto la maga de transformación

-un poco, mami siempre tiene el pelo largo- dijo la niña haciendo un gesto con las manos

-bueno, pero me vas a decir ¿que no se ve linda?- dijo divertida la maga de adivinación

-mi mami siempre se ve linda- dijo orgullosa la niña a lo que rieron un poco las magas

-claro que si, ¿Qué me dices de tu papi?-

-mi papi es el más hermoso y tonificado, como mi mami dice- comentario que les saco una gota en la cabeza a la magas, ¿Qué cosas le enseña a su hija? Se preguntaban, la peliblanca giro la hoja mostrando otra imagen, que era de un desfile parecía ser, lleno de luces y globos y en un lado estaba la peliazul con el pelinegro vestidos como princesa y príncipe y detrás de ellos un castillo de hielo

-mi mami es una princesa y mi papi un príncipe…como mi mami dice- decía emocionada la niña

-bueno tu mami ve cosas que no están ahí- dijo bromista la pelimarron, la niña la miro con confusión

-ese fue el desfile de Fantasía, el primero en el que tu mamá participo- dijo dulce la peliblanca, giro la hoja y se mostro otra imagen, de todo el gremio festejando y en una parte de la foto estaba Juvia abrazando el brazo del pelinegro con una cara de molestia, se pusieron algo nerviosas las magas, no querían que la niña supiera a temprana edad que su papá "rechazaba" a su mamá cuando eran jóvenes, eso que lo descubra más adelante, a las magas les llamo la atención que la niña riera por la imagen

-¿te da risa la imagen Auri-chan?- le pregunto la peliblanca

-si, es la cara que papi hace cuando mami lo abraza por volver de una misión- decía sonriendo inocente la niña mientras que a las magas les salía una gota en la cabeza

-ese Gray, nunca va a cambiar es frió como el hielo- decía golpeándose la frente la pelimarrón

-Cana eso no es cierto, tu sabes que Gray ama a Juvia-

-vamos Mira, yo no digo que no la quiera, digo que no es "cariñoso" o "amoroso" a eso me refiero- decía la maga de adivinación haciendo las comillas con los dedos

-Gray es cariñoso Cana- dijo la maga de transformación

-¿aaah si? Dime cuando lo viste cariñoso, porque te digo que lo más atrevido que hizo hasta ahora es tomarle la mano y sonreírle de vez en cuando-

-Cana, Gray es cariñoso que no le guste estar "meloso" enfrente del gremio es otra cosa, además lo has visto abrazar a Juvia-

-no, eso no cuenta, cuando el llega, ella corre y lo abraza el solo se deja un rato y después se deshace del abrazo, vamos Mira acéptalo nunca lo he visto darle un beso en la mejilla siquiera y eso que los he seguido un par de veces afuera del gremio para ver si es que no le gustaba actuar románticamente solo aquí pero no es así-

-¿los seguiste?-

-claro, quería saber si Gray era un novio apto para Juvia-

-entonces te pareció apto- dijo con una sonrisa picara la peliblanca -bueno, no es cariñoso pero se preocupa por la seguridad de Juvia y si ella es feliz estado con ese geiser de hielo nada se puede hacer-

-e-espera, ¿seguiste a todos?- pregunto nerviosa, la pelimarron sonrió picara

-así es, a todos sin excepción- dijo guiñándole un ojo y la peliblanca se sonrojo, las magas notaron el silencio que tenían a su alrededor pero eso era raro ya que una niña tendría que estar a su lado voltearon y vieron como ella tenía una cara de fascinación mirando el libro de imágenes, se preocuparon un poco al ver que no hacía nada solo ruido y miraba fascinada

-¿Auri pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada la maga de adivinación, la niña giro su cabeza y le señalo el libro en la pagina que estaba viendo, las magas vieron que era una imagen de Juvia, Lucy y Lisanna abrazadas

-¿tiene algo la imagen Au-chan?, solo están abrazadas- dijo la peliblanca confundida, la niña señalo a su mamá en la imagen, la pelimarron miro fijamente la imagen y lo noto, el pelo, en la imagen tenía el corte que tenía cuando estaba en Phantom Lord

-¿acaso te llamo la atención su cabello Au-chan?- dijo sonriendo la maga de adivinación, la niña se sonrojo un poco pero asintió

-¿te gusta Auri-chan?- pregunto dulcemente la peliblanca, la niña volvió a asentir

-me parece que podemos arreglar eso- dijo con una sonrisa la pelimarron

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero del gremio…

-así que…¿Cuándo es que vuelven tus papas?- pregunto una niña de pelo rosado con una colita alta de costado

-se supone que hoy- decía el un niño saltando de una mesa al pasto

-se nota que estas algo preocupado- dijo la niña subiéndose a una mesa y luego saltando al pasto

-algo- dijo el niño sentándose en el pasto

-¿es por lo de la misión? Ellos avisaron que tardarían- dijo la niña sentándose al lado del niño

-se supone que llegarían el lunes y mandan una nota diciendo que llegaran el miércoles….es raro-

-bueno Cloud, son grandes seguro que deben estar divirtiéndose- dijo la niña sonriendo

-mmm….no creo que se estén divirtiendo, ya te explique Hikari, ellos tomaron una misión "juntos" cosa que no tomaban hace tiempo, además está bien salieron para hacer algo pero retrasarse en su llegada, para que eso pasara tuvo que pasar algo serio-

-¿decís que tiene que ver con Au?-

-que otra cosa puede ser, además no la dejarían, mi papá es muy serio con eso, o el va a una misión o va mamá, el no quiere dejar a Au, menos por tantos días y mamá menos ella la cuida mucho, no quiere que se resfrié ni nada, la abriga mucho incluso en verano-

-eso depende, ni a ti ni al tío hielito les gusta la ropa- dijo divertida la niña, el niño se sonrojo levemente

-e-eso no es verdad, yo no me quito el pantalón, solo la remera- dijo el niño defendiéndose y cruzándose de brazos -bueno, pero quien sabe cuando crezcas- dijo riendo la niña

-eso no va a pasar-dijo algo avergonzado

-bueno, bueno, igual Au estuvo algo triste hoy- dijo la niña arrancando un poco de pasto

-si, bueno hoy sería su primer día en la playa, esta salida se arreglo hace más de un mes, ella está muy ansiosa por ir, papá se lo prometió y bueno mamá le prometió que no la abrigaría para ir-

-el tío hielito cumple sus promesas-

-si, ellos vendrán- dijo el niño levantándose de un salto y la niña hizo lo mismo

-¿hey Cloud que te parece una carrera?- dijo la niña haciendo pose de corredora

-no, gracias- dijo el niño secamente

-¿miedo?- dijo la niña con una sonrisa burlona el niño dio un suspiro puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino en dirección opuesta de la niña

-¡siempre lo mismo Clouuuud!- dijo la niña molesta para después hacer puchero y correr detrás de el, si bien Hikari era muy competitiva y le gustaba hacer competencias de todo tipo con cualquier cosa, para Cloud era muy diferente, el no era competitivo, realmente era muy desinteresado en esas cosas, si, a veces las jugaba pero porque ella insistía demasiado a el le daba igual pero las competencias terminaban en empate, de repente el niño dejo de caminar, se giro y miro directamente a la niña que se sonrojo por mirada

-¿q-que?- pregunto algo molesta

-oye…¿Dónde está Kotaro?- pregunto dejando petrificada en el lugar a la niña

-Kotaro…¡aaaaaaah!, me dijeron que vigile a Kotaro, ¡¿Dónde estás?!- pregunto desesperada la niña mirando para todos lados

-no se, no lo he visto en un rato largo- dijo el niño despreocupado

-¡¿Por qué estas tan despreocupado?! A ti también te lo dijeron- dijo la niña agitando al niño de los hombros

-hey, no es mi hermano, es el tuyo, ya tengo suficiente con Au para estar ocupándome del tuyo-

-no entiendes nada, nos lo dijeron a ambos….además sabes que la tía Aquarius no le importa eso, nos matara a ambos- dijo la niña horrorizada, al escucha su explicación el niño comenzó a temblar, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ya sintiendo agua y oscuridad

-¡Kotaro!- comenzó a gritar Cloud buscando por todos lados

* * *

Mientras tanto en las calles de Magnolia…..

Una peliazul y un pelinegro caminaban por las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia, el miro por costado a la peliazul para ver como su vista estaba en el piso, no había dicho nada desde la estación de trenes y durante el viaje solo había dicho pocas palabras, no quería verla así aunque el tampoco estaba muy animado que digamos, tenía que hacer algo al respecto

-hey Juvia es un día perfecto para la playa, ¿verdad? Auri la pasara genial- dijo intentando animarla

-si, si lo es- dijo en voz baja aun mirando al piso, el solo la miro, el se acerco a ella, tomo su mano y la apretó un poco, queriendo hacerla sentir mejor, dándole con ese gesto un poco de seguridad, ella levanto la mirada del suelo y lo miro a el

-¿qué cara es esa?, si Cloud y Auri te ven así se van a deprimir, es la primera vez en la playa para ella, tenes que estar sonriendo- dijo intentando animarla, ella sonrió suave y asintió pero su actitud no cambio, el la miro de costado y miro hacia el cielo y su expresión entristeció, no era una buena semana realmente

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Gremio…..

-llegamos, estamos listos para la playa- dijo una rubia dirigiéndose a la barra con una sonrisa, miro a sus alrededores y vio como todos se estaban apresurando

-hola Lucy- dijo una peliblanca sin mirar directo a la rubia ya que estaba haciendo algo totalmente concentrada

-¿Qué tal Lucy?- dijo una pelimarron también sin mirarla ya que estaba haciendo algo, la rubia intento mirar pero no lo lograba con por sus espaldas que le tapaban la vista

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto curiosa sentándose en un asiento

-ya verás- dijo divertida la maga de adivinación

-terminamos- dijo entusiasmada la peliblanca

-¿Qué terminaron?- dijo confundida la rubia

-hola tía- dijo una vocecita que llamo su atención y la vio, sentada en la barra con su vestidito blanco, su collar de cruz, su pelo…..

-¿Juvia?- pregunto confundida al ver a la niña con el peinado "estilo Phantom" que tenia Juvia hace años

-no, Au tía- dijo riendo la niña, Lucy miro más de cerca entrecerrando los ojos, al ver las raíces color celeste cielo y claro el resto azul oscuro hasta llegar a negro, la rubia dio un suspiro

-a que le queda lindo, ¿verdad Lucy?- dijo la pelimarron sonriendo

-¿lindo tía Lucy?- decía la niña tocando con sus manitas tocando su peinado

-oh si, por un segundo creí….-

-con ese peinado seria como ver a Juvia de niña ¿verdad?- dijo ensoñadora la peliblanca

-seguro que era así de tierna Juvia- dijo la pelimarron sonriendo, y acariciando la cabeza de la niña pero con delicadeza por su nuevo peinado

-¿de dónde salió la idea de peinarla así?- pregunto la rubia sonriendo suave al ver la sonrisa de la niña que movía sus piernitas feliz

-bueno, todo empezó cuando Mira saco el viejo álbum de imágenes del gremio- dijo la maga de adivinación alcanzándoselo a la rubia que lo tomo y rio al ver la foto donde ella salía abrazada

-que tiempos- dijo divertida y vio como la peliblanca miro dulcemente a la niña

-¿pasa algo Mira?- pregunto la rubia algo preocupada, la pelimarron sabia que se venía la explicación de la maga de transformación

-ven Au, vamos a ver cuánto puede aguantar tu tío Elfman contra mí en la bebida- dijo la maga de adivinación levantando la niña mientras ella reía

-¿paso algo Mira?- pregunto después de ver como se fueron, la peliblanca dio un suspiro

-nada, no pasó nada, es que Au hace un rato estaba triste porque Gray y Juvia todavía no llegan-

-ha estado triste estos días, en las noches en mi casa, estuvo callada apenas y jugaba- dijo la rubia preocupada

-anoche estuvo así también- dijo la maga de transformación asintiendo

-¿Cómo lo viste a Cloud?-

-está preocupado pero no como ella, es que el tiene una idea de lo que pasa, se nota que le molesta que le oculten sus razones de la "misión"-

-si, Hikari me dijo que estaba enojado por eso y preocupado por su hermana, le molesta no tener una idea de lo que le pasa- dijo preocupada la maga celestial

-creo que tendremos que esperar que nos dirán ¿verdad?- dijo con esperanza la peliblanca

-si, es verdad, además estos días, Crisi ha respirado tranquilamente, nada forzoso la vigile mientras dormía y a pesar de que si respira con algo de anormalidad, ella estuvo bien- dijo calmada la rubia

-si, tienes razón Lucy, ayer en mi casa también durmió bien, Au-chan es fuerte, bueno después de todo es hija de Gray y Juvia, no se podía esperar menos- dijo divertida lo ultimo a lo que la rubia también sonrió

-io, hola Mira- dijo un pelirosado acercándose a ambas

-hola Natsu- dijo amable la maga de transformación

-día de playa ¿están todos listos?- pregunto el pelirosado entusiasmado

-está todo listo- dijo la rubia dulcemente

-¿entonces que estamos esperando?- dijo saltando en el lugar el pelirosado

-bueno….en realidad estamos haciendo tiempo a ver si Juvia y Gray llegan-

-cierto llegaban hoy- dijo pensativo el dragon slayer

-pero cuanto más vamos a esperar, el día se va y nadie podrá disfrutar de la playa, deberíamos ir igual, ellos nos alcanzaran- dijo el pelirosado cruzándose de brazos

-es un buen punto pero…..no se si Au-chan este de acuerdo con eso- dijo algo preocupada la peliblanca

-es una niña tiene que hacer caso a las decisiones de los adultos….además hare que se divierta, estoy seguro de que hielito y Juvia llegaran- dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno….¿por cierto donde está Kotaro?- pregunto mirando a la rubia

-lo deje con Hikari y Cloud-

-a bueno los iré a buscar para decirles que se preparen que nos vamos a ir- dijo sonriendo el pelirosado dirigiéndose al jardín trasero cuando salió vio todas las mesas dadas vueltas, las sillas por todos lados incluso sobre unos árboles, la piscina vacia, se aproximo para ver mas de cerca y vio a dos niños tirados boca abajo sobre el fondo de esta

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo el pelirosado alarmando a ambos, se sentaron sobresaltados

-t-tío….hola- dijo nervioso el Cloud

-papi, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo riendo nerviosa Hikari

-solo venia a buscarlos porque en un rato nos vamos para la playa- el niño abrió grande los ojos

-¿mi papá y mi mamá ya volvieron?- pregunto emocionado a lo que el pelirosado se rasco la cabeza

-bueno en realidad no, vamos a ir, ellos nos alcanzaran allá- dijo incomodo el dragon slayer al ver como la emoción del niño se desvanecía

-no se si debemos ir- dijo algo triste el niño

-claro que tienen que ir, además tus papas nos pidieron que los cuidemos, hoy vamos todos a la playa-

-no creo que Au este emocionada de ir si ellos no van a estar- el dragón slayer se agacho y revolvió el pelo del niño

-hey Cloud vamos a cerciorarnos de que tu hermana se divierta además como te dije ellos nos van a alcanzar allá- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosado que hizo que el niño sonriera, a pesar de los años y de que uno se hace adulto, Natsu todavía tenía ese no se que para animar, dar fe a las personas

-es verdad Cloud, debemos ir a la playa, todos lo están esperando- dijo animada la niña

-por cierto...¿donde está Kotaro?- dijo el pelirosado mirado para los lados, los niños se tensaron -e-e-eso es…don….- tartamudeaba la niña mientras que Cloud temblaba un poco

-¿y…..donde esta?- pregunto una vez más curioso por sus reacciones

-Natsu…Cloud-kun…Hikari-chan- dijo una voz llamándolos, los niños salen de la piscina y ven a quien los llamaba, veían a la distancia como se aproximaba una peliblanca de pelo corto con una niña en brazos, de pelo blanco con ojos verdes que tenía un vestido amarillo con flores y un niño de la mano de pelo picudo como su padre, en cuanto al color podría decirse que algo naranja, en realidad no se podía determinar exactamente qué color de pelo tenia, era una mezcla de rubio y rosado, la mezcla de esos colores te darían su color actual, cuando el niño nació tenía el pelo rubio pero al crecer fue cambiando de color hasta quedar en esa mezcla, el niño tenía la forma de los ojos de su padre pero en color chocolate como su madre, tenia puesto una musculosa blanca y unos shorts beige

-ahí estas Kotaro- dijo el pelirosado sonriendo al ver como su hijo sonreía al verlo, se soltó del agarre y corrió hacia su papá que lo recibió con un abrazo, lo levanto y lo puso alrededor de cuello

-K-Korato…- decían ambos niños al mismo tiempo largando un suspiro de alivio

-io Lisanna- dijo el dragón slayer saludándola

-hola Natsu, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Lisanna sonriendo

-bien, ¿Cómo está Keiko?- pregunto el dragón slayer acariciando la cabeza de la niña de dos años

-la pequeña hada está muy bien, ¿verdad?- decía Lisanna haciendo cosquillas a la niña que se reía

-hola- dijo la niña entre risas y el pelirosado acaricio la cabeza de la niña

-hey Lisanna , ¿van a ir Elfman y Evergreen?- pregunto el dragón slayer con cara de dolor mientras el niño en sus hombros le estiraba el pelo

-si, irán, hace un rato llegaron y ayudaron a preparar las cosas- dijo dulcemente la peliblanca -es mas vine a avisarles que ya están todos en la puerta del gremio esperándolos a ustedes

-en ese caso, Hikari, Cloud vamos- dijo con una sonrisa y los niños lo siguieron

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Fullbuster….

El pelinegro salió de la cocina para pasar al living puso algunas cosas en un bolso y miro a los lados buscando algo, se acerco hasta la puerta del cuarto de Auri y vio a la peliazul de espaldas acomodando unas ropas en un bolso, noto con la fuerza que metía la ropa, con el enojo que lo hacía pero en un momento se detuvo; llevo sus manos tapándose la boca evitando hacer sonidos pero sus sollozos se escavan igual, el pelinegro entro sigilosamente y la abrazo por detrás sorprendiéndola pero aceptando el abrazo de todos modos, ella llevo sus manos a los brazos e el y dejo que sus sollozos salgan, el solo atino a abrazarla con más fuerza

-no deberías llorar- susurro entre su cuello y hombro el mago de hielo

-Juvia lo siente- dijo entre sollozos

-está bien, me parecía raro que no lloraras en todo el viaje de vuelta pero no debes llorar en la playa ¿si? Porque si no crees que puedas..-

-no Gray-sama, Juvia quiere ir, les prometimos que iríamos, Juvia quiere estar ahí- dijo secándose las lagrimas con las manos

-¿segura? No te obligues- la peliazul se giro sin soltarse del abrazo del pelinegro hasta estar cara a cara con el

-Juvia está bien, no se preocupe Gray-sama- dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa, el mago de hielo da un suspiro sabiendo que no la podría convencer de no ir a la playa, ella extrañaba demasiado a sus hijos así que nada impediría que los vea cuanto antes, la maga de agua intento moverse pero el la apretó un poco mas y ella lo miro confundida

-un rato mas…..se que lo necesitas- dijo lo último en un susurro lo único que hizo ella fue abrazarlo más fuerte…Gray la conocía demasiado bien a pesar de que le "costaba" hacer gestos de cariño como abrazarla o de la nada decir "te amo", en todos estos años el había progresado mucho en ese _campo_, por lo menos ahora no se ponía nervioso para agarrarle la mano o tartamudeaba cuando ella le daba un beso sorpresa, por eso sabia muy bien que cuando ella estaba triste el tenia que hacer algo al respecto, ella estuvo asi cuando habia tenido problemas con el embarazo de Auri, el tenia que hacerle saber que no estaba sola y que todo estaría bien, abrazándola como estaba la acerco lo mas que pudo

* * *

Mientras tanto en la playa…..

Todo el gremio de Fairy Tail había ido, muchos estaban jugando en el agua como Jet Y Droy, otros estaban sentados a la orilla del mar como Romeo y Wendy, otro pescaban como Happy y Charle, bueno ella contra su voluntad, algunos niños jugaban con la arena como Kotaro y Keiko, Cana tomaba sol y de vez en cuando tomaba un sorbo del barril, mientras que otros estaban sentados bajo una sombrilla descansando como Gajeel y levy quien cada uno sostenía a un mellizo, Kohana y Hiroto sus hijos, esto mellizos si que eran imperactivos pero como dicen a veces los mellizos no son tan precidos entre si, bueno estos no se parecían mucho que digamos eran dos bebes completamente diferentes exteriormente claro, Kohana la niña tenia su poco pelo color negro y ojos marrones mientras que Hiroto tenia el pelo azul como su madre pero tenia los ojos rojos bueno claro que todavía tenían que crecer para poder decir si se parecían o no realmente pero bueno ya con esos rasgos era muy difícil decir que era mellizos y solamente tenían once meses de edad, a pesar de ser tan chiquitos gateaban por todos lados así que era mejor tenerlos controlados antes de que se fueran al mar, sentados a su lado estaban Lucy y Natsu quienes hablaban y al lado de la rubia se encontraba una niña sentada abrazando un paraguas rosa con detalles y corazones en blanco

-¿quieres un juguito Au-chan?- pregunto una peliblanca, la niña la miro y asintió suavemente, la maga de transformación le alcanzo un cartoncito y ella lo tomo

-gracias tia Lisanna- dijo dando un sorbito por el sorbete, la rubia vio como la niña estaba tranquilita sentada pero también noto lo deprimida que se sentía

-Crisi..¿qué te parece hacer castillos de arena? Mira Kotaro y Keiko están jugando- dijo animada la rubia

-todavía no quiero jugar- dijo la niña apoyando su juguito sobre la manta, el pelirosado noto como la niña de vez en cuando miraba hacia a los lados esperando verlos pero cuando no veía nada miraba triste a la arena, algo tenía que hacer

-hey mini Juvia, ¿a qué quieres jugar?, puedo hacer algo con el hierro si quieres, un tobogán….lo que quieras- dijo el dragon slayer de hierro mientras su hijita Kohana le tiraba del pelo

-no gracias tío- dijo la niña volviendo a tomar del cartón de jugo mientras que con la otra mano sostiene muy cerca su paragua rosado el cual era mas grande que ella

-¿Por qué le dices mini Juvia?, su nombre es Au- dijo Levy divertida

-pero mírala enana, con ese peinado y el paraguas es su viva imagen, quizás no se le parezca tanto pero eso con esas cosas se me hace difícil diferenciarlas-

-bueno yo si creo que se parece algo a Juvia- dijo la peliblanca de pelo corto

-si, un poco, quizás el tipo de sus ojos pero tiene la mirada de Gray- decía pensativa la rubia mirando de cerca

-bueno tiene la piel algo blanca como Juvia- dijo Levy mientras su hijito se colgaba de su cuello

-bueno Cloud también tiene la piel blanca- dijo dulcemente la rubia

-¿Por qué trajo el paraguas a la playa? Es un dia soleado- pregunto Levy

-bueno, desde que Juvia y Gray están de misión ella no duerme sin el paraguas, es como si fuera su muñeco para dormir, lo lleva a todos lados y me pregunto si lo podía llevar a la playa y no le pude decir que no- dijo la rubia enternecida recordando lo tiernita que estaba Auri cuando le pregunto eso

-bueno a decir verdad, la he visto con el paraguas antes pero no llevaba muy seguido afuera- dijo pensativa la peliblanca de pelo corto

-y como lo iba a poder llevar a algún lado si ese paraguas es más alto que ella ni siquiera podría abrirlo- dijo riendo el pelinegro con piercings

-tengo una idea, hagamos una carrera- dijo repentinamente el pelirosado levantándose sorprendiendo a todos

-¿carrera?- pregunto curiosa la niña llamando la atención de todos de repente la rubia le dio un codazo en la pierna haciéndolo caer al suelo

-¿Por qué fue eso Lucy?- pregunto el pelirosado masajeándose el lugar golpeado, la rubia lo atrae hacia ella y susurra en su oído

-eres idiota Auri no debe correr mucho, podría agarrarle un fallo respiratorio- el pelirosado recordó el problema que tenia la niña y se incorporo rápidamente tosiendo un poco

-es una especie de carrera pero no del todo…..es una búsqueda…._mágica_- dijo lo ultimo el dragón slayer con un tono misterioso a lo que la niña se le llenaron los ojos de emoción

-no me gusta a donde esta yendo esta idea- dijo Levy

-que aburrida eres enana, veamos a dónde quiere llegar Salamander- dijo mirando interesado el pelinegro con piercings, Levy lo único que hizo fue suspirar y quedarse callada

-Natsu, nada de destrucción, te lo aviso- dijo la rubia seria

-tranquila Lucy, será una _búsqueda_ inofensiva pero interesante, además ustedes estarán ahí- dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosado

-¿carrera? Escuche la palabra carrera- dijo emocionada una niña de pelo rosa acercándose mientras arrastraba a un niño

-asi es Hikari, es más una búsqueda, que claro ustedes participaran- dijo el pelirosado moviendo los brazos en el aire

-¿Hikari me puedes soltar ya?- pregunto el niño tratando de zafarse del agarre

-no Cloud, porque quiero que que entres a la búsqueda y si te suelto seguro te vas, asi que mejor tenerte cerquita- dijo la niña haciendo mas fuerte su agarre

-¿de qué trata la búsqueda Natsu?- pregunto un hombre alto y de pelo blanco acercándose

-oooh llegaste justo Elfman, esta carrera va ser una muy divertida-

-es de hombre participar en búsquedas- dijo levantando a su hija y poniéndola sobre su hombro

-¿Evergreen te va a dejar participar de la búsqueda?- pregunto divertida Levy

-c-claro que si, ¿Por qué no me dejaría?- dijo nervioso mirando a los lados

-bueno Elf-nichan, me parece que ella sigue enojada porque la primera palabra que aprendió Kei-chan fue "hombre"- dijo divertida Lisanna

-pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora Keiko sabe muchas otras palabras, habla, ¿Por qué Ever no me perdona todavía?- decía el peliblanco con un aura gris de tristeza

-bueno, dejemos a Elfman mientras se deprime y continuemos con la dichosa busqueda- dijo una peliblanca acercándose con un peliverde quien tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura tratando de sostenerla

-ya me puedes soltar Freed, no me va a pasar nada- dijo con una sonrisa la maga de transformación

-solo me aseguro que camines cuidadosamente- dijo serio el peliverde

-eres demasiado sobreprotector, déjala caminar por si sola, gehe- dijo burlón el dragón slayer de hierro

-no te hagas el despreocupado, que a Levy no la dejabas usar las escaleras "por seguridad" la cargabas- dijo burlona la rubia mientras que los mencionados se sonrojaban

-e-eso era dif…- decía nervioso

-para bajar y subir- dijo la rubia mirándolos pícaramente

-callate- dijo sonrojado y molesto el dragón slayer de hierro

-bueno bueno, que les parece si empezamos con la búsqueda…_mágica-_ dijo el pelirosado mirando a la niña que estaba parada y parecía bastante emocionada

-bueno la _búsqueda mágica_ trata de buscar pistas ocultas en la playa, esas mismas los llevaran hacia….- todos los niños estaban mirándolos emocionados y desesperados de que termine la oración

-dinos papi- dijo emocionada Hikari

-¿seguros que quieren saber?-

-si tío queremos saber- dijo abrazando su paraguas emocionada

-esas pistas los llevaran hacia…..un dragón- dijo el pelirosado haciendo movimientos ridículos mientras a los demás le salían una gota en la cabeza

-¿acaso vamos a encontrarnos con el abuelo Igneel?- pregunto confundida la niña

-no, no se encontraran con el, este es un dragón único, fuerte e invencible, si lo encuentran podrán dar un paseo en su espalda-

-¿en serio podremos volar sobre el?- pregunto Cloud mirándolo sospechosamente, mientras que Kotaro estaba saltando en el lugar emocionado

-me parece algo…raro- dijo Cloud mirando sospechosamente al pelirosado

-Clu-nii vamos a buscar las pistas para poder encontrar al dragón- dijo emocionada la niña moviendo el brazo del niño emocionada, Cloud al ver la cara de su hermanita, emocionada y sonriendo no podía negarse, no estaba así, desde que ellos se habían ido así que tenía que jugar a lo que sea que su tío estuviera planeando

-bien, bien jugare- dijo dando un suspiro vencido

-siiiii- dijeron Hikari y Auri al mismo tiempo

-bien den una vuelta por la playa y les avisare cuando pueden empezar- dijo el pelirosado dándoles empujoncitos en la espalda para que se alejen y asi lo hicieron

-¿Cuál es el plan Natsu?- pregunto la peliblanca de pelo corto

-mmm…no se Lisanna….¿cuánto tiempo te podes hacer unas notas mágicas Levy?- le pregunto el pelirosado

* * *

Mientras tanto los niños….

-bien, buscaremos esas pistas y encontraremos al dragón- dijo la niña levantando el puño en el aire con entusiasmo y a su lado caminaba Cloud mirándola con una gota en la cabeza

-¿Qué crees que sea en verdad Hikari?- pregunto el niño pateando una piedra

-claro que si, ¿Qué mas podría ser?- pregunto la niña curiosa

-mmm….no se- dijo Cloud pensativo

-Clu-nii espérame- decía una niña a unos metros de ellos, se giraron a ver como la niña venía arrastrando el paraguas y les salió a ambos una gota en la cabeza

-Au deberías dejar ese paraguas, te hace ir más lento es el doble de tu altura- dijo el niño esperando a que llegue, la niña se detuvo y lo miro haciendo puchero

-¿por que? Si vos llevas tu "tebu" a todos lados, yo puedo llevar el pabaguas a donde quiera- dijo orgullosa la niña, mientras que Cloud se sonrojo

-n-no llevo el muñeco a todos lados- dijo nervioso

-si lo llevas, si dormís con el- dijo confundida la niña, el niño empezó a agitar sus brazos en el aire totalmente avergonzado

-no tienes que negarlo Cloud todos lo sabemos- dijo Hikari normalmente mientras que Cloud solo se quedo parado ahí

-niños, vengan está todo listo- llamo la peliblanca de pelo corto, se miraron entre si y caminaron de vuelta

-¿ya está todo papi?- pregunto Hikari emocionada

-si, está todo listo, así es como funciona, en los alrededores hay…podrían decirse notas, deben buscarlas, están ocultas por la playa, deben buscar cinco notas, esta se activaran y les guiaran a la ubicación del…..dragón- los niños se entusiasmaron por la manera que lo dijo

-pueden buscar por separado, no tienen que ir muy lejos- dijo la maga de transformación mientras tenía sus manos en su vientre

-si tía- dijeron los niños y así se fueron los tres en direcciones diferentes

* * *

Mientras Cloud miraba debajo de unas piedras, Hikari hacia muchos pozos en la arena los cuales hacían caer dentro a algunos miembros del gremio, la rubia miraba sospechosamente a su marido, el cual se percato de su mirada

-¿Qué pasa lucy por que me miras asi?- pregunto algo incomodo por la mirada que le brindaba

-me parece extraño-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confundido

-que siempre tus ideas o planes empiezan en destruir o atacar…o luchar, por eso me parece extraño "esta busqueda"- dijo la rubia haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

-la verdad es que si es extraño, ¿no te parece Gajeel?- pregunto Levy mirando como los mellizos escalaban a su marido por la espalda sujetándose de su pelo

-tch, esto es aburrido aunque….todavia no termina esta "busqueda" aun puede terminar en destrucción, gehe- dijo riéndose al final

-mas te vale Natsu que no destruyas nada- dijo la rubia retándolo

-no destruiré nada, tranquila- dijo sonriendo se levanto y se fue hacia los arboles detrás de ellos

-¿A dónde vas Natsu?-

-no te preocupes Lucy, no romperé nada solo me cercioro que el dragón este donde tiene que estar- dijo el pelirosado metiéndose entre los arboles hasta quedar fuera de vista de todos, la rubia miraba procupada hacia donde se habia ido, tenia un miedo de que el se pusiera a quemar esos arboles o que los rompiera y no pudieran volver a la playa salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que algo intentaba salir de sus manos

-¿A dónde crees que vas Kotaro?- dijo seria la rubia sentándolo sobre sus piernas una vez mas

-papi- fue lo único dijo el niño estirando sus brazo en la dirección que su padre se habia ido

-no, te quedas aca conmigo, anda a saber que este haciendo el, te podes perder si intentas seguirlo- dijo retándolo y el niño solo se cruzo de brazos he hizo puchero

-caprichosito ¿eh?- dijo burlándose el pelinegro con piercings

-si realmente lo es, es bastante testarudo- dijo riendo la rubia acariciando la cabeza del niño

-como su padre- dijo dulcemente la peliblanca de pelo corto

-bueno te espera un futuro difícil entonces Lu-chan- dijo riéndose Levy y todos se rieron menos la rubia que ya se imaginaba lo que seria cuando Kotaro crezca, si ya destruía un montón de cosas en la casa y en el gremio a solo dos años no queria imaginarse cuando pueda usar magia

* * *

Mientras tanto Auri seguía buscando, se acerco a la orilla del mar y veía como se acercaba el agua pero no llegaba a sus pies, sonrió al sentir que por un segundo el agua toco sus dedos y se alejo un poquito de repente sintió un dolor en el pecho y se llevo sus manitos a el al hacer eso el paraguas que sostenía se cayó en la arena y su respiración se acelero...

* * *

**Si me tarde en subir este cap, es que lo escribi y lo edite un monton de veces, borre y agregue escenas un montón de veces, nunca me paso eso de estar tan insegura con un capitulo, no tengo idea de porque me paso con este pero bueno al fin me conforme pordia decir con esto como me salio encima es la parte 1, viene la parte dos :O, diganme lo que les pareció este capitulo si? y si se viene el final se acerca no aseguro que se vaya a terminar en la parte dos...**

**tambien queria mencionar que, bueno algunos lo saben porque lo mencione en mis otros fics, me cambie de nick de Ushiio a Medaka-chan pero no se mareen sigo siendo Ushiio para ustedes, lo que pasa es que alguien me intentaba buscar en fanfiction y no quería que me encontrara, mencione en alguna parte que tenia una cuenta aca y solte el nombre de este fic, me queria matar asi que por eso los cambie :P**

**Quería explicar el "porque" los nombre que elegi para los hijos de los personajes: Sus significados...**

_Kohana: Pequeña flor (hija de Levy y Gajeel)_

_Keiko: la adorada (hija de Evergreen y Elfman) _

_Kotaro: joya, respeto, impertinente, gran persona, valiente, soberbio (hijo de Lucy y Natsu)_

_Hiroto: respeto, impertinente, gran persona (hijo de Levy y Gajeel)_

**yo me base los nombres de los bebes buscando el significado y parecido que tienen con sus padres, como el nombre "Kohana" que significa pequeña lo asocie a que Levy es pequeña de estatura claro XD, y el tema de sus hijos mellizos que no son parecidos :P pero es verdad eso, tengo unos conocidos que son mellizos y nada que ver, no se parecen ni ahi, uno es rubio el otro tiene pelo marrón oscuro osea nada que ver y quise hacer algo así con Levy y Gajeel :P**

**bueno Saludos especiales a:**

Guest: **parecia no? Cubana :P pero es tipico que a unos chicos les cueste prounciar alguna que otra letra no?, gracias por el apoyo :)**

Clipitachix2_:_ **si es una loquita XD pero bueno Gray se acostumbro a sus brotes de locura de vez en cuando :P, gracias por el apoyo :D**

azusan4:** la inocencia de Cloud es tan tierna :D y Au tambien :P y claro que hay siguiente cap este y bueno a parte 2 cuando sea el final pondre fin o se termino pero como dije se acerca el final :P, gracias por tu apoyo :)**

**Mil gracias por las review, follows y favs, nos vemos en la parte dos :D**

**voy a decirles un adelanto del próximo capitulo...faltan dos bebés por presentar todavía ;)**

**.**

******_H__asta el próximo__ capitulo__, S__aludos__ U__shiio_**

******_._**


End file.
